Harry Potter and the Temple of the Holy Cross
by revieT
Summary: RECENTLY FINISHED: Takes Place 7th Year. The Christianization of Harry Potter, combined with a RonHermione Romance and a bit of Tragedy. HBP Spoliers. Rated M for language and violence mostly, along with some brief sensuality in Chapter 27.
1. Chapter 1, Hermione's Dream

I do not own any of the Characters in this story, they belong to JK Rowlings, this story was written purely for fun, no harm intended.

Harry Potter and the Temple of the Holy Cross

Chapter 1, Hermione's Dream

The wind howled through he drafty Hogwarts Castle at night awakening Hermione Granger from her deep rest. As she lay in bed her thoughts fixated on how close the school was to closing last year with the death of Dumbledore, and how close she was to following Harry off on his crusade against Voldemort's horcruxes. "How idiotic that would have been" she thought to herself, and to think that for the first time since Voldemort's return, apparently the ministry of magic didn't need Harry's help. Of the four suspected Horcruxes that remained, the Minstry of Magic's Auror Command had successfully destroyed three of them. Only Voldemort himself remained and every month since Dumbledore's death brought news of the capture of another death eater.

Indeed Rufus Scrimgeour and the Ministry of Magic could pat themselves on the back, "the war will be over by Halloween" Scrimgeour arrogantly boasted to the Daily Prophet earlier that summer. These thoughts flowed through her head as she lay quietly in the Gryffindor Tower's Girl's dormitory. She rejoiced at these facts, though Harry did not, for her it meant that the prophesy could have been misread, and the war could very well be over before she graduated from Hogwarts. For Harry, who was still hell-bent on revenge against Voldemort, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy, the Ministry's successes meant that someone other than himself was fighting what he had come to believe was his god-given crusade.

Her thoughts then turned to Ron, as she turned to her side facing the window, she stared longingly at Ron who held her hand in the photograph they had taken of eachother. The two smiled and waved at her, a smile grazed her lips as her thoughts turned to her future. Since Ron held her comfortingly in his arms at Dumbledore's funeral their relationship had grown serious, so serious that she was already convinced of her status as the future Mrs. Hermione Weasley, to her (and she suspected to Ron as well) it was only a question of when. She dreamt about Ron every night, except this one, something was wrong.

To her mind suddenly came the uneasy realization that she shouldn't be where she was, but where else, she did not know. It was an unsettling proposition to her that lying in her bed about to begin the first day of last her year at Hogwarts was not where she should be at the moment. She could not identify the subtle source of these thoughts, though she tried to rid her mind of them. She continued to brood over them when another stimulus entered her brain. At first she mistook it for a thought but no, there was a more concrete reality to this sentaion, it was real, it was… a sound!

A loud screeching sound that penetrated the walls of the drafty castle, she did not understand why Lavender, Parvadi or any of the other Girls who were with her did not awaken to it. At first she dismissed it as the wind, but then identified it as… as… a scream, a woman's scream, a terrible cry of distress. She quickly got out of bed, donned her slippers and exited the dormitory, going up a spiral staircase leading into the Gryffindor Common Room. She went out the painting which guarded the port hole entrance to the tower and found herself in the room in which the staircases move.

The scream came again, this time louder, emanating from somewhere a few floors below her feet. Her first instinctual reaction was to go to the professor's living quarters and contact Professor McGonagal, the Headmistress, but there was a sort of connection between she and this voice, she could not identify it. She descended a flight of stairs toward a lower floor of the castle and heard the scream again, it was on her floor. She found herself in a dark, stone, cavernous corridor with doors on both sides. The dark was broken only by a faint, twinkling light as if from a fire, emanating from one of the doors ajar to her left. She headed for the room cautiously, she heard the scream again, and again, and again repeatedly, whoever it was, was in deep torture.

Hermione inched to the door which could swing open to her, the screams were almost deafening, she pulled the door open revealing to her… herself, pregnant… lying on a bed across from the entrance with her legs spread. A dark hooded figure knelt in front of her genitle area blocking it from her sight. She gasped at the sight, she was at a loss for words, the Hermione on the bed caught her eye, both of them appeared to be in an equal amount of shock.

"Who are you?" The Hermione at the door asked, unsure of what else to say.

The Hermione on the bed did not respond but continued to breath heavily, the hooded figure arose slowly, turned around revealing a screwed up face and red eyes. Though Hermione had never seen him, she recognized him immediately from Harry's descriptions. Her first instinct was to run but her limbs froze, she stood in place as Lord Voldemort inched closer to her, coming to within an inch of her face, eyes gazing into hers. She mustered what little control of herself she had and began to inch away into a hand which took hold of her shoulder forcefully, a cold voice came from behind her, close enough to her ear that it could have whispered.

"Going Somewhere?" The Voice said. She recognized it instantly as that of Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort closed the distance gained by Hermione in her failed attempt at inching away from him. He stared her down, a sudden cold came over the Room as Hermione recognized the presence of a dementor who had taken Voldemort's place at the bedside of the Hermione giving birth.

"Don't leave Miss Granger, you are just in time," Voldemort said calmly.

Hermione noticed over Voldemort's shoulder the dementor raising a baby in its hands, brining him to Voldemort who did not turn around to receive it. "A dream" She thought, this obviously was a dream; that must have been why she felt so out of place earlier. In addition there was no rational possibility that anything that was happening could be true.

"It's a dream," she whispered to herself, "only a dream."

"The Child Miss Granger," Said Voldemort. "Look at the child."

At first she did, but there was something about it, an odd combination of attachment and disgust. Whatever the feeling was, it was so powerful that she could not bear to behold the baby cradled in the dementor's hands. She looked away, but Voldemort took hold of her head with his hands in a very powerful grip, he forced her head in the direction of the baby.

"Look at the child Miss Granger."

Whatever ounce of strength and courage she had left failed her as she lost control of herself and began to scream for help as loudly as she possibly could. For several painfully long seconds no one came, she was quite sure that she would meet her end face-to-face with the dark lord when she suddenly felt the soft cushioning of a bed underneath her backside, she sat up forcefully, opening her eyes beholding Ginny Weasley's bedroom at the Burrow. Ginny was awake, sitting up in her bed with a frightened expression beholding Hermione, Molly Weasley was also in the room at Hermione's bedside, her arm already on Hermione's shoulder comfortingly.

"Are you alright dear?" Molly's comforting voice asked.

"What?" Hermione replied breathing heavily, noticing the sweat emanating from her forehead and cheeks.

"You were having a nightmare, we could hear you tossing and turning in the next room."

"What?" Hermione replied at first, she then finally came to terms with her surroundings, her mind let off a sigh of relief and thanksgiving to the powers that be, she regained her composure to address Molly. "Oh… er… I don't really know what to say."

"It's alright dear, happens to us all."

"Can I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water?"

"Of course, good night dear,"

Molly Weasley retired to her bedroom. Hermione descended the stairs of the Weasley cottage to their small kitchen. She retrieved a glass from a cupboard above the sink and then twisted the nossle of the sink revealing a smooth stream of water from which she filled her glass.

"Bad dream?" Came a unexpected voice from a few feet behind her.

She jumped, dropping her glass in the sink, luckily it did not shatter, she spun around to see Ron, drowsy eyed, his red hair in a mess, looking at her with a faint smile. She gave him a faint return smile.

"Ron, you scared the shit out of me."

"Bad dream?" Ron repeated.

"Strange dream."

"What happened?"

"Not sure if I can exactly explain, usual nightmare I guess."

Without a moment's hesitation, the smile on Ron's lips faded, he closed the distance between them quickly taking Hermione into his arms, bringing his lips to her's. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the intoxicating feeling of his lips pressing against hers and her's pressing against his. Her hands massaged his back, drawing circles around his shoulderblades. When they released eachother, she opened her eyes to find Ron's beautiful blue eyes staring into her chocolate browns. Her knees began to fail her, but she regained her composure, turned to the sink, refilled her glass and sat down at the table to drink, Ron joined her, holding one of her hands while her other moved the glass to her lips as she sipped her water.

"I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts," She began.

Ron was absolutely convinced, as did he suspect was Hermione, that the two would be married some time after they graduated from Hogwarts. Though deep inside Ron's Gryffindor courage beat a nervous, shaky unsure heart; he would be probably start training for Auror Command after they graduated, putting him on the front lines of the war against Voldemort. This was a frightening proposition to both Ron and Hermione. Ron pulled out of his pocket a gold ring; concealing it under the table, he played with it nervously in his hand.

"I was just thinking about that," he said. "With you trying for a position on the Committee on Expirimental Charms, and me beginning my training as an Auror, we won't be seeing eachother much we'll we?"

"Nothing can separate true love Ron," Hermione replied. "We'll see eachother."

"Hermione, I'm going to be training for war."

Hermione's head dropped slightly as if she was just reminded of some unbearable fact that she had tried thus far to forget.

"I know, that's the part that makes me nervous."

Ron slid his chair closer to her, and brought his head to her's. Their lips pressed against each other, slowly, softly. Hermione lips noticed a subtle shaking in Ron's. She pulled away with a mischievous smile.

"Your nervous!"

"I'm not nervous!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

Hermione gave Ron a soft kiss.

"I haven't made you nervous in a while Ron, you'd think you were about to propose to me or something," she said with a very faint glimmer of hope in her voice.

Ron didn't know what to make of this, he put the ring quickly back into his pocket and brought his hand to the table.

"Yeah you'd think so wouldn't you," He said. "Well I have to get back to bed, Harry'll be here early tomorrow."

Hermione noticed that Ron's whole expression had become much less sure of itself, much less confident. His eyes were no longer on her but were looking down at their two hands interlocked with eachother.

"Harry won't be here till noon Ron, are you alright?"

"Yeah of course," Ron said, after which he gave her a peck on the cheek then stood up and walked to the stairs. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2, Frienship and Revenge

As Always, I do not own any of the Characters in this story, they belong to JK Rowlings, this story was written purely for fun, no harm intended.

Harry Potter and the Temple of the Holy Cross

Chapter 2, Friendship and Revenge.

Ginny Weasley had received many letters that summer from Harry, most of them were apologetic. Before leaving for Summer Holiday, Harry broke off his relationship with Ginny for her protection, yet now that the ministry was seemingly emerging victorious over the Death Eaters and successfully managing to keep Voldemort in check, Harry had begun to relax his opinions with regards to the necessity of him keeping a distance from those whom he loved. Despite this, his letters bore out his frustration at the fact that he seemed to think that he was being relieved, passed over. By the end of last school-year he had almost claimed the entirety of the war to himself, now like an old General relieved from duty he sulked about his own uselessness in his correspondence with Ginny.

Ginny was only too happy to take him back, understanding that what he felt was a need to protect her, understanding even that this was a manifestation of his great love for her. However, his frustrations confused and even frightened Ginny. Harry could now relax and enjoy what little time he had left at school before going into his career and carrying on with his life, and yet he was almost mad that he was not in the thick of the fight. His correspondence bore out exactly what he wanted to do for his career, and his hope that the war would not end before he made it to the front as an Auror. Like Hermione with Ron, this frightened Ginny to no end but she kept this and her other frustrations locked away, today Harry would be arriving, it would be the first time she would see him this summer. She wanted to enjoy what time they would have together before shipping off to Hogwarts.

She sat on a small bench in the front yard of the Burrow awaiting Harry's arrival. Her hands shook in anticipation as she wrote in her diary, a diary which Harry sent to her in midst of his summer correspondence with her, and a diary into which she poured her frustrations, desires, and joys. Her writing was interrupted by a sharp sound emanating from the open door of the cottage, she recognized it as a burst of flames coming from the fireplace; someone had arrived by floo. She looked up from her diary with great hope to the open door of the cottage. From the door emerged a dashing young man with glasses and dark, uncontrollable hair. Her heart leapt, a smile grazed her lips, she stood and ran to Harry's awaiting arms.

As she entered Harry's embrace, her feet left the ground, Harry picked her feet off the ground and spun her around in his arms naturally as if she was a life-sized doll after which he greeted her with a peck on the lips. Harry's arms remained in place around her shoulders, her arms around his waste. Harry stared powerfully into her bright brown eyes, with a gaze almost intoxicating to her.

"I missed you," Ginny began.

"I missed you too."

Harry brought his lips again to Ginny's, the two shared a soft, slow, intimate kiss which immediately caught the attention of Ginny's mother who was tending to the kitchen.

"Not in Public Ginny!"

"Sorry." Harry began. "My fault."

Harry's eyes returned to Ginny with a look of laughable embarrassment, his eyes seemed to express a sense of, "oops." Both of them shared a momentary laugh.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Went off for a Walk this Morning," Ginny replied.

"Better not be getting themselves into any _trouble_," Molly Weasley interjected. "You two will not do anything _inappropriate_ under my roof, understand? I've had enough trouble keeping Ron and Hermione at a safe distance from each other; I don't need two couples giving me problems."

"We'll behave mother."

A short walk from the cottage, running through the burrow, was a small creek which was actually dry most summers, yet this was an exceptional year as the water was almost a foot higher than usual. Walking next to this creek was one of Ron and Hermione's favorite activities over the course of the past few weeks spent together, as it was one of the few things they could do alone. Beside to this creek bed laid Hermione and Ron next to each other, in the grass gazing up at the few clouds which traversed the sky of the beautiful sunny day over the burrow. Hermione was resting the back of her head in Ron's shoulder; Ron's Arm cradled her back while his other arm swung across his own body to interlock his hand with Hermione's opposite hand, which was swung across her own body in similar fashion.

A silence had come over them, not an awkward silence, merely the absence of words which would compliment the already perfect conditions in which they currently found themselves. The partly-cloudy sky, the soft flowing music of the creek, the wildflowers in full-bloom rising out of the creek bed, both feeling the rhythmic expansion and contraction of each other's bodies as they breathed, it was a moment of paradise, everything perfect, everything beautiful. Hermione thought to herself that no amount of words could possibly make better what was already fleeting perfection.

Ron's gaze focused on the clouds which he noticed forming several shapes, he fixated on them, moving their formations around in his mind to create picturesque scenes of action and upheaval.

"Have you ever tried to find shapes in the clouds?" he asked.

This question came much to Hermione's dismay, as to her it ruined the perfect serenity of the moment, yet she dismissed her disappointment and reconfigured her present emotion into one of humor as she let out a giggle.

"No, but I suppose you have."

Her voice was obviously taunting him, it gave the impression that not only was she not impressed by his insight, it seemed utterly strange to her.

"Oh come on now it's fun!" He protested.

Hermione laughed aloud, "You are such a Nerd Ron."

"I guess your right."

Ron's arm pulled Hermione's head closer to his own, he gave her a soft kiss, then let her back down to the ground gently.

"So your sure you want to train as an Auror?"

"Of course."

Hermione's good humor began to fade, the hope of her future with Ron now threatened by his own plans. She resolved as she fell asleep after the nightmare the previous night that she would try to convince him that his plans were not well-founded.

"I was thinking about what you said last night," she began. "It will put you right on the front lines of the war."

Ron caught something in Hermione's voice, something he recognized immediately, something which he knew she was trying to hide from him, a begging, a longing, an intense desire. She did not want him to carry out his plans, yet he did not know of anything else in the way of vocation that would make him happy in life. There was nothing else he could do.

"I know it will be dangerous," He began. "But it's always what I wanted to do." He paused for a moment, a sudden thought entered his mind, a suggestion; he knew that Hermione would never go for it but he thought he would posit it to her anyways. "Look why don't you train to be an Auror as well."

"Ron…" She began in a voice of frustrated explanation, as if they had been over this before.

As he expected, she was not exactly an excited proponent of the idea. Ron's hand that was interlocked with her opposite hand left the grip and entered it's side's pocket and began to fiddle nervously with the gold ring therein, before Hermione could continue her explanation…

"There's still time, with your grades you'll easily get in, we can do it together."

"Ron I've never been the greatest at Defense Against the Dark Arts, you know that," she began. "And I've always wanted to work with experimental charms and…"

"Hermione I don't want our relationship to end."

Hermione was almost offended at this suggestion, as if her faithfulness was in question. Her voice turned suddenly defensive.

"You honestly think that I would ever leave you!" She Began.

"Herm…"

"Honestly, it's not like I want it to end either, and I'm willing to make whatever sacrifices are required for it to continue. I hardly think its in danger of ending."

"Hermione you misunderstood me," Ron began. "I know that we'll survive any temporary separation, but…" his grip on the ring tightened, he summoned his courage and with what seemed to take all of his strength he began the arm movements necessary to bring the ring out of his pocket. "I just want this assurance, I love you and…"

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here!" Came a familiar humorously composed male voice from about twenty yards off.

Hermione looked in the direction of the voice's origin and saw Harry and Ginny walking hand-in-hand along the creek bed. She forgot what Ron had been saying at that moment and came to her feet. As did Ron who let go of the ring before he could bring it out of his pocket.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted rushing to Harry, giving him a friendly hug upon arrival.

"Hello Herm," Harry said.

Ron followed closely behind Hermione arriving in front of Harry not long after she did. After Harry and Hermione broke from their embrace, Ron extended to Harry a hug of his own.

"What are you up to these days?" Ron asked.

"Thanking Merlin that I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys' again," Harry began, "Anxious to get my last year out of the way. Thought I'd never say that, Hogwarts has always been my real home, now it almost hurts to go back."

"We all miss him too," Hermione said.

"I hear the ministry still hasn't located Snape or Malfoy," Ginny began. "But they've been indicted for murder."

"Good," Ron began. "He's seventeen now, that means he's old enough."

"Old enough?" Ginny asked confused.

"You know."

"It's not going to happen," Hermione interjected. "Maybe to Professor Snape, but not to Malfoy, honestly I hope it doesn't happen to either of them."

Harry was taken back by this sudden wave of mercy coming over Hermione.

"You've got to be joking me," He began. "They killed Dumbledore, they've got to swing for this."

"Do they really deserve to be executed for that?" Hermione responded. "Revenge won't bring him back."

"Your right Hermione," Harry began. "In fact I hope nothing happens to them, I hope that I'm the one to find Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, because I want to kill them myself."

"Now you're talking Harry," Ron cheered.

Partially by worry at the sincerity of their ridiculous ideas, and partially by the sincerity of her newfound beliefs in the ineffectiveness of vengeance, Hermione was taken back. Her powerful frustration became quite obvious in her now screwed up face which gazed angrily at both Harry and Ron intermittedly.

"I'm surprised that I'm hearing this from you two, _honestly_!" She scolded. "Dumbledore is dead, and all your talk of vengeance won't bring him back."

"I guess you just don't understand then." Harry said coldly.

At this Hermione's frustrations converted to rage, as her stare caught Ron's eyes, a realization of his own stupidity entered into his mind and a look of penance grazed his face. Hermione caught this but ignored it. As did Harry and Ron, Hermione loved Dumbledore, and shared their sadness at his death, Harry's presumption that only he truly understood what he was going through was not only offensive to Hermione, it was downright disgusting. She wasted no time in making her feelings known.

"I can't believe you just said that," she began, calmly, coldly, collected. "I loved Dumbledore as much as you or Ron, and I miss him, and it hurts me to go back to Hogwarts as much as it does you. But vengeance will do nothing but kill you too. Harry you're a good person, don't let yourself fall into the trap that you're setting for yourself with your hatred." Her voice turned suddenly forceful, a tear fell from her eyes. "And how _dare_ you even _think_ of telling me that I _don't_ understand."

Hermione's eyes caught Ron's, Ron saw the look of utter disappointment in her, it tortured him, his confident, boasting constitution was replaced with a humbled, ashamed look. Hermione noticed this, in her mind she forgave him, but did not wish to show it just yet, rather she stomped off toward the burrow angrily.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her.

Ginny stomped off as well; only, rather than rage, her face was glistened with tears. This did not seem to bother Harry much, he turned to the creek bed watching its continuity, its flow, its neverendingness.

"I guess we pissed em off eh?" Ron started.

"They'll get over it," Harry replied. "Or not, I really don't care, I just want to see Draco Malfoy's and Severus Snape's heads on a plate."

"What if they're right?"

"What did you say? What ever happened to the Ron Weasley who stood by my side for the past six years at Hogwarts?"

"He's growing up Harry, you should too."

Ron walked off toward the burrow, Harry sat next to the creek bed enchanted by the continuous arrhythmic music of the flowing water. As he stared ahead a sense of aloneness came to him, his friends who had stood by him for six years against Voldemort now could not somehow bring themselves to be courageous in war's the most desperate hour, in his most desperate hour. He had a sudden inkling that his overwhelming feelings of hate and anger might not be approved by the late headmaster; be that as it was, he could not let them go, he clung to them as if they alone sustained him, they alone kept him breathing, as if the very essence of who he was now was contained in his hatred of the dark arts.

----------

As Ron arrived at the cottage, he found his mother still tending to household chores, Ginny was sitting at the table fighting back her tears as she wrote in her diary. Without saying a word, Ron immediately went up the stairway to Ginny's room.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Came Ginny's voice from behind.

Ron ignored her and pressed on continuing to the door which led into his sister's room. He opened it revealing Hermione laying on her bed in tears, upon noticing Ron, she rolled to face away from him. Ron entered the room and sat aside her on the bed, he attempted to take her hand but she jerked it out of his grasp.

"Look uh, I was a right git today," Ron began.

"You sure were."

"I don't know, I guess I just realized on the creek-bank as you were walking off that everything's changing," Ron began. "Dumbledore's gone, we're going off to our respective careers and… I don't know I thought that if Harry carried out some foolhardy plan to kill Snape and Malfoy that somehow I would rest easy, that somehow it would bring back what I'd lost, what we'd lost."

Hermione rolled to face Ron, revealing her tear-glistened chocolate brown eyes. He took her hand, this time she did not resist but stared at their two hands interlocked.

"But I realized," he continued. "That things _will _change, and that there's nothing I can do about it; that it's time to grow up."

Hermione's tense face relaxed, she looked to his eyes in which tears were beginning to form as well.

"I'm still mad at you." She said as a smirk almost grazed her lips.

Ron smiled, lowered his lips to hers and gave her a soft peck, "and I still love you so much."

Until Ginny caught them together thirty minutes later, Ron and Hermione snuggled together, holding each other in the quiet of the bedroom. For an ever brief period of time they put away their worries for the future.

----------

Fred and George Weasley arrived by floo later that evening announcing that they were ready to take Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to their apartment in Diagone Alley where they would retrieve their books and stay until the first of September, at which time they would make their last journey to Hogwarts via the Express. It took a few hours to pack, during which the twins enjoyed a civil conversation with their mother which was slightly unusual considering that they did not exactly exceed her expectations of them. They did not even graduate Hogwarts but dropped out. However, they had made her quite proud by opening a successful tricks shop which paid them quite well.

After three hours of packing, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were ready to go. They then traveled by floo to an apartment at Diagone alley. The twins' apartment was adorned with every kind of magical trick or practical joke one could imagine, in addition to every kind of wizard candy known to man traversing the floor and shelves of the front room.

"Welcome to our Shag-pad kids," George proclaimed.

"You're here until you ship off for Hogwarts so—" Fred Continued

"No making trouble for us—"

"And we won't make trouble for you."

"Honestly, shag-pad?" Hermione began in a voice of relentless sarcasm. "Shag-pad, you both are still virgins."

Fred and George looked astonished and offended.

"That's a warning granger," Fred stated. "One more shot like that and no coming clubbing with us tonight."

Clubbing, it hit them quite strangely, wizard night clubs did exist but were nowhere near as entertaining as muggle clubs, and when Fred and George did anything they did it to its extreme, hence Ginny immediately knew that they meant muggle night clubs, which were reputed to be quite wild. There was, however, the absence of muggle identification in their persons, and the fact that they were not yet eighteen meaning they simply would not be admitted.

"Muggle Clubs?" She began. "We're not eighteen yet!"

George pulled out of his pocket four small cards with each of the four's still faces on them and fake birthdates. He held them up as if to display them proudly to Ginny.

"You are now."

George handed one to each of the four, Hermione took hers almost reluctantly.

"How did you get these?" She asked.

"We have our sources, but—"

"Use them sparingly—"

"The guys who check ID's at the bars don't know a fake ID from their ass-holes—"

"But the Cops can spot one easily."

"Hermione and Ginny will be in the other bedroom, Harry and Ron'll be in the Living room, you two will—"

"have to decide whose going to be on the floor."

"Come on we'll show you our flat."

Before Ginny could walk off with Hermione and Ron, Harry stopped her by grabbing her hand forcing her to face him.

"Ginny…"

"I have nothing to say to you." She replied harshly.

Ginny's eyes would not make contact with his, she purposefully avoided his powerful stare. He ignored this and continued to speak.

"Look, I've been thinking, and I know that it's probably not what Dumbledore would have wanted, and… well how the hell am I going to kill Snape and Draco anyways?"

Ginny finally allowed her eyes to make contact with Harry's; hers gave a sympathetic but unconvinced gaze. Harry was worried about this but his eyes remained steady, resolved, looking at hers powerfully, unmoving, unyielding. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's cheek.

"We all loved him," she said.

Harry nodded, his eyes looked down, a moment of weakness, hesitation, replacing his formerly powerful stare.

"I know," He began. "Look, the fact that I can't do anything doesn't change what I want to do, if they are to be executed I want to do it myself. I hate them, I want to kill them."

Ginny's sympathy was replaced with a look of resigned hopelessness, she sighed, and let her hand that was on his cheek fall.

"This hatred will tear you apart too," She began. "If that is what you want, then you are no better than they, a murderer, and I cannot be a part of that."

Before he could stop her, or even knew what was gong on, she exited the apartment through the door. He considered following her but thought the better of it, realizing that there was nothing he could do, no way to make her, or any of the others understand his feelings, he was totally alone.


	3. Chapter 3, Reverends and Night Clubs

I'm not JK Rowlings, I don't own any of these characters, this was written purely for fun.

Chapter 3, Reverends and Night Clubs

Nights in certain sections of Muggle London were alive with the sounds of modern Punk Rock, Techno, or Dance Music emanating from the many night clubs along the most popular stretches of the city. The streets were lined with obviously underage teenagers, a class in which, to their gratefulness, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron did not fit. Though they were only seventeen at most, all four of them could pass for being eighteen, which was exactly how old their fake muggle ID cards said they were. Though, Hermione still was shaking all the way to the Night Club they would visit.

"What if we're caught?" She asked before they left. "This is illegal; we could spend the night in jail."

She went on reluctantly; her nerves were strained to the breaking point as they walked the streets of Muggle London. Though, her comfort came from Ron who walked beside her, holding her hand, confidently pressing on. Whatever happened would happen to Ron as well, so she told herself. Harry and Ginny did not hold hands, nor did they speak to each other. Harry walked behind the group, Ginny walked ahead of Ron and Hermione, just behind Fred and George.

"Here we are kids!" Came Fred as they came to an open door out of which blasted loud techno music, which came unexpected to Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny who shuttered at first but quickly got used to it.

They had finally arrived and, as George promised, had no trouble with their fake Identification cards, which the persons checking ID's passed as real. The atmosphere of the club was unlike anything they had ever experienced, it was dark, even… scary. Music blasted emanating from huge unknown black boxes across a large open space in which a crowd of muggles, mostly teenagers, danced wildly.

Before they arrived at the dance floor, they had to cross a sea of tables and chairs, at which assorted people sat, laughed, joked, played cards, and drank. The one thing that everyone in the place had in common is that all of them had some form of alcohol. To the left of the tables was a bar. Before the six dispersed, Fred handed all of them fifty pounds worth of muggle currency, no one asked where they had obtained it or how they had obtained so much.

Harry went strait to the bar, ordered a Boddingtons and drank. Harry was not used to drinking, and after only two, his coordination was gone. The others danced, except Ginny, who sat alone at one of the tables. The twins danced wildly with two unknown muggle girls who were probably quite intoxicated.

After seeing the inside of the club, hearing the sounds, feeling the atmosphere a sudden inspiration came over Hermione, and for the first time in her life she… didn't care about anything! Ron had no clue exactly how, when the right buttons were pushed, Hermione could be. The two danced together so intensely that Ron sweat profusely, his stamina drained after only a few minutes, he could no longer keep up with his girlfriend who had apparently thrown her many inhibitions to the wind.

In midst of dancing to a particularly intense German techno piece, he stopped leaned over preventing his fall by grabbing his knees with his palms.

Hermione laughed as she noticed this. After catching his breath, he grabbed both of her hands.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend!"

"WHAT?" Cried Hermione as Ron's voice was drowned out by the sound. At that moment, the music cut off abruptly, leaving a loud ringing in both of their ears.

"I said who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

Hermione laughed and brought Ron's lips to hers for a soft peck.

"I've got to sit down and have a drink!" Ron proclaimed.

"Me too"

Hermione sat at the table with Ginny who was drinking a glass of Rum, while Ron walked to the bar next to Harry. Ron had noticed Harry sitting alone, this had interrupted his last few minutes of bliss—yet increasing utter exhaustion—enjoyed with Hermione. Noticing the three empty beer bottles next to Harry and the one that he was drinking, worry came to Ron, but he did not express it openly as he sat next to Harry.

"Boddingtons, and a Smirnov Twisted." Ron said to the bartender, he then turned to Harry. "Thank God that Fred and George know their muggle alcohol."

"Yeah thank God indeed," Harry said taking another sip of his beer while the bartender placed a bottle of Boddingtons's and Smirnov twisted on the bar for Ron.

"I swear I have no clue what came over Hermione," Ron began. "I had no clue that she could dance like that."

"Yeah," Harry said faintly, his voice distant, his mind was clearly not present, lost to the alcohol or the confusion of the strange reactions of his friends to his desire for revenge, probably both.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, trying to mask most of his concern in order to prevent from angering Harry, who he figured probably did not want any comfort or words of wisdom, but rather to drink, and sulk, and pout, torturing Ginny and all of his friends until they went home. Ron had taken it upon himself to do something, at the very least to show him that he was still their friend.

"I think Ginny and I are finally breaking up."

Ron did not expect him to open up that quickly but he couldn't rightly complain, he took a quick drink from his Boddingtons and shuttered at the surprisingly awful, yet addictive taste.

"I'm sorry Harry."

Harry let out a sigh revealing to his best friend his utter depression and confusion to which he did not know how to respond. He knew of Dumbledore's wisdom which would utterly reject his desire and plans for revenge, yet he could not dismiss what had become a fundamental part of himself. Even if he decided that he did not want these feelings of hatred and rage, they had become to him a comfort, a security blanket which he took to bed with him every night; he could not, he felt, function without them.

He also knew that Ron probably could not offer any help, at least none that he would readily accept but something in his soul was longing, begging, hoping, crying out for… for what though? He could only define the desire as an intense longing for detachment, as if his feelings entrapped him in a deadly cage from which he must break or succumb to everlasting despair. He had to tell someone…

"I don't know how to deal with my feelings Ron," He began, he looked in Ron's eyes revealing to him the formation of tears. "I hate Malfoy and Snape, I know Dumbledore would not want it this way but I cannot help it."

Ron finally realized that prudence probably would have demanded that he should have left Harry alone, what could he say, how could he respond to this? A sense of, not duty nor friendship, but compulsion as if from an unknown outside force had brought him to try and reason with his friend. He now realized that this would be quite impossible.

"I don't really know what to say Harry," Ron replied. "Except that Hermione is right, Revenge is not the answer."

"I know," Harry responded to Ron's great surprise, perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as Ron had originally thought. "But I don't know what to do."

"You have to do something about it, but something that won't hurt anyone. Ginny is right, you'll tear yourself apart."

Harry let out a breath of frustration, Ron's worry increased. Did he just push one of his unknown buttons? Harry, who for one moment seemed almost open to receive Ron's suggestions, now returned to sulking.

"Just leave me alone alright," Harry said in a calm voice of despair.

"Harry please!"

"I said leave me alone."

A tear fell from Ron's eyes, he took in one hand his Boddingtons's, with Hermione's Smirnov in the other, and went to the table at which Hermione now sat alone. Harry didn't think too much of the fact that Ginny had disappeared, before he could fully comprehend this an unusual, _American_ voice entered his ears.

"Your friend is right," The voice said. "Revenge is not the answer."

Harry spun to the side at which Ron had not been sitting, he came face to face with perhaps the least likely person to run into at a night-club. Sitting at the stool beside him, enjoying a Boddingtons's beer was a middle aged man with a goatee and light brown hair, the collar he wore signified that he was a minister or priest. An insatiable curiosity came over Harry as he wondered what the hell an individual such as this would be doing in the place at which he currently was. Yet his curiosity was overshadowed by his anger at the man's presumptuousness.

"Yeah what do you know about it?" Harry replied.

"I may know more than you give me credit for," The man responded.

Harry laughed, he was clearly a muggle, how could he have any idea what Harry had been through and Harry was not about to explain it to him.

"I don't think so Reverend," Harry began. "Sorry, are you a priest or a minister?"

"Reverend will do my young friend," the Minister responded.

"Well, whoever you are," Harry said trying to be as polite to a well-meaning stranger as his frustrations would allow. "I know what the Christian religion teaches with regards to revenge, but I'm not a Christian."

"You don't have to be," The minister came back. "'An eye for an eye will make the world go blind,' Gandhi said that, he was no Christian. And there were plenty more people who the Mahatma could have had a grudge against than you."

This statement infuriated Harry, this man probably thought that Harry was some inexperienced little teenager who did not truly know of revenge, or pain, or death, or battle. The man clearly was a muggle who had no clue who or what Harry was. Harry, or rather Harry's alcohol let his frustrations blow.

"Who the hell do you think you are! And what the hell makes you think that you know _anything_ about _my_ life!"

"I know for instance that you are underage."

Harry looked confused at how he could possess such knowledge, the minister noticed this.

"Please," he said. "I can spot an underage drinker a mile away, don't worry I won't tell anyone. Look, no one is perfect, all have sinned and all have fallen short of the Glory of God."

Harry finally had enough, but before he could engage the well-intentioned reverend any further, what was left of his better judgment got the best of him.

"You're not leaving just yet Harry."

At this, Harry stared back at the minister confused, making eye contact with the Minister's fierce, determined, Emerald Green eyes.

"How did you know my name?"

"What makes you think that you are perfect," The Minister began. "Or free of sin, or qualified to judge those whom you do."

The minister's voice sounded almost offended at Harry's refusal to listen to him, Harry noticed this and was equally offended at the fact that the Minister presumed that Harry had a religious duty to sit and listen, when he clearly was no Christian.

"I asked you a question sir, how do you know my name?"

"Your friend just called you Harry," The minister replied, to which Harry's eyes gave a twitch of 'duh,' while the minister continued. "Like I said though, I might know more than you give me credit for."

A new feeling came over Harry which he tried to ignore, a faint glimmer of… trust. For an instant, Harry wanted to open up to this man, as if he may have a better understanding of Harry's unique circumstances than Harry gave him credit. Though, this cognition was quickly dismissed as simply the alcohol talking. The man was clearly a muggle, he couldn't tell him anything, even if he wanted to. The feeling was quickly replaced with rage.

"Look, Reverend, Father, Minister, whoever you are or whatever religion you come from." Harry stood, the minister remained quite calm and finished his Boddingtons, he had almost a smirk on his lips, a glimmer of laughter in his eye as Harry continued. "You do not know me, and I don't believe in your God, now stop judging me!"

To add further insults, at this the minister openly chuckled, which enraged Harry.

"Like I said," The minister replied. "We all have sinned, you have judged certain people guilty of wronging you, and thus deserving of your understanding of retribution, in the like manner I have judged you without even knowing you." The minister paused and leaned in toward Harry, his eyes giving a convincing gaze that penetrated Harry's very heart. "But how can you justly ask me to stop judging you, and not stop judging those whom you do? Like I said, all have sinned. As far as my God is concerned, you will believe in him one day. And we will meet again, God bless you Harry."

The minister stood up and paid for his drink, and left. Harry spun around to view the dance floor, what he saw next utterly broke whatever self-control remained in him. Hermione and Ron enjoying a drink together at the table at which Ginny had been sitting, the twins still dancing with God knows who, and Ginny… dancing with… with a stranger! His face reddened, his teeth grit, he stood up without putting his bottle down. He crossed the dance floor not noticing the unsuspecting muggles he ran into.

Ginny and the boy with whom he danced didn't even see him coming, with a clench of his fist and a jolt of his arm and shoulder, Harry sent the young man to the floor with a bloody nose.

"HARRY!" cried Ginny, who stood back covering her mouth with her hands in shock.

Harry started to charge the young man, "If you ever come near my girlfriend again…" before he could finish the job, several hands held him back, the young man also came to his feet and started a charge of his own but was held back by several muggles. Harry fought against the hands holding him back, in midst of this came the voice of Ron.

"Harry what the hell are you doing!"

Another unknown voice came over Ron's.

"You know this guy?" The voice asked.

"Yeah," Replied Ron. "He's with us, a little drunk."

"I'm afraid you and all your friends are going to have to leave."

"What!" Came George's voice from behind Harry's

"That's Horse Shit!" Came Fred's.

Harry's eyes were fixed on Ginny's who was crying openly, Hermione came and put her arms around Ginny; not even bothering to look at Harry with contempt. Harry's rage did not waver, he did not back off from his powerful stance, he merely stood firm, his gaze adding even more fear to an already startled Ginny.

Five minutes later the six were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron through the London night. Ginny was crying in Ron's arms as she walked, Fred and George were openly complaining about being thrown out, while Harry walked several feet ahead of them all, the look of rage had finally faltered into one of mixed guilt and anger.

"Harry!" Cried Hermione in an almost sympathetic voice.

Harry did not respond, Hermione rushed to catch up with him, grabbing his arm as if to spin him around, he jerked it away from her violently. Hermione caught his eyes in which formed the beginnings of tears not yet fallen.

"Leave me alone," he said quietly and walked on.


	4. Chapter 4, The Hogwarts Express

As Usual, I am not JK Rowlings, I do not own these Characters, this is written for fun and nothing else.

Harry Potter and the Temple of the Holy Cross

Chapter 4, The Hogwarts Express

The bright sun began to break over the Horizon, shining through the partly cloudy London Skies as Ginny, Hermione, and Ron approached the Leaky Caldron by foot, which would take them to Diagone Alley, where they would retrieve their school books. From there they would go to King's Cross station where Ron and Hermione would board the Hogwarts Express for their last journey to the School. Hermione and Ron walked casually hand-in-hand, while Ginny walked ahead of them, on her face was a look of seriousness, contemplation. Since the incident at the night club Harry had been quiet, reserved, unwilling to talk to anyone; not that this bothered Fred and George who were quite angry at him, though it worried Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.

More than the rest of them, Ginny was worried about her now ex-boyfriend who disappeared earlier than the rest of them that morning. He left a note that told them not to worry, but it did not specify where he was going. Knowing that his path lay in a different direction than theirs, they let him go and proceeded to the Leaky Cauldron without him.

"I can't believe that Harry would become so violent like that," Ginny began. "And then not talk to us about it. This just isn't in his nature."

As they approached the Leaky Cauldron, a middle-aged Christian minister in a clerical collared shirt—the same middle-aged Christian minister as had spoken Harry in the night-club—joined by a man in a muggle shirt, tie, and pants stood at the edge of the street across from the Leaky Cauldron. As people passed by these two handed them little shiny pieces of paper; usually the people who took these slips of paper nodded politely as the minister and the other gentleman tried to talk to them, and then hurried on without giving what the two were saying another thought.

"Dumbledore's death was very hard on him," Hermione said.

"That's no excuse, we all loved him."

The three did not notice the minister or his companion as they proceeded toward the Leaky Cauldron. The minister however, noticed them; as Hermione was in the middle of responding to Ginny's recent remark, he came over to them extending to them one of the shiny slips of paper. Hermione quickly noticed the minister approaching her.

In an American Accent, he began to speak, "Pardon me, but have you three come to know Jesus Christ as your…"

"Bugger off!" Shouted Hermione before he could finish his sentence.

The other two were almost shocked at Hermione's sudden outburst without any hint at politeness. It seemed to both Ron and Ginny that the decent thing to do would be to take the man's tract and politely walk off; however, Hermione stood resolved, looking into the Minister's eyes, who stared back at her with a friendly yet powerful gaze. After a moment of staring between the two of them, Hermione turned and headed for the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, joined by Ron and Ginny.

"Good luck this year at Hogwarts," The Minister said to them as they walked toward the entrance. "Gryffindor will do well this year, I'm sure of it."

At this they were petrified, they turned around and looked at the minister with a confused stupor. How did this obviously muggle individual know anything about the Wizarding world, much less the most famous school in the wizarding world. He simply smiled at them and gave a friendly chuckle.

"Surprised?" He began. "Come now, Ms. Granger, you know full well that a quarter of the Ministry of Magic professes Christianity."

Hermione was stunned that not only did this Christian Minister know of the Wizarding World, Hogwarts, and the Ministry of Magic, he somehow knew her name. She let this curiosity depart from her and gave another conceited response.

"That doesn't mean _I_ have to."

"No," The Minister Responded. "But that does mean that contrary to what some Muggles may think, Christianity and Magic are not mutually exclusive."

"Honestly, I can't understand why they wouldn't be," Hermione began. "Now if you'll excuse us."

As the three entered the Leaky Cauldron the minister's American Voice called to them a final time.

"God go with you."

The three had retrieved their books more quickly than usual as they were doing so the day they left for School. In the rush they also tried to spot some sign of Harry, whom they feared was not coming with them as he had boasted at the beginning of the summer. After they had purchased all they required they found themselves in quite a rush to get to King's Cross, barely making it on time.

The main topic of conversation had changed since meeting the minister at the Leaky Cauldron. It had been about Harry earlier that morning, however now it had turned to what Hermione believed to be the idiocy of Religion, especially Christianity. Much to Ron and Ginny's dismay, she was still going on about it as they boarded the train. After not seeing Harry in Diagone Alley, in the Rush to get to King's Cross before the Hogwarts express left, they had almost forgotten about Harry's absence. In her forgetfulness Hermione openly expressed her anger at the bold Christian Minister who, to their great surprise was familiar with the wizarding world.

"I can't believe that there are still Christians in the Wizard world," She spoke. "It just doesn't make since, after all the persecution the muggles tried to put us through in the name of their God, although admittedly they never did successfully execute an actual witch unless he or she turned themselves in but that's not the point, it's the principle of Christian discrimination against our world which continues to this day and…"

"Have you ever read the Bible Hermione?" Ron Interjected.

They were now well on the train looking for an empty compartment.

"I started with Genesis, put it down when I got to Joshua," she responded. "So much justified killing of _innocent_ people, even women and children. How can they worship a God so evil?"

"I meant the New Testament," Ron said. "So unlike the old, it almost made me cry when I read it."

They finally settled themselves into the last empty compartment. Ron sat next to Hermione with his arm around her shoulder, the two leaned against each other holding the hands of the arms not around each other's shoulders. Hermione gave a look of shock, had Ron really read a book that she hadn't? Ron gave a chuckle as he realized why Hermione had been so shocked.

"Yeah, I read it one summer a few years ago, Dad got it from work, told me to start with Matthew so I did, and I ended up reading the whole bible before the summer was over. I can actually see how it gives some people hope."

"Or an excuse to hate people who are different than them," Hermione responded, not willing to lose the argument that easily, even if Ron had actually read the book. Ginny, not wanting to discuss religion anymore changed the subject.

"So I can't believe they were going to close Hogwarts."

"I can't believe that we were going to follow Harry on idealistic crusade against you-know-who this summer," Ron said, reopening the topic of Harry who had not shown up. With a shudder the train began to move, the three were now quite worried about their missing friend.

"It's not idealism that motivates Harry, it's rage, and it'll tear him apart," Hermione Responded.

"Well my dad confirms, the Ministry has in fact been surprisingly successful against you-know-who," Ron submitted. "But do you think that Voldemort can still attack the school?"

"I think that it's inevitable that the school will be attacked again," Hermione said. "But we're no safer at home. I just wonder if the prophesy hasn't been misinterpreted, if it is true according to our understanding, Harry is still the only one who can defeat Voldemort"

As the three continued to talk, Harry walked through the isle of the moving train, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes. Coming to their compartment and opening the door, he stood beholding them and they him. They stared at each other with blank, emotional looks for what seemed forever before Ginny broke the silence with an angry, cold voice of despair.

"What do you want?"

"To sit down," Harry replied, hurt by Ginny's coldness.

Harry's visible reaction of emotional pain actually served to give relief to the other three, to them it was a sign of life, a sign that perhaps Harry wasn't lost to the world in his rage after all.

"I thought you'd left us," Ron said.

"I need you all," Harry responded, pleading. "More than ever, I'm sorry that I've alienated myself from you, I know that mine is a path that you can't follow anymore, though I don't know why. I still need your moral support at least. Please, let me be your friend."

Hermione let out a sigh, she looked into his eye with a gaze of resignation, she knew that he would do whatever his heart was set on, and that nothing she could say would change that.

"It's not the path your on Harry," She began. "It's what motivates it that bothers us."

Harry sat down next to Ginny, though the two kept their distance, Harry still looked into Hermione's eyes.

"What else would motivate it?" He asked. "Voldemort must be stopped, as must Snape, and Malfoy, all the death eaters…"

"You don't care about that Harry and you know it," Hermione proclaimed. "You want revenge, we all did but rage will do us no good…"

Hermione continued to lecture, as Harry caught something out of the corner of his eye in the corridor that made him quite curious. For a split second he saw who he thought to be the middle-aged Christian minister that he had met in the night-club. Though after only an instant of seeing and recognizing him, he was gone.

"What the hell," Harry exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw someone I met at the night-club, an American middle-aged Christian minister with a goatee."

"Strange," Hermione said contemplatively. "We met a middle-aged Christian Minister with a goatee on our way to Diagone Alley this morning, I think he was American too."

"Definitely had an accent," Ron said.

"The strangest part about it was," Ginny broke in. "He was a wizard."

"Well I know that Christian wizards are not unusual," Harry said. "But what would a Christian Minister be doing on the Hogwarts express, wizard or muggle?"

"Maybe he's coming to teach History, or Muggle Studies, or something like that," Hermione suggested.

Harry thought for a moment, it didn't seem possible, he was probably just hallucinating, or he probably just saw someone else and mistook him for the minister.

"No, I must have been seeing things."


	5. Chapter 5, New Faces

As Always I don't own these characters, I did this for fun only.

Chapter 5, New Faces

The train arrived at Hogwarts that night. As the students exited the train they first noted the twelve-man squad of French Aurors guarding the station. Twelve nations across Europe and the United States had committed their Auror forces to defeating Voldemort which was partially responsible for the ministry's success at keeping the Voldemort in Check. This meant that the trip to Hogwarts, or any form of travel across Wizarding Britain was a virtual United Nations convention. The trip took several hours longer than usual as the train had to pass through several checkpoints with quick searches en rout. The younger students were fascinated at seeing Aurors from several different nations, especially the Americans with whom they could communicate, and who were reputed to be the finest Auror force in the world.

Upon arrival, in addition to the French Aurors guarding the station, the seven story Hogwarts Castle stood in the distance, radiant specks of light emanating from its many windows. It seemed to be the only part of the surroundings that spoke of peace, safety, and security. To look upon it that night, one might have forgotten that there was a war currently being waged.

After exiting the train into the cool September air, Harry first heard his call of his old friend Hagrid to the first-year students to follow him to the lake, by which they would arrive at the castle for the first time. The other students, not wanting to stand in the vicinity of the apparently unfriendly and uptight French Aurors, made their way quickly to the carriages which would take them to the school.

Upon arrival at the school, the students were herded into the great hall in which they took their seats at the tables of their respective houses. Sitting at the center of the head-table was Professor McGonagall who had replaced Dumbledore as head. Sitting to her right and left were the other faculty members including five new teachers whom the students did not recognize, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who had already met one of them.

As they entered the great hall, to their dismay, sitting idly at the head table behind an empty plate was the middle-aged Christian Minister Harry had met in the night-club and the others had met at the Leaky Cauldron. The minister was smiling, conversing with the gentleman to his right who had a long beard and was wearing grey robes and a yamakuh.

"What's he doing here?" Ron Asked.

"I told you, he's probably teaching," Hermione replied. "Though this is definitely not good, we've already made a bad impression."

After all of the other students had settled into their seats, outside in the entrance hall awaiting entry into the great hall were the first years. Among whom was a group of three boys and one girl, each with red hair, who looked much too old to be attending Hogwarts for the first time. As a late Neville Longbottom scurried toward the great hall, the sight of the four over-aged new students caught him. His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the one appearing to be the oldest; a tall gangly teenager, towering over the other first years by a good two feet.

"Aren't you four a little old to be first-years?" Neville asked.

"We're not first years," The tall boy replied in an American accent. "We're transfer students."

"From where?"

"Salem Witches Institute, Massachusetts," Said the girl who was with him, also in an American accent.

By their red hair and facial similarities, Neville could tell quite easily that they were related. He nodded, fascinated to be talking to a foreigner.

"You're Americans?"

"Yes," Said another one of the four, this one having a teenage goatee, much like the Christian minister's.

Neville extended his hand to the tall gangly American, who shook it firmly.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville began. "Seventh Year, pleased to meet you."

"Thanks, Theodore Ewls" Said the tall one appreciatively.

At that moment Hagrid, towering even above the tall transfer student approached Neville.

"Neville, what're yeh doin here, yeh should be in the great hall, we're ready ter get started."

"Sorry Hagrid."

Neville entered the great hall and quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table embarrassed at his lateness. Immediately as Neville was taking his seat, the Headmistress McGonagall took the center podium, accompanied by applause.

"May I have your attention please," McGonagall began. "As head-mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you back to school. As most of you know, these are very grave days for Hogwarts, and for Wizardry in General, the Dark Lord and his death eaters are still free and the war continues. As England's primary training facility for new Wizards and Witches, Hogwarts will be a target, so we are instituting a rule of three. No student will be allowed to travel alone anywhere in the school for any reason, in a group of less than three.

"Also, this school could be closed at any moment if the threat is great enough, your parents have all been warned and should be ready to take you home at a moment's notice. There will also be periodic emergency attack drills for which you will be briefed in your respective houses and by your respective professors. Before we begin I would like to introduce our new staff-members; replacing Madam Pomprhey as the head of the hospital wing, joining us from Salem Witches Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Massachusetts, Healer Amanda Nicole Ewls,

A woman in clean white robes sitting next to the minister stood and bowed to a light applause, after a second she sat back down. Professor McGonagall continued…

"The new Head of the Slytherin House, and Professor of Potions, Professor Donald Harrington."

A man in green and black robes with dark hair and a short beard stood to heavy applause emanating from the Slytherin table, after which he politely sat down.

"Our New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and head of the Gryffindor house, Professor Reginald Lovelace."

A fat, clean shaven man in brown and orange robes stood to thunderous applause emanating from the Gryffindor table. In midst of this applause, at the Gryffindor table, Hermione turned her attention away from the front of the room and spoke to Harry and Ron in a loud whisper.

"He is a good man," she said.

"Really?" Harry replied, his attention still fixed on the Christian minister, eagerly awaiting his introduction.

"He graduated top of his class ten years ago, last I heard he attended muggle university in political science or something like that at Oxford."

"Oxford?" Ron asked.

"One of the top muggle schools; for a wizard who had no muggle education, to test his way in is quite extraordinary."

The applause settled down, Professor McGonagall continued.

"And now a very special addition to our faculty; the Ministry of Magic has decided in the interests of improving the well-roundedness of Hogwarts' students to add a Philosophy and Religious Studies department to Hogwarts. Therefore, joining us from Salem Witches Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Massachusetts is our new Christian Chaplain, and Professor of Theology and Religious Studies; Graduate of the Salem Witches Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the American Muggle Schools: Lexington Theological Seminary, and Washington University's Graduate School of Philosophy, the Reverend Doctor Thomas Theodore Ewls."

The middle aged Christian minister stood with a polite smile on his face waving at the surprised but excited applause emanating from the crowd. After a second he returned to his seat. At the Gryffindor table, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat in utter dismay.

"Unbelievable," Hermione said.

"Oh no," Harry added.

Professor McGonagall continued, "And our Jewish Chaplain, and professor of

Philosophy, Graduate of Catspaw School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California, and Muggle Hebrew Union College's Institute of Jewish Religion, Rabbi Robert Matthew Lebowitz."

The man with the Yamakuh, grey robes, and large beard sitting next to Reverend Ewls stood and bowed to the crowd who gave a him similar applause as they had given to Reverend Ewls. After the applause died, Professor McGonagall directed that the first years were to enter the chamber. As usually happened, they entered with nervous, trembling looks of terror. Even the four older first-years from America were trembling. The Sorting hat, lying on a stool was brought in just in front of the podium behind which Professor McGonagall was standing; it entertained the crowd of students with a brand new song about the four-houses (as it does every year). The first-years were sorted into their respective houses as the hat was placed upon the heads of each of them in alphabetical order, shouting out the names of the houses into which the respective first-years would be sorted.

All four of the older American first-years were sorted into Gryffindor; they took their seats amid thunderous applause from those already sitting at the Gryffindor table. After the Sorting, Professor McGonagall made one last announcement.

"And now before we begin our feast, would our Chaplain's lead us in the prayers of their respective faiths."

At the head table, a friendly exchange proceeded between Rabbi Lebowitz and Reverend Ewls.

"Would you like to go first?" Asked Rabbi Lebowitz.

"Up to you my friend."

"Go ahead."

Reverend Ewls nodded in grateful resignation and stood. With a powerful, yet friendly voice he addressed the chamber.

"You may join me however you choose to pray, you may bow your heads, or look up to the heavens, or close your eyes, it makes no difference to me," Reverend Ewls began. "If you do not pray, however, I ask that you be respectful of those who do."

Reverend Ewls began by making the Eastern Orthodox sign of the cross, moving his right hand up first to his forehead, then down to his stomach, then to his right shoulder and across finally to his left, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, One God, now and forever and to the Ages of Ages: Lord we come before you in this time of trials and tribulations for our school and for wizardry in general. We humbly ask that you would bless us and keep us and our families safe, that you would train us in the heavenly arts, rejecting those of the adversary, train us to yield ourselves to your will. Help us to love one another as Christ loved us. We ask these things in the name of Jesus Christ our savior, who taught us to pray saying…"

Reverend Ewls began to recite the Lord's Prayer, as he did so sporadic students in the great hall including the four American students, along with several of the teachers: Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Healer Ewls, joined him, _"Our Father which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven, and give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors, and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil, for thine is the Kingdom, and the Power, and the Glory Forever, Amen."_

Reverend Ewls again made the Eastern Orthodox Sign of the Cross saying, "in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, one God now and forever and to the ages of ages, Amen."

The Jewish Rabbi gave a similar prayer omitting references to Jesus, the trinity and the Lord's Prayer. Following which, with a wave of her wand, Professor McGonagall summoned a huge feast which appeared out of nowhere on each of the respective tables.

The Four American first-years sat relatively close to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, as they, like everyone else dug in. There was, at first, an awkward silence at the Gryffindor table as the house had not, in recent history had American members. Though slowly but surely the Gryffindors around them began to introduce themselves to their new American members, who were indeed siblings; children of Reverend Ewls and Madam Pomphrey's replacement: Healer Amanda Ewls.

Hermione, who to her own disappointment had lost the coveted head girl position to a girl from Huffelpuff, was a seventh year prefect; the siblings, who immediately recognized this on the count of her badge, were quite apprehensive about speaking to her. Immediately after learning that they were the children of Reverend Ewls—whom he despised ever since the night-club incident—Harry found his pride interfering with any attempt to engage them in conversation. Harry therefore decided to not speak to them, they however, seemed to recognize him; the American girl, whose name was Rachel and was old enough to be a fifth-year kept smiling at him. Rachel Ewls' twin brother, Elliot, who kept his hair long rapped in a pony tail also gave Harry looks of admiration which were beginning to annoy Harry.

Theo Ewls, the oldest of the siblings and by far the tallest person at the Gryffindor Table—old enough to be a seventh-year—recognized Harry but did not pay him much heed. Rather he was engaged in a conversation with an admiring Colin Creevy, who was asking him loads of questions about wizardry school in America. In between this, he tried to avoid the glance of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who, every time he looked, smiled at him, their eyes dreamy and fixated on his long, dark-red hair.

Thaddeus Ewls—old enough to be a sixth year—who had the goatee, was the only one who wasn't speaking with anyone, but rather kept his nose in a bible. When Ron tried to speak to him, his response was polite and friendly but reserved and quite shy.

"What are you reading?" Ron began.

"Malachi"

"Er… so… what's it about."

"It's a post-exilic admonishment to the Jews to continue work on rebuilding the temple and a prediction of the one who will come to prepare the way of the Lord, aka John the Baptist," Tad said, his eyes not leaving the bible.

"Oh… I… er… see," Ron said.

Ginny, stifling her own shyness broke the ice by talking to Elliot, who was sitting directly across from her.

"So… er… where are you from in America?"

"Kentucky originally, but I like to think of Boston Massachusetts as home, you?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you to show me that one on a map," Elliot replied in a voice of jest; Ginny laughed in reply. "Sorry, it's just that Britain seems so strange to me, I've never actually left the United States before."

"Really?"

"Nope, been all over the US though, California, New Mexico, New York, Missouri, Colorado's my favorite place to visit."

Ginny was excited to be discussing something with what was, to the Gryffindors, somewhat of a spectacle. At first she was nervous though Elliot's eyes caught her's for a moment and something about his eyes made her feel quite comfortable, normal, calm. He gave her a friendly smile which would continue throughout the course of their long conversation.

As the feast was drawing near to a close, Hermione finally broke in politely.

"Well, I just want to say welcome to Britain, and to Gryffindor."

"It's good to be here," Elliot replied. "We've heard a lot about Gryffindor, we're honored to be a part of it."

"It's a lot to live up to, hope you three are up to the challenge," Harry said, almost coldly.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Asked Rachel.

"Yes,"

"We've heard all about you, how you defeated Lord Voldemort as an infant, won the Tri-Wizard Cup, the youngest ever to do so, you're quite popular, even in America."

"Er… thanks."

"I take it Ms. Granger is the head prefect of this operation," Theo asked.

"You can call me Hermione if you'd like."

"Thanks," Theo replied. "It really does work different here, I was president of my fraternity my fifth and sixth years, that would be the equivalent to a house I guess."

"But American Fraternities are optional," Tad broke in, his eyes remaining on the bible which had now flipped to Matthew. "And it's not something you can do until your fourth year, Theo and Elliot are the only ones of us who are Greek."

"I've heard about it," said Ron. "Isn't it basically a mirror of what Muggle Universities do in America?"

"Basically but younger," Theo responded.

"Any Hazing?" Asked Neville, to which the four laughed.

"A little," said Elliot. "But its not difficult really."

"What fraternity were you with," Asked Ginny, her eyes were now fixed upon Elliot's whose gaze did not leave her's even as he answered Neville's question.

"Alpha Chi Delta," he replied, still staring directly into Ginny's eyes.

"Well there'll be no American 'Rowdiness' in our house," Hermione broke in.

The Four laughed at Hermione's comment. Hermione did not intend, at first, for it to be offensive; however, she wanted to take it back immediately after having spoken it. Luckily for her the four simply laughed without taking offense.

"Hermione you have nothing to worry about," Theo said. "Just as long as we get some time to practice our music.

"During breaks sure," Hermione replied. "Just don't make too much noise."

"What type of music to you play?" Asked Ginny, her eyes still connected with Elliot's.

"Just about anything really," Said Elliot whose eyes were still glued on Ginny's. "We love muggle music, Southern, and classic rock-and-roll."

"Perhaps you could play for the house sometime?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Harry gave a sigh of displeasure at this idea; although he tried to hide it, it was clear to the Ewls siblings that he was not their greatest admirer.

"I have one more question," Hermione began. "Are you four Christians?"

"Absolutely," Came Thaddeus, his eyes no longer on the bible but staring directly into Hermione's with a gaze of powerful resolve.

Hermione returned his resolved look with one of her own, she still maintained her calm but it was clear that an argument was afoot as all four of the Ewls siblings were now staring at her, half expecting some sort of attack on their faith.

"I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourselves."

"I'm afraid we can't oblige you there," Theo retorted calmly.

"Excuse me," came Hermione taken back.

"It's our solemn duty as Christians to spread the gospel to any willing soul now we can…" started Elliot.

"I am the head prefect of this house, you are under my authority and you will obey my rules," Hermione interrupted.

"A thousand pardons Hermione, but your rules are arbitrary," Elliot said forcefully.

"Excuse me," Hermione retorted, now quite offended.

"You heard him," Rachel Ewls added powerfully.

"It's a fair rule," Harry jumped in. "She's not telling you not to believe in your religion, just don't rub it in our faces."

"On the contrary," Began Theo. "I don't think it's a fair rule at all, and it's

nowhere in the school or house rules for any of the four houses to suggest that you can arbitrarily tell us that we cannot practice missionary work, one of the most sacred practices of our faith. It would be like suggesting that you can arbitrarily tell us that we have to put bubblegum in our hair every second Thursday, the rule is arbitrary and yes I call it unfair."

"Hermione, I think they have a fair point why not…" Ginny began.

"No! what gives them the right to challenge my authority?"

"Your authority, as head prefect, is to govern the house based upon the rules set forth in the School and house charter," Began Rachel. "And to make any rule which aids in the enforcement of those rules currently in existence; making and enforcing rules beyond that is beyond the scope of your authority, and I'm sorry but we have the right not to recognize it, or to go to the school for a redress of grievances on this issue."

"In addition we only talk to people who are willing to hear what we have to say, if you don't want to listen just tell us," said Theo. "We won't be offended."

"See this is what I mean when I say 'American Rowdiness.'" Began Hermione. "no respect for authority at all."

"No, Not when one exceeds their mandates of authority," Said Theo. "And if you look through history, the English have been perfectly willing to do the same. In fact there's one Englishwoman in particular who didn't let the slavery house elves, the execution of one Hippogriff, or a defense against the dark arts teacher who wouldn't allow her to practice defensive magic stop her from doing what she thought was right."

"Oh yeah," broke in Thaddeus. "What was her name again."

"_Hermione Granger_." Said all four.

Hermione was shocked and offended. Her eyes gave off a powerful, frightening look of rage as she peered straight into Theo Ewls who appeared unaffected by this.

"This is outrageous, you are rude and arrogant, and I will not stand for it," She said. "If you mention one more word about this I'll give you detention."

Not only were the four siblings surprised at this action, the other Gryffindors were too apparently, as Ron of all people, attempted to reason with Hermione on the siblings' behalf. Hermione's response was not exactly cordial.

"Not another word Ron!"


	6. Chapter 6, Paradigmatic Learning

Chapter 6, Paradigmatic Learning

For Hermione and Harry, the first day of classes did not bring about hopeful prospects. They, joined by Ron, awoke early and proceeded to the great hall for breakfast; prior to this they found Ginny awake in the common room joined by Elliot Ewls. The two were laughing, talking, even… singing. It was unknown to either Harry, Ron, or Hermione that Ginny could sing, nonetheless her voice seemed almost pretty and Elliot gave her friendly tips on making it sound clearer.

Harry's hunger impeded his would-be rage at this, and he simply ignored it and proceeded to the great hall with Hermione and Ron—who walked hand-in-hand as usual. Upon arrival at the entrance hall, Hermione was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, would you join me in private for a moment?"

"Of Course," Hermione Replied.

McGonagall and Hermione walked off. Hermione would not rejoin Ron and Harry for breakfast. In midst of the morning pancakes and eggs, Professor Reginald Lovelace, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and head of the Gryffindor house handed out schedules to those seated at the Gryffindor Table. Ron and Harry took their schedules with dismay.

"What!"

"How could they do this!"

In addition to the eight classes the two of them were already taking; added onto their schedules against their will was Introduction to Religious Studies with the Ravenclaws, which they would have at 9 AM following breakfast, and Introduction to Philosophy with Huffelpuff which they would have at 2 PM. Apparently their discontent was shared by everyone in the room as the burden of having two extra _non-magical_ classes caused groans to emerge from everywhere amongst the students in the great hall.

This news came to Hermione as she visited with Professor McGonagall over a very painful subject, and it was not welcome to her either as she was already taking ten classes.

"How can they make us take Philosophy and Theology!" She demanded.

"The ministry and the school feel that…"

"What sort of magic will we be learning in these classes, what can we possibly do in them that will be of any value at all!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione Granger had interrupted professors before but she had never shouted at them. The subject of the meeting was already frustrating to her, and the knowledge that they were making her take two extra classes absolutely disgusted her. She realized midway through speaking that she was shouting and before she finished her sentence she lowered her volume, this did not stop Professor McGonagall from being quite put off by her protest.

"Ms. Granger _you will not_ interrupt me with shouting while I am speaking," she said. "Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor and you will receive detention."

Detention! Hermione hadn't received detention since her first year. Tears began to weld in her eyes, she wanted to apologize but, in her pride, she could not bring herself to do it.

"It's time for you to go to class," McGonagall told her coldly. "I would have expected much more professional behavior from our finest student."

Hermione was in tears as she walked down the corridors to the classroom at which she would join Harry and Ron. The two of them caught up to her, running.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron.

Hermione turned to him revealing her tears. Ron immediately took her in his arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Though this gave some comfort, it did not dispel her tears.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"No, the four Ewls brats went to McGonagall about the whole religion issue," Hermione said in anger. "And she sided with _them_, without even consulting with me or any of the other prefects!"

"Probably got their daddy giving the final word with this one," gloated Harry.

"And when I reacted sort of poorly upon learning that we were being forced to take these ridiculous classes, McGonagall gave me detention."

"_You! _Detention," Ron said, half amazed, half smiling.

"It's not funny Ron," Hermione protested.

"No, it's hilarious!"

Hermione hit him hard, open palmed in the shoulder, then angrily took his hand in hers; the three walked toward the classroom assigned to Introduction to Religious Studies. The three entered the open classroom which was, by now, be ginning to fill up with students. Noticing that Reverend Ewls, who would be teaching the class was not present, Hermione made her discontent known.

"I don't even know what Ewls is doing here, all to teach a useless subject like theology."

On the other-side of a doorway in the front of the classroom which was opened, leading into an office, stood Reverend Ewls. He was listening attentively to Hermione's complaints. He stood beside the doorway so that he was not visible to the class. His reaction was comical, he rolled his eyes as he listened, even let out a chuckle, though he quickly stifled his attempts to laugh as he did not want the class to hear him.

"I mean what sort of magic is he going to be teaching in this class, it's all theory there is nothing that a Wizard can take from this at all," She continued.

At this Reverend Ewls could not prevent himself from chuckling.

"Well there's nothing that a wizard can really take from history but they make us take that too," complained Ron.

"Yeah and if they really studied their history they'd know about how the Christians persecuted witches and wizards for thousands of years!" Hermione proclaimed angrily.

At this, Reverend Ewls finally decided to make his presence known. Before entering the classroom quietly he said to himself under his breath sarcastically: "Oh Lord here we go."

As he entered unnoticed by Hermione, Hermione continued to verbalize her complaints.

"Sometimes I just think that the whole wizarding world is going crazy!"

I think they've gone crazy Ms. Granger," Reverend Ewls spoke calmly, even comically to Hermione's shock. She sat down slowly, tears again forming in her eyes as she feared yet another detention. At the very least, Gryffindor would suffer greatly for this. "But we agree for different reasons I take it. Perhaps you could enlighten us on why you think the Wizardry has gone ape Shit."

Hermione was frightened to death, surely he was going to start shouting at her any minute. Reverend Ewls maintained a calm composure with a polite smile. She did not know how to respond to him, what was so strange is that she had stood up to oppressive teachers before but there was something about this Christian Minister that made her unwilling to argue with him.

"Er… that's alright sir, I think I'll pass."

"Never shirk from giving your opinion Ms. Granger," Reverend Ewls said coldly, still calm and even smiling. That is a lesson that I thought I would never have to give to you." Ewls turned his gaze off of Hermione and toward the entire class. "In this class we will be dedicated to what is called paradigmatic learning, and in paradigmatic learning, all opinions are valid, and you will never be in trouble for voicing yours no matter how outrageous it is. But you _must_ have to courage to voice it." He turned back to Hermione, staring at her powerfully, dropping his smile but still maintaining his calm composure. "This is your test of courage Ms. Granger, what is your opinion of Wizardry in the United Kingdom, and I promise you that you will not be penalized in anyway, nor will your house for so voicing your opinion."

It was one of the few times in her career at Hogwarts that Hermione was absolutely nerve-racked. Not since her third year when she was overloaded on classes did she ever feel so close to breaking down.

"I'm sorry," she began. "It's just that…"

"Never Apologize for having an opinion," Ewls interrupted. "Please continue!"

"It's just that I think this class is useless," she said, summoning all of her remaining courage. "I mean we're not learning anything of value to Wizards and Witches."

Reverend Ewls nodded in resignation, his smile returned to him.

"Very Good, a point for Gryffindor on the count of Ms. Granger's courage," He said. "Thank you Ms. Granger." He again turned his attention to the entire class. "For those of you who know of the recent altercation between my sons and daughter and Ms. Granger, and think that I just put her on the spot because of that, think again! In this class we shall all be put on the spot. That is what the kind of learning we're after here is.

Reverend Ewls waved his hand at a piece of chalk flew immediately toward the blackboard behind him, and began to write _Why Religion_. He continued to lecture as it wrote.

"Ms. Granger implicitly asks a very important question, one that your ability to answer will determine your success or failure in this class, and that is 'Why study Religion?' Why is the Study of the phenomenon of Religion so important to the Wizard or the Witch? But first things first, my name is Thomas Ewls, yes I'm a graduate of Salem Witches Institute, and LTS, and yes I have a doctorate of Philosophy, so thus if we were being formal you would call me…" His voice turned almost mystical so as to poke fun at what he said next. "…The Reverend Doctor Thomas T. Ewls, horse shit!"

At the shock of hearing a teacher curse in such a powerful way, half the class laughed, including Harry whose attention was now caught. His feelings of loathing toward this professor replaced with feelings of curiosity. It seemed, somehow, to Harry that what Reverend Ewls had to say was now of the utmost importance. He hung on every word as if his very continued existence depended on it.

"One thing that I hope you'll take away from this class is that I am neither Reverent, nor near as intelligent as I am made out to be. Socrates once described himself as a pursuer of 'Philio Sophius,' the Love of Wisdom, and he said that the first step in that pursuit is the admittance that you know nothing. I fancy myself, like Socrates as a pursuer of Wisdom, and thus I admit before you and almighty God that _I—am—an—Idiot_!"

At this, the entire class laughed, a even Hermione found a smirk grazing her lips.

"You laugh… you all are too. For some of you…" His gaze fell upon Hermione who looked down at her parchment so as to avoid his stare. "…that might be difficult to take in." His attention returned to the entirety of the class as he continued. "The sooner you do take it in though, the sooner you can truly begin to learn. In fact, I change my mind, you are not idiots, you are students, as am I. I am your fellow student, joint with you in the pursuit of wisdom and knowledge and as such I hope to learn as much from you as you from me, and as such I prefer to keep as informal an atmosphere as humanly possible. You may call me Thomas if you are so courageous, Rev. Ewls is fine; Dr. Ewls, or Professor are out of the question, and you may call me _Ass Hole_ before you call me sir!"

At this, even Hermione and Harry chuckled, as the rest of the class burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"If it's all the same to you, I would prefer to call you by your first names, any objections? Anyone? Very well then, let's start our relationship off on the right note, Good Morning." He waited for a second, there was no response from his class. "Oh dear, I said good morning…"

A very gentle, half-hearted "Good morning" came from the class, similar to how students greeted Professor Umbridge when she taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Ewls's response was one of mock frustration. It was plainly seen among the students that he was having fun, but his expression was one of forced aggression and anger, in midst of a smirk that he seemed to be trying to fight off.

"Oh come on, that won't do. Alright this is one of my pet peeves ladies and gentlemen." With his hands he motioned to chalk to write, what he was saying as he continued to lecture. "Write this down in your notes, _this_ is _gold_, this is the one of the most important things you will ever learn in life, are you ready?" His powerful gaze fixed on Ron. "Are you ready to write this down Mr. Weasley!" He shouted.

"Er… Y-Yes Sir."

"Very good answer!" He said, his words were becoming more quick-paced, excited. "Now we're ready to learn aren't we Mr. Longbottom!"

"Er… sure."

"_Er… sure_," Ewls replied in a mocking voice. He was speaking quickly, excitedly. So much so that Harry had forgotten completely his loathing and was now staring intently at him as he continued his lecture. "don't give me that, you don't fall asleep just because it's morning, come to this class with a smile on your face, ready to dive into knowledge, ready to walk out with a better understanding of the world around you than that with which you came, now are we ready to learn?" He paused his lecture, no one responded, he continued on as excitedly and sarcastically as ever. "Jeeze, when I ask the whole class a question the response is, loud and clear, YES! Or NO! never NOTHING! Are we ready to learn?"

"Yes" Came a half-excited class.

"Not good enough! Are we ready to learn?"  
"YES!" Came back the class excitedly.

"There we go," Ewls responded. "Alright, now write this down, this is one of the most important things you will learn in this class, and I will test you on it every morning, when someone, especially Reverend Ewls takes the time to acknowledge your presence in a greeting you respond excitedly, with a smile on your face, as if you're pretending to care that he exists, _Good Morning_ Reverend Ewls, how are you today? God almighty it's so good to see you! Or something to the like, in a class room setting a simple Good Morning will do; so Good Morning!"

Some of the class, including Harry responded quite energetically, while most responded with the same, half-hearted good-morning as before. This time, Reverend Ewls slammed his hand down upon the desk and shouted, still maintaining the half-smirk upon his face, it was obvious he was quite enjoying what he was doing.

"Damn it! Not good enough, I said _Good Morning!"_

"_Good Morning!_" Came back the class, excitedly.

"That's much better! Three points for all houses," Reverend Ewls responded. "So the first lesson we've learned in this class is that when someone—especially Reverend Ewls—takes the time, out of courtesy, to greet you, you take the time to return their greeting. The second lesson goes back to the question at hand, why is it important for Wizards and Witches to study Religion? This question was of course asked implicitly by Hermione, and a very good question indeed, so I pose it to you, why do you think that Religion is important for us to study? Of course before we can answer that question what do we need to have?" He turns his attention to Lavender Brown, "Lavender?"

"Er… well… er…"

"Say it!" Demanded Reverend Ewls.

"er…"

"Say it!"

"er…"

"Say it damn it! Three words, the Greek translation of which, Socrates probably valued above all, beginning with an 'I,' and ending with a 'don't know,' say it."

"Er… I don't know?" Said Lavender confused.

Reverend Ewls slammed his hand hard on Lavender's desk. "Wonderful, I don't know! I guess we'll backtrack a little, this will be your second lesson, write this down in your notes, this is gold, one of the most important things you will ever learn in life!" Harry was sitting, eyes peeled on Reverend Ewls, quill at the ready shaking with excitement, waiting to write down what Reverend Ewls was about to say. "If you don't know," Reverend Ewls began, suddenly turning to Hermione, _"Are you writing this down Hermione?_ If you don't know, you don't know, and there's no shame in not knowing. That's how we learn. If we know the answer to everything then we are what they call show-offs."

Hermione looked taken back by this suggestion, it seemed to her as though everything he said was directed against her, adding to the fact that she had already received a detention from McGonagall on her first day back. Her face was red, almost matching Ron's hair. Ron, along with Harry, was excited, he seemed to be taking in everything Reverend Ewls said. Reverend Ewls continued his lecture as excitedly and quick-paced as ever.

"This class is above all a test of courage," Reverend Ewls said. "A test of character." He then turned to Harry, who was staring wide-eyed at him. "Do you have the balls, Harry, to say 'I don't' know' if I ask you a question that you don't know the answer to?"

"Yes Reverend," Replied Harry without reservation or hesitation.

"Good, you're a better man that I was at your age." He next fixed his powerful gaze onto Lavender. "Lavender Brown say it!"

"I don't know," Came Lavender nervously.

"Louder! Say it like you mean it!"

"_I don't know!_"

Reverend Ewls slammed his opened palm hard again on Lavender's desk and to her surprise extended his hand to her in an offer for her to shake it. Before she had the time to respond nervously he began to speak to her, still extending his hand.

"Excellent!" He began. "Shake my hand you brave soul!"

Lavender shook his hand with a odd, combined look of curiosity, confusion, and nervousness. Reverend Ewls turned his gaze back to the class.

"Everyone repeat after me, I—don't—know! Say it!"

"I don't know!" Came back the class excitedly.

"Excellent, so our second lesson is, if someone asks you a question the answer to which you have no idea, your response is to bravely look them in the eye, summon all of your courage and pride and tell them, I am an idiot! I don't know! That is the beginning of all wisdom according to Socrates, if you know wisdom, or rather if you think you know wisdom, how in the hell can you justly claim to seek after it. In reality I believe that no one is wise we all just think we are, and that impedes our ability to seek after true wisdom.

"Now on to the question pending, why is it important for Wizards and Witches to study Religion? Now I asked Lavender a question to which she did not know the answer, and that was in order to answer this pending question something is missing, and does anyone know what we need here, what is missing?" He then looked to Harry, who still stared back up at him excitedly. Somehow, Harry knew that he was going to call on him, and somehow he knew exactly how to respond.. "Harry do you know?"

"A definition of Religion."

Reverend Ewls took a step back, his gaze became genuinely impressed, clearly he did not expect anyone get it the first time.

"Wow, brilliant Mr. Potter, God almighty," He turned back to the class as a whole. "Do you feel the brilliance radiating from that answer, from the implied question attached to that answer, by the way lesson number three, to every answer there is an implied question, our duty is to answer the questions as best as we can, but anyways, what we need is a definition of Religion, who would like to try their hands at this bad boy? The Implied Question is… what is religion? Anyone?"

A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. He looked over at her and gave a smirk which gave away his feelings of disbelief. Apparently he didn't expect her to get this one right. Though she seemed quite confident as her hand was held high, her eyes wide and her constitution giving off and air of readiness.

"Jackie," He said to the girl. "I admire your courage, go ahead."

"A belief in God?" The Ravenclaw girl asked confidently.

"Good guess, but not quite, anyone else?"

Parvati Patil raised her hand, more cautiously than had the Ravenclaw Girl.

"Parvati?"

"A belief in the supernatural?" said Parvati Cautiously.

"Another good guess, but again not quite, there are secular religions out there

that have nothing spiritual or supernatural to them, but good guess." He replied. He turned yet again back to the entire class. "Anyone else?" No one raised their hands "Anyone? Very Well, I admire the courage of those who guessed, three points for both houses."

"Write this down, I will now tell you what the definition of religion is. Religion is—write this down now—Religion is Human Transformation in response to Perceived Ultimacy (SEE below). Any Questions?" A look of confusion emanated from the class as no one seemed to know what to ask about this definition. Reverend Ewls gave off a look of utter frustration, implying that the question they should have asked was obvious from the beginning. "Come Now! Don't tell me you all think you understand that definition, I don't believe you at all, now that we've defined religion we need to understand the definition." Reverend Ewls turned to Seamus Finnegan, "Seamus, what does Human Transformation in Response to Perceived Ultimacy mean?"

"I don't know sir," Seamus responded quickly.

"Good Answer, but I'd bet you really do know," he looked back at the class. "See I didn't say that you all didn't know what the definition meant, I simply said that you all didn't think you knew. But you really do." At this statement, the class gave a look of utter confusion, even Harry was perplexed. Ignoring this, Reverend Ewls continued. "Let's break down the definition, I'm still with you Seamus, what is a Human?"

In response to this utterly ridiculous question, a few chuckles were heard in the class.

"Well, we're all humans sir."

"Good, Homo-Sapien-Sapiens, we are all humans, and don't call me sir. What does it mean to transform?"

"To change?"

"Good, to change," At this time, Reverend Ewls' presentation was beginning to slow down, he kept the smile on his face but his overall expression began to become more serious. "So thus far we have that Human Transformation is Human Change. But what does it mean to change in response to something?" He looked down at Hermione. "Hermione?"

"To change as a result of," Hermione stated.

"Very Good; so far we have that Religion is Human change as a result of, or better yet, because of… What does change imply?" He then looked at Neville. "Neville?"

"That there is a state before the change, during the change, and after the change," Neville proclaimed.

Reverend Ewls gave off a look of astonishment, he slammed his hand open-palmed on Neville's desk and extended to Neville his hand.

"Shake my hand Neville that was brilliant!" He said as Neville nervously shook Reverend Ewls' hand. "You'll especially want to write this down in your notes, transformation implies the employment of what we call rites of passage. What is a rite of passage, anyone?"

Harry spoke out, without raising his hand, "It's like something you go through to earn something."

"Very good, and thank you for not raising your hand," Reverend Ewls proclaimed. "Enough of this raising your hand bull-shit, if you have something to say, jump in. Harry's definition of a rite of passage is pretty good, but a better way to put it is that a rite of passage is a means by which you grow, you transform into a better person. Coming to Hogwarts is a rite of passage through which you transform from children into Wizards and Witches right? There are three stages to a rite of passage, write this down, this is gold, this is what you come to class for, this is why I'm a teacher.

"The three stages of a rite of passage are the Severance stage, the Threshold stage, and the reincorporation stage. Take Hogwarts for instance, the transformation we're aiming for is for you all to become fully-trained wizards and Witches right? So we sever you, or separate you, from the world in which you grew up, we bring you to the school where you experience the threshold of full-fledged Wizardry, in the threshold stage your not quite a professional wizard, but you not quite a Squib or Muggle either, right? And after you complete the rite of passage of attending the school you graduate and are reincorporated into the world as a full-fledged witch or wizard, does everyone understand rites of passage?"

"Yes!" The class responded excitedly.

"Ah, thank you so much for responding together and excitedly I am

so proud of all of you, three points for both houses. All religions employ rites of passage in order to facilitate; do you know what the word facilitate means, it means to allow, write that down that's a word you need in your vocabulary, write it down, facilitate means to allow.

"So all religions employ rites of passage in order to facilitate your transformation from one type of human into another, we usually refer to the stage of humanity after the transformation as salvation, write that down that's gold. These rites of passage can be ritual, mythology, prayer, belief, good works, chants, anything, and they vary with different religions. But now onto the really hard part of the definition; so far we have human change because of… What is Perceived Ultimacy? We know it is the reason for the change or the transformation, but what is it? can we be more specific than that? What does it mean to perceive something?

"To become aware of something," Seamus blurted out.

"Excellent! To become aware of something, so this Ultimacy is Ultimacy that we have become aware of through something, and the means by which we become aware of this Ultimacy varies with different religions, but what is Ultimacy? Better question, what does it mean to be Ultimate?"

After a few moments of silence, no one in the class raised their hands.

"I didn't expect anyone to answer that one, because ultimate is one of those words that we use commonly but we really don't know what it means, it has two meanings really: the first is finality, when something is ultimate it is final, the last straw; the second is fundamentality, when something is ultimate it is basic, it is fundamental, we cannot be without it, and it cannot be broken down further or analyzed beyond what we already know of it. Thus we have our definition of Perceived Ultimacy as that which we come to know as the final basic focus of our lives. So what is Human Transformation in Response to Perceived Ultimacy, and write this down this is gold!"

"Human Change, through rites of passage that occurs because of that which said humans come to know as the final basic focus of their lives," Seamus said.

Reverend Ewls gave a look of deep impression, he stepped back in genuine awe.

"Wow, brilliant Seamus! This is why I am a teacher, this is why you

come to class, can you feel the brilliance flowing from that response. We have our Paradigm with which we will study religion for the rest of the year. For those of you who don't know, a paradigm is a proposition of reality or a belief that we acquire in order to explain puzzling natural phenomena, or things in nature that puzzle or confuse us. So our puzzling natural phenomenon in this case is religion, which occurs in various forms all over the world, in fact I would argue that according to our definition of religion, the staunchest Atheist is religious, everyone has religion in some form, that Hermione is why it is important for you to study religion, because it is a human phenomenon that occurs in every nation in every ethnicity, in every person in the world, even you, one could even argue that witchcraft itself is a religion.

"So this phenomenon occurs in every nation and in every people on earth so how do we explain all religions? With our definition! With our paradigm which is that all the thousands of religions across the globe are merely the Human change through rites of passage that occurs because of that which humans come to know as the final basic focus of their lives.

"Based upon this paradigm, there are twelve religions we will study broken down into Six subgroups, it would behoove you to memorize this list. The six subgroups are: Ethical Monotheism, Karmatic Religion, Philosophical Religion, Animism, Revitalizationism, and Secular Religion.

This list is broken down into twelve Major religions which are as follows: Christianity, Islam, Judaism, and Sikhism are our Ethical Monotheists; Hinduism, Buddhism, and Jainism are our Karmatic Religions; Daoism and Confucianism are our Philosophical Religions; and of course we will count the last three subgroups as religions in and of themselves since there are really several more religions in each category that we'll brush over. But briefly beginning with our first subcategory and our first religion, we now come to Christianity. But before we go into that, what does it mean to be an Ethical Monotheist? Anyone?"

"To believe in one God," Proclaimed Hermione.

"Good, that's what Monotheism is, but what is an Ethical Monotheist, what is

ethics? I'm still with you Hermione."

"Morality, right action, so an Ethical Monotheist is someone who believes in one God and that devotion to that one God is moral," Hermione responded.

Reverend Ewls slammed his hand open-palmed on Hermione's desk and extended it to her to shake, she took it reluctantly.

"Shake my hand that was brilliant paradigmatic analysis," Reverend Ewls Proclaimed. "So Ethical Monotheism is the belief in one God and the belief that devotion to that one God is the ultimate morality, or the ultimate way to act. You'll want to write this down since Morality and Religion are inevitably tied together, Morality or Ethics is that quality which makes the action of an intelligent being right or wrong good or bad, and the perceived Ultimacy or ultimate moral action according to Ethical Monotheists is devotion to their notion of God.

"Now, what is Christianity? To put it better, what is it about Christianity that makes it unique among other Ethical Monotheistic Religions?"

"A belief that Jesus Christ is the Messiah," Proclaimed a Ravenclaw Boy.

"Good, a belief that Jesus Christ is the Messiah."

"A belief that Jesus is God," Neville Said.

"Good, Most Christians believe that, not all of them, but I'm still with you,

what is it about Jesus and his relation to God that all Christians can agree on though?"

"Jesus is the Son of God," Neville retorted.

"Very Good, Jesus is the Son of God, and most will agree that he was born of

a Virgin named Mary who gave birth to him without ever having had sex with a man, that the Holy Spirit came upon Mary and caused her to conceive and bear Jesus. The fact that the Holy Spirit, and not a human male is responsible for the conception makes Jesus the Son of God. Anyone else?"

"That Jesus died on a cross," Hermione called out

"Very Good, that Jesus died on a Cross, well actually there's a group of Christians called Jehovah's Witnesses who believe that Jesus died on a stake, not a cross but that really doesn't matter, Jesus died for our sins, good. As I'm hearing these responses I'm hearing that you all have a basic understanding of what Christians believe, which is understandable since most of the western world is Christian, but I find that almost no one truly understands the depth of the Christian faith, what it means to believe that Jesus is the Son of God, that he is God in some cases, that he was born of a virgin, that he took upon himself the sins of the world and died, and rose again from the dead.

"Now, I will warn you that as a Christian I am biased toward Christian teachings but I promise you that I will present all of these religions with as much fervency and zeal as I do Christianity."

Reverend Ewls suddenly pointed his wand at the open door way and waved it. From out of the doorway came a huge stack of books flying toward the students slowly. The books were leather-bound, burgundy, reading in Gold '_Holy Bible: New Wizards Standard Translation, with Deuterocanon and Didache_.' One of these bibles landed at each student's desk.

"Please turn with me to Luke Chapter 6, that's on Page 1230, Hermione, Please read verses 20 through 26."

The students opened their bibles and flipped through the pages to the specific passage outlined. Once Hermione reached it, she began to read.

"_And Jesus lifted up his eyes on his disciples, and said, Blessed be ye _

_poor: for yours is the kingdom of God. Blessed are ye that hunger now: for ye shall be filled. Blessed are ye that weep now: for ye shall laugh. Blessed are ye, when men shall hate you, and when they shall separate you from their company, and shall reproach you, and cast out your name as evil, for the Son of man's sake. Rejoice ye in that day, and leap for joy: for, behold, your reward is great in heaven: for in the like manner did their fathers unto the prophets. But woe unto you that are rich! for ye have received your consolation. Woe unto you that are full! for ye shall hunger. Woe unto you that laugh now! for ye shall mourn and weep. Woe unto you, when all men shall speak well of you! for so did their fathers to the false prophets." _

As Harry followed along with Hermione's reading aloud, something touched his heart about these words, as if from some unknown source beckoning him to trust them, beckoning him to believe them. A strange, yet comfortable sensation began to burn in his chest, he noticed that he was losing control of his face which was beginning to screw-up as his tear ducts were quickly becoming active.

"Ron, verses 27 through 31 please," Reverend Ewls called out.

"_But I say unto you which hear, Love your enemies, do good to them which hate you, Bless them that curse you, and pray for them which despitefully use you. And unto him that smiteth thee on the one cheek offer also the other; and him that taketh away thy cloke forbid not to take thy coat also. Give to every man that asketh of thee; and of him that taketh away thy goods ask them not again. And as ye would that men should do to you, do ye also to them likewise."_

It was as if a sword of truth had pierced his heart and mind. He understood now, why Hermione, Ron, and Ginny could no longer stand by him, why Reverend Ewls so adamantly argued with him that night at the bar, why he could not possibly judge Snape, Malfoy, or even Voldemort. He understood, and his newfound knowledge brought a deep sense of peace to his heart, the tear-ducts which had begun to work now let out a drop which ran down his face. Reverend Ewls' as he looked at him noticed this, the Reverend's smile faded, and upon his face came a look of seriousness, not gravity but almost co-understanding.

"Harry, 31 through 38 please."

"_For if ye love them which love you, what reward have ye? for sinners also love those that love them. And if ye do good to them which do good to you, what reward have ye? for sinners also do even the same. And if ye lend to them of whom ye hope to receive, what reward have ye?"_ Several More tears had begun to drip down Harry's cheeks, they were now visibly noticeable to Reverend Ewls, Harry gave a strong, short, sigh which caused Ron and Hermione to turn and behold his tear-stricken face; Hermione with a look of confusion, Ron with a look of understanding. It appeared as though Ron's tear-ducts had begun to work as well, though he had tried quite hard to hide it on the count of Hermione. "_for sinners also lend to sinners, to receive as much again. But love your enemies, and do good to them, and lend, hoping for nothing again; and your reward shall be great, and ye shall be the children of the most high God: for he is kind unto the unthankful and to the evil. Be ye therefore merciful, as your Father also is merciful. Judge not, and ye shall not be judged: condemn not, and ye shall not be condemned: forgive, and ye shall be forgiven: Give, and it shall be given unto you; good measure, pressed down, and shaken together, and running over, shall men give into your bosom. For with the same measure that ye mete withal it shall be measured to you again."_

It was then that Hermione decided that only she understood Reverend Ewls for what he was. To her, he was a peddler, he was using this supposedly unbiased class to gain converts to his own faith. She thus took it upon herself to expose this perceived breach of academic honesty.

"I'm sorry sir but this is all fine and wonderful and all, but how does Christianity go from this to persecuting and hanging witches and wizards. And how, given the history of Christianity coinciding with the history of witchcraft can anyone, especially a wizard or witch be a Christian?" Hermione asked with an accusatory voice.

Reverend Ewls' expression was much more solemn, he seriously considered the question for a good second before responding, "Hermione asks a good question, How can anyone who is a witch be a Christian, and how is it that Christians have persecuted and still today persecute witches? when Jesus' teachings clearly state that we are to love one another, go to John Chapter 15, on page 1298. Lavender, please read Verses 12 through 14."

Lavender began to read, _"This is my commandment, that ye love one another, as I have loved you. Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."_

Harry could no longer contain himself, his tears fell freely, his sighs could be heard by the entire class who was trying to ignore him, and he could not, but believe what he read. Reverend Ewls continued with his lecture.

"Jesus' Commandment, his greatest commandment is that we love the lord

our God with all our heart, might, mind, and strength, and love our neighbor as

ourselves, how do Christians go from that to killing witches? There is one truth that I hope you'll take above all from this class, and that is that _people are fallible_, write it down, _people are fallible_. Should Christians burn, and hang witches? From what Jesus says here, no, but they do so out of fear, and a misinterpretation of what Jesus taught. _People are Fallible_.

"But now we have a grasp of Jesus' teachings, love the lord, love your neighbor, love your enemy, turn the other cheek, be at peace with one another, and with God, but there are two important aspects of Christ's ministry his teachings and his atonement. Turn with me to the First Epistle of John, Chapter 4, on page 1480. This is the central focus of Christianity, this is the ultimacy, you are about to learn the most important thing you ever will in your quest to understand Christianity. Seamus, please read verses 7 through 8 in Chapter Four."

"_Beloved, let us love one another, for love is of God, and everyone that loveth is _

_born of God, and knoweth God, he that loveth not, knoweth not God, (pauses) for God is Love_." Read Seamus.

At this, Harry rested his face in his hands trying to conceal his tears. A powerful revelation came to his heart, God loved, even Voldemort. More so than this, he loved Voldemort with a love that was deeper than his comprehension. "How much," reasoned Harry, "does God therefore love me."

"God is Love," Proclaimed Reverend Ewls. "This is, in deeper theology what makes Christianity stand out. While most other Ethical Monotheistic religions would agree that God loves his creation, none emphasize it as much as Christianity, still with you Seamus, read verse 10."

"_Herein is Love, not that we loved God but that God loved us, and sent his only _

_son to be a propitiation for our sins_."

"God loved us, and sent his only son, Jesus to be a propitiation for our sins.

A propitiation is a sacrifice which turns away wrath. Go to Romans Chapter 3 on

page 1361," His stare came to a Ravenclaw male. "Edison, read verses 10 and 23 through 24."

"_As it is written, there is none righteous, no not one. For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God. Being justified freely by his grace through the redemption that is in Christ Jesus." _

"Still with you Edison," Said Reverend Ewls. "Go to the next page and read verses 1-6 of Chapter 5."

"_Therefore being justified by faith, we have peace with God through our Lord _

_Jesus Christ: By whom also we have access by faith into this grace wherein we stand, and rejoice in hope of the glory of God. And not only so, but we glory in tribulations also: knowing that tribulation worketh patience; And patience, experience; and experience, hope: And hope maketh not ashamed; because the love of God is shed abroad in our hearts by the Holy Ghost which is given unto us. For when we were yet without strength, in due time Christ died for the ungodly._"

These words added still more clarity to his heart, as Harry continued to sob in his hands. He understood everything, the purpose of his life, his mission, his glory in the trials he had faced as a youth, the necessity of the turbulence of his youth, everything was made clear to him.

"Christ died for sinners. I'm sure you all heard that before; that Christ died to

take away the sins of the world. Why, because God is love. Because the focus of every one of God's actions is his love for his creation, a creation which fell from righteousness, a creation which became wicked, evil, enemies of God; and yet God did not wish to suffer that creation, in spite of their wickedness, to be lost. So he sent his son, who takes upon himself the sins of the world, and dies on the cross, as the Lamb of God, paying the sinful debt which turns away the wrath that God has upon all human sin. Thus Jesus is the ultimate gift and representation of God's love. God is love, and when we understand the nature of love, we can tap into the nature of God, and what is that nature anyone?

"What is the nature of Love?" No one responds, he continues. "It's in the most oft quoted verse of the Christian New Testament, you've probably all heard it, John 3:16 through 17. _'For God So loved the world that he _gave _his only begotten son, so that whosever would believe in him should not perish but have everlasting life, for God sent not his son into the world to condemn the world but that the world through him would be saved,'_ the nature of love is to give, to serve, and all other Ethical Monotheistic religions teach us to earn salvation, to serve God, while Christianity teaches us to serve God, it also presents a God, who serves us, who loves and gives to us. This is Christianity. And as far as Hermione's question is concerned how can I be a Christian and a Wizard? It is a good question but understanding these verses, and the love that God has for me, how can I not be a Christian?

"You may keep the bibles, I'll give you your other textbooks next time. For those of you who are not Christian, don't worry I will try to present the other religions with as much excitement as I did Christianity. We're out of time, thank you, class dismissed."

(Definition of religion comes from) Young, William. The World's Religions: Worldviews and Contemporary Issues: 2nd Edition. Upper Saddle River, New Jersey, Prentice Hall 2005.


	7. Chapter 7, Dumbledore's Faith

As always I do not own the rights to any of these Characters or places. This is strictly for fun.

Harry Potter and the Temple of the Holy Cross

Chapter 7, Dumbledore's Faith

Reverend Thomas Ewls had definitely made an impression on his first day, as most of the students seemed to utterly adore him in spite of the non-magical quality of the subject matter he was teaching. The exception to this rule was, of course, Hermione who viewed him as a propagandist attempting to force his religious views on others. Her opinion on this matter was not changed by the fact that as the week closed, his courses broke out of Christianity into Islam, and as he had promised, he introduced the Islamic faith with as much fervency and zeal as he did Christianity. In fact, he reasoned, that since he was a Christian Minister, and that most of the students either were Christian or quite familiar with Christian teachings through their cultural surroundings, they would spend more time on each of the other religions than they had on Christianity.

The speed with which they moved through Christianity, and the depth into which they studied it meant a heightened amount of homework on the subject. Two-feet of parchment on tying in certain random phenomena of Christian Embedded Theology to the underlying message of Christianity, assigned on Friday, was now due by Monday.

After receiving what might be described as a certain degree of inspiration in Reverend Ewls' class, and having finally taken a certain liking to Reverend Ewls, Harry intended to back his conclusions up with as much impressive research as possible. The result was that he, Hermione, and Ron, were spending late Friday night in the library together. Hermione having already completed her essay was now working on a Philosophy essay assigned by Rabbi Lebowitz and openly complaining about the increased number of theoretical classes taking time away from magical learning.

"_Honestly"_ she began. "I do not understand how American magical education survives if they're constantly worrying about learning non-magical subject matters. It takes so much time away from important things, like charms or defense against the dark arts or—"

"But it makes them more well-rounded students," Harry interjected.

"Maybe that's why English standards of learning are so much higher than the Americans'"

"I'm not so sure about that Hermione," Ron began. "They have the finest, most well-disciplined Auror, and Magical Military Force in the world."

"That says nothing about the quality of their magical education, which is so much more than defense against the dark arts Ron, and besides…"

As Hermione and Ron continued the argument, Harry resumed scanning the Religious Studies shelves in the library, putting back a book that he had been retrieving information from before. As he scanned the shelves, he came across an unusually titled book; written on the spine of the book was merely the word _Dumbledore_. Harry quickly retrieved the book from the shelf revealing a much more complete title on the front cover, yet the title only increased his confusion at its potential subject matter.

_The Faith of Dumbledore_

When he opened the book, the first page bore an even more extensive title, and two unexpected authors. _The Faith of Dumbledore: A Religious Biography of one of the World's Most Powerful Christian Wizards._ Just below the title, the authors were identified as _"Fr. Robert A. Bates: Episcopal Orthodox Christian Archdiocese of America,"_ with the forward by _"Rev. Thomas T. Ewls, Christian Church (Disciples of Christ)_.

"Reverend Ewls new Dumbledore?" Harry muttered to himself.

"I surely did," came an American voice directly behind him.

Surprised, Harry spun around to notice Reverend Ewls standing directly behind him. Hermione and Ron were now sitting at a table several feet away but were watching intently as the two conversed.

"And yes, he was a Christian," Reverend Ewls said. "I was very saddened to hear of his death, we need him now more than ever."

At this statement Harry was confused, what did Reverend Ewls know about the conflict with Voldemort that any other American wouldn't have? Where did this knowledge which was clearly implicit in the way he spoke of Dumbledore come from? How did he know Dumbledore, and why did Dumbledore never mention that he was a Christian?

"How is your essay coming?"

"Fine actually, Reverend,"

"Good," Reverend Ewls said as he took from Harry's hand the copy of _The Faith of Dumbledore_, and examined it. "I wondered if the library carried this book, Dumbledore gave Father Bates and I his permission to write it; reluctantly of course, but Robert Bates was quite insistent."

"How well did you know him?" Harry asked.

"He stood Godfather to my eldest son Theo," Upon Reverend Ewls' face was a look of seriousness and concern, the same powerful gaze rested upon Harry as had rested upon his classes. Ewls was so much different than Dumbledore had been in terms of his mannerisms, Dumbledore smiled constantly; Ewls, though kind, bore a gaze which was powerful and serious. From the very first moment Harry had met him, it was clear that Ewls was not to be crossed. "Come with me Harry, I think we have much to discuss."

The two walked down a cavernous fourth-floor corridor which seemed to carry on forever. They walked slowly in silence; Harry managed to catch a glimpse of Reverend Ewls' face which had turned contemplative, while still maintaining his original seriousness.

"I knew who you wanted to take your vengeance out on when I first met you in that bar in London," Reverend Ewls broke the silence, his voice reserved, just above a whisper. "I didn't blame you but I knew, as I suspected that you knew, Dumbledore would not have wanted that."

"Why didn't Dumbledore ever mention that he was a Christian?"

"It's not exactly something that teachers advertise to their students Harry, we're supposed to separate our religious biases from our teaching, and rightly so, that's why schools have chaplains."

"But sir, Hogwarts hasn't had a chaplain for a long time, why now?"

"I'm afraid that there is greater meaning in all of this than meets the eye, Harry," Reverend Ewls' voice turned even quieter, but more serious, he stopped walking and looked into Harry's eyes with the same powerful stare as had fallen upon Harry before, but he was not frightening, in fact far from it, an air about Reverend Ewls seemed to convince Harry of his trustworthiness. Harry wondered why Hermione couldn't sense this trustworthiness in him as everyone else apparently had. "You might say that Dumbledore and I had been in correspondence about reopening the chaplaincy at Hogwarts for some time before he died. One of his last wishes that he conveyed to Professor McGonagall before his death was that I be brought here. It took a while to cut through the red tape with the ministry and the school bylaws but here I am.

"Did you know Harry that two-thirds of the Order of the Phoenix professes Christianity?"

"No."

"Oh yes, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, even your Godfather, quite devout in fact." Harry's face began to screw up mildly as the memory of Sirius was rekindled. While Harry seemed convinced of Reverend Ewls's honesty, there was, within him, a tiny seed of doubt which was especially implanted at the mention of his late Godfather. How could he have known Sirius? "I was especially sorry to hear about his death, I baptized him a long time ago, along with your father and mother." Harry's heart almost stopped, not only did this man claim to know Sirius, but his parents as well. "But I was elated to learn that he was innocent; even when Dumbledore thought that he was guilty of betraying your parents and murdering those Muggles, I always knew somehow that there had to be a mistake.

"You know that Christianity teaches God to be love, ergo the central focus of all of his actions is his love, in addition to the great love of God, there is also an evil, a hatred of great power which opposes God," Ewls Continued. "Magic is now and always has been the means by which God's miracles have been brought to pass. Jesus Christ was, if nothing else, the greatest wizard. A majority of the original twelve apostles were wizards. When you learn magic, you learn the medium by which the miracles of God are brought to pass, and the dark arts are the manifestation and medium of the eternal struggle of the adversary against God and his righteousness. To the predominantly Christian Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort is an antichrist, perhaps the last great one."

"Does Voldemort believe in Satan?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort believes in power, and is out for his own immortality, if only his followers could grasp that he wouldn't have any. I don't know what his actual religious views are but I don't think that he serves any gods, even Satan; at least not knowingly. In actuality however, Voldemort stands in open opposition to moral righteousness, placing him in league with Satan whether he believes himself to be or not; I believe him therefore to be an antichrist."

"There's still one thing that confuses me Reverend," Harry began. "Why would Dumbledore want a Chaplaincy here?"

"For the same reason that any Christian, who for extenuating circumstances couldn't do so himself, would want someone to spread the Gospel of Christ to those whom he knows it is the power of God unto salvation—"

"But you speak as though your presence here has to do with the very safety of the magical world as if the defeat of Voldemort depended on your being here."

Reverend Ewls did not appear to be stumped by this question. He did, however sigh, as if unsure as to how to proceed. He looked to the floor for a second contemplatively, he then looked back up, his confident, powerful stare returning.

"Harry, come with me."

Reverend Ewls lead Harry to the third floor, then to his office which was heavily decorated with 2-dimensional representations of ancient Christian Icons. The bookshelves were filled with Philosophy and theology books, along with volumes of biblical commentary, and several volumes of works entitled _The Great Muggle Thinkers._ Directly across from his desk was a fireplace; sitting atop the mantle was a collection of seven smaller books that looked almost like children's novels, on each of their spines read, _The Chronicles of Narnia, C.S. Lewis_. The smell of cathedral-blend flavored incense emanated from somewhere in the office.

"Would you like a coke?" Reverend Ewls asked.

This was a particularly unusual question for Harry seeing as how he knew that evidently Muggle soft-drinks were not popular among wizards, for in his six years at Hogwarts he had never had one, much less been offered one.

"er… Yes please."

Reverend Ewls went behind his desk, opened a drawer which was filled with ice and was so cold that even Harry, though standing across from the desk, felt the cold radiating from it. Reverend Ewls handed Harry a glass bottle bearing the words _Coca-Cola_, and then took out another for himself. Harry unscrewed the cap and began to drink.

Ewls then closed the ice-box drawer, and opened it again. This time the cold was replaced by the absence of temperature change. The contents were no longer soft drinks, but files. Ewls flipped through these files till he pulled one out and laid it upon his desk while closing the drawer with his other hand. He opened the file revealing several pieces of parchment which evidently had been bent so as to fit inside an envelope. Ewls handed one of the pieces of parchment to Harry.

At once Harry recognized the handwriting of none other than Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Thomas_

As I have told you, in the course of our correspondence, of my theories regarding the remaininder of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, I see fit to inform you that I now have a very good idea as to where to locate the third of them. Harry Potter and I will be traveling to locate and destroy it as soon as possible. After the destruction of this Horcrux three will remain. In the meantime we are still attempting to amend our school bylaws to reinstate the Chaplaincy position; hence we shall be extending an invitation to both you and Rabbi Lebowitz as soon as is practicable. Severus Snape sends his greetings. God bless you my friend.

_Albus Dumbledore _

With this clearly authentic letter from Dumbledore, Harry's trust of Reverend Ewls now skyrocketed. Not only did he know Dumbledore, Sirius, and his parents, but he was one of the only people other than himself in which Dumbledore had confided about the Horcruxes. There was, however, one problem with the letter, that being the greetings sent by Snape; did Reverend Ewls also know and perhaps once trust Severus Snape as Dumbledore did?

"That letter arrived at Salem Witches Institute days after he died," Reverend Ewls began. "…by way of the Ministry of Magic, they somehow managed to intercept it before it arrived."

"That would explain how they learned of the Horcruxes," Harry began. "It's so unfortunate that they're spouting that information all over the Daily Prophet, now that Voldemort knows that they've been destroyed I wouldn't be surprised if he has five more already."

"Voldemort won't risk dividing his soul more than he already has," Ewls answered. "One's soul is a limited resource Harry. No, I think that Voldemort's own mortality is now secured that the remaining three Horcruxes have, in fact, been destroyed by the ministry."

"I'm afraid there's one that they didn't get," Harry corrected.

At once Reverend Ewls' expression became much more serious, still there was no fear in his eyes.

"I thought that you and Dumbledore found the Locket."

"No I'm afraid not," Harry said, and began to recount the tail of the false locket and note left by a mysterious R.A.B.

"The note said that this, R.A.B. destroyed the horcrux?" Reverend Ewls said. "We must not assume that he succeeded, rather we must proceed by locating him or her."

"But how sir, we don't have a clue as to who it might be?"

"R.A.B." Reverend Ewls muttered aloud. "Who could that be? The note said he'd be dead by the time Voldemort found it; knowing the fate of several people who have crossed the Dark Lord, I'm going to assume that such is the case, and that he is dead, but it is crucial that we direct our efforts toward finding out who he is and whether or not he succeeded in destroying the last horcrux. Finally, our goal from there should be clear, your _destiny_ is at hand."

At the word _destiny,_ Harry's mind turned suddenly philosophical, he began to ponder the religious meaning of his destiny as he now understood it through the paradigm of the worldview of God's love, which was as much as he was currently willing to believe about God. He did not, as yet, profess any belief in Jesus Christ, or the Christian notion of God, outside the concept that God is Love.

"Reverend," Harry began, his tone contemplative. "You spoke of magic being the medium of God's miracles, and the dark arts the medium of the adversary, why does Satan oppose God?"

"I don't know," Ewls replied. "All I do know is that Satan's power is from hate, and God's from love. Those are the two sources from which all magic derives, good magic from love, dark arts from hate, that is how you perform magic, by tapping into the mystical energy of love or hate. That is what separates Wizards and Witches from Muggles: their ability to do that.

"The Church originally was founded upon the principles of love-based wizardry, over time however—and this is not a bad thing in itself as muggles must hear the gospel as much as wizards—the Muggle population of the Church outweighed the wizard population, they began to believe that Wizards either good or bad, could not be trusted and so they persecuted both the dark arts and good wizardry, forgetting that Jesus himself was a Wizard. That is why it is so important that you not give into hate, the moment you do that you tap into the dark arts and become a threat.

"It is very important that you realize that although Tom Riddle was probably always evil, you are not without sin, and it is possible for Satan to exploit that and turn you to the dark side. Although Voldemort may or may not realize it, to him you would be a powerful asset if you were on his side. That is why you must forgive Severus and that Malfoy boy, hate in your heart will consume you, tear your soul apart until all that is left is an agent of evil."

At this a rush of several emotions came through Harry at once, on the one hand, he was taken back at the suggestion that he would ever be in league with Voldemort, the man who had murdered his parents. On the other hand he understood perfectly well what—If God's love was strong enough to love even Voldemort, Malfoy and Snape—he must do. He questioned, however, his own strength to do so.

"Reverend," He said. "I understand that the nature of love is to give, to serve, and to forgive, but I don't know if I can forgive Voldemort, Severus Snape or Draco Malfoy."

"I loved Dumbledore Harry," Ewls Replied. "He stood Godfather to Theo, my oldest son, but I want you to guess who stood Godfather to my middle son, Tad."

"I have no clue."

"Severus Snape."

At this, a hint of anger, and shock entered Harry's heart. Detecting this, Reverend Ewls began to speak before Harry could express it.

"Severus Snape, who is one of the must pious members of the Eastern Orthodox Faith I have ever met, having converted days after defecting from the Death Eaters…"

"Snape was a Christian?" Harry asked in surprise, interrupting Reverend Ewls' train of thought.

"Correction, Snape _is_ a Christian."

"He never treated me like a Christian should, he always seemed to want revenge for the way my Father and Godfather treated him," Harry proclaimed. "He hated me."

"There you go judging again Harry, you're not perfect, nor am I, nor was Snape." Ewls said. "I know that's a shitty excuse but it's true, and it works when you understand that imperfection is one of the fundamental aspects of the human condition and Christians are not exempt from it. Severus confided in several letters to myself and his priest his desire to make amends, and his sorrow at the fact that he is probably responsible for your parents' deaths. But just as I have a cursing problem Harry, Severus never could look past what your father did to him as he should have."

"But you can't just explain away the fact that he murdered Dumbledore."

"Snape did not murder Dumbledore, he killed him at Dumbledore's own request."

Harry was stunned and confused by this response, why would Dumbledore want to die. As if anticipating this next question, Reverend Ewls continued.

"Why did Dumbledore want Snape to kill him? For the same reason why your mother died to save you. Sacrificial love is the most powerful magic, and it transfers power to those for whom one sacrifices. This is, in essence, the theoretical property behind the sacrifice of Jesus, how God's redemption in his blood is able to save so many from the power of sin. What your mother and Dumbledore did for you, was a similitude of what Christ did for us all, though paying the price of human sin is something that no human could have possibly done. Dumbledore's correspondence with me bore out his fear that this would be the only way that you could possibly defeat Voldemort, Snape's so-called _murder_ of Dumbledore, which he did most grudgingly, served two purposes: to confirm Snape's Loyalty in the eyes of Voldemort making him an ideal spy, and to once again make it so that Voldemort cannot touch you since it is not your mother's blood protecting you, but Dumbledore's."

Harry possessed upon his face a look of doubt. Reverend Ewls sensed this.

"Would you like to read the correspondences between myself and both Snape and Dumbledore?  
Ewls asked defensively. "They're all here and I assure you they are quite extensive. Snape is, at heart, a good man, and if only the ministry knew how valuable he is; now more than ever we need him. If you still are unconvinced, ask Professor McGonagall about my character, and what I did during the first war against Voldemort. In fact after this conversation, I think that such a visit to the headmistress is definitely in order."

At this moment Harry realized and felt again the great love of God pouring into his heart. This love was not only for him, but also for Voldemort, Malfoy, and Snape. He still did not know how he could forgive them, especially Voldemort who was responsible for so many terrible things. His tear ducts were immediately activated and a small tear fell from his eyes. Reverend Ewls clearly caught this as his face began to screw up as well indicating the presence of tears of his own.

"I am sorry," Harry said.

"Harry, there is peace is Christ Jesus, there is hope, rest for your soul, love and joy, and strength which you will need now more than ever," Ewls proclaimed, tears now streaking from his eyes. "You can lay down your burdens of sin, and of hate and of revenge at the foot of the Cross."

"I want to believe you, but what you say is difficult to understand and to believe," Harry said softly.

"Ponder it Harry," Ewls said, his gaze, amidst the tears, once again becoming powerful. "God loves you so much, and he wants you to come to him, to his son who is full of grace and truth. Accept Jesus Christ, the Lamb of God, as your savior Harry; it makes all the difference in the world."

"I don't know…"

"Harry, I don't doubt your loyalty to Dumbledore against Voldemort," Ewls said. "But your part in all of this is greater than you can imagine, and Christ is right here willing to walk beside you in your journey, the time will come very shortly, when we will all have to make the choice between what is right and what is easy."

At this, Harry's tears were replaced with a smile, a sense of deep peace came over him, for the first time in his life he felt loved, not from other people but from a source outside of the world penetrating into himself.

"Dumbledore once said that to me,"

"You're not the only one he said that to." Reverend Ewls replied, also smiling.

Upon finishing their conversation, the two of them ascended a staircase to the seventh floor and made their way to the Gargoyle guarding the spiral staircase leading to the Headmistress's office. Upon arriving at the Gargoyle, Reverend Ewls blurted out the password, "Weird Sisters." The Gargoyle then began to rotate upwards revealing a spiral staircase leading to the headmistress' office. Upon arrival at the door to the office, Harry hesitated before knocking, seeing that Reverend Ewls was not accompanying him to the door.

"This is between you and Professor McGonagall Harry," Ewls said. "I cannot interfere."

Harry then knocked on the door, a female voice cried from the other side, "enter." Harry opened the door and entered the office which was almost as Dumbledore had left it.

"Ah Harry" came Dumbledore's Voice. At this sound, Harry was startled he turned to the source which was on one of the walls, seeing professor Dumbledore's painting he smiled. "Good to see you again," the painting said.

"Er… Thank you sir," Claimed Harry.

"Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall, calling Harry's attention back to the Headmistress' desk. "What can I do for you."

"Reverend Ewls is outside, I had to speak with you in private," Harry replied.

McGonagall let out a sign, her look was one of resignation; she took off her glasses and looked Harry directly in his eyes.

"Please sit down," McGonagall Said, Harry obeyed. "I thought that this conversation might occur sooner or Later."

"Tell me about Reverend Ewls."

"Harry, although I'm not sure why, Dumbledore saw fit to confide a great deal in Reverend Ewls that he did not tell even me," McGonagall said. " But what he says is true. Reverend Ewls is one of the Leading opponents of Voldemort and the Pure-blood Supremacist movement in the United States, it is because of his efforts that American Aurors assisted the Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministry of Magic during the first war, that's why we insisted that he be brought here, I cannot tell you how calming his presence is, he is a very powerful wizard."

"Is he a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No, he is part of an organization that we might call a counterpart to the Order of the Phoenix."

"An American counterpart?"

"International, it is one of the oldest organizations of wizards and witches in the world, and the oldest Christian organization, predating even the Catholic and Orthodox Churches. You don't know much about protestant doctrine I assume, but if you did you would probably wonder why he is so liturgical, practicing the sign of the cross, and using incense in worship when he's a member of the Christian Church (Disciples of Christ), the reason is because those are traditions of this order, a Christian order of the most powerful wizards and witches in the world: The Order of the Holy Cross. They're not secret, but they do not exactly advertise their existence either. Most do not know about them, those who do usually don't talk about them, I tell you about them now in order that you can learn to trust Reverend Ewls. Dumbledore trusted him, and he can help you."


	8. Chapter 8, New Life

Again I don't own these characters, this fanfic is just for fun.

Harry Potter and the Temple of the Holy Cross

Chapter 8, New Life

For most Hogwarts students, Saturdays and Sundays were free days; or at the very least, days in which the respective Quittich teams could obtain valuable practice sessions. This year, however, the first weekend of the term would include the first and last mandatory Chapel services. Rabbi Lebowitz hosted the Jewish Chapel Service at 10:30 AM on Saturday, while Reverend Ewls would host the Christian Divine Liturgy at 10:30 AM on Sunday. These particular services would be the only mandatory ones of the year.

It was hoped that by making the first services mandatory and the latter services optional, it would expose the students to the two respective religions, inspiring some who had not previously given them any thought, while allowing those who did not choose to continue religious pursuit to exempt themselves.

Neither Rabbi Lebowitz, nor Reverend Ewls expected huge turnouts from either the limited Jewish or Christian populations of the School; both planned their respective services to be as elaborate and attractive as possible so as to encourage as many students as they could to keep attending weekly. Neither took the students' apparent groaning at the Jewish service—which was held in the room of requirement converted into a Make-shift Synagogue—to be a good sign. Though nine people came to Rabbi Lebowitz after the service interested in Judaism.

After the Jewish service, Harry informed Ron and Hermione about what Reverend Ewls had said to him, and had shown him. Ron seemed surprised that he had known and been trusted by both McGonagall and Dumbledore; Hermione however, was unimpressed.

"He didn't really tell you anything new did he?" she reminded Harry in the Gryffindor Common room after the Temple Service.

"What do you suppose is the deal with this Order of the Holy Cross Harry?" Asked Ron.

"Oh please, if they were so powerful and so good they'd already be helping us in the fight against Voldemort wouldn't they?"

Nothing that Harry could say managed to convince Hermione of Reverend Ewls' trustworthiness. It seemed as though Hermione had a personal grudge against the Ewls family as she refused to talk to any of them.

When they awoke early Sunday Morning, Reverend Ewls and his wife prayed for over a half-hour that the service would inspire students and teachers alike to commit their lives to God. Reverend Ewls looked over his sermon notes, praying silently while doing so; he had given over a thousand sermons, many of which were extemporaneous, yet he feared public speaking, and the prospect of giving sermons still frightened him to death, even though he was years outside of seminary. His weekly nervous episodes had become a tradition in the Ewls family.

Amanda Ewls knew full-well not to talk to him before a service as he would be talking pretty much exclusively to God, and his private pre-Liturgy nervous rituals required his complete attention. Despite this weekly ritual, he loved being a minister; he considered the Gospel his life's passion and was happy in his work. He often fancied himself as a modern St. Paul, traveling the wizarding world, preaching the salvation of Christ to whomever would listen, drawing his own comfort and boasting from the same source.

He smiled to himself as he reflected on these notions while, organizing his sermon notes and heading off at 9:30 to prepare the Hogwarts Chapel for liturgy.

The Hogwarts Chapel was an old, huge, ordinate, cathedral-like sanctuary on the ground-floor of the Castle. It had been closed off for so long that no student or teacher could remember when it had last been in use. When Reverend Ewls first looked upon it and began the process of cleaning it and removing the cobwebs from it, prior to the start of the year, he did so with great excitement at the prospect of worshiping God in a room so beautiful.

Several Rows of Pews lined the room with an aisle running down the center of the chapel, leading to an altar upon which Ewls had placed communion elements, a podium stood just to the right of the altar, and a huge cross hung from the ceiling, large enough to extend down to the floor in front of the huge pipes of the organ. A choir loft extended above the back rows of the pews. The walls were covered with ornate, 2-dimensional, ancient iconography.

Though the chapel was absolutely huge, by 10:15 AM the many burning charcoals of Cathedral-blend incense that Reverend Ewls had managed to acquire filled the room with their pleasant smell. By this time, students began to file into the Chapel, awed by its utter beauty having never before entered therein. By 10:20, with a wave of his wand, Reverend Ewls caused the unmanned organ to play "For all the Saints," which would turn into "beach springs," then to "Praise to the Lord, the Almighty." By 10:28, the organ began to play _"Holy, Holy, Holy, Lord God Almighty."_

By this time Ron, Hermione, and Harry entered the sanctuary (Ron and Hermione entered hand-in-hand as usual), all amazed at the sensual effects of the chapel; their eyes taken in by the visual beauty, their noses astonished by the pleasant savior of the incense, their ears dazed by the beauty of the hymns.

"I didn't know Hogwarts had a Chapel, it's beautiful," Ron began as they entered.

"According to _Hogwarts: a History_, it hasn't been used in over three hundred years," Said Hermione.

"What's that smell?"

"It's incense Ron."

"Harry did you say that you believed everything that Reverend Ewls told you about love and Jesus and all?" Ron asked.

The three took a seat in one of the rows of Pews in the middle between the front and back of the Chapel.

"I'm not sure, you?"

"I don't know, but the more and more I think about it, I'm beginning to."

"Honestly, you two," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Just because a professor, even and intelligent professor tells you something does not make it true and anyway…"

Before Hermione could continue her ramblings, the organ stopped playing _"Holy, Holy, Holy,"_ and Reverend Ewls took his place at the podium, wearing white ritual vestments. As he approached the podium, the now-completely-filled sanctuary became suddenly silent.

"Good Morning!" Proclaimed Reverend Ewls.

"Good Morning!" Called back an excited congregation.

"Ah you're learning," Reverend Ewls replied. "God has blessed us with a beautiful fall Sunday morning at Hogwarts, welcome to the first Christian worship service held in almost three hundred years at Hogwarts, and the last mandatory one. Before we begin I have a few announcements to make, Rabbi Lebowitz is thankful to you all for attending yesterday's Jewish worship service. The Rabbi will hold temple every Saturday morning, as will I hold liturgy every Sunday morning until the end of the year and everyone is welcome and encouraged to attend both.

"In addition, my sons and daughter are forming a Christian praise band which will hold weekly worship services on Tuesday nights after dinner in the great hall, of course all of you are welcome to attend, and if any of you have any musical talents you are invited to participate in the praise band. I'm also starting a bible study for those who are interested, we will meet on Thursdays at 9:00 in the evening, and of course all are welcome to attend that as well.

"'_This is the day that the Lord has made, let us rejoice and be glad in it_.' If you'll look in the back of the pew in front of you, you'll see a bulletin that you may use to follow our liturgy, Please stand and join me in our call to worship. _O thirst quenching God._

"You are the living water for our parched souls" Came back the congregation who was now reading a small bulletin upon which was written the entirety of the liturgical ritual in which they were now engaging.

"Your Word satisfies our deepest need; your presence gives hope to the dried up, the burnt out, the lifeless and the lost." Reverend Ewls retorted.

As the congregation read the assigned responses of the call to worship, Harry's eyes began to wander around the chapel. He caught sight of Ginny who was sitting next to Elliot Ewls, who was sitting in a Pew closer to the front along-side his brothers and sister. At first, Harry's heart sank at this sight. Ginny had seemed quite friendly with Elliot all throughout the week, though the two had not, to this point, publicly displayed affection. As Harry continued through the call to worship, his mind turned back to the words which the congregation spoke responsively to Reverend Ewls. He pondered deeply the words which he and Reverend Ewls spoke, and as he did so he discovered them speaking to him as an individual, penetrating his heart and soul, seeping into the deepest regions of his very existence.

"Your word satisfied our deepest need; your presence gives hope to the dried up, the burnt out, the lifeless and the lost." Reverend Ewls spoke.

"Come Holy Spirit, strike the stone of our hearts with a jolt of pure Grace, and let new life pour out," The congregation retorted.

"Refresh our Spirits with the limitless power of your mercy and love."

"Empower us to hear the good news, to believe it and to live it."

Reverend Ewls' voice turned from ritualistic to instructive, "Let us now remain standing and turn in the hymnal in the back of the pews in front of you to hymn number 21 and join together in singing _'Be thou My Vision, O Lord of My Heart.'"_

With a wave of Reverend Ewls' wand, the unmanned organ began to play the Irish tune "_Slane_," after giving an introduction, the organ, congregation, and Reverend Ewls, with hymnals opened, began to sing.

_Be thou my vision, O Lord of my heart,  
be all else naught to me, save that thou art;  
be thou my best thought in the day and the night,  
both waking and sleeping, thy presence my light._

As Harry sang, his heart began to do something he had hitherto not done sincerely; the words he sang became the prayers of his heart. In midst of the Hogwarts Chapel, though his eyes could not see anything out of the ordinary, somehow his soul was in the presence of the ultimate, not only so but he was talking to God, and what's more God was listening and smiling down upon him. A merciful gesture of love filled his essence, and his heart began to burn within him. Tears began to streak from his face. One of his hands left the hymnal for him to wipe away the watery substance from his face.

_Be thou my wisdom, be thou my true word,  
be thou ever with me, and I with thee Lord;  
be thou my great Father, and I thy true son;  
be thou in me dwelling, and I with thee one_

"_My great father and I thy true son_," Harry pondered. He had never known his father, never had a conversation with him. The closest thing to a Father he had known was either Dumbledore or Sirius, both of whom he had known for a brutally short time. As he sang on, a realization came to him that God, his true father, had always been there with him though Harry had not bothered to notice this until now. Harry also knew that not only had God always been there for and with him, but that God would always be there for and with him; a divine hand on his shoulder to guide him. As he sang on, he felt something akin to a divine presence nodding in affirmation to whatever he sang, he could not help but believe it, it was as if foreordained to occur that his heart would be captivated by God's love and respond with the greatest sense of loyalty and honor that his soul could muster.

_Be thou my breastplate, my sword for the fight;  
be thou my whole armor, be thou my might;  
be thou my soul's shelter, be thou my strong tower:  
Raise thou me heavenward, great Power of my power._

"_My sword for the fight, my whole armor, my might, my soul's shelter, my strong tower,"_ For the first since he learned of the prophesy and his mission to defeat Voldemort, Harry could honestly say that he was not afraid. His confidence, his trust, and his faith were mustered to respond to the newfound love which filled his heart. He knew that whatever happened, somehow he was in the hands of a power greater than his own; greater than Voldemort's or even Dumbledore's.

_Riches I heed not, nor man's empty praise:  
be thou my inheritance now and always;  
be thou and thou only the first in my heart;  
Sovereign of heaven, my treasure thou art._

Harry's tears were now pouring in spite of his vainest efforts to hide them from his friends. Ron caught a glance of them revealing to Harry the tears that were also flowing down his own cheeks. Ron gave Harry a nod of understanding and for a moment the two connected, as if they could read each other's minds without legelemency. Harry and Ron knew that they had both come to the same realization and transformation in response to their newly discovered ultimacy.

_High King of heaven, thou heaven's bright sun,  
O Grant me its joys after victory is won;  
Great Heart of my own heart, whatever befall,  
Still be thou my vision, O Ruler of all. _

Reverend Ewls then began the great Litany by motioning the congregation to sit, and then making the sign of the cross while chanting _"Blessed be the kingdom of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, one God, now and forever and to the ages of ages, amen._ _In peace let us pray to the lord."_

"_Lord have Mercy" _Came back the congregation accompanied by the unmanned organ.

"_For the peace of God, the salvation of our souls, let us pray to the lord."_

"_Lord Have Mercy"_

"_For peace in the whole world, for the stability of the Holy Churches of God let us pray to the Lord."_

"_Lord Have Mercy."_

This process repeated itself over a course of several things which Reverend Ewls prayed for, after which the congregation chanted to the organ _"Lord Have Mercy,"_ Eventually reaching the end of the Liturgy…

"_Remembering our most holy pure blessed and glorious lady the theotokos and Virgin Mary, let us commit ourselves and one another and our whole lives to Christ our God."_ Chanted Reverend Ewls.

"_To You Oh Lord." _

"_For to you belong all glory honor and worship to the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, One God now and forever and to the ages of ages, Amen_." As Reverend Ewls completed this chant he motioned the congregation to once again stand. The Organ then played the tune _Old Hundredth._ The Congregation, along with reverend Ewls sang…

_Praise God, from whom all blessings flow;  
praise him, all creatures here below;  
praise him above, ye heavenly host;  
praise Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. Amen_

The Worship Service Continued, Harry and Ron participated actively in every part of it, chanting and praying fervently when the congregation was called upon to do so. Though to this point, both of them had acknowledged God as Love, neither had given much thought to actually believing in Christ. Though, as the service progressed they slowly found themselves acknowledging the subtle points of doctrine preached. Hermione on the other hand, sang along softly, and pretended to pray when called upon to do so. Whenever she looked into the eyes of Ron, noticing the fervency with which he accepted what was being taught and done, she rolled her eyes, giving him a look which said, _"honestly!"_

"And now let those of us who are Christians, and those of us who would like to be Christians stand together and mutually profess our Christian faith," Said Reverend Ewls who was again standing at the podium.

The congregation stood and read aloud from the bulletin.

"_I believe in God, the Father almighty, creator of heaven and earth, and in Jesus Christ his only son our lord who was conceived of the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, Suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died and was buried, he descended to Hades, on the third day he rose again from the dead, he ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of God the father from thence he shall come to judge the living and the dead, I believe in the Holy Spirit, the Holy catholic church, communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body and life everlasting, Amen."_

As this creed was recited, Harry and Ron followed along fervently. The same spirit which had awaken Harry's heart to a belief in God being love, now burned at the recitation of the creed. After which the communion was administered. Some of the professors, including McGonagall, Hagrid and Lovelace partook in it, along with a handful of students including the Ewls siblings. Ron and Harry, unsure of whether or not they were welcome to partake chose to remain seated.

After the Communion Reverend Ewls returned to the podium to face the congregation.

"Now let us stand and turn in our hymnals to Hymn number 302, and join together in singing _'Come thou Fount of Every Blessing'_."

The congregation took hold of their hymnals and stood, with a wave of Reverend Ewls' wand, the unmanned Organ began to play the tune for _Come thou Found of Every Blessing. _After an introduction the congregation began to sing.

_Come, Thou Fount of every blessing,  
Tune my heart to sing Thy grace;  
Streams of mercy, never ceasing,  
Call for songs of loudest praise.  
Teach me some melodious sonnet,  
Sung by flaming tongues above.  
Praise the rock! I'm fixed upon it,  
Rock of Thy redeeming love._

A song of hope, a song of peace, flowed through the hearts of both Harry and Ron as they sang with great energy the lyrics of this particular hymn which touched them with incredible power. Harry caught a glance at Ginny, what he saw made his jealousy disappear; Ginny was now being held, crying into Elliot Ewls' shoulder. Apparently the same spirit which had touched he and Ron had also been at work in Ginny. Harry rejoiced at this, Hermione rolled her eyes; though within her heart began to beat a new tune, one of continued disagreement but also respect for the zeal which her friends now demonstrated. She tried to bury these newfound positive feelings as hard as she could; her heart was dead-set against Reverend Ewls and she was going to do whatever it took to ensure that he was exposed for what, to Hermione, he was.

_Here I raise my Ebenezer;  
Hither by Thy help I've come;  
And I hope, by Thy good pleasure,  
Safely to arrive at home.  
Jesus sought me when a stranger,  
Wandering from the fold of God;  
He, to rescue me from danger,  
Interposed His precious blood._

_O to grace how great a debtor  
Daily I'm constrained to be!  
Let Thy goodness, like a fetter,  
Bind my wandering heart to Thee.  
Prone to wander, Lord, I feel it,  
Prone to leave the God I love;  
Here's my heart, O take and seal it,  
Seal it for Thy courts above._

Upon singing "O to grace how great a debtor" a new revelation came over Harry's heart, the final straw, the last realization that he needed in order to make his heart's conversion final. A powerful _metanoia _exploded throughout his soul: he believed! He believed it all, he opened his soul to Christ. By the time he had gotten to _"Here's my heart, O take and seal it"_ the deepest joy, the most profound peace came upon him. Tears freely fell from his cheeks, he could no longer stand, he could no longer sing.

He brought his hands to his eyes, covering his glasses in a vain effort to conceal the tears which were now bringing in the attention of most of the people in his immediate area. He sat down and cried into his hands. While in the depths of the peace which passed all understanding he felt even more comfort from an even more physically real source. A hand around his shoulder; he looked up enough to see, to his great surprise, Ron, who himself was crying. Ron had never been so emotional or sensitive; even Hermione was now amazed. Attempting to appear accusatory, Hermione could not help but honor the transformation which she knew would inevitably be positive for both of her friends; however, she could not bring herself to partake therein.

_O that day when freed from sinning,  
I shall see Thy lovely face;  
Clothed then in blood washed linen  
How I'll sing Thy sovereign grace;  
Come, my Lord, no longer tarry,  
Take my ransomed soul away;  
Send thine angels now to carry  
Me to realms of endless day._

By the time the congregation reached _"Come my Lord no longer tarry,_" Ron and Harry stood together and sang together with renewed zeal. After finishing the song both of them sat with smiles upon their lips, sharing together in unspoken fellowship, their new realizations. This occurred as Reverend Ewls again approached the podium in order to begin his sermon, which was a devotional version of the lecture he gave on Christianity the first day of class, explaining the ultimacy of sacrificial love.

As if their minds were not already overcome with emotion, they could not but continue their tearful rejoicing at the truth which they perceived emanating from Reverend Ewls' sermon. After which Reverend Ewls took position in front of the congregation right where the aisles of pews begin.

"I would invite you, if you have not done so already, to come forward and join me in the center aisle, to give your life to Christ, to make confession that Jesus is Lord, and to be welcomed into the body of Christ, as we remain seated and sing hymn number 251, '_Amazing Grace_'."

With a wave of his wand, Reverend Ewls beckoned the unmanned organ to begin playing the tune to '_Amazing Grace_.' The Congregation began to sing.

_Amazing grace! how sweet the sound,  
that saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost but now am found,  
was blind but now I see._

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
and grace my fears relieved;  
how precious did that grace appear  
the hour I first believed! _

Harry sang this song without tears or overpowering emotions. A mere peaceful presence calming his heart and mind accompanied him as he sang, and it was this presence which motivated his next action which he accomplished with the full measure of his heart's resolve. The moment the congregation arrived at "_the hour I first believed!"_ Harry felt his legs forcing him to stand, he moved to the center aisle and began to walk toward Reverend Ewls. Hermione was absolutely shocked, Ron's face gave way to a smile.

Reverend Ewls' smile went ear to ear as he greeted Harry with a handshake as he arrived.

_Through many dangers, toils, and snares,  
I have already come  
'tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
and grace will lead me home._

At first, Ron was not going to make a public confession, however the sight of his friend joining Reverend Ewls, and the peaceful presence of what could only be described as a divine spirit changed his mind. Ron stood, moved to the center aisle, and walked toward Reverend Ewls. Upon arriving at the front of the chapel, before he could reach Reverend Ewls, Ron was greeted by a brotherly embrace from Harry which he returned fervently. This embrace was replaced by another from an unknown source, which Ron soon identified as his sister Ginny, who had joined them at the front, her eyes filled with tears.

As the hymn progressed, five more people, including Neville Longbottom would join Reverend Ewls in the front. Reverend Ewls then, following the hymn asked the eight people to confess before the congregation that Jesus was the Christ, which they so did. Following which, he closed the Liturgy and brought them to his office.

"I wanted to congratulate you all personally and let you know what this means," Reverend Ewls began. "I fear that religious piety is not exactly on the forefront of the agenda at Hogwarts; that means that you probably represent the entirety of chapel attendance for a good portion of the remainder of the school term. I want to share with you a verse from Matthew Chapter 28: Jesus' Great Commission after he rose again from the dead, _'Go ye therefore and teach all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost, teaching them to observe all things whatsoever I have commanded you, and lo I am with you always even to the end of the earth.'_ This means two things: first, those of you who have not, need to be baptized, we'll take care of that next Saturday at, oh say, 3:30 PM, immediately after Quittich practice, can everyone do that?"

The eight of them nodded.

"Good; next, it also means that you all are called to go out and teach all people as you have been taught, this is not wearing your religion on your sleeves, it is not being arrogant and shoving it down other people's throats, it is spreading the love that has been poured into your hearts. The word gospel means 'good news' and whenever you hear good news you're first instinctual reaction is to share it, and Christ's message must be shared with others."

After enjoying a friendly discussion of various topics with Reverend Ewls, the eight returned to their various common-rooms. Elliot Ewls, joined by his brothers: Thaddeus and Theo, waited for Ginny who came out of Reverend Ewls' office, followed closely behind by Ron, Neville, and Harry. At the sight of Elliot, Ginny beamed, tears of joy beginning to flow from her eyes. Elliot gave an extremely cheerful congratulatory smile in response. Before Elliot Ewls had a chance to say anything, Harry began to speak to Ginny.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry I've been such a fool lately."

"It's alright, God I'm so happy, I feel as though every burden in the world has just been lifted."

"Me too, isn't it great?"

"Wonderful"

"Look, erm, I was wondering if you might want to go and… er… you know, study together sometime, or you know… er…"

Before allowing him to continue, Elliot broke in with as friendly a voice as he could, attempting to pretend that Harry had not just attempted to ask Ginny out. He came to Ginny giving her a brotherly embrace which she returned happily, she too, trying to not allow Harry to finish his thought.

"Welcome Sister," Elliot Said to Ginny, he then turned to Harry and offered him his hand, Harry shook it not reluctantly, his eyes giving a disheartened look. "Congratulations bro."

At that moment, as if to signal Harry that her intentions with regards to Elliot were quite clear, Ginny took Elliot's free hand into her own. Elliot's face gave off a look of minor shame.

"Look er… I'm sorry we didn't' tell you, Ginny said that you were slightly angry and…"

"No, it's alright," Harry said looking slightly ashamed himself. "Thank you, I'm sorry."

"Look I'm sorry man I just…" Elliot began but was interrupted by Harry.

"No, no, you haven't done anything wrong, I'm sorry," Harry said as he walked off quickly; Ron and Neville rushing to catch up.

"He's a right Git," Said Ron as they came out of ear-shot of the Ewls brothers.

"No Ron, he's not," Harry began. "I was a right git, and it cost me Ginny, Elliot didn't do anything wrong."

Upon returning to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron found Hermione who was waiting for them, stifling her emotions of respect, and putting on a face of angry disbelief.

"I can't believe you too would just join a new religion at the snap of a finger; _Honestly_." She said. Before Harry and Ron could respond she continued. "I mean read your history, Christianity has never been friendly to Witches and Wizards."

"Those were Christians who were afraid of us" Ron responded.

At the use of the word "us" Hermione realized that any attempt to dissuade her friends from becoming Christians would inevitably fail. Though she believed them to be acting extremely irrationally and she wanted to make sure they knew her opinion through and through before she gave up.

"Not true," She began; taking a bible from off of one of the common room tables. "look at this, Exodus 22:18, "thou shalt not suffer a witch to live"

"In ancient Israel, as well as in the early Christian Church, Hermione, the word we call 'witchcraft' was assigned to those who practice the dark arts, to those who draw their power from hatred, not from love," Harry responded as if reciting a passage from a book, now Hermione was even more offended at the suggestion that her friends knew more history than she did. "The Christian Church was founded upon principles of good witchcraft and wizardry drawn from the power of love, Jesus was a Wizard as was St. James, St. John, St. Thomas, and four of the other original twelve Apostles, in addition to several hundred other members of the earliest church."

"Where d'you get that from?" Hermione snapped. "Reverend Ewls? Where'd he get it? It's so obvious what he's doing isn't it? He's a self-important, egotistical, arrogant, propagandist!"

"I disagree Hermione," Ron began. "And Christianity by nature does not hate anyone, especially those who tap into the power of love to do wonderful things, and Muggles who are afraid of us and who do not understand us have used the good name of the church to persecute us because they're afraid; but they don't understand what John said in 1 John 4:18, _"there is no fear in love, but perfect love casts out fear."_ They're not motivated by love, they're motivated by fear therefore they do not truly submit themselves to the will of God."

Hermione thought that, of all people, she could convince Ron whom she, deep down, regarded as her intellectual inferior. She finally realized that even attempting to turn him back to her side was an exercise in futility.

"I can't believe that you two would just fall for this, even if Christianity doesn't really persecute Wizardry which it does, why Christianity? Why not Islam, or Judaism, or Hinduism? What deductive or inductive proof do you have that Christianity is the true religion?

"I know that Jesus is the Christ the son of the Living God," Said Harry. "I don't have adequate proof for you, I only have it for myself. But it is enough."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"I don't believe this Harry, Ron, Just because some man with a bible comes along, you believe everything he says, you've been brainwashed!"

Hermione stormed off toward the portrait-hole exit of the common-room. Ron ran after her.

"Hermione!" Ron called out in a voice attempting to beckon her to be reasonable.


	9. Chapter 9, Hermione's Secret

As usual, I do not own any of these characters. This Fanfic is for fun. The Characters (with the exception of the Ewls Family) are the property of JK Rowlings.

Harry Potter and the Temple of the Holy Cross

Chapter 9, Hermione's Secret

Ron and Harry found Hermione to be quite grouchy over the course of the next week as time progressed toward their baptism. They were not the only ones who found Hermione to be depressed. The night after serving her detention with Professor McGonagall, she told off Lavender and Parvati for giggling too loud in the common room. No one but Ron dared to try and speak to her for fear of being snapped at.

What was even stranger was that she didn't even touch her homework at all that week. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, her books and parchment had just laid spread out in front of her on a table in the common-room, while she sat and affectionately pet Crookshanks. Her cat, it seemed, was the only one in the whole school that she was not in some way angry with.

With Ron, Hermione was not in the best of moods, though he attempted to ignore this and comfort her anyways; which, although she did not show it openly, she welcomed in spite of their newfound religious differences. It seemed that religion was not the only issue motivating her current depression; it was now Thursday and Hermione was beginning to look sick. For the past three days she had awoken to upset stomachs and uncontrolled vomiting, which usually cleared up by her first classes.

Rod advised that she see Healer Ewls and obtain some potion; Hermione, however, was not about to associate with anyone with the last name 'Ewls.' On Thursday morning, Hermione looked more than sick; her social disposition was even more quiet than usual. She refused to talk to anyone, even Ron. Upon her face was a look of fear, the reason for which, Ron could not seem to pry from her.

"'Mione, I just want to help," Ron told her as they sat next to each other common-room Thursday Evening before Quittich tryouts. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ron!" she snapped, indicating to Ron that this was the end of the discussion.

As Hermione's happiness sank, so too did Ron's which did not help his performance at the Gryffindor Quittich tryouts that were held after classes ended. This being said, Harry still allowed him the position of Gryffindor keeper, in lieu of the fact that no one else seemed to be able to do much better than he, and that in the past he had proved himself as quite an excellent keeper.

Harry was well-pleased with his team which proved to work quite well together. Ginny had returned as chaser, Harry as seeker, Ron as keeper. Thaddeus Ewls joined the team as a beater; he was the only member of his family who even cared about Quittich, as the rest were fans of the American game Quidpog.

After returning from the pitch, Harry and Ron figured that they would try and convince Hermione to join the both of them in visiting Hagrid. As they walked together, joined by Thaddeus Ewls, and Ginny who was walking hand-in-hand with Elliot who had come to watch the tryouts, Hermione waited for them on the slope between the school and the Quittich Pitch. Ron's heart leapt, he had not expected Hermione to leave the common room in light of her apparent depression. Ron ran to her and gave her a kiss; Hermione returned with a half-hearted hug; after breaking apart from her, Ron noticed tears in her eyes. By now, Harry and the other three had joined Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ron.

Hermione ignored his question and set her eyes on Harry.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked.

"er… sure," Harry replied exchanging a confused look with Ron, whose expression also bore a combination of nervousness and resentment at the fact that Hermione would want to keep something from him.

Harry and Hermione walked together to the 2nd floor bathroom which was deserted constantly on the count of Moaning Myrtle who, to Hermione and Harry's luck, was apparently off haunting somewhere else. Hermione did not look directly at Harry, and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him, tears glistened her eyes and her face gave a look of both fright and shame.

"Harry I'm… I…" She stuttered at first. "I don't know how to say this."

"What is it?" Harry asked trying to look sympathetic.

"I can't tell Ron."

"Why not, what is it?"

"He won't understand, he won't believe me," Hermione said her eyes finally made contact with him and were pleading, begging for his understanding. "Harry please, whatever I tell you please believe me I didn't do anything Wrong." She began to sob; she brought her hand up to her face to attempt to cover her crying. Harry responded by placing his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"I believe you, what is it, what happened?"

She paused for what, to them, seemed like an eternity. She could not, at first bring herself to say it. The expression of her face was again one of shame, but more of a resigned shame. She gained composure and control over her tears for a brief moment in order to say…

"I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened to the extreme, the shock was overwhelming. He understood immediately why she wouldn't tell Ron.

"What? Oh Merlin!"

"Harry please try to understand, I…"

"So Ron's the father?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know!"

"I've never had sex Harry!" Hermione protested; at this, Harry was unsure of what to say, his arm was still around her shoulder comfortingly. He did not know how to comfort her, he was at a loss for words, he wanted to advise her to see Reverend Ewls; surely he would know what say, what to do, but he knew that Hermione would never want to go along with that. He merely fell back on the one technical question which plagued his mind.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe there's a spell or a charm, or a curse or something," She said as she started to lose control of her emotions and broke down into a flood of tears. Harry took her into his embrace and stroked her hair comfortingly. "I'm so scared," She moaned.

"It's okay Hermione, I believe you, I'm here," was all he could say, though from her continued sobbing, it was clear that his words gave little comfort. "Ron's with you Hermione, we'll go through this together."

"Ron won't understand, Harry."

"You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Do you think Ron will believe that?"

"Of course," Said Harry. "Look, there's got to be a charm, or a spell or a curse; come on let's go to the library. We'll tell Ron when we have the evidence."

The two of them went immediately to the library, not caring that they were violating the new rule about traveling in groups of three. They managed, however, to avoid any of the patrolling teachers, and were stopped by Luna Lovegood who offered to accompany them to the library in order to avoid being told off by Madam Pince. After arriving, at Harry and Hermione's request, Luna went to another section of the Library while they plowed through book after book looking for some way that Hermione's pregnancy could have been conceived without intercourse.

After a few hours, Luna apparently found two other Ravenclaws and left, Hermione and Harry did not care. They searched and searched well into the night, finally giving up just before the library closed. Harry was frustrated at the lack of evidence, Hermione had long-since resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to find anything. Her eyes were dry; there were no more tears for her to cry. In anger, Harry slammed his hand upon the table at which he sat.

"I can't find anything Hermione!"

"That's because it's not there," Hermione said in resignation. "There are several fertility charms but all of them still require sexual intercourse for full effectiveness. There is no conception charm, or curse; which means there's only one way I could have gotten pregnant."

"Is it possible that you just can't remember?"

"What does the Muggle author say? 'When you have removed the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?'" she said, her tear ducts were once again becoming active, a small drop of tear fell from her face; she didn't fight it but sat in her chair resigned. "I've read about people selectively forgetting things in order to cope with traumatic experiences, it happens with psychological patients suffering from Dissociative Fugue or Dissociative Identity Disorder. I guess it's possible, I would never consent to have sex with anyone, even Ron, so I must have been assaulted; that would definitely qualify as a traumatic experience."

Both of them now feared the inevitable truth which stood before them. As Hermione came to realize this, her hand began to tremble. Harry's heart beat at a mile-a-minute as he would have to, once again, mediate between his best friends.

"We have to tell Ron," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione said in despair. "But he won't understand, you know him, he'll jump to conclusions."

"I don't think so Hermione," Harry responded. "I think that he'll be scared, but I don't think he'll think any less of you. And we have to tell…"

"No!" Hermione protested. "I don't want to tell anyone else, not yet."

"Hermione, it's not like you can hide it for long," Harry told her. "It's better that people know now before you start showing."

"I know, I just…" Hermione began but then paused. She brought her hand to her eye and wiped away an escaping tear. Harry placed his arm on her shoulder. "I'm so afraid, what will people say? How will people respond to this?"

Harry nodded in understanding. Harry new all to well that the Hogwarts student body was famous for its uncanny ability to jump to false conclusions. Harry sympathized perfectly with Hermione; they could not, however, keep it a secret. Certain people in the school had to know, this much was certain to both of them. Hermione, however, was still unsure that she was ready to tell even Harry. Harry, however, had an idea.

"Why don't we tell someone we know we can trust? Someone who's always been there for us, someone we know won't leave us." Harry suggested.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid's night had thus far been easy, after visiting his half-giant brother Grawp in the Forbidden Forest, he settled in front of his fire with a bottle of Firewiskey. After a few drinks he would turn in for the night. He had hoped to visit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, that day but he suspected that their N.E.W.T. level classes would be handing them out enormous amounts of homework, and that their visits this year would be sporadic at best. He did not, therefore, expect to hear the knock at his door that he did. He was moderately surprise as he arose and began to walk to the door.

"I'm commin, I'm commin."

He opened the door revealing Hermione and Harry coming out from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Oh, Hello," Hagrid said. "Where's Ron? Yer two shouldn' be wonderin round the grounds without a third person." He then noticed the grave looks on their faces. "Is sommat wrong?"

"There's something we have to talk to you about, Hagrid," Harry said.

Hagrid nodded, "Of Course, come in, I'll fix yeh both up a glass o tea."

Harry and Hermione sat down in various chairs within the main room of Hagrid's cottage. Harry's face was grave, Hermione's frightened. Hermione was shaking, unsure of what Hagrid would tell her. She had always loved and trusted Hagrid but she feared that he, like she felt Ron would, would reject her innocence, call her a liar and cast her out of his friendship and confidence. Hagrid detected fear in her face, but was clueless as to its source. He had known her for six years now and had never seen such fear in her eyes. Her hand was trembling, the remnance of tears glistened her eyes. Harry tried to give her comforting looks but nothing seemed to help. Hagrid handed the two of them each a glass of tea and then proceeded to sit in another chair, which he slid across the floor so as to face Hermione whom he could tell was to be the subject of the visit.

"What seems ter be the trouble?"

Hermione began to breath more quickly as her mind thought of what to say, when the words finally came to her, more tears reinforced the ones glistening her eyes, and fell down her face.

"Hagrid, before I tell you I need to know something?"

"Alright,"

She started to break down; Harry stood and quickly moved to her chair, kneeling before her, holding her hand. Hagrid did the same, holding her other hand.

"It's alright Hermione, Hagrid's here," Hagrid said comfortingly.

"I need to know, that you won't hate me (sniff) that you won't desert me, or call me a liar (sob), please," She pleaded. "I need you now more than ever, please."

"Of course not Hermione, I'm here for yer, we all are."

Hermione tried to find within herself the courage to tell Hagrid what was required of her.

"I… I'm," she started but before she could get any further she broke down even more, sobbing into Harry's shoulder.

"We're here Hermione, it's okay, we're not leaving you," Harry replied.

She uncovered her head from Harry's shoulders, tried to look Hagrid in the eye, but failed. She looked down to her lap in a resigned shame.

"I'm pregnant," She then began to cry hard again, Harry stroked her hair, Hagrid—as she feared—gave a look of resigned disappointment. She rushed to regain her composure again in order to speak, "Oh Hagrid, please don't hate me, please don't be mad at me please don't…"

"Hermione, I'm not mad at yer," Hagrid said in a voice pretending to be comforting. "I'm disappointed I'll admit, but not mad. You kid's these days I swear! Is Ron the Father?

"That's the thing Hagrid," Harry broke in. "We don't know who the father is, as far as her memory is concerned, and I believe she's telling the truth of course, she's a virgin."

"Well, obviously I'm not a virgin, there is no charm, or spell, or curse that can do this," She began. "I seriously doubt this is a matter of muggle artificial incrimination, so I must have had sex somehow, but I can't remember ever being with Ron or anyone."

Harry then gave a look as if to say he had figured something out, "behold a virgin will conceive, and bear a son," he muttered to himself.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked.

"There has to be a spell of some sort," Harry began. "It may not be in the library or even fully understood, but it does exist.""

"Harry what're yeh talkin about?"

"Hagrid you're a Christian right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Then you know that magic is the medium for God's miracles."

"Well yeah but…" He then paused in mid sentence and pondered for a second, he had caught on. "The Virgin Mary."

"That's right."

"But ter my understandin of the scripture, that only happened once."

"I'm just saying it's possible."

"But it doesn't matter!" Proclaimed Hermione. "I'm going to have a baby, I don't know who the father is, maybe I'll never know, I honestly believe that I was assaulted, but I'm still going to have a baby."

"She's right Harry," Proclaimed Hagrid. "And we have to tell Professor McGonagall."

Hermione's look then became frightened, "Hagrid do we have to really?"

"Hermione, yer gonna give birth well before the school year's out, right about the same time you'll be thinkin about yer N.E.W.T.'s," Hagrid begins. "The school can give yer and extension on yer N.E.W.T.'s, plus there's no honest way to hide it. Does Ron know?"

"You know how Ron jumps to conclusions," Hermione spoke. "We were going to tell you first."

"Well that's fine," Hagrid replied. "But Ron's yer boyfriend, he _especially_ has ter know, he has a choice ter make now."

At this moment, Hermione began to cry the hardest she had to this point. She knew—indeed she had known all along—that Ron, of all people, had to know. It did not, however, fully hit her that the relationship they had enjoyed together for three months would probably end in a hail of tears in only a few short hours. In her mind, over the course of the past few months, she had conjured images of flowers and wedding robes, and a future of raising children with him, and now because of his trademark stubbornness, it was inevitable, she felt, that he would leave her. She lost control of herself, Hagrid brought his huge arm around her shoulder to keep her calm while she cried into his oversized chest.

"Hagrid I'm afraid," she said through her tears.

"I know," Hagrid replied. "But I'm here for yeh, we all are. Everything will work itself out, it'll all be alright. After yeh've told Ron, we'll all four of us, _including Ron,_ go ter McGonagall together, then we'll all put our heads tergether and decide what's best for yeh."

Hermione managed to calm herself down slightly before looking to Hagrid with her tear glazed eyes, her mouth giving a tiny resemblance of a smile.

"Thank You Hagrid."

Harry and Hermione arrived back at the dormitories by midnight. Noticing that Ron had not waited for them, they retired to their beds. As she lay in bed, Crookshanks cuddling up against her leg, Hermione glanced at the picture of her and Ron, both smiling at waving at her. The Ron in the photograph gave the Hermione in the photograph a kiss, they were so happy together. Hermione prayed silently to whatever god would listen that Ron would not leave her over this. After her silent prayer she eventually sobbed herself to sleep.

The next morning was difficult for both Harry and Hermione. Both apparently had not gotten much sleep, and Hermione was sick as usual. Ron met Harry in the common-room before breakfast while Hermione was off in the bathroom, attending to her morning ritual of throwing up.

"Where's 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"er… sick again."

"Again! I wonder what's wrong," Ron exclaimed. "I wish she would tell me."

Hermione emerged into the common-room. As more and more Gryffindors left for breakfast, the common-room was fast becoming empty. Hermione approached Harry and Ron, her eyes fixed upon Ron, a look speaking of both fear and sincerity penetrated his mind causing curiosity and anxiety to form within his heart.

"Ron there is something we need to discuss," She said as tears began to glisten her eyes.

"Alright," Ron nodded, his expression, one of confusion.

The three found a corner of the common-room and sat together. Hermione sat in a sofa next to Harry, Ron pulled an easy char to within a few inches of Hermione and took her hands into his own.

"What is it?" Asked Ron.

Ron detected her hands beginning to shake under the grasp of his own, adding to his confusion as he detected the obvious fear residing within her.

"Ron," She began. "We've never been… well… together, have we? Not like… you know."

"What do you mean, 'Mione?"

"We've never… er… _you know what,"_

"We've never had sex?" Ron guessed.

"Right."

"I think I'd remember if we did."

"I thought so too."

"Why do you ask?"

At this, Hermione did not begin to cry as she had when she had informed Harry and Hagrid. Rather, her expression was solemn; she braced herself for what she expected would be Ron's harsh reaction to her newfound revelation.

"Ron, this may be very difficult to understand," She began. "But please don't hate me, I didn't do anything wrong."

"What is it?" Ron asked, now looking quite confused.

Hermione's expression became almost resolved as she solemnly spoke at almost a whisper.

"I'm pregnant."

At first, Ron did nothing but stared into Hermione's eye with a confused look. After a few seconds, what his girlfriend was telling him finally struck him at his core. His face began to screw up, it seemed as though he experienced the whole rainbow of emotions. At first he was merely surprised, then shocked, then offended, then he felt utterly betrayed at the implications of her pregnancy. There was no possible way he could have been the father, Hermione seemed to admit that. It was, therefore, in Ron's mind, clear what had happened. Hermione had cheated on him, and she was—he was sure—seconds away from admitting that to him. He, on the other hand, was not about to let her hurt him in that way. It seemed, to him, that as long as he maintained dominant control over the situation, a kind of shield prevented his heart from any kind of pain. It was a shield of anger, defending his heart from ache.

"You're wha?" He said with a gasp of anger.

"Look I didn't mean for it to…" Hermione began defensively

"Na, what the hell are you saying?" Ron interrupted. "You didn't want to wait for me so you slept around did you? Whose the father eh?"

Ron had apparently underestimated his own intimidation. He had now let go of Hermione's hands and had apparently yelled so loudly at her that what few people who had remained in the common room were staring at them. Her eyes filled with fear as if Ron would strike her and tears began to fall from her face.

"Ron!" Harry interjected. "Calm down, it's not what you think it is."

"What is it like the _Virgin Mary_?" Ron said loudly and sarcastically. "Is this baby _miraculously _conceived? Hermione, you sicken me!"

At this, whatever control Hermione had over her emotions broke down and she erupted in a hard cry. Harry took her into his arms, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ron how dare you," Harry replied quite angrily. "When she needs you the most."

"Don't yell at me Harry, I'm not the one who _fucked _around!" Ron shouted. He then turned his powerful, angry stare at Hermione. "I may have been a prat Hermione, but at least I was faithful, at least… I… well… ah piss off!"

Ron stormed out of the common room. Hermione stood and marched toward the stairway leading to the girls' dormitory in tears, with the remaining Gryffindors in the room staring at her with intense curiosity. Upon arriving at her dormitory, she laid down upon her bed, her eyes came to the picture in which she and Ron were holding hands and waving happily. She extended her hand, grasped the picture and turned it on its face.

Meanwhile, Harry followed hard after Ron who was walking toward the Great Hall. As he saw him he ran toward him from behind, calling out to him. Upon hearing his name, Ron stopped and turned to face Harry.

"That was Christian forgiveness in action right there, Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'll forgive her, but don't I have a right to be mad? It looks like the relationship's over," Ron replied.

"Ron she didn't do anything wrong."

"Takes two to tango Harry."

"She doesn't know who the father is."

"What does that tell me other than she's a nothing but a little bloody whore?"

At that, Harry's anger got the best of him, at the very moment—luckily enough for him—when they seemed to be the only two people in their little stretch of Hogwarts corridor, Harry raised his fist, and with a vivid thrust of energy, laid his friend out upon the floor. When Ron finally came to his senses in order to stand—a small patch of blood appearing upon his cheek where Harry had hit him—he eyed Harry with a look of surprised anger. Harry ignored this and regained control of himself as he continued calmly.

"Did it ever occur to you that she could have been raped?" Harry began. "She doesn't remember ever having sex with anyone. There's a verse I want you to consider before the baptism tomorrow Ron, Matthew 5:24, _'Leave thy gift before the altar and go thy way; first be reconciled to thy brother or sister, and then come and offer thy gift.'_ Now I know this all must scare you Ron, It scares me too, but Good heavens think about how scared she is."

At the moment when Ron was closest to interrupting Harry with a return punch of his own, his face became grave and thoughtful, the beginnings of tears were welting in his eyes as Harry continued.

"Think about what she has to go through Ron," Harry pleaded. "Now I'm going to go and try to get her to forgive you."

Harry then turned around and headed back toward the Gryffindor Tower. A tear escaped Ron's eyes as it finally occurred to him what he might had very well lost. He loved Hermione, he was convinced of that, and although the thought of his newfound responsibilities as surrogate father frightened him, and this fear seemed to manifest itself in irrational anger, he still loved her. As he pondered this, a longing came to him which made his heart ache as it had never done so before: he wanted her back; he, Ron, wanted to go back to her on his hands and knees begging for her forgiveness.

In despair he bowed his head, knowing that such was probably impossible, Hermione was not a Christian, she had no comprehension of Christian forgiveness, and she had a tendency to hold grudges. In tears, he then set off for the office of the only man whom he thought could help him.


	10. Chapter 10, The Order of the Cross

As always, I do not own these characters, they are the rightful property of JK Rowlings, this is just for fun.

Chapter 10, The Order of the Cross

Reverend Ewls sat at his desk finalizing his lesson plan for the coming classes of the day. His classes would press on deeper into Islam, taking twice as much time to cover it as they did Christianity. Ewls thought this only fair since he, the class, and most of their cultural surroundings were Christian. As he wrote notes on a piece of parchment, instructing him as to what to say in lecture, he sipped calmly on a muggle-coke.

As this process continued, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ewls called out.

The door opened, and Ron Weasley entered. Ron stood in front of Ewls' desk, a look of sadness in his eyes, the beginnings of tears forming in his ducts. Ewls noticed this immediately, as his gaze was sympathetic.

"Hello, Ron," Ewls greeted. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute Reverend?" Ron asked.

"Of Course, sit down, would you like a coke?" Ewls asked, Ron's face screwed up at this question into a look of confusion. Reverend Ewls gave a chuckle. "Right, Muggle drink, I forget that they're not too popular here in England with Wizards, but in America, carbonated drinks are quite popular even with wizards. I'm sorry I don't have any tea or Pumpkin Juice, I find that stuff vile. Anyhoo, what can I do for you?"

Ron thought for a second about what he should say to this; finally, after not being able to find a way which would make his disposition easier he simply began.

"I've been an idiot Reverend," He said. "I've just committed a serious sin."

"Join the club Ron," Ewls replied. "Well want to tell me about it?"

"You know Hermione and I are erm…"

"dating,"

"She's pregnant."

Ewls did not give a look of disappointment, he merely nodded in understanding.

"I see, so you're going to be a father now?"

"No, it's not mine, I'm a virgin."

"Who is the father?"

"She doesn't know, she doesn't remember ever having sex," Ron said, at this Reverend Ewls' gaze became widened, to Ron it was clear that something about his previous statement sparked his interest, as if some great theological truth depended on finding out the mystery of Hermione's conception. Ron simply ignored this and proceeded on with his explanation. "like someone could forget eh?"

"You say that she doesn't know who the father is?" Reverend Ewls asked as if to clarify. "And that she doesn't ever remember having sex with anyone?"

"Right, but when she told me I flew off the handle."

"What did you say to her?"

At this, Ron gave a look of shame, he looked down to his lap and avoided Reverend Ewls' stare, which had ceased with its intense curiosity and had become, not judgmental, but powerful; it was the trademark powerful gaze that he gave his classes.

"I didn't believe that she didn't do anything wrong," Ron began reluctantly. "I basically called her a slut, told Harry she was a whore. I feel terrible."

Reverend Ewls paused for a second, his face never became judgmental, but he ceased with the powerful stare and converted his face to what was almost blank. It nearly frightened Ron with its lack of visible emotion. He had never seen Reverend Ewls look in such a manner. After a few seconds Ewls nodded in understanding, he gave a sympathetic look and proceeded to speak.

"As you should," He began. "Ron did it ever occur to you that being in a serious relationship means to learn to trust one another?"

Ron, still avoiding making eye contact with Ewls, gave a look of despair, demonstrating the realization of his wrongdoing.

"I know," He began. "I've judged her, and I've displayed wrongful anger. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one to apologize to." Reverend Ewls retorted. "Ron, there is a psychological phenomenon that is not uncommon, often times people who have had traumatic experiences selectively forget them, partially because they want to forget them. It is possible that Hermione doesn't remember having sex with anyone because she was assaulted by a man and doesn't want to remember."

Ron nodded in misery.

"It doesn't matter now," He said. "It obviously wasn't a virgin birth."

"Well, that too is possible, but unlikely," Ewls stated. "Ron, you now have a choice to make, Hermione needs you, now more than ever. Do you want her to take you back as a boyfriend."

"Of Course," Said Ron without hesitation, his face once again becoming hopeful.

"Then seek her forgiveness," Ewls demanded. "And be ready to help her not only bear this child but raise it as well."

At that, Ron's face screwed up, it was not until then that he fully realized that his reaction to Hermione's revelation was not really motivated by jealousy, but by fear. Ron loved Hermione, and that meant that if Hermione still wanted the child, he had to take responsibility as its surrogate father. Responsibility that he was not unwilling to take, rather he was unsure of his readiness to take it.

He had hoped for a few more years with Hermione before the two of them would have a child together. To Ron this child meant the destruction of his future plans with Hermione, but it also meant something more, something even positive. Ron may have been frightened but he was also somewhat excited at the prospect of raising a child. Tears began to fall from his face, tears of joy, fear, sadness, pretty much every emotion rolled into one.

"Now I think I have a glimpse of what she feels," Ron said. "Now _I'm_ afraid."

"It won't be easy to be sure," Ewls stated. "But even if she doesn't take you back as a boyfriend, forgive and be ready to assist her as a friend. Ron, we're all here for both of you, we on the faculty will help you as best as we can."

"I just wish she could know how sorry I am now."

"Go right now, and tell her," Ewls suggested. "You still have half an hour before your first class. Then ask God for forgiveness, the Scripture tells us that we must make right our relations with each other before we can do so with God. I think you will find that God's forgiveness will be easier than Hermione's, though she might yet be willing to forgive you. If God wills you two to be together, then it will be so."

"If she doesn't forgive me, will God?"

"God forgives all who seek his forgiveness. Now go, you have work to do, I will see you at the baptism tomorrow."

"Thanks Reverend, you've been a big help, you're not going to tell anyone else are you?"

"McGonagall has to know, but I will allow Hermione some time to tell her herself. Other than that, no, I won't tell anyone else at the school."

"Thank you Reverend," Ron said with renewed confidence as he stood and exited the office.

Upon Ron's leaving, Reverend Ewls' face became serious, even grave.

"I will tell no one else _at the school_." He muttered to himself.

Ewls stood and walked around to the front of his desk. Upon doing so, he knelt and made the sign of the cross

"Lord Christ, grant me the ability to transcend space and time by your grace and love."

Upon saying this he was surrounded by bright white light, which was the only thing visible to him. It surrounded him as he stood beholding another individual, an older individual with a bold, harsh face, short grey hair and several scars traversing his cheek and visible arms. He wore black clerical robes, and a serious yet kindly expression.

"Father Bates," Reverend Ewls greeted.

"Hello Thomas, what can I do for you?" The man said in a calm, low-pitched, southern American Voice.

"Robert, I've discovered something," Ewls began. "It's probably nothing, but could be potentially grave, a girl at Hogwarts is pregnant, and cannot remember having sex with anyone."

Father Bates nodded, but his calm, serious expression did not change. He took a breath, revealing some reaction to it, but what exactly his reaction was, Reverend Ewls could not say.

"You refer to the prophesy that was removed by the Catholic Church from Isaiah chapter six?" Father Bates replied.

"'…_in the like manner, the adversary shall give unto his people a sign, behold a virgin shall conceive and bear a son, and call his name the destroyer.'"_ Reverend Ewls Quoted._ "_Now I know that the Hebrew word does not necessarily mean '_virgin' but…_"

"If it is true that she is a virgin, and the British Ministry of Magic were to find out…"

"They would force her to terminate the pregnancy," Ewls continued. "They don't typically believe in old-testament prophesy, but in times like these, they're not exactly taking chances."

"Thomas, these people are downright superstitious," Bates said. "They would go farther than that if they felt they had to, they would kill her to end this pregnancy."

"How should we proceed then Robert?"

"Ascertain the truth of this pregnancy," Bates instructed. "If she did indeed conceive as a Virgin, take her to the temple, where she will be protected from the ministry. This is probably nothing Thomas, but these are troubling times, and it would not surprise me if now was the time for the prophesy to be fulfilled."

"But supposing it is true and she did conceive as a virgin, this child could be the last great antichrist."

"God's purposes are a great mystery, another virgin birth for a reason other than the bringing forth of the messiah or the destroyer is possible within gospel doctrine," Bates clarified. "In any case, until the child or the mother is guilty of anything they deserve our protection, and we will give it. Unfortunately, politicians do not understand it that way, make sure that the ministry does not find out about this."

"Very well, God be with you Robert."

"And also with you Thomas."

The bright white light surrounding Reverend Ewls disappeared, and he found himself, once again standing in his office. Looking at the clock upon his wall, he noticed that it had been exactly one second since he had left. He then returned to his desk and continued with his lesson plans.

During the lunch-break that day, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter sat alone together in an empty sofa in a quiet, deserted corner of the Gryffindor common-room. Hermione was crying into Harry's shoulder, whose arm was placed around her shoulder comfortingly. Across the Common-room, the painting-guarded entrance opened, and Ron emerged. His face gave a look of sorrow and penance. Hermione noticed this but quickly looked away.

Ron approached the two of them slowly and cautiously, eventually coming upon Hermione and kneeling before her. She did not look at him, or acknowledge his presence. Ron glanced at Harry, who gave him a nod, what this nod implied, Rod did not quite know, but he thought that he'd take his chance and proceed.

"Hello Hermione," Ron said softly, taking her hand in his. She quickly jerked her hand away from him, now looking down into her lap, refusing to acknowledge Ron.

"Look, I have been a right git Hermione," Ron said. "When you needed me the most I deserted you, I don't deserve you're love or your forgiveness. However, I ask for both, I'm so sorry."

"See Hermione," Harry said. "I told you he would come to understand."

"Harry, can I be alone with Ron," Said Hermione, who still refused to look at Ron.

Harry stood and left; at this, Ron's heart beat with a nervous, excited feeling. Would Hermione forgive him? Would she leave him? Would she smack him? Ron prayed silently for the former, knowing that probability dictated it would be one of the latter two. Hermione, for the first time in days, looked him in the eye revealing the reddened skin beneath her eyes which had become irritated on the count of so many tears.

"You hurt me Ron," Hermione said softly, slowly, in a tone of disappointment and resignation. Ron's heart sank, he knew now for a certainty that their relationship was over. "I am really, really scared right now," She continued more powerfully, more convincingly. Ron was on the verge of breaking down in tears. Surely her next statement would be the death-blow, surely she would tell him that she never wanted to see him again. "But I know you are too," she said in a newfound voice of understanding, which made Ron sigh in his heart. He prayed silently, thankfully, tears of joy came to his eyes. "We love each other, and something has happened for whatever reason which requires both of us to take on new and frightening responsibilities."

"I'll say," Said Ron in a relieved, yet still nervous tone of voice.

Hermione took Ron's hands into her own and kissed his forehead.

"I know that frightens you, It frightens the hell out of me," Hermione said. "And I understand if you don't want to continue our relationship, if you just want to go on as friends, it would be easier on you. I know you may not be ready to be a father."

At this, Ron's face gave an expression of both thanksgiving and confusion.

"An observation Hermione," He began half-jokingly. "Are you feeling alright? you are being quite a bit more forgiving than I expected. You sure you're not under some sort of love potion?"

Hermione smiled through her tears, she kissed him on the cheek, he returned with a peck on her lips, "You can thank Harry for that," She said.

Ron's face suddenly became powerful and resolved, as Hermione had never seen before.

"Hermione, you need my love more than ever," Ron began. "And I won't leave you, especially not now. I'm sorry that I got mad earlier, I forgot what it meant to be a Christian for a minute. But I believe you, I believe that you didn't do anything wrong, and I'm going to go through this with you, I'll help you bear the child, and raise the child, and I'll be right here with you all the way, I promise."

For the first time in four days, the tears that Hermione cried were ones of joy, rather than sorrow. She gave an incredibly happy smile and brought her lips to Ron's for several joyous seconds. Ron stood and sat on the couch upon which Harry had previously sat, comforting Hermione. He stroked her hair, his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "I love you Ron."

"I love you too Hermione."

At the cost of a mere detention, the two did not go to their first class that morning, but rather held each other, each giving the other comforting words of encouragement for the tasks ahead.

That night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid ascended the rising spiral staircase, guarded by the Griffin, which would take them to Professor McGonagall's office. Upon arriving, the four sat before her desk, and amidst her now familiar tears of anxiety, Hermione recounted the fact that she was pregnant, the fact that she did not know who was the father, nor did she remember engaging in sexual intercourse, and the fact that neither she nor Harry could find any charm, spell, or curse which would cause this to happen.

Professor McGonagall's response was one of sympathy. It was clear from the beginning that she believed Hermione as she nodded with everything that Hermione said. In midst of their conversation, McGonagall made five glasses of tea and offered each of her four guests one of them before taking one herself. After offering Hermione a glass, she knelt beside Hermione's chair and took her hand into her own.

"You're sure then that you don't remember engaging in sexual congress with anyone?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you have no clue who the father is."

"No ma'am."

"This is not the first time that a girl has become pregnant at Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "Though it does not happen often. You're now an adult Ms. Granger so you have done nothing illegal, though this will affect your academic plans for the term."

"How so?" Asked Hermione Concerned.

"Well Ms. Granger you're going to be giving birth, recovering, and nursing during the most difficult part of your last term, right as your N.E.W.T.S will be approaching," McGonagall explained. "Hogwarts may have to grant you an extension, in order to allow you to finish the term during the summer, we are willing to do that."

"Thank you," Hermione said nodding in tears of gratitude.

"Beyond that, you are aware that your parents have to be informed?" McGonagall explained.

"I know." This was the part that Hermione feared the most, though her parents were very proud of her successes in school as a witch, they were always very demanding of her. She knew that they would probably not believe her, and would not support her decision to keep her child.

"We may want to bring them here in order to discuss this," McGonagall said, after which Hermione hung her head in resignation. "Ms. Granger, you are almost eighteen years old, so according to both the Wizard and Muggle worlds, you and you alone may choose what to do with regards to this baby. As I see it you have two options, they are very simple, you can keep the child, or give it up for adoption either way we will facilitate your decision."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Though my parents will not like this, they'll want me to at least give it up for adoption, perhaps even terminate it. _That_ is out of the question."

McGonagall's expression was one of intense sincerity, she and Hermione's eyes connected in a moment of mutual clarity. It seemed as though they could anticipate each other's reactions to what they each were asking. "What do you want Hermione?" asked McGonagall.

With only a moment of hesitation in order to gather her thoughts, Hermione proceeded to respond. "I've never been so afraid in my life," She began. "But not afraid of having a child, rather that my friends will turn on me, will despise me, will call me a whore, when I need them now more than ever." She began to sob as she spoke, though her sobs were not out of fear, rather out of comfort and joy. "I _want_ this child professor, when I first found out that I was pregnant I wasn't afraid; that came a few seconds later, at first I was happy. Something was born within me, a new feeling that covered me like a warm blanket. I'm going to be a mother, however it happened, I'm going to have a baby, I love this child, with all of my heart I love it, and I want it. More than anything in the world, I want this child."

Professor McGonagall smiled and nodded. "I know how you feel," She said. "I cannot control what your parents or your friends say or think, but we, your closest friends are with you, and will never leave you."

Hermione's tears of joy intensified. "Thank you," She said.

McGonagall took Hermione into a brief embrace, when the broke apart, McGonagall went back around to her side of her desk and sat down.

"We will contact your parents, and bring them here," She said, after which Hermione nodded in resignation. "Now I have work to do, if you need me you know where to find me; and for what it's worth I will be praying for you."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

At this, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Hagrid stood. Hermione and Ron joined hands and were the first to leave McGonagall's office, followed by Hagrid and Harry. After the four left the office, McGonagall gave them a few seconds to ensure that they had indeed descended down the staircase.

"I don't like this subterfuge, Reverend," She said.

The fireplace in the office erupted in green flames, from which emerged Reverend Ewls, who came in front of McGonagall's desk.

"We will inform them as soon as the time is right," he said.

"If the situation is as dire as you present, the time is right now."

"The will of God is a great mystery," Ewls instructed. "I was not to tell her at that moment, for an inexplicable reason, but all shall be made clear. When the time is right I will inform her of the prophecy and the need for discovering the truth."

"Perhaps in this case Reverend, not knowing the truth is a blessing," McGonagall responded. "We can protect her much more easily if the Ministry has no suspicion."

"My instructions from the Order of the Cross are clear," Ewls stated. "Besides, if she is indeed a virgin, we _do_ need to know."

"What if she is?" McGonagall asked. "And the destiny of the child is to be the antichrist?"

"My hope is that if we raise the child as a Christian we can prevent it, but if that is his destiny, we have to know."

"Then I hope that God will guide us to do what is right."

"He already is, we must have faith Professor."


	11. Chapter 11, The Gospel

I don't own the Harry Potter Characters, JK Rowlings does, yeah, you know the drill.

Chapter 11, The Gospel

The Coming of Saturday saw Quittich Practice for the Gryffindors. The team was moving along quite well. Thaddeus Ewls proved quite an effective beater, managing to knock several people nearly unconscious; he could also out-fly most of the chasers (except Ginny), which was, in part, due to the fact that the American game Quodpot which the rest of his family were more interested in required faster flying abilities.

Following practice, which ended at 3:00, Harry, Ron, and Ginny scurried back to the dormitories and changed into white baptismal robes. After doing so, Ron and Harry made their way through the common room toward the portrait-guarded exit.

"Are you excited?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for this all week."

"You know you two shouldn't be walking without a third person," Came Hermione's voice from behind them.

The two spun around to see Hermione with a smile on her face, which was unusual given the last week. Ron walked toward her and gave her a kiss.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to watch my friends' baptism," She said. "Look, I don't believe that Jesus is the son of God, but I respect that you do, and I'm sorry for criticizing."

"It's alright, I still owe you big for the rubbish that I said to you," Ron replied. "God how could I have been so foolish, and you so forgiving."

"We all make mistakes right?"

Ron then brought his lips to hers, the two kissed for several seconds before Harry, checking his watch, was finally forced to interrupt them on the count of the time. 3:30 was fast approaching, the three walked at quickstep out to the lake, a little cove of which had been magically blocked off from dangerous creatures on the count of the baptism. A small gathering was forming aside the cove, including Ginny, Neville, and the other of the eight who were being baptized (all dressed in white robes), along with Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, the Ewls siblings, Healer Ewls, Rabbi Lebowitz, and several other students who had come to observe.

Reverend Ewls, also dressed in white robes, was already in the lake. He was addressing the gathering as Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived directly at 3:30. They did not catch all that he was saying, something about John the Baptist's baptism of Jesus, the cleansing of sins provided by baptism, and entrance into the Kingdom of God. After he ceased his address, the Ewls siblings began to sing _"Down in the River to Pray."_

September in Scotland, the Lake, and nervousness, all combined to make the eight who were being baptized shiver to no end.

"Cold?" Ron asked Harry, as he himself shivered.

"Nervous" Harry replied.

"Me too a little, I can't understand why."

"Well, we're about to make the jump into new life, I guess that would make anyone nervous."

Reverend Ewls then extended his hand toward the eight awaiting baptism. Summoning her Gryffindor Courage, Ginny began walking toward the bank being the first to enter the water. She then trudged through the water toward Reverend Ewls, the cold of the lake increasing the intensity of her already shivering body. As she walked in the water toward his father, Elliot stopped singing, tears formed in his eyes.

Reverend Ewls took Ginny's left hand with his own left hand and positioned her to where she was facing the gathering, while Reverend Ewls faced her side. He placed his left arm in front of her, whispering instructions to her, she grasped his left arm with her own left hand, and laid her right hand, palm up, in Ewls' left hand. Ewls then raised his right hand at a right angle behind her back. He began speaking so the gathering could hear.

"Do you believe that Jesus is the Christ, the son of the Living God?" He asked loudly.

"I do," Ginny proclaimed.

"Then Ginerva Molly Weasley, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen."

Reverend Ewls then brought his arm down to her upper-back, and his left hand up to her nose which she covered with her own right hand which rested in his left. With the force of his left hand, he lowered her backwards, fully immersing her in the water for a split second, then raising her soaked body out of the water. When she emerged, a smile grazed her face, she and Reverend Ewls embraced, after which she trudged as fast as she could, practically running, through the lake back to the shore where Elliot Ewls was waiting for her with a towel, a kiss, and a very tight embrace.

As he observed this, Harry smiled, drawing from some outside source the ability to let go of his attachment to Ginny. Ron however was moved by this in another way, he was not angry at Elliot, in fact he was not angry at all, he merely imagined himself in Elliot's place, and Hermione in Ginny's place. He wished that Hermione would come to know what he had come to know and accept. He wished that she could be baptized, and was fearful for what awaited her on the count of her refusal to accept what he had come to know as the truth.

Reverend Ewls repeated the baptismal process with several others, including Ron and Neville before arriving at Harry. Who, like Ginny, entered the water shaking. He came to Reverend Ewls, and was positioned like unto Ginny.

"Do you believe that Jesus is the Christ, the Son of the Living God?" Asked Reverend Ewls.

"I do."

"Then Harry James Potter, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen."

As he had the others he had hitherto baptized, he lowered Harry into the water, fully immersing him for a second. As Harry reentered the world from the waters of baptism, like Ginny, a smile grazed his lips. He firmly shook Reverend Ewls' hand and then proceeded to the shore, where Hermione and Ron awaited him, both smiling. As he climbed back to the shore, he and Ron embraced, following which Elliot Ewls handed him a towel, and gave him an embrace of his own.

"Wow, you sure are getting wet, Elliot," Harry pointed out half-heartedly.

Elliot laughed, "Eh, part of the business right?"

"You must be freezing," Hermione proclaimed.

"No actually," Harry responded. "I'm quite warm."

The Gathering then sang _"How Firm a Foundation," _following which they walked back to the castle. Hermione and Ron, and Ginny and Elliot walked together, hand-in-hand.

Aside from the near-unbearable amounts of homework the N.E.W.T. level students were getting from their classes, the following weeks were almost uneventful. The eight students began to, as the Ewls siblings had done prior to the baptism, spread the gospel to any who was willing to hear. To Hermione's continued dismay, yet allowance, they were often found handing out religious tracts, or engaging in theological/philosophical discussions with bibles in hands, responding to challenges emanating from agnostically minded students. Religion often became the subject of Ron and Hermione's arguments, as Ron made it his life's goal to convert Hermione.

As promised, the praise-band started by the Ewls siblings began in late-September, meeting after dinner on Wednesday Nights, hosting contemporary worship services. These services seemed to be more attractive to a good number of Hogwarts students who found Sunday Liturgies to be quite dull. Much to Harry and Ron's surprise, Ginny sang in the praise-band. Apparently dating Elliot Ewls had its advantages in terms of improving the quality of her voice.

Aside the occasional religious arguments, Ron and Hermione were also at peace together. Word had gotten out to the students that Hermione was pregnant. As usually happens when rumors spread across Hogwarts, several theories circulated about the origin of her conception, none of them true. Most simply assumed that Ron was the father, which in terms of emotional attachment was not far from true. Ron could often be found in their free time holding Hermione and gently rubbing her stomach. It seemed that what the students said about Hermione failed to bother either Hermione or Ron as they proceeded with their schoolwork

Normalcy pretty much characterized life at Hogwarts well into October.


	12. Chapter 12, Choices

I don't own any of these characters, this fanfic is just for fun.

Harry Potter and the Temple of the Holy Cross

Chapter 12: Choices

With Halloween approaching, the overall attitude at Hogwarts was positive as people looked forward to the brilliant Feast that awaited them on the 31st of October, the first Quiddich match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the wonderful fact that Christmas was just that much closer.

Hermione's parents had yet to respond to the Owl that McGonagall had sent to them more than a month ago, and Hermione was quite nervous regarding this; she tried to ignore it and focus on her studies, her obligations as prefect, her upcoming N.E.W.T.'s and of course, Ron. The fact that she was pregnant had definitely circulated amongst the other students, some of whom attempted to ignore the fact, others regarded it as their personal duty to heckle her about it. Ron however, managed to come to her defense, which once resulted in a detention for hexing a student who asked her if she was beginning to get "a little fat around the edges."

Spiritual life amongst the growing Christian Community, which now also included Luna Lovegood and the Patil twins, continued on as usual with Liturgy on Sunday, Praise Service on Wednesday, and Bible studies on Tuesdays. Every so often, Ron would convince Hermione to attend one of these events during the course of the week, which seemed to do nothing with regards to her commitment to agnosticism. Religion continued to be one of their topics of argument, though less and less so, it seemed as though they were beginning to learn to avoid the subject all together.

As he had with Dumbledore the previous year, Harry was being called occasionally to Reverend Ewls' office in order to analyze memory data from Dumbledore's old Pensieve which he had apparently entrusted to Reverend Ewls. Though throughout the course of their investigations, nothing of what they found led any closer to the discovery of the location of the mysterious R.A.B. or the whereabouts of the last horcrux. In spite of their lack of success, they proceeded on.

For some reason which was unknown to his wife, any of his children, or any of the members of the Hogwarts Christian Community, Reverend Ewls was seemingly on edge lately. His performance in classes seemed to bear this out, though with the introduction of Hinduism, his classes were as interesting as ever. His right hand, however, seemed to shake and twitch at random during lectures, and his voice seemed less forceful.

In private he was meditating more often. He enjoyed meditating, it allowed him to clear his mind and focus merely upon what he called, 'the Love of God penetrating, surrounding, and binding all things together.' He now meditated every night before leaving his office; on one particular night a week before Halloween, he meditated as usual when he found himself surrounded by bright white light. Realizing where he was, he stood and beheld the old, scarred, grey-haired Father Robert Bates.

"Robert, good to see you again." Ewls greeted.

"Thomas this isn't exactly a pleasure visit," Bates responded. "Have you fulfilled your assignment to the order?"

"Right I've been meaning to ask you for clarification about that I think…"

"Reverend Ewls, do you realize what danger you're putting this girl in?" Bates continued. "And not only the girl but the entire world if you do not inform her, and have her tested."

"Father it occurred to me that she's in no danger as long as the ministry cannot prove that her conception was without sex," Ewls pleaded. "And as of right now they cannot, and what interest is it to them to focus on someone like Hermione Granger, when they're still at war? Let's keep it that way."

Father Bates' expression was becoming more and more frustrated as the conversation continued, his eyes squinted, his teeth were grit and visible.

"Reverend, the world must know the potential danger that this child poses!" Bates argued. "If you don't complete your assignment, we will send someone to Hogwarts who will!"

With this, Reverend Ewls nodded in resignation, for some reason he was suddenly perfectly willing to submit to the orders given to him by his superior.

"Yes Robert, I'm sorry."

"Very well, God go with you my old apprentice."

"And also with you."

The next day, following lunch, Ron and Harry were nearly sprinting to get to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class amidst a corridor filled with other students who too were attempting to avoid being late to their various classes. Reginald Lovelace was quite willing to take a good number of points away from his own house, as he had proved time and again. In fact he was proving to be a second McGonagall in terms of his conception of ethics, strictness, and fairness. Yet as they traveled they heard a voice to their right side.

"Harry, Ron, I need to speak with you two for a moment, it is urgent!" Came Reverend Ewls' voice.

The three of them proceeded with haste to Ewls' office under the promise that Ewls would give them a pass to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Upon arriving, Ewls instructed them to sit in front of his desk, while he sat at his own chair behind the desk. Without bothering to offer them a drink which was his custom he merely began to speak about a subject that surprised them, as they had no clue that he had any interest whatsoever in it.

"I know about Hermione's unexpected pregnancy," Ewls said. "And I know that, according to Ron, as far as her memory is concerned, she is still a virgin." His gaze then fell upon Harry. "I also know that McGonagall has told you about the Order of the Cross." His attention then returned to both of them. "Thus, here is the situation, there is a prophecy which the Catholic Church purged from the Book of Isaiah, it goes after verse sixteen of the seventh chapter. Are you two familiar with Isaiah 7:14?"

"_Therefore Yahweh himself shall give you a sign,"_ Harry began to quote. _"behold a virgin shall conceive and bear a son, and call his name Immanuel."_

"That's right, the prophesy after Isaiah 7:16 is the antithesis of that," Ewls stated. "it reads, _'And in the like matter behold so also shall the adversary give unto his people a sign, behold another virgin shall conceive and bear a son, and shall call his name the destroyer. He shall know to refuse good and choose evil._' The Order of the Cross has instructed me to ascertain the truth as to whether or not Hermione is indeed a Virgin."

"You don't honestly think she is do you?" asked Ron.

"No, it's probably nothing but the Order must know," Ewls said. "If she is a virgin, and if the Ministry of Magic learns about it—and they will attempt to find out one way of another—they will attempt to force Hermione to terminate the pregnancy."

"But you know Hermione would never believe in this sort of thing," Ron stated. "And she won't have an Abortion."

"I know she won't," Ewls Responded. "If she refuses to allow them, they will force her using any means necessary, even if it endangers her life, which is why we must know."

"But wouldn't it then be better if we not know," Harry asked. "If we don't produce the proof that she's a virgin, the ministry will never find out. By testing her, we provide the ministry with the proof they need."

"I thought about that, and I tried to convey this to the Order, but my instructions stand."

"And you trust this 'order'?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ewls said without hesitation, his eyes stating his conviction clearly. To Harry it was clear that Reverend Ewls trusted the order as much as he and Ron trusted him. It was this conviction that convinced Harry immediately to trust the order as well. "We have always stood for peace and justice, and protection of the innocent. Even if Hermione is a virgin, we will protect her and her child; the word 'virgin' in the Hebrew actually means young woman but church tradition has interpreted it literally to men 'virgin.' This to me means that her child may or may not be the antichrist either way, but until he does something wrong, he is still innocent. The ministry is composed of politicians, most of whom are not Christian but would still be scared into terminating this pregnancy knowing the prophecy that the Order of the Cross keeps. The reason why the order is giving these instructions is that they must think that the Ministry will eventually learn of the pregnancy and of the situation surrounding the pregnancy and try to find out the truth for themselves anyways, and that Hermione will be safer in our care; or perhaps they figure that if this child is in fact conceived without sex it is our duty to attempt to ensure that the child is raised in such a way that it doesn't become an antichrist. Either way I trust the Order of the Cross' judgment."

Harry nodded, indicating to both of them that he agreed, even though he still thought it best to not attempt to find out the truth concerning the pregnancy, his faith was placed in Reverend Ewls, and this organization whom he had never come in contact with. Somehow he knew that the order would not allow any harm to come to Hermione or any of his friends. Ron, however, remained unconvinced.

"But what's to stop this 'order' from being just as corrupt as the ministry?" Ron asked. "They're Christian, they believe in the prophecy, the ministry doesn't, it seems to me therefore, that the order would have more interest in seeing this pregnancy terminated than the ministry."

At this, Reverend Ewls paused for a moment, considering how to respond. For a few seconds he nodded to himself, as if struggling to figure out what to say. Finally his stare became almost nervous, his eyes gave a look of being unsure of themselves. It was the first time, Ron and Harry had ever seen him like that, usually his gaze was powerful, confident, secure, now he appeared grave and almost frightened.

"Nothing of what we are about to discuss leaves this room, understand?" He commanded solemnly.

"Yes Reverend," said Ron and Harry almost in unison with nervousness in their voices. It seemed as though Reverend Ewls' apparent nervousness was contagious. If something could scare someone like Reverend Ewls, they reasoned, it must not be good.

"The Order of the Cross is a Christian order of the most powerful Wizards and Witches in the world," Ewls began. "They are not a secret organization but their existence is not well known nor advertised either. They are based in a location that is not plotable to any cartographer."

"But neither is Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Hogwarts is different," Ewls clarified quickly. "Hogwarts has a physical location in the Earthly realm, the Temple of the Holy Cross, where the Order is based does not, it composes a Universe other than our own, and it can only be reached from a single location in the world—I tell you this because I trust you—a secret port-key is hidden at Golgotha."

"The hill where the savior was Crucified," Harry said.

"That's right, in this temple, Love radiates from the walls, you are engulfed by the Holy Spirit, in the very presence of the actual Cross of Jesus, preserved throughout the ages by the power of love radiating from Christ's blood sacrifice to the Nasserites."

Harry and Ron now understood why Reverend Ewls was reluctant to tell them this, this information certainly could be quite dangerous in the wrong hands. The two of them stared into Reverend Ewls' face intently, hanging on every word, every turn of the conversation. At this, Reverend Ewls began to relax, his expression was once again becoming confident.

"The actual cross!" Harry said in amazement.

"What are Nasserites?" Ron asked.

"Members of the order, take the name of the Wizards of the ancient Hebrews who called themselves Nasserites." Ewls clarified. "The Nasserites were wizards who consecrated themselves to God, and were commanded never to cut their hair, because the power of God flowed through them from the source of their hair. If your familiar with the story of Sampson, this should sound familiar. Today that commandment has been lifted as you can tell," Ewls said as his eyeballs moved up into his sockets in the direction of his shortened hair.

"The power of God's love today is from the Cross—not our hair—the cross upon which the greatest act of righteous magic was performed, the greatest act of love, wherein the whole law of God was fulfilled and the wrath of God was satisfied granting salvation to the human race," Ewls continued. "And also from the cross derives the power to act in the name of righteousness, which is committed to those who take upon themselves the duty of the Nasserites. This Order is the oldest Christian organization in the world, predating the Roman Catholic Church; in it the true doctrines of Christianity and all scriptures taken out by the church throughout the ages are preserved. It is impossible to act with unrighteous intentions in the presence of the Holy Cross, the actor would be tormented and unable to stand in the presence of the temple. The intentions of the Order of the Cross are therefore clear, I do trust them. Understand you are not permitted to share that information with anyone, even those closest to you."

Both Harry and Ron nodded in understanding and amazement.

"I am not authorized to do this against Hermione's will," Ewls added. "But we must convince her, her safety and the life of her baby may depend on it."

"What if she is a virgin?" Ron asked. "By testing her, we would have just given the Ministry the proof they need."

"Ron, if Hermione is a virgin, I will take her to the Temple of the Holy Cross," Ewls declared. "She'll be safe there. But I must ask you to trust me."

Ron nodded, his expression, like Harry's was now one of positive affirmation; he now understood and trusted The Order of the Cross.

"What do you need us to do?" Harry asked.

"I will not force Hermione to go through with any procedure," Ewls said. "But my wife can simply employ magical analysis in order to discover the truth, I need you to convince her to go through with the procedure, it is not harmful, it is not painful, it is a mere analysis of her vaginal fluids."

The two of them nodded in understanding, demonstrating their willingness to try. Even though Ron believed and trusted Reverend Ewls, he was still doubtful about Hermione's willingness to go through with what they had discussed. Reverend Ewls handed each of them a pass to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As they traveled through the corridors alone together, both prayed silently that Hermione would be willing to lay aside her animosity toward Reverend Ewls in order to do, what they felt sure, was best for her child.

Ron especially prayed fervently for this, for as time progressed he began to feel a connection to the child, which was similar to Hermione's. He began to feel the same sense of love which caused Hermione to be willing to boldly stand against what she was sure would be her parents' wishes in this situation. A powerful instinct which both he and Hermione shared which flowed through both of them, piercing even the most fundamental parts of their souls, gave them the realization that they—however it happened—were going to be parents. Both of them rejoiced at this, both of them drew comfort and strength from it. It was this newfound love, combined with an unwavering faith in Reverend Ewls, that gave Ron a thorough commitment and willingness to go to whatever lengths within the bounds of Christian morality to convince Hermione to undergo what he felt was required of her. Convincing Hermione, unfortunately, proved as difficult as they had anticipated.

"No! I will not do it!" She proclaimed as the three sat next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common-room late that night, after all of the other students had retired.

In her eyes was a look of negative surprise, she seemed absolutely astonished and taken back at the suggestion with which her two best friends had presented her. It seemed utterly ridiculous to her, _her _child, a target of the ministry of magic, the potential antichrist, it was absurd.

"Hermione if the Ministry finds out before the order does you're baby's life will be in danger."

"How will they ever know?" Hermione responded, almost shouting. "I'm probably not a virgin, but if I am you're asking me to produce the proof they need, even if we keep the proof secret, the information could fall into the wrong hands; not like I honestly believe that they're going to do anything anyways. Harry here's a clue, I don't trust Reverend Ewls."

At this, Harry seemed almost offended, although he knew that Hermione had an irrational dislike for the Ewls' he thought sure that she would understand that, as a professor, he would have her best interests at heart. He responded in kind, almost shouting back at her, as she was almost shouting at the two of them.

"Hermione here's a clue," Harry said sarcastically. "The Ministry knows who you are, they've known all of us since the battle at the department of Mysteries, the whole school already knows that your pregnant, meaning that if the ministry doesn't already know that your pregnant, they're going to find out, and when they discover that you don't know who the father is, they'll force test you themselves and God help you're baby if truly you are a virgin."

"Since when did the Ministry of Magic officially subscribe to Old Testament Hogwash?" Hermione responded. At the phrase "Old Testament Hogwash" Harry gave a look that seemed to Ron, a precursor to violence. Though Ron knew Harry better than that; Harry would never strike Hermione, it would be beyond him. In spite of this knowledge, Ron thought that he might have a better chance at convincing Hermione if he could just end the religious discussion. He knew he had to make Hermione see that it was in hers and her child's best interests to be tested. In spite of this cognition, he still knew that the odds were that Hermione would not go along with it. It was, therefore that Ron had to concede. Reverend Ewls would not force Hermione, neither then should they force her, Ron thought.

"Harry, can I speak to Hermione alone," Ron said calmly.

"Sure," Harry said, the look in his face, still one of rage.

Ron positioned himself on a sofa next to Hermione, taking her in his arms.

"Don't even try it Ron," Hermione said threateningly. "You won't convince me through this."

"I'm not trying to convince you," Ron gave a look of sincerity, he clearly was not lying when he said what he was saying. "Look, this is your choice, not ours, we won't force you, and I give you my word, Reverend Ewls will not force you. We've learned though that we can't trust the ministry, hell my father will tell you that and he's _on_ the ministry, they're politicians and they'll do whatever it takes to remain in power."

"So rather than trusting non-Christians who may not believe in this Prophecy, we'll trust Christians who do and have more interest in preventing this baby from being born than the ministry, makes so much since," Said Hermione sarcastically.

Ron maintained his calm in the face of his girlfriend's sarcasm and proceeded on.

"There is one difference Hermione," He said. "The order is guided by ethics."

"Ron…"

"Look Hermione," Ron Paused and looked down to his waste, he gathered the emotions locked in the deep chambers of his heart; now was the time to express them, now was the time to make them as clear as possible. His right hand stuck into the right pocket of his robes and began to fiddle with the ring he had since the beginning of the summer, tears came to his eyes. "I love you, and I have sworn to you that I will go through this pregnancy with you, that I'll be there when you give birth, I'll help you raise this baby, it occurred to me that the reason why I was so awful to you when you first told me, was that I was scared, because now not only were you going to be a mother, I was going to be a father, and I wasn't sure that I was ready for that yet, but now I'm sure."

Hermione turned her face away from Ron, it was working, his sincerity was winning her over. In her academic stubbornness she did not want to convey this to Ron, it was thus, that she hid her face from him by turning away, as she did so a tear escaped from her eyes. With his right hand, which left the ring in his pocket, he turned her face back toward him by way of her chin, revealing to him the tears which were now forming in her eyes. He smiled through his own tears.

"I love this child," He said. "As much as you are willing to do anything for this child, so am I, I love this child and I want what is best for it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that on this issue we may not see exactly eye to eye on what is best for the child but we both love it. Look, you make the decision, and whatever you decide, I'll support you."

Hermione's heart leapt, she smiled through her tears, she had never seen Ron display such sincerity, such solemn emotion. She had always known him as a bit of a misfit and now it seemed as though he had fully grown up. "Even if Reverend Ewls disagrees?" she asked.

"Hermione you're wrong about Reverend Ewls," Ron proclaimed calmly. "He's a great man, but I don't love him like I love you, so yeah even if he disagrees.

Hermione smiled and brought her lips to his. After a brief peck, the two pulled apart, and Hermione nodded. A realization came to her, something so simple she though she should have seen it before, an opportunity to get something she wanted out of submitting to this test.

"Look, I don't believe in this prophesy," She said. "I don't believe that the Ministry of Magic is going to try and force me to have an abortion, but I would like to know who the father is, so for that reason and that reason alone, I will submit to this."

"Good enough for me."

The Next day was a Saturday, Ron had obtained an exemption from Quiddich practice on the count of Hermione's test, for not only were they testing to see who was the father, but also the sex of the baby, whether or not there were any defects to expect; in muggle terminology, it would be a virtual sonogram. Hermione was actually excited and thankful to Ron and Harry for convincing her to go through with the procedure; excited at the prospect of seeing her child for the first time—in embryo form to be sure, but she was excited nevertheless.

What's more she found Healer Amanda Ewls to be nothing like her husband; whereas he was powerful and intimidating to Hermione, Amanda was calm, humble, and friendly. At the examination, Hermione laid flat on a gynecologist's examination table, with her legs spread, and her genital area covered by a hospital gown. Ron sat in a stool beside her, holding her hand and stroking her hair. Healer Ewls set a stool in front of her, in between her spread legs and sat down.

"You'll have to forgive the crudeness of these facilities," Healer Ewls said apologetically. "We ordered them in a Hurry I doubt that this school is used to dealing with these kinds of issues."

"Of course," Hermione said in somewhat of a shaky, nervous voice.

Noticing this, Healer Ewls proceeded to stand and look Hermione directly in the eye.

"There's nothing to worry, dear, it won't hurt a bit," Healer Ewls said as she sat back down upon the stool and held her wand to Hermione's abdomen. "Have you thought of a name?"

"No, not yet," Hermione said somewhat nervously. "I've been giving it some thought though, I was thinking that if it was a boy I would call it Michael Alexander after my father, if a Girl, I like Stephanie."

"Those are lovely names," Healer Ewls said in a very calm, soothing voice. "What I'm doing is taking a sample of you're vaginal Fluids, this shouldn't take but a second, Hermione. Would you two like to see your baby now?"

"Yes please," said Hermione.

"Close your eyes," Said Healer Ewls, she then proceeded to take her wand and touch Hermione's stomach. After this, she pointed it at Hermione's eyes. _"Infantis Videro." _She next pointed her wand at Ron's eyes, "_Infantis Videro._"

Immediately after speaking these incantations, Healer Ewls left Hermione's bedside and went to an examination table a few feet away. Hermione and Ron were emotionally moved at the sight of their child in embryonic form. Hermione was in tears, Ron was smiling.

"Oh my God, That's her." Said Hermione through her tears which were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Him," Said Healer Ewls in a concerned voice as she made slow motions with her wand over the sample of Hermione's vaginal fluids. "Preliminary analysis shows that your baby is a boy."

"Oh my God, he's so little," Said Ron.

"He's only a fetus, and you're only three-and-a-half-months pregnant, Hermione." Healer Ewls said in a vain attempt to cover up her concern. Hermione noticed this but ignored it, preferring to concentrate on her first look at her unborn child. "Would you excuse me."

"Oh Ron, he's so beautiful."

Healer Ewls, in a quick-paced stride stood from her examination table and walked toward her office. When she opened the door, Reverend Ewls was waiting for her. Healer Ewls entered the office and closed the door in as calm a manner as possible.

"She's a virgin," Said Healer Ewls.

"You're joking."

Healer Ewls shook her head, "preliminary analysis shows no fluctuation of the particles, no sign of male DNA. Thomas, she's a virgin, and what's worse, it's a boy."

"Would you analyze it again?"

"Of course I'll keep looking! But it doesn't look good."

"This cannot go far beyond us."

"We can't hide it from her."

"Of course not, but we have to convince her not to tell anyone," Reverend Ewls' voice emitted shock, awe, and concern. "We have to get her to the Temple of the Holy Cross, it's her only hope. The ministry _will_ find out."

"God help us."

"If this child is, who the Nasserites think he is," Ewls began. "Indeed, God help us all."

Three hours later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of Reverend Ewls' desk. Ewls did not give his usual powerful stare, rather, his gaze was one of deep concern, even nervousness. He leaned forward onto his desk attempting to appear as fearless and ever, staring Ron, Hermione and Harry in the eye as he spoke to them.

"Hermione, I assume you know why you're here," He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Because the test showed that I was a virgin," Hermione replied, purposely trying to sound powerful and confident, enjoying the fact that Reverend Ewls did not appear to have his usual arrogance about him.

"That's right, and we must move quickly to protect your child from the Ministry," Ewls said. "I've secured a year long extension from Professor McGonagall for all three of you. I can take you to a place where the baby will be totally safe, where no harm will come to it, to the Temple of the Holy Cross. We can leave immediately, tomorrow if you'd like. Since we can't Apparate across the Mediterranean, and there are no floo or port-key connections to Israel, we'd fly by Hippogriff and be in Jerusalem in three days."

"Jerusalem? I'm not going to Israel!" Hermione declared.

"Hermione, please consider what he's saying," Harry said, in a voice as nervous as Reverend Ewls'. "It may become dangerous for you here."

"So I'm supposed to trust him and his _order_?"

"Hermione…" Reverend Ewls began.

"No!" Hermione said forcefully almost shouting. "I'm not going!"

Reverend Ewls looked down at his desk in near despair, giving a sigh.

"If that is your final decision, I will not force you to go," He said, attempting to appear as fearless and as calm as possible. "But know this, I am ready to leave at your request, and trust me, you _will_ change your mind."

Hermione gave him a look that spoke of her absolute lack of respect for what he was advising her to do, and expressing perfectly the fact that she definitely did not believe him.

"Thank You Hermione, Ron, that will be all," He said with a hint of disappointment.

Ron and Hermione stood; Ron stood up calmly, resigned to his inability to convince Hermione to choose the option which to him was clear; Hermione stood up quickly, angrily, completely offended at what Reverend Ewls was suggesting she do. Harry remained seated as he was not actually dismissed by Reverend Ewls. After Ron and Hermione left, Reverend Ewls' now nervous gaze fixed upon him.

"Harry, will you stay for a moment please?" Ewls asked. He sighed and took a deep breath before returning his expression to its previous powerful authority. It seemed, therefore that what he had to say was not particularly unnerving, which ironically caused Harry to relax in the face of an expression which, to anyone else, would look intimidating.

"Hermione will come to see our point of view," Ewls began. "Undoubtedly as a result of the ministry taking action against her, once that happens we will have little time to act, keep on your guard."

Harry nodded at this.

"Once this happens," He continued. "The ministry will attempt to find out from everyone who knows us any hint of information which would lead to our apprehension, hence none of us can remain at Hogwarts, we must go to Israel together."

After saying this, Ewls paused for a moment in consideration. He maintained his powerful expression, but his eyes screwed up moderately, indicated intense deliberation.

"There is another reason why we must go to the temple together," He confided. "I have been praying for you and I am more convinced of this than ever. You have no future left at Hogwarts, God has called you to follow another path; the path that will eventually lead to your final victory over Lord Voldemort."

"What path is this?" Harry asked, looking confused, yet quite interested.

"If you would accompany me to the Temple, I can begin your training," Ewls began. "As a Nasserite, you will be in a much better position to fight this war against Voldemort than as a normal wizard. You are a powerful Wizard no doubt, one of the most powerful, God has called you to a higher purpose in life."

At this Harry gave a sigh, he did not, at first, know how to respond.

"Reverend, Hogwarts is all I know, it is my home."

"Harry, Hogwarts may not exist for much longer, I sense a plot to escalate this war on a world-wide scale, and when that happens, if they don't close the school, it will be destroyed."

"Why is it then that the Nasserites aren't fighting already?"

"There are some of us who feel that this is a matter of British security," Ewls responded. "And that there is no need to interfere. What those Nasserites do not understand is that Voldemort has pure-blood supremacist counterparts and supporters in every nation, they are waiting for the right time to unite in a global struggle against the status quo. When that happens, the Nasserite army will be unleashed." Ewls paused here and leaned even further forward, his powerful gaze penetrating Harry's soul. "As I and Dumbledore said, the time is coming when we must all choose between what is right, and what is easy, the path of your life has been given by God to you. You must choose to either follow it, or deny it."

Harry, now quite nervous at these prospects took a deep breath and nodded, he could not say anything in response. At the beginning of the year he did not want to return to Hogwarts, since the healing which had taken place in his soul through Christ, he did not want to leave. But he knew and understood the concept of divine calling, and the probability that what Reverend Ewls was telling him about his place at Hogwarts was true.

"That will be all Harry."

With that Harry stood slowly, turned toward the door and left. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him in the classroom adjacent to Ewls' office. On the way back to the common-room, Harry filled them both in on everything that Ewls had told him. Ron seemed nervous at the prospect of Harry's place at Hogwarts being in question, Hermione considered it Rubbish, she proclaimed immediately that she doubted whether or not the Order of the Cross actually existed at all. Harry seemed quite frustrated with Hermione on the count of this, and deliberated as to whether or not to exclude her from what Ewls told him in their Pensieve investigations, which would have been an insult to her since he always told her everything that Dumbledore told him. Ron, however, he knew, would fill her in if he didn't. He thus, elected to continue to tell her everything, even if she thought it ridiculous.

After over a month of Silence from Hermione's parents, by late October—the day after Ron, Hermione, and Harry's discussion with Reverend Ewls—an Owl arrived at McGonagall's office indicating that Hermione's parents would be paying the school a visit to deliberate on Hermione's and the child's future. Hermione and Ron were called into McGonagall's office on Wednesday evening after dinner, and informed that Hermione's parents had arrived and that they would be joining them shortly. After giving Hermione and Ron this information, McGonagall left the room, leaving Hermione and Ron to sit and ponder in their nervousness what the course of the dialogue would be. Surely, Hermione thought, knowing her parents, her parents would not believe her or understand her desire to keep her child.

Hermione's parents were practical muggles, placing emphasis on career and education for financial stability and success. They had originally hoped that Hermione would grow up to be a Doctor, or Lawyer, or Politician, but were proud nonetheless when she received her letter to attend Hogwarts, knowing that she would indeed succeed in the magical world as well as in the muggle world. They were now, however, undoubtedly furious, believing that she, for all intents and purposes had thrown her life away.

While Hermione and Ron pondered these things, Professor McGonagall led Hermione's parents up the spiral staircase which led to her office. When they arrived at the small entrance hall at the top of the staircase, McGonagall paused before entering her office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I just want to thank you again for coming, and apologize for the heightened security measures, we are…"

"Yes, yes, where is she?" Asked Mr. Granger in a very annoyed and angry tone of voice.

Professor McGonagall was visibly taken back by Mr. Granger's rudeness, but nonetheless managed to keep her composure, opening the door to her office, "in here."

Hermione's Parents then saw their daughter sitting in front of McGonagall's desk; sitting next to her was Ron, holding her hand. This display of affection between Hermione and Ron served to infuriate Mr. Granger even further who stormed into McGonagall's office toward his daughter in as intimidating a fashion as he could.

Hermione saw the intimidating approach of her father, and in a shaky voice began to speak. "Hello Dadd…"

"You nasty little whore!" Mr. Granger shouted at his daughter, upon arriving at her he grabbed her by her shoulders, and made a motion with his eyes toward Ron. "Is he the father?"

Hermione was frightened beyond reason, she could not bring herself to answer her father's question, tears now fell freely from her face as she moaned and sobbed in front of her father "Daddy please!"

Ron's fury at this display matched that of Mr. Granger. He stood up, and drew his wand, pointing it at Mr. Granger.

"You Get away from her, Muggle!" He shouted.

"Are you the father?" Mr. Granger shouted. "I should have known you were shagging my daughter when she went to visit you, you little bastard!"

Amidst Hermione's loud sobs, Professor McGonagall stepped between Ron and Hermione's father, her wand drawn at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley! you will put that wand away immediately!" She shouted. "twenty points will be deducted from Gryffindor. And Mr. Granger if you will not act in a civilized way in order to discuss this matter reasonably I will have you removed from my school is that clear?"

Ron put away his wand reluctantly and sat down. Mrs. Granger came and stood beside her husband, talking to Hermione in a much softer, more reasonable, yet still angry tone.

"Hermione I don't understand," She began. "We were so proud of you, we supported you at this school we were there for you at every turn, and this is how you repay us."

"I don't buy the whole 'I don't remember who I slept with' rubbish," Mr. Granger said forcefully but no longer yelling. "You're a liar!"

"No daddy (sniff), I swear I…"

"Shut up!"

"Stop it both of you!" Ron snapped. "Jesus, I can't believe you would treat your own daughter like this."

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "If I hear one more sound out of you, you will receive detention. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I Understand that you are upset, but you'll excuse me if I believe Hermione."

"I took a test (sniff) at the Hospital wing a few weeks (sob) ago which proved that I am still a virgin," Hermione cried. "Even if I wasn't, you honestly think (sniff) I'd consent to have sex?"

"Yeah your magic could have facilitated that lie!" Mr. Granger snapped. "You a virgin, hah! We loved you, we cared for you, we raised you, and you throw it right back in our face. Well first things first, you're getting an abortion immediately, secondly, you're coming home and going to a normal school away from," he paused as he pointed at Ron. "…him."

"Mr. Granger," Professor McGonagall spoke calmly. "When I last spoke to your daughter on this matter she indicated to me her desire not to terminate the pregnancy."

"Well, she's not having this child I can guarantee you that."

"Michael calm down," Mrs. Granger said. "Hermione if you don't want to have an abortion then at least put it up for adoption, you're not ready to raise a child alone."

"She won't be alone!" Ron proclaimed.

"My baby is not (sob) going to grow up in an orphanage (moan), I love him (sniff), and I will take care of him, I'll do whatever it takes to take care of him!" Hermione said powerfully amidst her tears.

"If you love him dear, than do what is right, put him up for adoption," Mrs. Granger pleaded.

At this, Hermione finally managed to, as she was attempting to do, stifle her tears. Her expression became almost reminiscent of Reverend Ewls' powerful gaze. She looked her mother directly in the eye, sending the message loud and clear that she would not be dissuaded.

"I'm keeping my baby!"

"Oh yeah," Mr. Granger broke in. "Well guess what you don't have a choice, we're your parents, and we're dictating what you're doing on this matter."

"I'm afraid you can't do that Mr. Granger," Said Professor McGonagall calmly.

"What?"

"Hermione is eighteen years old, meaning according to both Wizard and Muggle law, she is of age," McGonagall clarified. "She can choose to keep the child if she wants."

At this prospect, Hermione's parents were dumbfounded, realizing that there truly was nothing they could do to prevent her from having the child. After considering the predicament for a few seconds, Mr. Granger spoke up.

"I'm going to make this clear Hermione," He began. "I am willing to forgive you, if you come back home with us now. But if you decide to stay here, and keep this child, you can never again live under my roof. You will be cut off from us, do you understand me?"

"Please dear, don't force us to do this," Mrs. Granger pleaded.

Within her voice came a faint tremor of disagreement with her husband's course of action. Mrs. Granger also gave her husband looks which pleaded with him not to force Hermione to make such a rash choice. Given the choice between defending her daughter's and her husband's decisions, Mrs. Granger, by her recent plea had chosen to side with her husband. This conflict was clear to Hermione, but she could do nothing to exploit it. Given the circumstances, Hermione said the only thing that she could have said. In midst of the tears and sobs which were returning to her, she summoned her Gryffindor courage and looked her mother directly in the eye.

"I will not give up this baby!" She proclaimed as she now cried aloud. "Do what you Must."

After finishing this statement, Hermione's heart sank at the realization of what surely would come next, her face turned to Ron who gave her a sympathetic look and took her hand into his own; unfortunately this gave little comfort.

"We gave you a chance to redeem yourself," Mrs. Granger began. "We were so proud of you. You are cut off, never return home I don't even want to see you again."

"Professor, we know the way out," Said Mr. Granger coldly.

The two of them left without turning back to look at her, though Ron thought he heard the distinct sound of sobs coming from a voice similar to Mrs. Granger's from the entrance hall outside of McGonagall's office. After they were gone, Hermione lost control of her emotions and began to cry, hard. Ron left his chair and knelt down next to her, taking her head into his shoulders. Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair and rounded her desk coming to kneel beside Hermione as well, when she arrived she relieved Ron's embrace with one of her own.

"Oh my dear child, I am so sorry," McGonagall said with her own tears glistening her eyes as Hermione cried into her shoulder.

"I have no family now," Hermione cried into McGonagall's shoulder.

"That's not true you know," said Ron, whose hand was now fiddling in the pocket of his robes, playing with the ring he had obtained at the beginning of the summer. Hermione's face emerged from McGonagall's shoulder. Ron's and Hermione's eyes connected in a moment of powerful clarity. "I'll never leave you."

Hermione and McGonagall broke apart, Hermione and Ron then gave each other a tight embrace, Ron's hand leaving the ring in his pocket.

"Thank you," Hermione said through her tears and sobs. "I love you so much."

"Ms. Granger, seeing as how you are well over seventeen, and have no need for parental permission, you are welcome to remain here over Christmas holiday," McGonagall informed her.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione left McGonagall's office hand-in-hand, their relationship was never stronger. Though Hermione was probably as sad and troubled as she had ever been in her life, from her boyfriend she drew a newfound strength and hope which gave her what was probably also the deepest sense of happiness she had ever experienced in her life. Though the couple had enjoyed a very strong relationship prior to this incident, after that night they were hardly ever seen apart from each other.


	13. Chapter13,EmptyWishes and ChristmasGifts

I don't own these characters, you know the drill.

Chapter 13, Empty Wishes and Christmas Gifts

Gryffindor Destroyed Slytherin in the opening Quiddich match 200 to 30. Without Professor Snape taking away points almost at random as he had in past years, Gryffindor dominated the house cup and was expected to dominate the Quiddich Cup. Following the match, the Gryffindor common room was packed in celebration.

As November eventually broke into December, Christmas decorations arose all over the castle. Spirits were high with the prospects of a nice, long break from studies. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would all be remaining in the castle over Christmas, however they were three out of only a few. On the count of the war against Voldemort, most families wanted their children home, seeing as how Dumbledore's death proved that Hogwarts was barely safe from the entrance of determined death eaters.

The fact that Hermione was pregnant was beginning to show as she entered her fifth month of pregnancy. This served to improve Ron's already positive disposition, which in turn improved hers. Harry, on the other hand was nervous these days at the prospect of Reverend Ewls' belief that he would soon be leaving Hogwarts, never to return. The thought of him leaving his best friends behind was not exactly pleasant to him, though he tried unsuccessfully to tell himself that it would happen anyways on the count of the fact that this was his last year after all. What was more unnerving was the fact that Reverend Ewls' nearly prophetic statements included predictions of the imminent fall of Hogwarts. This definitely made him uneasy as he prayed day-in, and day-out that such was not the case. His nervousness was not helped by the continuing failures of his and Reverend Ewls' Pensieve investigations.

Amanda Ewls, like many professors this year, secured for herself the whole break away from the castle and was taking her children to Kentucky to visit their maternal Grandparents. Her husband was persuaded to remain behind with the handful of professors who were staying by McGonagall, who feared that the school might be more vulnerable to attack over the Holidays, in spite of most of the children being gone which would make an attack no where near as costly.

Accompanying the Ewls family to the United States was Elliot's girlfriend of almost four happy months, Ginny Weasley. It seemed as though the couple was getting more and more serious by the day, which was, at first, to Harry's dismay. However, in the past few months, Harry had been able to come to terms with the probability that he and Ginny would never be together again as they once were. Harry and Ginny therefore managed to carry on as friends.

The Ewls family would be taking Muggle transportation home via airplane, which excited Arthur Weasley when the Owl arrived from his daughter explaining to him her plans. His return Owl said that he expected a full oral report on the intricacies of muggle air transportation. They would be departing the castle by way of the Hogwarts Express which would take them to Kings Cross Station, from there they would take a taxi to the airport.

Reverend Ewls stood saying goodbye to his wife at Hogsmeade station, where the Hogwarts express was waiting to transport several children and professors home for the holidays. Reverend Ewls' powerful gazed was fixed on his children, who were, by now used to it.

"Have you all got something nice for Grandma Creek?" He asked.

"Yes Dad," said Theo.

"She'll love it," said Elliot.

"What is it?"

"A Stratavarious violin, mint condition, 1921," Said Thaddeus.

"Hmm, she will like that," Reverend Ewls said. "How in the hell did you get a hold of one."

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' non-joke items," Came Back Rachel. "That shop truly has no clue how valuable certain muggle artifacts are, we bought it for twenty Galleons."

"Your grandmother will be impressed," Reverend Ewls told them. "Well I'll see you all come January. God go with you."

"God be with you father," Said Thaddeus as he gave his father a hug.

Reverend Ewls gave all of his children a hug, saving Theo for last.

"Theo," Reverend Ewls began when he came to him. "You know of your responsibilities as oldest, I'm counting on you to keep them safe."

"Dad you've told me before, I think I can handle it," Theo said moderately embarrassed.

Reverend Ewls nodded and smiled, the two then shook hands and embraced. Reverend Ewls turned to Elliot and Ginny.

"Now Elliot, I want you to take good care of Ginny, she's our guest, and not familiar with American customs."

"Come on Dad, they're not that much different from here."

"Oh, you might be surprised," Reverend Ewls came back, he then turned to Ginny. "Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Ginny shook Reverend Ewls' hand. "Thank you for letting me accompany them."

Reverend Ewls leaned his head next to Ginny's ear and began to whisper.

"Actually I'm rather comforted by your presence, it'll bring some reason into Elliot's life, life, keep an eye on him," he whispered.

"Yes Reverend," Ginny said smiling.

Reverend Ewls' children, along with Ginny, then boarded the train which was beginning the process of steaming up for its departure. Healer Ewls approached her husband before boarding.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea for you to stay in America," Reverend Ewls told her. "With the War raging over here, I think it best that…"

"Thomas, your place is here now, as is ours," Healer Ewls interrupted, placing her hand upon her husband's cheek and smiling. "You've seen what Ginny and Elliot are developing, you'd tear them apart?"

"To keep my children and my wife safe, absolutely, in a heartbeat."

Amanda Ewls' smile continued, she nodded and then fixed her eyes to where they peered straight into Reverend Ewls'. As powerful as his expression was, he still blinked in hesitation at the expression of his wife, this response was remnant of their courtship days, during which the good Reverend had difficulty breathing in his wife's presence.

"You can't always keep us safe," Healer Ewls responded. "Sometimes that isn't God's will, right?"

Reverend Ewls sighed, a flicker of worry coming entering his expression.

"I know, but I can sure try."

"Thomas, God's will is that we return to Hogwarts. I'm sure of it."

Reverend Ewls nodded in resignation.

"Well I don't think the children would have it any other way," he said. "I love you Amanda."

"I love you Thomas."

The two kissed, after which Amanda boarded the train which began to speed off toward London. Reverend Ewls stood on the platform waving to his children who stuck their heads out their compartment's windows as the train left, waving to their father.

"God go with you," Reverend Ewls muttered to himself, a hint of worry in his voice.

From Hogsmeade Station, Reverend Ewls returned to the castle, wherein Hermione, Ron, and Harry were the only Gryffindor students remaining. Reverend Ewls walked at a moderately quick pace to the Gryffindor Tower; arriving at the portrait, he gave the password, "Pachabel," after which the fat lady swung her portrait door open and he entered the common-room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a sofa near the fireplace waiting for him.

"Well, Professor Lovelace is attending a conference for Oxford Alumni this Christmas," Ewls began. "As such McGonagall assigned me to be your acting head of house. I'm sure you three know the drill. I'm trusting you, no dangerous Spells, charms, or curses, no wandering through the school alone, no going to forbidden areas, and…" his voice changed as if coming upon one of his own personal pet peeves. "_No_ sleeping in the dormitory of the opposite sex. Ron, can I see you for a minute?"

Ron, figuring that he was about to get a personal warning about the last exhortation arose from the sofa reluctantly. The two left the common room, entering into the room with moving stair cases leading to the Gryffindor tower. When they entered this room, Ewls merely closed the portrait hole and turned to face Ron, he looked almost angry as his powerful stare fixed directly upon Ron's eyes. At first Ron was frightened, expecting to be told off about something; that was until Ron heard Reverend Ewls' question.

"Forgive me Ron I just have to ask," Ewls began. "Are you ever going to give her the damn ring or not?"

Ron's expression became one of extreme confusion, how did he know? Ron decided to play ignorance.

"What are y'talkin about?"

"Please, I've seen you playing with it in class under your desk when you think no one's looking," Ewls responded. "You may think it's none of my business, but it is my job to worry about the welfare of my students."

Ron gave him a look of sarcasm, as if to say, "yeah right." Reverend Ewls saw this look and realized immediately that Ron saw right through him.

"And," Ewls began after hesitating for a moment, a smirk grazed his lips. "There's a pool amongst the professors about how long it'll take you to pop the question. A hundred Galleons so far, the best money's on right after the baby's born, but my money's on Christmas or Christmas eve."

At this Ron sighed.

"I guess I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Word to the wise," Ewls responded. "Don't wait too long, you can still lose her," he then paused for a second, gathered his thoughts, then refocused his powerful gaze upon Ron. "Believe me I know. You are old enough, you have her right in your grasp, and you are sure that you want to marry her, therefore ask her, don't wait or she will slip through your fingers."

Reverend Ewls then gave Ron a quick pat on the shoulder and then began his journey down the staircase next to which they stood. Reverend Ewls went immediately back to his office, opened his desk drawer and pulled out a coke for himself. After opening it and taking a drink, he found himself surrounded by white light, a very angry Father bates stood before him, the coke disappeared from his hands.

"Hello Robert."

"I got your message," Bates began in a tone of annoyance. "Why didn't you present it to me in person?"

"Cowardice I guess Robert," Ewls responded. "It's been a frustrating term, and I didn't want to be yelled at, you know me."

"You always were afraid of authority my old apprentice," Bates proclaimed. "Yet so willing to wield it. Are you sure this is her final decision?"

"Yes, I will not force her."

"And you think that I would instruct you to?"

Ewls' usually powerful expression gave way to one of anxiety. He was truly afraid of Father Bates, he looked down at his feet, gathering his thoughts; he then looked back up at Father Bates, unable to look him in the eye, instead looking at his mouth.

"Yes I do," he said quickly, nervously.

"You're right I am," Bates said. "We can send someone to take her."

Bates turned as if to leave, Reverend Ewls walked toward him from behind.

"Don't do this Robert," He called, Bates stopped in his tracks. "If you do you destroy the very principles for which the order stands."

"Don't lecture me about ethics my old apprentice," Bates said, he then turned around and face Reverend Ewls with an expression of power twice the magnitude of Reverend Ewls, as if he had in fact taught Reverend Ewls how to wield an expression of power in the first place. "There's far too much at stake."

Upon saying this, Father Bates began to cringe in pain, he fell to his knees grasping his forehead with his hands.

"What's the matter Robert?" came Reverend Ewls almost sarcastically. "Bearing too _heavy a cross_, I would guess you have some repenting to do."

In midst of his pain, Father Bates cried out…

"Forgive me Lord,"

He suddenly stopped cringing, the pain had stopped.

"She will change her mind when the ministry of magic tries to abduct her," Ewls said, his own powerful gaze returning. "And when she does, I will take her to the temple."

"Let's just hope that you can get to her before they do."

"If it is God's will, then all will work out," Ewls pointed out. "_'Trust in the Lord with all of thine heart, and lean not unto thine own understanding,_' I believe you used to quote that proverb to me Robert."

"Point well taken Thomas," Bates' expression was not apologetic, rather it was one of recovery from pain. "I apologize, God be with you."

"And also with you my old friend."

The night before Christmas Eve, it was happening again! Hermione was walking through the dark, cavernous corridor of the castle toward the door from which she heard the woman's screams. As with every single time before, she entered the room, found herself giving birth, with Lord Voldemort next to her. As with every single time before, Voldemort cornered her against Lucious Malfoy, beckoning her to look at the child she bore, convincing her that she would die right there, she then awakening in screams of terror.

This time, no one was in the room to awaken to her screams, this time she was alone in her dormitory, but thankful nonetheless that it was, after all, just a dream. She rolled to her side, and noticed that the picture of she and Ron was still face down from when she was angry at him. She turned it up toward her, the happy couple waved and smiled at her. She smiled back at them, then arose from her bed dawning her night-slippers.

Ron had no such bad luck that night as to have a nightmare, instead he slept peacefully. Harry slept also, snoring slightly, in a bed across the dormitory as a figure emerged from the entrance wearing a female's night dress. The figure approached Ron's bed.

Ron was definitely not used to being awaken in the middle of the night. This night however, a new stimulus entered the world of his dreams, a whisper, a familiar, comforting voice invading his dreams. Hermione's voice!

"Ron," Hermione Whispered as she shook Ron in his bed. "Ron."

"er… I… spiders… McGona…." Ron Groaned as his eyes flickered.

"Ron," she continued, finally Ron's eyes opened, at first they gave an expression of happiness then realization, then shock.

"What the hell are you…"

"Shh!" Hermione snapped, as Harry stirred in the bed across the dormitory, she continued whispering. "I have to talk to you."

Ron rolled to his side to face Hermione, he took her hands in his, his eyes were somewhat drowsy but understanding.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the night before Harry arrived at the burrow when I had the nightmare?"

"Vaguely, why."

"I had the same dream."

At this, Ron's face became concerned, Hermione's face already looked puzzled and slightly frightened.

"What happens in this dream?" Ron asked.

"It all starts in a corridor here at Hogwarts," Hermione's eyes did not focus on Ron as she recounted the tale, rather she looked off into Ron's covers, in reality staring into space, considering her words as she spoke. "I'm walking toward a room with it's door ajar, and a flickering light coming from the crack under the door, when I open the door, there I am, lying in a bed, delivering a child, and some strange figure is with me, I try to back away but Lucius Malfoy stops me, and then the figure, who is ugly and grey, and I can only assume to be Voldemort—oh Come off it Ron—holds my head in place and tells me to look at the child, who is deformed and evil, then I awaken."

"Are you alright?"

"I think so, just a little startled," Hermione replied. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "Well, I thought I would tell you. Good night."

Hermione started to walk toward the entrance when a whispered voice from behind stopped her.

"Hermione!" came Ron, after hearing him Hermione turned back and faced him. "You know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you."

The two paused for a moment when Ron finally worked up the courage to say what both he and Hermione were thinking.

"You don't have to leave you know."

A half-way naughty smile grazed Hermione's lips.

"What about Reverend Ewls?"

"We're not going to do anything that violates Christian standards," Ron said. "And besides he'll never know."

Hermione then gave a smile as Ron uncovered half of his bed. She climbed into the uncovered half, placing her arms around his shoulders. Ron stroked her face gently with his hand, while the other arm rested underneath Hermione's side. Their eyes met, both breathed deeply.

"I love you," Ron Whispered to Hermione Gently.

"I love you," Hermione returned.

Hermione's face leaned into Ron's, she brought her lips to his, kissing him gently. Slick sounds of saliva filled the otherwise quiet room. A voice came from across the dormitory, making a _hem hem_ sound, which startled both of them, causing them to jerk, and look over in the direction of Harry's bed.

"Hey you two," Said Harry sarcastically, a smile on his face. "No sleeping in the dormitory of the opposite sex."

Hermione laughed, and rolled over Ron, exchanging sides of the bed with him to where she was on the side closest to the window. Ron took one of his pillows and threw it at Harry, half-angry, half amused.

"Piss off!"

Harry laughed and rolled to his side to where he was not facing Ron and Hermione. Ron rolled onto his side to where he was facing Hermione, who was facing toward the window away from him. Ron placed his arms around Hermione's torso, and rested his head on the side of hers. With the one of his hands not laying underneath Hermione's side but resting atop it, he stroked the side of Hermione's extended stomach gently.

"Good night Ron," Came Hermione in a whisper, a smile still on her face.

"Good night Hermione," Ron said, after which he kissed Hermione on the cheek from behind, and then looked down at her stomach from his head's resting place atop her head.

"Good night little mate," he said to her stomach.

Ron then closed his eyes. While he fell asleep quickly, Hermione noticed something resting on the windowsill, something gold, sparkling in the moonlight peering through the window. She could not help but reach for it, picking it up, knowing immediately that it was a ring. At first Hermione eyed it curiously, but then out of hopeful curiosity she slid the ring down her left-hand ring finger. Upon discovering that it fit perfectly, a huge smile grazed her lips, she took the ring off quickly and put it back on the windowsill. She rolled to her other side, causing Ron's head to lose its resting place, now awake but drowsy, he pulled half of the pillow on which Hermione's head rested over to himself and laid his head upon it.

"I love you Ronald Weasley," She said, not whispering but speaking almost loudly. It was a declaration of fact for all the world to hear, she kissed him on the lips, their arms interlocked around each other's bodies. She rested her head upon his.

"ove yu too," came a drowsy response from Ron, which caused Hermione to giggle silently. Nothing in the world could possibly make her unhappy.

The Next Morning, Christmas Eve, while Ron slept in, Hermione and Harry took a walk on the snow-covered grounds of the castle. Hermione's joy radiated from her, Harry could tell that she was quite happy, even if she wasn't smiling or saying anything. To say that her disposition was quite pleasant was an understatement.

"Look, Harry," Hermione said to him as they walked next to the lake. "I'm sorry if I've offended you at all in these past few months, I know that you trust Reverend Ewls, I'm sorry that I don't."

"You're in a cheery mood today Hermione,"

Hermione paused as a huge smile came upon her lips.

"I know what Ron's getting me for Christmas."

"Really?"

Her eyes brightened, smile widened.

"I found it on his windowsill," she revealed. "Oh God I'm so excited."

Harry's voice became much more serious, more grave, Hermione, in her Euphoria did not detect this. She merely kept smiling, her bright brown eyes penetrating his own.

"You found the ring didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Hermione, he's been planning to give that ring to you since the end of summer," Harry said.

A tear of joy then escaped Hermione's eyes as she leapt forward into Harry's arms, her own arms tightening around his shoulders.

"Oh I'm so happy!

"I can tell," Harry said as a smaller smile took shape on his lips. "Look Hermione, the reason why Ron hasn't given you the ring yet is because he's… well…"

"A bit nervous?" Hermione said. "I understand, but it's Christmas, even _he _has to understand that there's not a better time. Now I can dream about our wedding, oh we've got so much work to do, I have to get a dress, oh I want it white, and flowers, oh how I've always dreamed of a wedding with lots of flowers, and a flower in my hair and… What are you laughing at?"

"You," Harry told her. His voice still significantly less excited than hers. "Hermione Granger has never cared about fashion, or flowers, or weddings or…"

"Harry, all girls dream about their wedding," Hermione said in an aloof voice.

"Well at the risk of being premature, I'm happy for both of you."

"Premature?"

"He hasn't asked you yet has he?"

"No but he's…"

"Good Morning," came a familiar American voice, approaching the lake.

Harry and Hermione turned to face the oncoming Reverend Ewls.

"Good morning," He said again. "Merry Christmas, "Would you two come to my office for a minute?"

Hermione and Harry (Harry gladly, Hermione reluctantly) accompanied Reverend Ewls to his office in the castle, where they found Ron already waiting for them.

"Happy Christmas you two!" Ron greeted.

The office was decorated in tensile, fake-pine-tree-vines, magic lights, angels, and crosses. The volume of C.S. Lewis' _Chronicles of Narnia_ was replaced by a nativity scene. Four easy-chairs sat in front of the fireplace.

"What is this?" Asked Hermione, trying to conceal her desire to be somewhere else.

"It's Christmas Eve, not enough students or professors have stayed in order to continue the tradition of the Christmas feast," Ewls stated. "And I thought that we'd be festive, so I took the liberty of acquiring for you all some gifts."

"Reverend, you didn't have to." Harry said. "We didn't get anything for you."

"No, don't worry about it," Ewls said. "You've all be exceptional students, and I thank you for that." He turned his gaze upon Ron who sat, sipping a coke. From out of his pocket, Reverend Ewls pulled a string of beads at the end of which was a round medallion and a necklace-sized crucifix. "Ron, I am a Disciple of Christ, and my denomination typically doesn't pray the rosary, but the order of the cross does, this was given to me by my mentor, it has always been a source of strength for me, I give it now to you, pray it regularly," Ewls handed Ron the Rosary. "You will find that the intercessions of the blessed virgin can be very powerful."

Ron's expression was excited. "Thank you Reverend, how do you…"

"I'll tell you later," His gaze then fell on Hermione who, along with Harry was still standing just inside the doorway to his office. "Hermione," The Reverend beckoned her to sit in one of the easy-chairs in front of the fireplace. She did so but protested.

"Reverend," She said, now almost apologetic, not knowing how else to respond to Reverend Ewls kindness to her in the face of her dislike. "I don't…"

Reverend Ewls silenced her before she could finish what she was saying. He walked around behind his desk and obtained a large box which was hidden behind the desk. He then walked back around to the front of the desk and set it in front of her. Her facial expression was now one of confusion.

"This is from Dr. Ewls and I," He said. "Bottles, parts to a baby swing, diapers, a cross section of what you'll need when the baby comes."

It was as if heaps of burning coals were thrown upon her head, she had no clue as to how to respond to Reverend Ewls' kindness. A tear came to her eyes. She hesitated for a second.

"Thank you Reverend," was all that she could say.

Ewls nodded and gave a friendly wink at her which made her smirk. Her irrational dislike of Reverend Ewls was now seemingly dissipating rapidly. Ewls walked back to his desk and opened the main drawer, out of which, he pulled a long instrument encased in cloth.

"Harry I don't have a present for you, but Dumbledore does, his explicit instructions were that you be entrusted with this."

He handed the instrument to Harry who could tell already that it was a sword. Harry removed the cloth casing revealing a sheathed sword.

"Take it out from its sheath," Ewls instructed.

When he did so, Harry noticed that he had born the sword before. The writing upon it read, _Godric Gryffindor_. Harry's eyes widened, he quickly re-sheathed it, recovered it in its cloth and laid it upon Reverend Ewls' desk.

"Sir, I can't take this," Harry said.

"Dumbledore didn't want you to have it as a keepsake Harry," Ewls clarified. "That is a tool, you see, in addition to being the founder of this School, and many other things, Godric Gryffindor was a devout Christian, and a Nasserite. To this day, part of what distinguishes Nasserites from other Wizards is that their primary weapon is not a wand but a specially charmed sword, the charm can only be done by one who has been called to be a Nasserite, and once performed, the sword of a Nasserite can make obsolete in battle the best of wands, deflecting even the Killing Curse if it is in the hand of a man through whom the love of Christ flows."

"But Reverend, I'm not sure I want to become…"

"I think you'll soon come to realize your destiny, Harry," Ewls interrupted. "In time you may find yourself in a situation wherein you have no choice."

Harry nodded reluctantly, retaking the sword into his hands and sitting down with it in one of the easy-chairs. Ron then took something out of his pocket, which Hermione noticed was a velvet black box. Upon realizing this, Hermione's breath intensified, she tried to conceal this from the others in the room but was unable to do so. Ron slid his chair forward and took her by the hand.

"Hermione," Ron began. "Since we're in a giving mood…" Hermione's free hand now covered her mouth as her whole body trembled in anticipation, tears of joy escaped her eyes. "I had this flown in by owl from home a few days ago," he then opened the box, revealing a very beautiful, silver, ornate necklace with a locket charm hanging from it. Hermione's heart sank, her shaking stopped, the tears which now fell from her eyes were ones of disappointment, Ron did not seem to notice this as he continued. "I hope you like it."

Hermione took deep breaths, she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes; she looked away from the necklace, not wanting to even behold the thing.

"Yes it's wonderful," She whispered softly, standing and walking toward the door, not taking the necklace. "Excuse me."

Hermione left the office, her sobs could be heard from inside the office as she walked across the classroom, made her way into the hallway.

"What was that?" Ron asked in confusion.

"She knows about the ring Ron," Harry said in a sorrowful voice.

"What?" Ron responded, his voice alarmed.

"Even if that was not the case Ron," Said Reverend Ewls in a very disappointed tone of voice, his powerful gaze converted into one of near anger. "If you were waiting for the right moment, that was it."

Ron quickly stood up and stormed out of the room and began to look for Hermione. After a half hour of searching, he found her by the lakeshore, sitting on the snowy ground, staring at the hills across. When Ron saw her thus sitting, he called out to her.

"Hermione!" She turned her head to him; seeing him still several yards off, she turned her head back toward the hills across the lake. Ron began to run, after arriving at the place where she was sitting, he sat next to her. "Hermione its cold out, you shouldn't be out here, it can't be good for the baby."

Hermione ignored him, by looking at the side of her head, Ron could tell that tears were falling from her face.

"Look, I didn't know that you found the ring I just though that I'd…"

"No, Ron it's alright," she said amidst her tears. "I love the necklace, I just found the ring and got my hopes up that's all."

Ron sighed and looked down at the ground in shame.

"Hermione I'm a coward," He said. "See, I know that you know now that I want to propose to you, and I thought that would make it easier, but it doesn't."

"If you're afraid of rejection I can assure you that it wouldn't happen."

"I know," he said. "I just guess I wanted the moment to be right, you know perfect."

Hermione turned her head to face him directly, she had, apparently been crying quite a lot. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I understand perfectly," Hermione said. "I'm the same way you know."

"You're a perfectionist? really?" Ron said sarcastically.

The two of them laughed, apparently Ron's joke succeeded for once at actually lightening the mood rather than making it worse.

"You wait Ron," Hermione told him. "Until you think the moment is right, and I will be here, waiting for you, I love you.

Her head turned back toward the hills, she took his hand in hers.

"Just don't wait too long alright," Hermione said as Ron's body slid over in order to position himself sitting right up against Hermione, his arm rested around her shoulder. "Merry Christmas Ron."

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

The two carried their relationship on, attempting to pretend as though nothing had happened. Though this proved impossible; there was definitely more of an awkwardness about them in their interactions with one another, and both were almost nervous when not around each other. Ron had finally come to realize the truth in what Reverend Ewls had told him about the potential of losing Hermione. This did not increase his courage to the point to where he was ready to actually propose to her, instead he continued, as he had done from the beginning, to play around with the ring in his robe pocket, sometimes out of his pocket when he thought no one was looking. For the first time since they had fully realized how much they cared for each other the previous summer, they felt their relationship in jeopardy.


	14. Chapter 14, Irish Punk Rock

I do not own the Harry Potter Characters portrayed in this chapter, this fanfic is, as always, just for fun. By the way, to those who are following this fanfic, this particular chapter is not exactly terribly important in terms of the developing story-line, I included it because it is, I think, vital to the development of the Ewls siblings' characters, and the relationship between Ginny Weasley and Elliot Ewls.

Chapter 14, Irish Punk Rock

December turned into January with the prospect of students returning to the castle. The peace and quiet which had characterized Hogwarts for the past few weeks, replaced with the business of sporadically arriving people scurrying to their various common-rooms, unpacking their luggage.

Hermione once told the Ewls siblings that they could practice their music in the common-room, so long as they were not distracting and did not do so during class periods. Theo and Elliot decided that the afternoon prior to the start of classes would be perfect to round off a practice session. The four had played their music almost exclusively over Christmas Holiday, with Ginny listening, even joining them. They now unpacked their assorted cache of modern instruments in a prominent corner of the common-room.

Theo, who by default as the eldest, was considered the leader of the band, expected that their practice session would definitely not be private, and indeed just setting up their instruments attracted attention from various Gryffindors—mostly female—expecting to hear a song. Ginny assisted the Ewls' with setting up their various instruments and had become, over Christmas Holiday, the equivalent of a groupie.

Ginny was not used to the Muggle music that they played, which was much rougher than the ever-popular Weird Sisters, but it grew on her, and she knew that the muggle-borns would certainly enjoy it. The only question was whether or not their music would attract attention from other adjacent parts of the castle since silencing charms were not allowed. Theo ordered them to do the best they could to keep the noise level down.

After they had set up their instruments in a corner of the Common-room close by the fire place, Ginny slid a couch about ten-feet in front of them and sat down. Four other Gryffindors also sat down on this couch, with several Gryffindors crowding around the it, leaving an area not greater than ten feet in front of the sibling's band.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood, leaning on the rail in the loft which hung above the common-room—yet which was open to the common-room—watching in anticipation. Since Hermione had, over Christmas break, made peace with Reverend Ewls, she had also, in her mind, made peace with his children. She was excited at the prospect of an unannounced concert, as were Ron and Harry.

Theo and Elliot Ewls, who lead their siblings in vocals, also playing guitars, were now quite nervous at the prospect of playing in front of the whole Gryffindor house. Their reputation now hung in the balance and depended on the success or failure of the upcoming gig.

"Well Elliot," Said Theo slightly shaking. "Break a leg I guess."

"Break a leg, Theo," Said Elliot, slightly more confident. "Let's start off slow and southern, "_In the ailhouse now_." You take the lead"

"Right," Theo said.

Theo then turned and mouthed "Jailhouse now" to the other siblings. Theo laid down his guitar; Elliot began to play his, making it sound with a definite American Southern draw. Rachel Ewls accompanied him with her violin, also playing with an American Southern draw. In an attempt to make it sound as funny as possible the four siblings played the American Southern Folksong _"In the Jailhouse Now."_

Their audience responded well, considering that it was an American Southern _Muggle_ song. They laughed at the parts that were supposed to be funny, especially Thaddeus' yodeling. After the song ended, the room was filled with applause, especially from Ginny. In midst of the continuing ovation, Theo turned to Elliot, re-donning his guitar.

"Ah so an English crowd can like southern music," He said. "Do you think that we should speed things up a bit?"

A smirk grazed Elliot's eyes as he understood exactly what Theo meant. Elliot turned to Thaddeus and Rachel, mouthed something, then turned back and faced the crowd. After quickly giving Ginny a wink, Elliot started playing a very complicated acoustic guitar part, followed by Theo's simpler accompaniment. After the two's duet opening, Theo began to sing _"Man of Constant Sorrows,_" accompanied by Elliot. This song was much faster, much more complicated; the beat was almost powerful, even though Thaddeus' drums were silent. Elliot's solo parts on the guitar were so quick and well done that random female Gryffindors cheered at him, including Hermione from the loft, which made Ron look at her with a strange expression. Hermione simply looked back at him with a smirk. About half-way through the song, the Gryffindors began to clap to the beat of the song, obviously enjoying it

The Room erupted in thunderous applause and cheering from the house after the song was finished. Theo and Elliot smiled at each other. The two's concert was a hit.

"Can you do any rap?" came the male voice of a Muggle-born third-year.

At this, Elliot laughed. Theo gave the third-year a look of harsh sarcasm.

"What's that?" Theo began, sounding almost taunting." Can we do any rap eh. Well boys, what say you we give em some Eminem?

"I'll handle this," said Elliot, laying down his guitar. "Rachel, we'll need your keyboard."

"Will-do," Came back Rachel.

After making sure that his guitar was safely in its case, Elliot came back to the small empty space between the siblings and the audience. He gave Ginny a wink, which Ginny returned.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," He addressed the house. "You wanted some rap, well here you go, this is the only rap song that we like, and it cooks." Elliot then turned back to his siblings, "Lady and Gentleman?"

Rachel then began playing on her keyboard the opening piano solo to Eminem's "_Lose Yourself."_ (A/N I know that this story takes place in 1998, and that the song was not yet written then, like I said this is just for fun so bear with me.) With Theo on the guitar, Thaddeus on drums, and Rachel playing her keyboard, Elliot Ewls' disposition turned suddenly angry as he sang "_Lose Yourself."_

As with _"Man of Constant Sorrows,"_ The audience moved to the music, those in the couch could not remain seated but stood and moved up and down to the rhythm. Hermione disapproved of the occasional bad language, but felt oddly apathetic as she too enjoyed the song. After it was over, thunderous applause filled the common-room. Ginny rushed to Elliot's embrace, right in the center of the small empty space between the audience and the siblings. The two kissed. Harry was not only unbothered by this, his lips actually gave way to a smile.

While Ginny and Elliot continued to embrace in midst of applause, Elliot turned his head back toward Rachel and gave her a nod of affirmation. A smirk grazed Rachel's lips as she began, on her keyboard, the opening piano part to the duet _"At the Beginning."_ The moment she heard this, Ginny tried to escape.

"No," She said with a nervous smile upon her face.

"Come on Ginny," Said Elliot, "Just like we practiced over break!

"No!" repeated Ginny still smiling.

"Cant' back out now!"

At that moment, the time for the first female part had arrived, without hesitation, Ginny took Elliot's hands into her own and began to sing. Their two sets of eyes never stopped looking straight at each other through the course of the entire song. In their expressions as they sang together, every positive emotion imaginable could be seen. It was quite clear that there was a deep sense of longing, longing to be closer to each other as they started to dance to the chorus, their eyes still never leaving each-other.

Upon reaching the prelude to the end of the song, the couple sang the last verse bearing the deepest expression of attachment and affection for each other. After the song ended, the two brought their lips to each other gently, sharing a long, soft kiss amidst thunderous applause from the Gryffindor audience, including Harry, whose smile challenged that of Theo's.

"Argh, yer haven't impressed me yet!" Came Seamus Finnigan's voice as the applause died down.

Elliot and Ginny were just breaking apart softly when Elliot heard this challenge. He quickly took his body away from Ginny's and joined his brother Theo in confronting Seamus.

"Why's that boyo?" Elliot said in a very pronounced Irish accent.

"Y'haven't played any real music yet," shot back Seamus.

"To your mind exactly what is real music?" Theo said in a serious American accent.

"What th'hell d'ya think it is?" Shouted Seamus. "Irish music!"

Theo and Elliot traded very pronounced Grins which said something to the effect of "they have no clue what's coming." Theo started to laugh, as he took out his wand, pointed, and waved it at his guitar which magically converted into an electric-looking guitar. He then went back to his siblings, said something silently to them, and returned to his brother Elliot's side.

"Well m'dear Theodore," Said Elliot, still with an Irish accent. "Shall we…" beginning to shout, "FLOG SOME MOLLY!" (A/N Again I know that Flogging Molley wasn't that popular by 1998, nor were these particular songs written by then, at least I don't think so, but this is just for fun so bear with me.)

The Muggle-born students who knew what he was talking about began to cheer loudly. The Ewls Siblings along with Ginny shouted "YARRRR!" at the top of their lungs. The other students gave looks of confusion. Hermione, even though Muggle-born also gave a look of confusion.

"Hermione, you're Muggle-born, what are they talking about?" asked Ron.

"I haven't got a clue."

With a wave of his wand, Elliot's guitar transfigured into a mandolin. Rachel stood by with her violin, Thaddeus gave the sign of the cross as he raised his drumsticks in readiness. Theo came to the front, while Ginny returned to the couch, Elliot backed closer to his other siblings. Rachel started her violin accompaniment while Theo began to sing _"What's Left of the Flag."_

This particular song started off rather slow, but as they broke into the chorus, Thaddeus began to bang on his drum set as loudly as possible, many in the common-room wondered whether or not he would break them. Theo beat the strings on his magically electric guitar as hard as he possibly could, while Rachel and Elliot were the only one's playing in a rather civilized fashion as theirs were the most complicated parts. While Theo played the guitar, he also sang the lead vocals.

The song was so intense that the audience could not help but move to it. After the second verse, the common-room was filled with people dancing Irish Jigs. In midst of a part where Theo did not sing, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan were pushed forcefully out to the space between the siblings and the audience, both of them started jigging quite well as the audience cheered them and the siblings shouted "Yarrrgh!"

When the song was over, thunderous screaming and applause filled the common room to the point to where it was deafening. Before even dying down, Theo began playing his electric guitar to another song, while Elliot started off on his Mandolin. Rachel had changed from violin to recorder, while Thaddeus stayed on drums. They were playing the opening to the song _"May the Living be Dead_." This time Elliot Ewls sang the lead vocals.

This song was so intense and fast-paced that people started to jig immediately. In midst of singing the second verse, Elliot slung his mandolin behind his back, held to him by a strap and pulled Ginny out from the crowd. He held her hands and sang directly to her…

"_One cold winters night behind the clouds stars did hide,_

_And the ghost of our souls thankin' Christ we're alive,_

_Our Spirits they crackled with lover's first sight_

_Till the morning came fresh with a new."_

Ginny's face gave a big smile as both of them stared each other directly in the eyes. Elliot's gaze was powerful, like unto his fathers; Ginny's was dreamy, she was overpowered by the intensity of the moment.

"_Will you dance with me now heaven's child sang the clown?_

_We've nothin' to lose but your wings and my frown,_

_Where over the hills where the valleys will ring_

_To the sound of our love singin' true"_

As Elliot broke into the chorus, Ginny sang with him. Elliot took her waste with his right hand and her hand with his left, while Ginny placed her left hand on his shoulder, and the couple danced to the chorus. As Harry observed this, he applauded and cheered, noticing the huge smile on Ginny's face revealing to all in the common-room her overwhelming joy. In addition to Harry's celebration of the couple's love, Theo's face beamed as he observed his brother and his girlfriend dancing around the empty space. For one instance as he danced, Elliot's eyes caught Theo's who gave him a wink.

"_Tell me why No one's listenin'_

_Is there nothin' at all left to say_

_In a world so unforgivin'_

_You'll mean more to me each every day_

_So may the living be dead in our wake!"_

Once the song was over, thunderous applause and cheering erupted from the common-room. Ginny's and Elliot's lips connected for a few seconds, after which Ginny returned to the couch which was directly in front of the siblings. Elliot slung his mandolin back to his chest. Rachel set her recorder down and picked up her violin, she played a long note, in midst of which Theo turned to her and nodded in approval. Taking his wand to his mandolin, Elliot transfigured it into an acoustic guitar.

Theo sang the lead vocals in the slower, yet still intense song _"Rare Ould Times."_ The first verse was quite slow, even meditative, but the choruses were quite fast-paced and intense. In the middle of the song, the portrait hole opened, and through it came an investigative Professor McGonagall, joined by Reverend Ewls, who had apparently heard the noise from another part of the castle. The Gryffindors stopped dancing but the Ewls' kept playing as intensely as ever. McGonagall's expression was confused, she was unsure of what to do until Reverend Ewls leaned toward her ears. What exactly he told her was uncertain but all could tell it was something to the effects of "I'll handle this." McGonagall left the common-room immediately after Ewls said whatever it was that he said to her. After she was gone, Reverend Ewls began to clap with the rhythm and sing along. Seeing this made the audience return to their dancing, clapping, and celebration. Hermione sighed intently, she had originally thought that she was going to be in trouble for allowing this to happen as a prefect.

After the song was over, as usual, applause and cheering erupted all throughout the common-room. Elliot and Theo ran to their father and dragged him to the center. He went along quite reluctantly. When he arrived at the empty space between the audience and the siblings, confused applause came from the Gryffindors, led by Ginny who was cheering and obviously not confused; she seemed to know exactly what was about to happen, though no one else did.

"'_Drunken Lullabies'_ Daddy," begged Rachel.

Reverend Ewls' commonly powerful stare changed into one of almost fear.

"No Rachel!" Shouted Ewls. "Good heavens no!"

"Come on dad, let's make it really cook!" came Thaddeus.

"No I will not!" Reverend Ewls shouted, attempting to sound as thought it was final.

"Come on dad!" begged Theo, not convinced.

"Come on Reverend!" shouted Ginny.

Reverend Ewls rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly. The siblings and Ginny shouted "YARRRGH!" in celebration. Reverend Ewls took his place center stage. The faces of the audience, especially Hermione, Ron, and Harry was one of extreme confusion. Elliot re-transfigured his guitar into a mandolin and began to play a short opening piece, after which the most intense musical opening of the night began with Thaddeus on the drums, banging as hard as he could, Rachel on her violin, and Theo playing his magically electric guitar incredibly intensely, as the four played _"Drunken Lullabies." _

When the time came, Reverend Ewls sang in a very pronounced Irish accent. Combining the almost angry tone of the song with his powerful stare, Reverend Ewls made this number the most intense one of the day. Immediately, people began to jig, before the end of the song, the entire common-room was dancing. Ron even grabbed Hermione and took her down to the main floor of the common room. She went with him reluctantly but danced quite well in spite of her pregnancy.

When not singing, Reverend Ewls demonstrated his incredible ability to do an Irish dance. As he did so, the siblings shouted "YARRRGH!" When the song was over, the sound of applause and cheering was deafening. Reverend Ewls was overpowered by a mob of Gryffindors running to him with handshakes and congratulations. To his surprise, the Gryffindors now surrounding him, led by Seamus, Neville, Elliot, and Theo, began to lift Ewls upon their shoulder. On his face was a look of extreme surprise and embarrassment.

The party in the common-room did not subside until midnight, meaning the entirety of the Gryffindor house was, including Hermione, quite drowsy the next day. Other than this, the first few weeks of the second term managed to carry on uneventfully.


	15. Chapter 15, The Flight

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, this fanfic is just for fun, yeah, you know the drill.

Chapter 15, The Flight

As winter gave way to spring, the snow which had covered the Hogwarts grounds began to melt. The prospect of a new round of Quiddich games caused excitement to run through the school. The first match of the new-year would be Huffelpuff against Ravenclaw in the last weekend of February, followed two weeks later by Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. So far, Gryffindor dominated the running for the Quiddich cup by over three hundred points, second to them was Ravenclaw.

Slytherin was having a bad year all around, knowing that one of their favored students had openly joined with Voldemort's forces, and that a good portion of the wizarding world believed them responsible for sewing the seeds of dark wizards. They were currently last in the running for the Quiddich Cup, and last in points for the house cup. Harry almost felt sorry for them, as they were definitely not causing as much trouble for him as they had in previous years. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrod, Crabbe and Goyle, rather than attacking Harry, Ron, or Hermione, simply ignored them as they passed bye in between classes; which, to Harry, was a pleasant change from previous years.

As Hermione was now coming into her eighth month, her stomach was now weighing her down so much that Ron and Harry, in addition to their own books, had to assist her by carrying her books for her while they walked to class; while Thaddeus Ewls silenced Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs who shouted pejorative comments at her pregnancy. When not doing her homework, or preparing for her upcoming N.E.W.T.'s, she was often found with Ron on an empty sofa in the Gryffindor Common-room, getting as much rest as possible. Ron would usually hold her, while both of them would stroke her stomach.

Ron was becoming more and more excited at the prospect of the upcoming child. He could hardly concentrate on the extraordinary amount of homework which he had received in preparation for his N.E.W.T.'s. When Hermione had protested his lack of studying, his response was that he expected to, as the surrogate father of the child, also be granted an extension on his N.E.W.T.'s. Which he sincerely prayed for, since his sole desire was to be an Auror, and such required incredibly good N.E.W.T. scores.

Hermione and Reverend Ewls were now on much better terms, though she would not hesitate, given an opportunity, to remind him, Harry, and Ron, that they were apparently wrong about the ministry's supposed taking of action against her child. Her overall disposition was positive as she joined Ron in his excitement about becoming a parent.

Ron and Hermione, although they had still not fully recovered from the proposal incident of Christmas eve, were on good terms, their relationship still relatively strong. Ron still played with the ring he intended to give to Hermione, planning how he would approach giving it to her, coming up with the best possible time to do so. Hermione knew about these plans and worries, which made her slightly emotionally uncomfortable. She was beginning to fear that Ron would never propose to her. Reverend Ewls was slightly angry with Ron nowadays, infuriated that he had already lost his bet with the other professors that Ron would propose to Hermione at or around Christmas or Christmas Eve.

With the coming of mid-march, the weather turned rainy and cold, Hermione's disposition was becoming less and less positive, and more and more frustrated as her pregnancy was beginning to bear down on her physically. In spite of the fact that she had already been granted an extension to take her N.E.W.T.s during the summer, she continued to wear herself out studying for them. Her frustration was beginning to take its toll on Ron as well, who found it difficult to concentrate on anything else but making Hermione happy, which was becoming more and more impossible each day.

As April—Hermione's ninth moth—arrived, even Reverend Ewls was beginning to doubt whether or not the Ministry of Magic knew anything about the pregnancy at all. He was, however, constantly vigilant, looking for any sign of ministry intervention at Hogwarts. Hermione was now exactly four-weeks away from her due date, and he was constantly on-edge.

On a Tuesday, at a time during which he had no classes, he sat at his desk, reading over student essays on Native American Spirituality, when the door to his office suddenly burst open. His body gave a jerk, his head twisted upward toward the door, his eyes then found his wife, Healer Ewls approaching his desk at a quick step. When she arrived at the front of his desk, Amanda Ewls placed her right hand down upon the desk and leaned on it, breathing heavily, she had apparently run to her husband's office, or at least walked at a very quick pace.

"What is it Amanda?" said Reverend Ewls, a deep since of urgency, even fear, in his voice.

The hint of anxiety in Reverend Ewls' voice did not even compare to that of his wife's which was positively shaky. She was also nearly out of breath, her eyes were wide-opened, her skin was pale, she looked as though she was about to faint.

"Thomas, the Situation has become worse," she began speaking quite quickly. "I've recently finished a check up with Hermione Granger, it seems as though there has been some magic involved with her pregnancy."

"Well, apparently if she's a virgin," Ewls said in the best fabricated humorous voice he could muster in order to calm the situation.

"Dark Magic Thomas, someone put a curse on her uterus," she continued. "She can't abort even if she wanted to, the Baby's central nervous system has been fused to her own, the only safe way to sever the two is for her to carry the baby to term, even then it will be a very, very hard, very painful delivery and we won't be able to give her anything for the pain, both Hermione and the baby could very well die anyways."

Reverend Ewls' eyes widened as much as his wife's, he tried to appear calm, but was unable to stop his hands from shaking.

"Have you told her this?"

"Yes, she's aware, but don't you see Thomas?" She said, her voice now more nervous than ever. "If the ministry moves against Her..."

"They'll kill her."

Healer Ewls nodded, a tear forming in her eye.

"Thomas I tried to encourage her to go with you to the temple, but she's determined to stay here, Ron and Harry are trying to convince her otherwise, but I'm not even sure that a trip to Israel via hippogriff is a good idea, Thomas she's nine months pregnant, and it won't be an easy delivery, any movement over a long distance will be very difficult for her."

"It's her only chance," Ewls said. "The ministry must know by now, and that their time to end the pregnancy is short, they will act any day now I'm sure of it."

"Thomas, are you sure, I mean they have enough to worry about with the war and all."

"Right now there must be very intense political confusion in the Ministry," Ewls thought aloud as he stood and donned his cloak. "They must be debating whether or not Voldemort is a more serious threat than this child, I need to speak with Arthur Weasley. I'll be off to London for a day or so, is the Port Key ready?"

Ewls walked to a still portrait of Jesus.

"Brought it back from the states, it's in our quarters, ready to go, set for London and all."

"Annunciation," said Ewls; upon saying this, the picture swung open, revealing a small opening in the wall. Ewls pulled out a long instrument covered in cloth. He removed the cloth revealing a sheathed sword attached to a thin leather belt-strap, he tied the belt-strip around his waste and turned back to his wife. "Excellent, I'll see you soon."

Ewls gave his wife a quick peck on her lips.

"Be careful, they'll know who you are."

Ewls' nervous face gave way to a smile "I'm always careful."

"Er Yeah," Healer Ewls began sarcastically. "A member of the Order of the Cross walking up to the British Ministry of Magic in the Middle of a potential Crisis between the two organizations, armed with both a sword and a wand, so careful."

Ewls gave a smirk and a short chuckle. He kissed his wife once more before leaving his office at a quick pace toward the professors' quarters. It was now passing period so the halls were filled with students scurrying to get to their next classes. As he walked at a quick-step, he was interrupted by a familiar voice, which caused him to turn to his right at the crossroads between two corridors. The voice, he recognized, as Professor McGonagall's, it was calling out to him.

"Reverend Ewls!" McGonagall called, her voice almost as nervous as his wife's had been.

Alongside Professor McGonagall were two wizards which appeared to be in their mid-thirties, wearing pinstriped robes and fedora hats. The three approached him as he stood in the middle of the crossroads between the two corridors.

"Gentlemen," McGonagall began, her voice shaky, obviously nervous. "This is our Chaplain, and Professor of Theology and Religious Studies, from Massachusetts in the United States, Reverend Thomas Theodore Ewls of, what church was it again?"

As McGonagall's gaze fixed upon Reverend Ewls at the asking of this question, she communicated with her facial expression the situation quite clearly, giving him a look which said more plainly than words could possibly have done, "they're here." Ewls gave a single, discrete nod at McGonagall's expression, indicating to her that he understood perfectly.

"The Christian Church, Disciples of Christ." He said calmly, though it was definitely a forced calm, had he given in to his emotions he'd have been shouting.

In a slightly nervous tone of voice, McGonagall proceeded with the introductions.

"This is Arius Day, Deputy head of the Department of Transportation," McGonagall said, her voice still shaky. "And Cacius Ewing, head of the Committee on Expirimental Charms, they're here to visit our top student, _Ms. Hermione Granger_." McGonagall added as much emphasis to Hermione's name so as to make it absolutely certain that there was no doubt in Reverend Ewls' mind why these two members of the Ministry of Magic were at the school. Ewls gave a more overt nod than that which he given for McGonagall's previous hint.

Ewls shook hands politely with the two members of the ministry.

"Ah well yes," He said. "Wonderful student gentlemen, wonderful student.

"We're here to present her with the first annual Ministry of Magic award for Academic Excellence," Said Cacius Ewing.

"What church did you say you were a part of, the Christian Church, Disciples of Christ? That's a Campbellite Church isn't it?" Arius Day asked.

"Yes actually," Said Reverend Ewls, paying more attention to the frightened expression on Professor McGonagall's face than to the conversation he was having with Arius Day.

"Arius here is a believer," Cacius Ewing said in a calm, matter-of-fact voice. "I always wondered though why he has to go to church with Muggles, why we couldn't have churches just for Wizards."

"Muggles are our brothers and sisters in Christ as well," Day Responded. "They need Christ as much as we do."

Cacius Ewing's eyes, which were powerful, rivaling those of Reverend Ewls, looked down to Ewls' side to notice the sword that he carried. Ewls' noticed in his expression, that there was definitely no fooling him, he was obviously quite observant.

"I see you are a Nasserite as well," Ewing said.

"Yes."

"Surely then your aware of the prophesy of the virgin bearing the antichrist."

Reverend Ewls thought it a pretty stupid thing to do, asking this question. They had now all but openly revealed their reason for being here. It seemed to him, as though, perhaps they were banking on being able to enlist his support in preventing Hermione's delivery.

"Yes," Ewls admitted, he tried to maintain his calm, his voice became powerful to match Ewing's, the two men now almost engaged in a staring competition. "But that prophesy could have been mistranslated."

It seemed to Professor McGonagall, that the two men might, if not stopped, engage in a duel. It was, therefore that she determined it prudent to interrupt.

"Reverend, why don't you go and get Ms. Granger," she said, attempting to appear jovial, doing a poor job of substituting this for her obvious nervousness. "She's in Professor Lovelace's double Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Professor McGonagall's expression kept no secrets from Reverend Ewls, it was obvious to him what she wanted him to do. He nodded to her indicating his understanding of her implied instructions, he had only minutes to act.

"Of course," Ewls said, also attempting with more success to appear jovial. "And you can take the good gentlemen on a tour of our wonderful school."

"That won't be…" Cacius Ewing began to say.

McGonagall grabbed the two gentlemen by their arms and began to drag them off in the opposite direction from where Reverend Ewls had to go in order to get to Lovelace's Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"No, I insist gentlemen," She said. "We'll begin with the Professor's living quarters."

As the three walked away, Reverend Ewls set off in a quick-paced walk, almost a jog, toward the room at which he would obtain Ron, Harry, and Hermione. In midst of his near-jogging, Healer Ewls caught up with him from what seemed to him to be out of nowhere.

"Did you just see what I saw," she said as the two walked incredibly quickly down the corridors.

"I guess we know now what the Ministry's intentions are."

"They can't abort the child Thomas, it'll kill her, they must see that."

"I'm not going to wait around to find out if they'll take that into consideration."

Reginald Lovelace lectured from the same classroom that had traditionally been the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom since Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first year. As he lectured, Ron, Hermione, Thaddeus Ewls, and Harry sat next to each other taking notes when the door burst opened. Reverend Ewls came in quickly and began to interrupt Professor Lovelace in a nervous tone of voice.

"Professor please excuse the interruption," Ewls said. "I need to borrow Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger immediately, it's urgent.

"Reverend, could this wait until after my class?" Lovelace asked.

"I'm afraid not, I'm acting under instructions from Professor McGonagall herself."

At this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes widened. Harry seemed able to judge what the nervousness of Reverend Ewls' voice meant as his heart began to beat incredibly fast. Hermione however, was unconvinced of the severity of the situation, though she did not protest, but was the first of the three to stand and walk to the door, just before Lovelace granted his permission.

When the three stepped out of the class-room into the still-crowded corridor, Hermione and Ewls stared at each other. Ewls' expression was a combination of both his ever-famous powerful gaze, and one of nervousness.

"What is it Reverend?"

"We must leave immediately," Ewls said. "Ron, Harry, return to your dormitory, Harry please acquire the sword I gave you for Christmas, Ron, I assume there's something you'll want to get if you don't have it already."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"Reverend, what…" Harry began.

"The Ministry is here, they're looking for Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened, she could not bring herself to believe it.

"What?" was all she could say.

"Professor McGonagall is stalling them, we have to leave now!" Ewls said. "Harry, Ron, Go!"

Harry and Ron, without a moment's hesitation, turned and ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Reverend Ewls made their way to the door of the castle closest to Hagrid's hut.

"But I don't understand Reverend, the ministry wouldn't..."

"Hermione, my wife told you about the curse didn't she?"

"Yes."

"And that you can't even have terminate the pregnancy if you wanted to?"

"Yes, but Reverend I don't believe that's why they're here, I just can't believe it."

"There she is!" came the jovial voice of Cacius Ewing from a distance.

Reverend Ewls attempted to press on down the corridor, but Hermione stopped in her tracks. The two looked and beheld the two members of the ministry of magic, along with Professor McGonagall approaching them; both members of the ministry appeared to be quite happy. Upon Professor McGonagall's face was a look of extreme gravity.

"I'm an adult," Hermione said to Reverend Ewls. "I can take care of myself."

Hermione set off toward the approaching three individuals, Reverend Ewls held his ground, now several feet behind her. His hand reached into his cloak pocket and grasped his wand, he did not draw it just yet, but he was quite ready to.

"So this is the top student at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger," Said Cacius Ewing as Hermione beamed in appreciation of the compliment. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Cacius Ewing head of the Committee on Experimental Charms, this is Arius Day, Deputy head of the Department of Transportation."

Hermione gave both of them a polite handshake and continued her apparently delightful conversation with Cacius Ewing. While Hermione was too distracted with the conversation to notice, Arius day inched around to Hermione's back. Upon arriving, he began to draw his wand silently, Hermione never had any clue of what was coming. McGonagall was also too distracted by the conversation to know what was going on until she finally noticed Arius Day's raised wand about ready to strike behind Hermione's back. Just before completing the wand movement, Ewing raised his head noticing what his associate was about to do, giving him a slight nod. Suddenly there came a loud voice which caused Hermione's head to turn.

"EXPELLIARIMUS!"

Arius Day's wand flew out of his hand. Reverend Ewls, from behind Day, held his wand fully extended, with the hand not clutching his wand, he drew his sword. Day turned to face his attacker, before Ewls could arrive, Day dove for his wand which was now on the floor beside him.

"IMPEDIMENTIA!" shouted Ewls, Day was thrown to the floor a few feet away from his wand.

Hermione had forgotten that her back was now completely turned away from Cacius Ewing who had already drawn his own wand and made a motion for the stunner curse toward Hermione.

"_Impedimentia!_" Came Professor McGonagall's voice, Cacius Ewing was thrown to the floor. After hitting the floor, he raised his wand in the direction of Professor McGonagall. Hermione noticed this and aimed her wand at him.

"_Expelliarimus!" _Chanted Hermione as Ewing's wand flew safely out of his hands.

Before Arius Day could grab a hold of his wand which lay on the ground only a few feet from him, a dark, polished clerical shoe stepped on it. When he looked up, Day found himself held at bay by a Nasserite Sword, held in Reverend Ewls' right hand, and a wand in Ewls' left hand. The situation was now clearly in favor of McGonagall, Ewls, and Hermione, as Hermione and McGonagall held Cacius Ewing at bay, while Reverend Ewls check-mated Arius Day.

"Hermione," said Ewls, in a very calm, collected, instructional voice. "Please pick up Mr. Ewing's wand."

Hermione, still aiming her wand at Cacius Ewing, walked a few feet away from her previous position, and with the hand not holding her own wand, picked up Cacius Ewing's wand and handed it to Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione," Ewls began, his voice calm but sounding slightly frustrated. "I believe we were discussing whether or not the Ministry had any mal-intentions toward your baby."

"You of all people Reverend," Said Ewing in a frustrated, cynical voice. "A Christian Nasserite; surely _you_ should want to prevent this birth as much as any of us." He began to stand with his hands raised above his head. Hermione and McGonagall kept their wands pointed at him as he did so.

"We don't know what the child's future will be," Ewls said. "The prophesy is uncertain, Isaiah 7:14 may not have been referring to Christ, and the passage in question may have not been referring to any antichrist. In any case until his allegedly dark future comes to pass, this child is innocent."

"Are you willing to take that Chance Reverend?" Said Arius Day as he was pinned to the ground by Ewls.

"For the sake of ethics, absolutely," Ewls responded.

"What about you Ms. Granger?" Ewing said, his voice now more calm. "You have indicated that you are unwilling to give up your baby, would you still be of that opinion if you knew that this child represented a greater threat than You-know-who?"

"Hermione get behind me," Ewls instructed waving his wand toward an area behind him indicating to her visually what he wanted her to do.

"I wasn't talking to you Reverend."

"It doesn't matter!" Ewls said. "There was a curse fusing their central nervous systems together, she can't terminate the pregnancy, any attempt to sever the two unnaturally would kill her in an incredibly painful way."

Ewing seemed to ignore this and carry on with his encouragements to Hermione. His voice was calm, collected, even friendly.

"We can make it painless Ms. Granger, we can put you to sleep while we…"

"Enough!" Shouted McGonagall. "She's an innocent girl, I can't believe you're willing to kill her to prevent something that may not happen!"

"We stand for the greater good Professor," Said Arius Day, still pinned down.

"Ms. Granger, what do you want?" Asked Cacius Ewing.

"I don't believe in your prophesy," Hermione said without hesitation. "I don't know why I conceived as a virgin, but I don't believe in Christ, and I don't believe in your prophesy. All I want is my baby."

"I am sorry to hear you say that Ms. Granger, I truly am," Responded Ewing solemnly. "You have betrayed wizardry in order to satisfy your own self-interests, four witnesses have beheld it. Hermione Granger, in the name of the Ministry of Magic for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, I am placing you under arrest, on the charge of Treasonous Misconduct for placing all of Wizardry and Muggledom in danger, an offence which in wartime is punishable by death."

"Mr. Ewing, I warn you," Said Reverend Ewls, his voice now filled with anger, his teeth now grit. "I am growing tired of this conversation."

"Reverend Ewls, you can't escape," Said Arius day. "We will pursue you until…"

"And in so doing you will stretch your resources," Ewls interrupted. "Bad idea in context of the war against Lord Voldemort."

"You, an old friend of Dumbledore are willing to hide behind this war?" Said Ewing with a pretend voice of moralistic shock.

"If you honestly think," began McGonagall. "That this child is a more serious threat than you-know-who, than the ministry of magic is run by monkeys."

"We are prudent men," Said Cacius Ewing. "Minister Scrimgeour will stop at nothing to ensure the continuance of British Wizardry Society and its interests, especially if that means the elimination of threats from within."

"Spoken like a true fascist," Ewls proclaimed. "Dumbledore said in his letters that the difference between the ministry and the dark lord was becoming ever more nonexistent, I feared that he was right."

"I too am growing tired of this conversation," Said Ewing. "And if you three do not lower your weapons, I will be forced to…"

"STUPEFY!" shouted Hermione, McGonagall, and Ewls at the same time.

Ewls' stunner went directly into Arius day, while Hermione and McGonagall knocked out Cacius Ewing.

----------

In a small room, inside a large manner, sitting atop a hill overlooking a graveyard and a Church in the small village of Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort, quite possibly the most evil dark wizard who had ever lived now sat in a large easy chair in front of a flickering fireplace. His eyes were closed, his expression was meditative. In his mind he could hear a far off conversation which was being carried on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, between a young, teenage girl, and a middle-aged American. The conversation was nervous, quick-paced, and hundreds of miles away, but he could hear it.

Lord Voldemort was one of the most accomplished Legilimenses in history. He could tap into others' minds without their even detecting it, and he had been focusing his energy on two targets for the past year: Hermione Granger, and Thomas Ewls. As he continued in the depths of his eavesdropping, he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," he said calmly in his trademark high-pitched voice.

A short, pasty man with wild, un-kept hair entered the room. His face was calm and emotionless, upon his arm, revealed by his rolled-up sleeves, was a tattoo of the infamous dark-mark, indicating his status as one of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"The time has come, Wormtail," Voldemort said to the man.

----------

Reverend Ewls and Hermione Granger now ran as quickly as they could down the slope which led from the castle to Hagrid's cabin. Reverend Ewls was several paces ahead of Hermione, who was struggling to keep up with Ewls, weighed down by her unborn child.

"Reverend Please!" She called out. "Slow down, I can't keep up."

As she struggled to catch up, running at top speed behind her were Harry and Ron. Harry carried the Nasserite sword of Godric Gryffindor which was still sheathed and encased in velvet cloth. After a few seconds, they caught up with Hermione, took her shoulders and helped her along.

"Hermione we have to hurry!" Ron said.

"I know, Ron," Hermione replied annoyed.

When the four arrived at Hagrid's cabin, Harry attempted to give Gryffindor's sword to Reverend Ewls.

"Reverend I brought the sword."

"It's your sword Harry," Said Ewls with a smile. "Take it out of the cloth and don it."

Harry gave a nervous nod, fully understanding the implications of what Reverend Ewls was saying, in fact he now fully understood what would become of all that was now happening and how God had led he and his friends down this path from which there was now no turning back. His life at Hogwarts was over. He summoned his Gryffindor courage, took the sheathed sword out of its cloth, and tied the leather-strap-belt, which was attached to the sheath, around his waste as Reverend Ewls knocked on the door of Hagrid's cabin.

At the moment, Hagrid was not teaching any classes; hence he sat in his cabin and engaged in feeding his dog, Fang. When he heard a knock at his door, he stopped the process of feeding Fang, traveled to his door, and opened it, revealing Reverend Ewls, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Oh 'ello, what'r yer four doin here, don you have a class Reverend?"

"We need the Hippogriffs," Said Reverend Ewls.

The five walked through the forbidden forest, guided by Hagrid, quickly coming upon a small paddock wherein were three Hippogriffs.

"I can give yer two of em," Hagrid said as the five closed in on the Paddock. "Oh and Harry, one of them is an old friend."

"Buckbeak?"

The five arrived at the paddock, all five bowed to the three hippogriffs, following which all three Hippogriffs returned their bows. Reverend Ewls, and Hagrid then went up and pet the two largest hippogriffs, one of which being Buckbeak. After allowing Hagrid to pet him, noticing Harry and Hermione, Buckbeak gave Harry and Hermione a special bow, which both Harry and Hermione returned.

"Hello Buckbeak, good to see you again," Called Hermione, after which Buckbeak at squawked in affection.

"He's a good little Hippogriff isn't he," Said Hagrid. "And he's fast, they both are."

"Good, we'll need speed," Said Reverend Ewls as he continued to pet the other large Hippogriff.

"The one yer with is named Frogtongue, he's Beaky's little brother, and he's the fastest flying beast I've ever seen, " Said Hagrid.

"Thank You Hagrid," Said Reverend Ewls. "If all goes well we'll be in Jerusalem in Five days."

Hagrid approached Reverend Ewls and offered his hand. Reverend Ewls took it and the two shook hands.

"God go with yer m'friend,"

"And also with you brother."

Harry, realizing that he might never come back to Hogwarts, at least not for a long time, gave Hagrid a farewell embrace, he then mounted Buckbeak. Reverend Ewls had already mounted Frogtongue, both awaited Ron and Hermione who were both saying their goodbyes to Hagrid. After finishing with Ron, Hagrid turned to Hermione.

"Now Hermione after this is all straightened up," He began. "Yeh be sure and bring back the lil mate to visit old uncle Hagrid won't yer?"

"Of course, I'll be back Hagrid," Hermione responded. "Thank you for everything you've done over the years Hagrid, you've been like a father to us all."

With this statement, a tear fell down Hagrid's cheek. Noticing this, Hermione smiled nervously.

"Look I'm sorry I jus always hate to see yer kids grow up, and then go off and leave ol' Hagrid," He said. "Yer all come back now, yeh here?"

"We will."

With this, Hermione joined Harry atop Buckbeak, while Ron joined Reverend Ewls atop Frogtongue. Harry then grabbed Buckbeak's reins.

"Alright Buckbeak, let's go!"

With out further ado, Buckbeak kicked with his huge front talons, his back legs jumped, and to Hermione's silent shrieking, the Hippogriff was off. He started at an incredibly fast run, after about twenty meters, he spread his wings and took off with Harry and Hermione atop him.

"Alright Frogtongue, lets be off," Said Reverend Ewls.

Frogtongue gave a squeal, and then galloped several feet before spreading his wings and entering flight. The two Hippogriffs flew above the clouds side-by-side. As they journeyed quickly away from the Hogwarts grounds and were now flying over Hogsmeade, Harry looked back to catch one last farewell glance at the school which had been his home. As he did so a tear escaped his eyes, and a sudden realization came over him that for some reason he took no comfort in the assurance that he would in fact see Hogwarts again.

As they flew, Hermione's eyes were shut tightly, not bothering to look around or especially down. She hated flying, an unfortunate trait which she discovered the first time she flew atop Buckbeak to rescue Sirius Black. Atop Frogtongue however, Ron's head was shifting around wildly, his eyes taking in the scenery, enjoying every moment of his first experience atop a Hippogriff, while the cold wind blew his hair wildly in every direction.

"This is incredible!" Shouted Ron.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Shouted Reverend Ewls with a disposition of enjoyment of the moment. "We need to get to the burrow."

"What, Why?"

"I want to talk to your father!"

"It's in Devon, I'll direct you there!"

----------

With Hogwarts located in Scotland, and Ottery St. Catchpole, in Devon, located on the southwestern peninsula of England, the journey lasted till dusk at top speed. The two Hippogriffs landed just outside of the burrow, after which, the four dismounted and approached the front door of the Weasley's household. Reverend Ewls then knocked three times on the door. With out a moment's hesitation, a frightened Molly Weasley approached.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked. You can't stay you've got to get out of Britain!"

"Madam, I am Reverend Thomas Ewls, Chaplain at Hogwarts…"

"I know, right this way."

Without another word, the four entered the cottage and sat down at the kitchen table. Molly Weasley proceeded to make all four of them a glass of tea while they sat and waited for Arthur Weasley's arrival. Ron's eyes fixed upon the unusual family clock, all eight heads of which still rested upon "mortal-peril" as they had since Voldemort's return.

"The tea isn't much, Art should be home soon," Said Mrs. Weasley as she set a tray upon the kitchen table, atop which, sat four glasses of tea. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each took a glass.

"That's quite alright Mrs. Weasley," Responded Reverend Ewls, thankfully taking a glass also.

A knock was heard at the door suddenly. Mrs. Weasley went to the door, noticing that it was Arthur, she opened it and let him in. Arthur Weasley stormed into the kitchen, his face looking nearly as pale and frightened as his wife's, as his gaze fixed upon Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Thank God you three are alright," he said. He then turned his gaze to Reverend Ewls. "I suppose I have you to thank for that. I'm in your debt."

"Mr. Weasley, I must ask, what influence you have in the ministry? can you get them off our backs?" Asked Reverend Ewls.

"The situation is grimmer than you expect Reverend, they've been watching Hermione since mid August."

"Mid August!" said Hermione, shocked. "That's before even I knew I was pregnant!"

"Someone tipped them off, I don't know who," said Arthur Weasley.

"Who could have known?"

"This information was revealed through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement last nigh, I sent an Owl to Hermione but the Ministry acted more quickly than I anticipated. Most of us only learned of this a day ago."

"Meaning someone in the Ministry of Magic knew all along, before even Hermione," Said Reverend Ewls, his voice now contemplative. His eyes were not giving off his usual powerful stare, instead his expression was emotionless, calm, collected. "I think we have a possible traitor in our midst. This is probably intended to distract the ministry's attention away from the war."

"I think you're right," Said Arthur Weasley. "Voldemort has been losing, we've found and arrested more of his men than he of us, and we've managed to kill a good quarter of the Dementors. Understand this Reverend, the Ministry views this child as a greater threat than Voldemort, it's irrational, it's stupid, but the war will not stop them from pursuing you."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls left the house returned to the Hippogriffs who awaited them in the yard of the Burrow. Arthur Weasley accompanied them back to their beastly transportation source.

"I'm sorry that I could not do more," he told them. "I don't know where the Nasserites are located and I don't want to know. If the ministry found out that I had any knowledge of your whereabouts they'd get that information out of me."

At this Reverend Ewls nodded as he mounted Frogtongue and awaited Ron's mounting.

"You have my thanks," he said.

"No, you have mine," Said Arthur as he approached Frogtongues side.. "Get them to safety, please."

Reverend Ewls extended his hand to Mr. Weasley who shook it.

"I will, I promise."

Arthur Weasley then turned from Reverend Ewls and approached Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had stood behind him. Arthur's expression first fell upon Harry as the two shook hands.

"Good luck to you, Harry."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, God be with you."

Arthur then turned his expression to Ron and Hermione who stood next to each other, holding hands.

"You take keep an eye on Ron," He said to Hermione. "Don't let him blow up anything."

At this, Hermione laughed, Ron looked embarrassed. Mr. Weasley's face gave a worried smile.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley." Hermione replied.

"And I want to see my grandson back here safely when you return, understand?"

"You will," said Hermione, the expression on her face was determined, almost as powerful as that of Reverend Ewls' classroom expression. "Thank you for everything…" she paused for a second before completing the sentence, her powerful expression giving way to one of slight embarrassment and worry at how Mr. Weasley would take her next word, "dad."

At this, Arthur's smile became bigger, brighter. He even gave a chuckle. After giving Hermione a final, farewell hug, he turned to Ron.

"You take care of her, and my grandson," He said. "And give her that bloody ring, for God's sake."

Ron's eyes looked down to his feet as if slightly ashamed. When his gaze returned to his father he tried to fake a smile.

"I will dad," he said after which he shook his father's hand and gave him a hug. "God be with you."

Hermione then mounted Buckbeak behind Harry, while Ron mounted Frogtongue behind Reverend Ewls.

"Good luck Ron, I love you."

"I love you too dad."

The two hippogriffs took off and flew south toward the English Channel. The Gibbous moon gave light to their way as they flew into the cold night.


	16. Chapter 16, Choosing the Route

I don't own the Harry Potter Characters, this fanfic is for fun.

Chapter 16, Choosing the Route

The Two Hippogriffs flew all night. By Dawn's breaking, they were well over the English Channel, flying south toward France. Three of the four riding atop their backs had gotten used to the cold wind which swept against their faces as they flew as fast as the Hippogriffs could carry them. Hermione was still shivering and miserable, clutching Harry's waste tightly as they proceeded. Ron was still enjoying every minute of their flight, while Harry and Reverend Ewls' minds were on deeper things while they handled the reins of the hippogriffs.

Harry contemplated the fact that there was no turning back from the course that had been set for him. Strangely enough, he would rather had suffered through his N.E.W.T.s and become an Auror, than be out here, probably not to see Britain, much less his beloved Hogwarts for some time. Reverend Ewls' mind was planning routs, going over the map of the Mediterranean Sea in his mind, considering the best way to take in order to avoid detection from either muggles or wizards. He found himself willing to give his right arm in order that they could apparate, such was, however, out of the question. Apparition was dangerous on the count of Hermione's child, if anything went wrong, even in a normal pregnancy, it would put the child at risk. He also considered that it was now more than twenty-four hours since any of them had gotten any sleep at all, they would have to keep moving until nightfall, but they should at least get some rest.

The Hippogriffs were flying close to each other, so close that it didn't take shouting for Ron and Reverend Ewls to be able to hear Harry and Hermione. Reverend Ewls used this to his advantage.

"We're over the English Channel," Ewls called out to Harry. "We'll set down for a few minutes after arriving in France! Are you alright Hermione?"

"I hate flying," Hermione called back in a drowsy voice. "Other than that, I'm alright, just tired, and cold, and the baby's kicking."

Reverend Ewls laughed. "I think he enjoys the flight, hang on, we'll be over France in about in about thirty minutes."

----------

The Ministry of Magic arrived at Hogwarts early that morning at 5:32 AM, rescued Cacius Ewing and Arius Day, and apprehended Professor McGonagall, Amanda Ewls, and Hagrid. They were taken back by flu powder to the ministry of Magic, to a holding cell in which was a single bench upon which all three sat. After thirty minutes the three heard footsteps entering the hallway of the holding cells.

Rufus Scrimgeour and Arthur Weasley, lead by Cacius Ewing who was wearing the uniform of a member of the Auror Service, arrived in front of the bars of the holding cell. Professor McGonagall rose from the bench and, from the prisoner's side of the bars, assumed a stand-offish posture while facing Cacius Ewing.

"Are you three alright?" asked Arthur Weasley, whose face was pale and disgruntled.

"I thought I knew that you weren't with the Committee on Experimental Charms," said McGonagall to Ewing.

"Sub-Colonel Ewing, British Auror Command at your service," said Ewing with a smug grin. "As I'm sure you are aware, Captain Day is not with the Department of Magical Transportation. The minister and I would like to ask you three and Mr. Weasley a few questions, your answers to which will determine whether or not you will be returning to Hogwarts today."

Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Amanda Ewls were taken, in chains to a small, dimly lighted room with a table in the center. Arthur Weasley, although free, sat down next to McGonagall. Scrimgeour sat, with his cold, emotionless expression, in a chair away from the table. Cacius Ewing stood. After a few seconds of silence, the door to the room opened, and in came a huge, muscular man, dressed in well-kept, black robes. He was the size of Hagrid, only his face was clean-shaven and he wore glasses. His expression was one of fear-inspiring anger, incredibly harsh. Even McGonagall shuttered a bit, unnoticeably.

"This is Artemis Gray," began Scrimgeour calmly, coldly, as he remained seated. "…head of the new Department of Secret Investigations."

"The Department of Secret Investigations?" asked Arthur Weasley, startled.

"I'll be asking the questions, Weasley," said Artemis Gray in a very deep, harsh voice.

Gray produced a small vial and held it out to the four who sat at the table.

"Veritaserum," Gray said. "You will all be administered a few drops of it, as you know it will not be painful, but we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Gray walked to the chair at which sat Hagrid. "Professor Hagrid I can either give you the serum to drink, or force it down your mouth, as I said, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Hagrid gave a brave but nervous glance at McGonagall who nodded to him. Hagrid took the vial, held it over his mouth, and allowed two tiny drops to enter his mouth. Hagrid passed the vial to the other four who sat at the table, each took a few drops of the potion.

"We'll start with you Hagrid," Gray said. "Where are Granger, Ron Weasley, Potter, and Reverend Ewls heading?"

"I don't know?"

"He's clearly resisting the veritaserum somehow," said Ewing.

"Not Possible Cacius," said Gray. "Even half-giants are susceptible to veritaserum, believe me, I know."

Artemis Gray then turned to McGonagall.

"Very well, moving on, Professor McGonagall, do you know where they are going?"

"I would guess to the Temple of the Holy Cross."

"Very Good, and where is that?" McGonagall shrugged as if to answer that she did not know without even saying anything. "Healer Ewls what about you, do you know where the Temple of the Holy Cross is?"

Before answering, Healer Ewls looked down at her hands which were folded, resting on the table. She gathered her strength and gazed into Artemis Gray's eyes, demonstrating to him that she was not afraid of him.

"You won't catch them, Thomas is more powerful then ten of you."

"Oh we'll catch them," Boasted Gray. "Where is the Temple of the Holy Cross?

"There's a port-key, somewhere in Israel, that's all I know," Ewls said hesitantly. "No one knows how to get to the Temple of the Holy Cross."

"No, no one does," Gray began in response. "But we'll trail them to Israel."

"I'll put my fastest broomsmen on them," Said Ewing. "They wont' have a moment's rest, they since they can't apparate and there are no flu or port-key connections across the Mediterranean, they have no choice but to fly, in which case they will be visible, we will catch them."

Artemis Gray nodded. "I'd also send about twenty or so to Israel to meet them there. Guard the major cities, that's probably where the port key will be, my guess would be either Tel-Aviv, Jericho, or Jerusalem." Gray then turned his expression toward the minister. "Minister I see no reason to hold these three any longer."

Scrimgeour nodded. "You four are free to go, I wouldn't wander too far from Hogwarts though, we'll be watching you."

-----------

The two Hippogriffs were almost to the French Coast, they could see the green land interrupting the endless blue of the channel. At this site, Hermione beamed as she soon would set foot on land again. Meanwhile, behind the two hippogriffs, seven broomsmen followed atop firebolts, gaining on them fast. The four atop the hippogriffs had not thought to look behind them for several hours.

A red spark from a stunner curse suddenly zoomed right past the two Hippogriffs, causing Reverend Ewls and Harry to look behind them; both noticed the seven broomsmen who were quickly gaining on them, and now opening fire with stunners.

"Shit, we've got company," shouted Harry.

"I see them," shouted Ewls in reply. "Harry, let's split up, break off from me to your left on the count of three, one, two three, break left!"

The two Hippogriffs split apart from each other amid the hale of stunner curses which filled the sky but still managed to miss the two hippogriffs. Both Harry and Reverend Ewls began pull up and push down on the reins of their Hippogriffs violently, in an effort to cause them to engage in evasive action to dodge the stunners. It worked, as thus far, none of the stunners were able to hit the two hippogriffs. After the hippogriffs split off, so too did the broomsmen, four of whom followed Reverend Ewls and Ron, three of whom followed Harry and Hermione.

Hermione took her wand and began firing stunners and incendio curses at the three broomsmen who were now on their tail, while Harry continued evasive action. Ron did the same for Reverend Ewls, although his shots were much less accurate than Hermione's who had already hit one of the broomsmen with an impediment jinx, causing him to fall to the sea. This brought the number of trailing broomsmen to six. Four broosmen now trailed Ron and Reverend Ewls.

"Reverend, why do you think that more of them followed us?" asked Ron in a frightened shout, while Ewls made the Hippogriff to violently jerk in order to dodge the stunners. After asking the question, Ron fired several stunners of his own at the trailing broomsmen, hitting none of them.

"They assume I'm the better flyer."

"Are you?" Ron's voice was deeply nervous.

Reverend Ewls hesitated before answering. "Truthfully, this is my first time flying a Hippogriff."

"wha?"

"Don't worry I've read about how to handle them… once," said Ewls, his voice almost comical. "Is your wand broken?"

"No,"

"Well then shoot those bastards."

Ron fired just about every jinx or curse he could think of aside the unforgivable curses; none of them managed to hit any of the trailing broomsmen whose firebolts were simply faster and more maneuverable than the hippogriffs. Harry and Hermione were now a few kilometers away, flying high and parallel to the French Coastline. Hermione, amidst her cold shivering and suffering, continued to fire jinxes at the two remaining chasers. Seeing that Hermione's accuracy was no match for the maneuverability of the firebolts, Harry made a rash decision in the face of Hermione's fear of flying.

"Hermione Hang on tight!"

"What?"

Suddenly, Buckbeak climbed a few feet, and then barrel-rolled amid Hermione's screaming, ending up in a nose-dive toward the sea. The broomsmen followed them in nose dives of their own. They were now traveling at an incredible rate of speed toward the channel.

"HARRY PULL UP!"

"HANG ON!"

It seemed inevitable to both Harry and Hermione that they would meet their ends smacking face-first into the sea. At the second that they would have plundered into the channel, Harry pulled Buckbeak out of the dive. As Buckbeak leveled off, one of the two pursuing firebolts crashed into the channel. Hermione turned her head to the side of the hippogriff and threw up in the direction of the sea.

"Harry, I'm going to kill you!" shouted Hermione after she had finished vomiting.

"Can you take the reins?" shouted Harry.

"Yeah why?"

"Get ready, I'm going to slow us down and bring him in closer."

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT!"

Meanwhile, atop Frogtongue, Reverend Ewls and Ron were still attempting to dodge the chasers' jinxes as best as they could. Frogtongue's constant violent movement in evasion of their pursuers made Ron's job of hitting his opponents almost impossible.

"Ron remind me to tell you that your accuracy needs work!"

"If you would hold her steady for a second I'd hit something."

"If I did that they'd hit us for sure!"

One of the broomsmen, in an attempt to catch Frogtongue in a crossfire flew more quickly, moving around in front of the hippogriff. As the man atop the broom extended his wand at Frogtongue, Reverend Ewls extended his wandless hand at the broom. From out of his hand, with a loud screeching noise which resembled electricity, a white, lightning-like substance hurled at the broomsman, hitting and throwing him off of his broom to the sea.

"Where did you learn to do that?" shouted Ron.

"I'm a Nasserite! We're almost over the coast, we'll set him down there."

Meanwhile, Buckbeak was flying much slower, the remaining trailing broomsman gaining on him. Several stunners emerged from his wand as Harry anticipated and dodged them successfully.

"Hermione do you remember the imperius curse?"

"That's an unforgivable curse, I can't…"

"Hermione just use the fuckin curse! Bring him alongside us."

"You're crazy Harry!"

"So are they!"

Hermione aimed her wand at the trailing broomsman.

"God forgive me," she said. "IMPERIO!"

The curse worked, the broomsman had stopped firing at Harry and Hermione. Hermione, with her wand, brought the broomsman just along side the Hippogriff, within five feet of him. Upon the face of the broomsman was a look of emotionless emptiness. Harry then let go of Buckbeak's reigns, crossed himself, moved the foot opposite the parallel-flying broom around to the other side of the hippogriff, and jumped toward the broom, landing on it thigh first in a sitting position behind the broomsman, after which he threw the broomsman off of the firebolt and took control of the broom, flying directly along side Hermione.

"You really are crazy Harry!" shouted Hermione.

"You're almost to the Brittany coast, set him down on the beach, I'm going to give Reverend Ewls a hand."

Harry, now atop his new firebolt, broke away from Hermione who flew Buckbeak. Harry gained altitude as he flew toward Ron and Reverend Ewls who were still being trailed by four broomsmen. Reverend Ewls was still maneuvering hard while Ron was firing whatever Jinx came to his mind frantically at the pursuers.

A stunner suddenly hit Frogtongue in the side, he screamed loudly and violently, his flying became more sluggish, less controllable.

"Shit!" Ewls shouted. "Hold on, keep firing." He leaned forward to Frogtongue's small ear, come on Frogtongue, stay with me!"

Two of the broomsmen hurling firebolts, managed to hit Frogtongue on the wing, igniting his feathers. As they finally crossed over the coast nearby where Hermione had set down, the Hippogriff began to lose altitude, it's eyes became drowsy. Ewls tried frantically to control their descent while their left wing was still burning. Meanwhile, one of the pursuers who had caused the damage to Frogtongue's wing suddenly fell off of his broom, his robes aflame as Harry emerged from his side, flying as fast as he could at the other of the two pursuers who had hit Frogtongue's wing. The pursuer turned away from Harry and attempted to escape, Harry gave chase. Ron still fired frantically at the pursuers, finally hitting with a stunner, the remaining one of which still followed the hippogriff.

Only a singled pursuer remained, and he was currently being chased by Harry, who fired stunners and impediment jinxes at him, finally hitting him with the latter, causing him to fall off of his broom to the ground below.

"Frogtongue will only barely make it!" Ewls said to Ron as the Hippogriff's descent turned violent. "Hang on we're going to land on the beach."

Harry came along side Ron and Reverend Ewls. The three were flying along the beach, just over it. Reverend Ewls was attempting to slow down Frogtongue's descent as best as he could. Buckbeak was now in sight, standing next to him was Hermione and five other individuals who had joined her on the beach. Reverend Ewls noticed this and turned his attention to Harry.

"Never leave Hermione again!" He shouted to Harry in anger. "Hang on this'll be a hard landing."

Suddenly, Frogtongue's eyes closed as he began to plunge toward the sandy ground.

"Ron we're going to jump!"

"You're fucking kidding."

"Hold on to me! And watch your mouth!"

Ron took hold of Reverend Ewls around his waste. Reverend Ewls signed the cross and suddenly, without any apparent leg movements, lifted quickly, as if jumping, off of the Hippogriff. Below he and Ron, Frogtongue hit the ground with a violent crash. Harry landed several meters away from Hermione and noticed that the people who had joined her and Buckbeak on the beach were by no means friendly. One of the men held Hermione in front of himself facing Harry, as if to use her to shield himself, while pointing his wand at her head. Three others stood beside the one holding Hermione, while another held his wand at Buckbeak. Harry was not quite sure what he was doing, but Buckbeak was unable to move, and seemed to be struggling against the curse.

Reverend Ewls and Ron landed a few meters from Harry's position, after landing they ran to Harry's side. There were five attackers with wands drawn at Harry, Ron, and Reverend Ewls.

"Let her go!" shouted Ron.

"Drop your wands, or we'll kill her!" said the Wizard holding Hermione.

"Why should we, you're going to kill her anyways," said Harry.

"My friend, let me put it to you plainly, in case you've never dueled with a Nasserite," Said Reverend Ewls calmly. "You won't win, now let her go, and you won't get hurt."

"Yeah what are you going to do, Nasserite?" said the Wizard holding Hermione I have the upper hand, and you're more than twenty feet away?"

At this, Reverend Ewls gave a playful smile.

"I love how you always underestimate us," Said Reverend Ewls calmly. "Hermione duck."

Hermione bit into the hand of the person holding her. He shouted in pain, letting her go. Hermione quickly dove for the sand, while Reverend Ewls extended his wandless hand to the man who was holding Hermione, now wreathing in pain. From Ewls' hand, hurled a white lightning-like substance, which hit the man squarely in the chest, sending him back several meters unconscious.

The other four, one letting go of his attention on Buckbeak, drew their wands and aimed at Reverend Ewls, Harry, and Ron, forgetting Hermione who had picked up her wand which had been lying in the sand. From a kneeling position, she stunned two of her opponents, while Buckbeak's talons sank into the other two causing them to scream in agony. Hermione then stunned them, ending their pain temporarily.

Hermione had noticed Frogtongue's crash while she was being held captive by her opponents but had not time to worry about it until now as her opponents lay unconscious before her.

"Frogtongue!" She shouted as she and Buckbeak began to run toward the downed hippogriff. Harry, Ron, and Reverend Ewls joined them in the run, coming upon Frogtongue who lay collapsed on the sand, eyes barely opened, breathing with difficulty. The expressions on the face of everyone present were ones of sadness. Reverend Ewls placed one of his hands on the fallen hippogriff's head, after a second, he retracted it.

"He's dying," Ewls said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all began to pet Frogtongue softly as his breathing became more and more erratic until it finally stopped.

"It's my fault," said Ron in tears of guilt. "I couldn't hit any of the broomsmen before they hit us."

"You did the best you could," Reverend Ewls responded. "I should have maneuvered better. Frogtongue gave his life to save us. Now he goes to a better world, come, its dangerous to stay in one place, the ministry has followed us this far, I reckon they'll be on us the rest of the way."

The four began to set off from the beach toward a grassy field. Buckbeak had not yet joined them, noticing this the four stopped in their tracks in order to observe what Buckbeak was doing. He stood aside his dead brother, Frogtongue, in his eyes was a distinctly sad look as he lowered his beak and pulled a feather from the other Hippogriff's head. After which, Buckbeak set off with the four humans.

Upon entering a wooded area approximately a kilometer away from the beach, Reverend Ewls knelt down and signed the cross.

"Lord let me transcend space and time, by your grace," He muttered to himself while the other three observed him intently. After a single second, he rose again and addressed the three. "I've just contacted the order, it seems as though things are going very badly in England, we're being put on trial for treasonous misconduct."

"How can they do that, we're not even present to stand trial," said Hermione.

"They'll have a kangaroo, military tribunal without us, Arthur Weasley and Professor McGonagall will be representing us as best as they can, but it seems Hermione your child, is now seen as a greater threat than Lord Voldemort himself… Oh get a hold of yourself Ron!"

Reverend Ewls took from his pocket a detailed map of Europe, after studying it for a few seconds he looked back up at the three.

"We have to press south, there's a member of the Order of the Cross living near Beauxbattons Academy, she owns another Hippogriff."

"Beauxbattons is on the Mediterranean coast, it'll take us weeks to get there," Hermione Complained.

"No, the order has done the calculations if we keep a good pace we can be there in a week exactly, once we have the other hippogriff, we're going to take our friends in the Ministry of Magic on a wild goose chase, just in case someone tipped them off that we're heading for Israel. They'll expect us to cross the Mediterranean soon and fly across Africa, we're going to fly East over the Italy, and the Balkans, to Bulgaria, From there to Turkey, from Turkey to Israel. The whole trip should take us about three weeks if all goes well."

"But Reverend, I'm due in four weeks, that's cutting it very close," said Hermione.

"I know, we're therefore going to pray that you deliver on time or late."

At this, Hermione gave a nervous chuckle.

"You're going to pray," she said, clearly indicating that to her this was inadequate. "I hope it works."

"So do I Hermione, because right now prayer is all we've got," Ewls responded. "Now let's get moving we have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."


	17. Chapter 17, The Wizengamot

As usual, you know the drill, I don't own the Harry Potter Characters, this fanfic is just for fun. Oh and I'm well aware that this isn't how trials are normally held in the Wizengamot, bare with me, as I said, this is just for fun.

Chapter 17, The Wizengamot

In the tenth level of the Ministry of Magic, deep below London, lay the Wizengamot, high court of British Wizardry. Under normal circumstances, in fact traditionally under any circumstances, accused were to be present at their trials; however the ministry had apparently voted to suspend temporarily the constitution for rights of the accused, in order that Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Reverend Ewls could face trial, having Professor McGonagall, and Arthur Weasley represent them.

The fifty, some odd, members of the Wizengamot took their seats in the dimly lit, dungeon like room prepared to hear the cases. Sitting at front of them, on the lower-most level of seats was Rufus Scrimgeour. This meant that Scrimgeour was taking the position of Chief Warlock. Technically the separation of powers called for the Minister of Magic to not directly participate in the proceedings, the violation of this, however, was a precedent set by Scrimgeour's predecessor, Cornelius Fudge, who took part in Harry Potter's hearing nearly three years prior.

Usually, in the center of the dungeon-courtroom, rests a chair with magical chains which bound the accused during their trial. The chair had been, this time removed, and instead two tables sat at opposite sides of floor upon which the trial would take place. In the center of the floor sat a chainless chair which would be used for witnesses. At the table on the floor, which stood to the right of Scrimgeour, sat Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley, at the table on the other side of the floor sat Cacius Ewing and Arius Day.

In the audience sat Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George Weasly, Rita Skeeter, who took notes, Delores Umbridge, Kingsley Shackbolt, and Cornelius Fudge, among others. In the audience was the sound of muddled conversation which was silenced with the banging of a gavel by Rufus Scrimgeour.

"I call this court to order," Said Scrimgeour. "Case of the Ministry of Magic for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland versus Hermione Jane Granger, Thomas Theodore Ewls, Harry James Potter, and Ronald Billius Weasley shall now commence. Representing the accused is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Arthur Weasley Head of the Office for the Detectment and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects for the Ministry of Magic. Prosecuting the accused is Sub-Colonel Cacius Edward Ewing, and Captain Arius David Day of the 2nd Auror Command, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic."

After Scrimgeour finished this statement, Arthur Weasley stood, removing his glasses.

"Before we begin Minister," Arthur Weasley began. "Council for the accused would like to object to these proceedings, they are a mockery of justice, according to our laws the accused have a right to face there accusers, a right which is being denied to all four of those whom we represent!"

"Mr. Weasley, this is not a civilian trial," replied Scrimgeour. "This is a wartime military tribunal, and the accused are being tried as war criminals."

"The accused are not in the military," came back Arthur, his speech was faster, his expression maintained his calm but his voice gave way to some hint of frustration and worry. "And they are not fighting in this war."

All of the Weasleys were worried, it seemed to them that the ministry was against the four "accused," one of whom was, of course, their son/brother. Molly Weasley tried to fight back her tears, so far all of her sons and daughter had survived the war, she almost believed that her entire family would make it through, now she feared the worst for her son who could very well face the death penalty, judging by the seriousness of the tyrannical state of the ministry.

"Minister, this is a mute point," Ewing stood as he addressed Scrimgeour. "The accused have been classified by the ministry as enemy combatants."

"How is that possible minister," Professor McGonagall Protested, leaping to her feet. "They do not give support in the war to the enemy.

"We have three witnesses who are prepared to give testimony to Hermione Granger's own words and their treasonous nature," Said Arius Day. "And I might remind the good professor that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has been quite merciful in not charging her with treason as well."

Two bangs came from Scrimgeour's gavel.

"There will be no further outbursts from the floor," Said Scrimgeour, maintaining his usual emotionless stare. "We will continue with the proceedings, objection is overruled. The Prosecution will begin their case."

After Scrimgeour finished speaking, Cacius Ewing stood and moved to the center of the floor. He paced back and forth as he addressed the court, he was quite charismatic. Molly Weasley herself thought that had her son not been on trial she might have been convinced by the way he was able to communicate.

"The charge against the accused is Treasonous Misconduct, an offense punishable by death, if the prosecution so seeks, Minister we do so seek." After this was said, the audience erupted in muddled chatter until the bang of a gavel was heard from Scrimgeour. "I'm not going to bore the ministry with elegance and speech, this is serious business and I will not have it made a mockery of. We will show testimony from three witnesses that Hermione Jane Granger did indeed of her own free will, and not under an imperious curse state her intentions to place all of wizardry at risk. She, and those who have aided her escape have, therefore, become very serious threats to not only our world but to the Muggle world as well. We cannot allow this threat to persist we must remove it, and judging by the security of Azkaban lately, a simple prison term will not do, we therefore seek the highest penalty imposable by the Ministry of Magic, which would, under normal circumstances be a Dementor's Kiss. Given the status of the Dementors, the ministry has replaced this penalty with death by beheading. We do not wish to impose these sentences upon these four, but they represent very real threats, and for the common good, we have a solemn duty to do so."

The entire audience was silent, staring intently at Ewing as he returned to his seat. His words were, in spite of his own modesty, quite eloquent. So much so that even McGonagall and Arthur were moved. Arthur Weasly had to shake off his fear at having to go up against such a wonderful speaker. He did so by quickly puling out of his pocket a small photograph of his son blocking a goal in Quiddich. He quickly remembered how proud he was of Ronald, and his duty as a father to defend his son, he gathered what strength and courage he could muster, stood and proceeded to the center of the floor where Ewing had stood.

"Council for the Accused may proceed."

Arthur Weasley was usually a bit of a misfit, today however, any lack of confidence that anyone had in him to accomplish the task of defending his son was quickly removed from the mind of anyone who bore such thoughts. Drawing from his fatherly love, he found within himself a speaking power he, himself, did not even know that he had.

"Duty, an interesting word to use under these circumstances Mr. Ewing. What is our duty? Now Mr. Ewing told you that he wouldn't make any speeches, but that he would confine these proceedings to business, well you'll have to excuse me, but I think that the time has come for some elegance, if it is to remind us of what exactly our duty is. To the truth, to justice, to justice in this case for the accused, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Reverend Ewls, who are not even here to face their accusers. Wizardry over the past several thousand years has developed into a proud society, based not only upon magic, but also upon ethics, upon the quality of rightness, and we codified that in law, and we based all our actions on that, and we must use that as a measure by which to judge these proceedings today. The defense will show that the very existence of these proceedings makes a mockery of justice, not only so but that the evidence against the accused is circumstantial at best. The case of the prosecution is based on a prophesy that, even if true, may very well be misinterpreted. The defense will show then that Hermione Granger's words were not directed against wizardry but rather in defense of her own child, the innocent life of which this very Ministry threatened, and continues to threaten. Minister, sometimes we must sacrifice the feeling of security in order that we can do that which is ethically right. Yes, it is intellectually tenable that Hermione Granger's child could be the destroyer, yes it is intellectually tenable that this prophesy could be true, but our society and criminal justice system is based on the premise that the innocent remain so until they are proven guilty, and this body has condemned Ms. Granger's innocent child, and Ms. Granger herself who has done nothing but what any mother would do to protect her child. As for those who support her, whom if we acquit Ms. Granger, we must therefore acquit Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Reverend Ewls.

The prosecution then began by calling Healer Ewls to the stand. She sat looking solemn, her gaze powerful enough to rival her husband's.

"State your name and occupation for the record," Instructed Cacius Ewing.

"Healer Amanda Nicole Creek Ewls, I practice Magical Medicine, I am currently the head practitioner at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And what is your education experience?"

"I was educated at Catspaw School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California, after which I was trained in Magical Medicine and certified as a Healer at Salem Witches Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Massachusetts."

"And your nationality?"

"American, under the Jurisdiction of the US Department of Wizardry."

"Yet you are certified to practice magical medicine in Great Britain am I correct?"

"Yes, and in France, and Russia, and Germany, and India. I received my Certification to practice in UK during the first conflict against Voldemort."

"And what is your relation to the accused?"

"Reverend Ewls is my Husband."

"What do you think that does to your participation in this case?"

At this, Healer Ewls did not blink an eye, she and Cacius Ewing engaged in a minor staring contest as both of their equally powerful gazes penetrated each other.

"Nothing, I am a servant of the truth."

Ewing then turned to Scrimgeour, "If it please the court, I would like to certify Healer Ewls an expert witness, in the field of Magical Medicine."

"No Objections Minister," said Arthur Weasley.

Scrimgeour nodded, "Very well, let the record show that Healer Ewls is so certified."

"You examined Hermione Granger, am I correct?"

"That is correct."

"And what were your conclusions?"

"With regards to what?"

Cacius Ewing gave a chuckle at the realization that his witness was definitely not going to be cooperative. Healer Ewls maintained her powerful expression.

"With regards to who the father of her child is?"

"Inconclusive."

Healer Ewls attempted to look as nonchalant as possible. After she said this, the audience erupted in silent chatter, a few of the Weasleys gave a chuckle. With the banging of Scrimgeour's gavel, the audience turned silent.

"I don't understand, by what do you mean, inconclusive?"

"I mean I'm not finished analyzing the vaginal fluid sample, or the magic anagrams of her Uterus."

Ewing was beginning to get frustrated, he sighed, rolled his eyes and continued.

"However, what are your preliminary conclusions?"

"Preliminary conclusions?"

Ewing's powerful gaze was quickly being replaced by one of anger. His speech became quicker, less charismatic.

"Come now Dr. Ewls, you swore to this court that your loyalty is to the truth now I…"

"And my loyalty is to the truth, and truthfully, by preliminary conclusions I have no clue what you mean."

With this statement, even Scrimgeour couldn't help but give a very slight smirk. The audience definitely engaged in more than silent laughter. Scrimgeour banged his gavel silencing them.

Scrimgeour continued, his face fast becoming enraged.

"If, say hypothetically, you were forced to make a conclusion based off of the data at hand, what would you conclude?"

"I don't make conclusions based on incomplete evidence."

"Objection Minister," came Professor McGonagall's voice. "I fail to see the relevance of this line of questioning.

"Minister, I'm attempting to discover whether or not Hermione Granger was, at the time of her conception a virgin. This is absolutely essential to proving whether or not she is guilty of treason, knowing the great threat that her child presents to Wizardry."

"Overruled," said Scrimgeour.

Just as it looked as though he was about to explode in anger, his expression became more calm, more kindly as he approached Healer Ewls' chair, coming to within feet of it.

"Healer Ewls, I think you know what I'm asking you, I think you're stalling," He began, attempting to look as though he had the moral high ground of honesty. His expression then gave way to one of empathy. "I understand your loyalty to your husband, but I must ask you to put aside those feelings and consider the greater good of Wizardry."

Amanda Ewls saw right through Cacius Ewing, right through everything he was trying to do. She gave an open chuckle at his previous statement.

"My Loyalty is to the truth Councilor, and the truth is that my analysis is not finished."

"Healer Ewls, you will answer the question," said Scrimgeour in a powerfully frustrated voice.

"Thank you minister," said Ewing. "Now I repeat, if you were hypothetically forced to make conclusion based upon the evidence you have in hand, what conclusion would you make with regards to the father of Hermione's child."

For her first time on the stand, Hermione's eyes became hesitant, shaky. They did not remain fixed on Ewing, but instead looked down at her waste. She considered her response for a moment, and then returned her gaze to Cacius Ewing.

"If forced to make conclusion based upon my _incomplete_ data, I would say that Hermione was, at the time of conception, a virgin, but the analysis is not fin…"

It was Amanda Ewls who was now becoming frustrated, her powerful gaze was fast dissipating.

"And what is the sex of the child?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Minister please instruct Healer Ewls to answer the question."

"It is a boy," said Healer Ewls before Scrimgeour could respond, her voice now giving hints of nervousness.

"You're sure."

"Absolutely, that part is certain."

As the trial progressed, the looks of triumph on the faces of Arius Day and Cacius Ewing became more and more visible. As did the look on the face of Rufus Scrimgeour, who tried, but failed, to appear unbiased. After Ewls left the stand, Arius Day questioned a man wearing black clerical robes, upon which was a small white cloth shield bearing a red cross.

"Reverend Thomas Alan Pendleton, Nasserite, and Ordained minister of The United Church of Christ in England," The man said.

"You say you are a Nasserite?" Asked Arius Day.

"Yes," Reverend Pendleton's expression was not cold or emotionless, rather it was calm, detached, as if he cared, but the outcome of the trial would in no way change his outlook.

"And what exactly does that mean Reverend?"

"That means that I was trained as a member of the Order of the Holy Cross, a Christian order of Wizards dating back to the first century AD."

"And you have access to the prophesy in question and have read it, and studied in thoroughly?"

"That is correct."

"What other forms of Education do you have?"

"I attended Hogwarts, Nasserite training which is a two year process, after which I attended Aldridge Theological Seminary, a Muggle school in London and obtained A doctorate of Divinity and Old Testament Hebrew there."

"Are you a pastor?"

"No, I'm a linguist, my job is to analyze and interpret ancient texts."

"If it please the court, I would like to certify Reverend Pendleton as an expert in Old Testament Hebrew, and Ancient Hebrew Text."

"Any Objections?"

"No Objections Minister," said Arthur Weasley.

"Very well, let the record show that Reverend Dr. Pendleton is so certified," said Scrimgeour.

"And you are familiar with the prophesy of Isaiah in question that was removed from The Canon of Christian Scripture known as the Holy Bible, by the Roman Catholic Church?"

"Yes, although your information is not quite accurate, the Roman Catholic Church was not a distinctive body until 1054 AD when it split from the Orthodox Churches in the east, the prophesy you are referring to was removed by the post-Nicene Church in the 400's AD."

Whatever, you carry that prophesy in your bible do you not?"

"The bibles printed by the Order of the Cross carry this prophesy and a number of other scriptures that were removed from the bible by the church in the fifth and sixth centuries AD."

"Do you have your bible with you?"

"Yes I do."

"May I see it?"

From out of his robe pockets, Reverend Pendleton takes a small, red, leather-bound book, which was slightly worn out by use. He handed it to Arius Day.

"Of course."

"I wish to enter into the record the Ministry of Magic's exhibit A, which is a New Wizards Translation of the Christian Holy Bible with the Deuterocanon, the Didache, and several prophesies and passages which were removed from the bible by the church in the fifth and sixth centuries AD."

"No objections," Said Arthur Weasley.

Arius Day then handed the bible back to Reverend Pendleton.

"Reverend would you turn to Isaiah, Chapter 7, and read verses 14-18?"

"Certainly," Pendleton said as he flipped through the pages of the mid-section of his bible until he came upon what he was looking for. _"Therefore the Yahweh himself shall give you a sign, behold a virgin shall conceive and bear a son, and shall call his name Immanuel—Immanuel means God With Us—He shall eat curds and honey by the time he knows how to refuse evil and choose the good. For the child knows how to refuse evil and choose the good, the land before whose two kings you are in dread will be deserted. In the like manner therefore behold, the adversary himself shall give unto the enemies of God a sign, behold a virgin shall conceive and bear a son, and shall call his name the destroyer. For death shall he rain down upon the people of Israel, and his name shall be had for evil among all nations."_

"And as an interpreter of ancient text, how do you read this verse?"

"As a matter of faith I believe that Immanuel, is Jesus Christ, who is literally God with Us by nature of the Hypostatic Union, which is the dual nature of Jesus that he is both perfectly God and perfectly man. The Destroyer is the final antichrist."

"Concerning this phenomenon of Virgin birth, in ancient Judeo-Christian text how often does it happen?"

"If the interpretation of this particular verse is correct, twice, once with Jesus as the son of Mary and of God. Again with the antichrist as the son of a virgin and the Adversary."

"What is the Hebrew name of the Adversary?"

"Hasatan, Satan."

"Thank you Rev. Pendleton, your witness Mr. Weasley."

Arthur Weasley stood and moved to the center of the floor, while Arius Day sat down. Weasley summoned the same charisma which he used to make his opening statement.

"Reverend, you said that as a matter of faith you believe that Immanuel represents the Savior, and that the Destroyer represents the antichrist, why did you make that qualification?"

"Because in terms of my religious belief I acknowledge those to statements to be true, however I'm not quite so sure as I analyze the scripture in an unbiased light."

"What exactly do you mean by that, analyze in an unbiased light, versus a matter of faith? Are you stating that there is a separation between knowledge acquired through faith and knowledge acquired through analysis."

"Not at all, knowledge acquired through analysis serves to aid my faith. What I mean is that in this case religious doctrine tells us that the Immanuel in Isaiah 7:14 is Jesus Christ, however with regards to scholarly analysis of the text, that is called into question, however there is no real proof either way so I go with what religious doctrine tells me."

"No real proof either way you say? But is it enough to cause what you would call a 'reasonable doubt' in your mind Reverend regarding the Church's interpretation of this prophesy?"

"I wouldn't bet salvation on it lets put it that way, in other words yes."

"Interesting, you wouldn't be salvation on the fact that the Immanuel of the passage in question is in fact Jesus and that the Destroyer is in fact the antichrist, yet you as a Christian do, how shall we say, bet eternal salvation on Jesus being the Son of God?"

"That is correct."

"So you are saying that if in the passage in question, Immanuel is not in fact Jesus Christ, and the Destroyer is not in fact the antichrist yet to come, the doctrine that Jesus Christ is the son of God would not be threatened?"

"That is correct, the New Testament says that Jesus is the Son of God, born of a Virgin, the Old Testament may not, the Old Testament does however predict a messiah who I think, both scholarly and as a matter of faith, is Jesus, but the lack of evidence of virgin birth in the Old Testament does not threaten its presence in the New."

"And why is it that you wouldn't bet eternal salvation on the Traditional Christian interpretation of this verse?"

"Well first of all the word that the New Wizards Translation mistakenly interprets 'virgin' is 'almah,' which means 'young woman;' to be specific, 'young queen,' not necessarily 'virgin' in the sense of never having had sex. In the next chapter of Isaiah, we read of a prophetess bearing a son named Mahershalalhashbaz, meaning 'swift the spoil, prompt the plundering,' a symbolic name like Immanuel 'God with us' and 'The destroyer.' Many scholars postulate that it is possible that Immanuel and Mahershalalhashbaz are in reality the same child, because almah typically refers to a young queen, and a prophetess bore Mahershalalhashbaz, hence many scholars believe that the prophetess is the almah in Isaiah 7:14."

"So what your saying is that it is entirely possible that this prophesy has nothing to do with Jesus?"

"Or the antichrist, that is correct."

"So at least from the point of view of an analyst of ancient text it is possible that Ms. Hermione Granger's alleged virgin conception is not in fact a fulfillment of this prophesy?"

"That is correct, it is entirely possible that the alleged virgin conception of the young woman in question is not in fact a fulfillment of this scripture, from the position of an analysis of ancient text that is."

"From the standpoint of Christian Theology and ChristianDoctrine, Is it also possible that a virgin birth could occur, that is not Jesus or the antichrist, if we assume that the antichrist is born of a virgin?"

"It would call into question how, in terms of what God's direct relationship is to the child, but yes it is indeed possible, from the standpoint of Christian Theology and doctrine."

At this statement, Arthur Weasley almost smiled. One of the prosecution's key expert witnesses just handed him the case. Arius Day and Cacius Ewing tried to look as emotionless as possible.

"So let me understand," Arthur began. "You're saying that not only is it reasonably possible that the whole Christian interpretation of the passage in question could be wrong, but it is also reasonably possible that even if the passage were interpreted correctly, that a virgin birth could occur and not have it be either the messiah or the antichrist?"

"That is Correct sir."

"Based on everything discussed here, would you convict Hermione Granger?"

"I would not."

"Objection!" Shouted Cacius Ewing amidst the now chattering voices of the audience. "Reverend Pendleton is not in the position of Judge or Jury hence he cannot state whether or not he would convict or acquit."

"No contest Minister," said Arthur Weasley with a smile on his face. "Reverend Pendleton has already said what we need to hear. No further questions."

The trial progressed, Arius Day now sat in the witness chair, being directly examined by Cacius Ewing.

"So you are saying that you heard Hermione Granger's exact words before you were Placed on a stun curse?"

"That is correct, I heard exactly what she said. She said that she didn't believe in the prophesy, or Christ, but that all she wanted was her child, she acknowledged that she was willing to place all of Wizardry in danger in order that she could have her child."

After Professor McGonagall's cross-examination of Arius Day, Cacius Ewing and Arius Day traded places, with Arius Day directly examining Ewing. Ewing told the court the same story as Day, after which McGonagall cross-examined Cacius Ewing.

"Is that really what she said Mr. Ewing?" asked McGonagall in a voice that sounded as unconvinced as McGonagall could possibly make it..

"Absolutely, she said that it was worth all of Wizardry just so that she could have her child."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll save you the trouble of calling me as a witness, did she openly say that?"

"Well it was more implicit, but her position was clear."

"She said that she didn't believe in the prophesy, or Christ, and that all she wanted was her child?"

"That is correct."

"And we are supposed to believe that a mother pleading for her Child, is treasonous?"

The trial continued, several minutes later, without any witnesses on the stand, Scrimgeour spoke.

"The council for the accused may call its first witness."

"The council for the accused calls Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Arthur Weasley.

From the audience, a large man struggled to come down to the floor in order to take the witness stand. Hagrid's size definitely didn't help him in this area, nor did the fluffy, oversized robes which he wore help his credibility. He was definitely not one for charisma, his face was nervous, he stuttered as he spoke, while Arthur Weasley directly examined him.

"Now Professor Hagrid, you say that you have known Hermione Granger for how long?"

"Over Six and a half years."

"And she has confided in you most everything that can be confided between a professor or staff member and student?"

"There's very little that I don't know about Hermione, Harry, or Ron, that isn't too private ter share."

"If there be no objections I wish to certify Rubeus Hagrid as an expert on Hermione Granger."

"I object," called Cacius Ewing. "how can someone be an expert on another person, even if Hagrid knew an impressive amount about Ms. Granger, it would still be impossible unless he was a psychologist, for him to know enough to satisfy the court."

"Objection Sustained," said Scrimgeour.

Arthur Weasley carried on, not discouraged, still with the same newfound charisma as before

"You say that you have known Ms. Granger for a long time, so you know her pretty well. What have her opinions been with regards to the Ministry of Magic."

"She's always been more interested in right action than in politics. She fought in the battle of the department of Mysteries against the Death Eaters, and was wounded in that battle. She has been awarded lots o awards an stuff, no jus for her studies, but also for moral character. Those three have really saved the school, maybe the whole lot of us."

After a few minutes, Cacius Ewing traded places with Arthur Weasley and began to cross-examine Hagrid.

"What exactly was Dumbledore's army?"

"A group of students led by Harry I reckon, studyin Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And did this army meet with or without the permission of the current administration at Hogwarts?"

"That would be without," said Hagrid nonchalantly, apparently unaware as to what this did to his testimony of Hermione's character in the eyes of the court.

"Was Ms. Granger a member of this Organization?"

"She was."

"So, Hermione Granger has demonstrated her willingness to break the rules of school in order to serve her own interests, thank you no further questions,"

"Witness is excused," said Scrimgeour.

With this, Hagrid finally realized how he was set up. He did not go quietly.

"Now hol' yer hippogriff a minute, that's no fair, without the DA…"

"The witness will restrain himself or he will be held in contempt of Wizengamot!" Said Scrimgeour, his powerful voice sounding almost scary. Hagrid reluctantly stepped down.

The trial proceeded on. The next witness that was called by the council for the accused was Healer Ewls. She was directly examined by Professor McGonagall.

"Healer Ewls, you are an expert in the eyes of this court in the field of Magical Medicine, Hermione Granger is how long from her due date?"

"Approximately three weeks, four days, give or take a few hours, but theoretically she could go into labor at any moment."

"Now that she is so close to labor, what exactly is the status of a human fetus at this stage of pregnancy?"

Through her tone of voice, it was clear that Healer Ewls was much more cooperative with McGonagall than she had been with Ewing.

"Biologically, the Characteristics would be almost identical to a human infant."

"So in your expert opinion, not only if convicted would they condemn Hermione Granger to death, they would also condemn a full human infant, in fact their attempts to get Hermione to abort constitute a murder of a full Human Infant?"

"Absolute…"

"Objection," said Arius Day quickly. "Healer. Ewls is an expert in Magical Medicine, not ethics."

"Sustained," said Scrimgeour.

After Healer Ewls stepped down, Arthur Weasley took the center of the floor.

"The council for the Accused would like to call, Mrs. Molly Prewitt Weasley," said Arthur Weasley.

Muttered Conversation erupted in the audience, silenced, as usual, by Scrimgeour's gavel. Upon Mrs. Weasley's face was a look of extreme worry as she took the stand. It was not nervousness at giving testimony, but rather fear. As she spoke, she looked into the faces of the members of the Wizengamot as if to beg, plead for her son's life.

"Now, Mrs. Weasley, how many children do you have?" asked Arthur.

"Seven; Percy, Billius, Charley, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny."

"Do you have any other occupations aside raising these children?"

"No, I do not."

"If it please the court, I wish to certify Molly Prewitt Weasley as an expert in the field of Motherhood."

"Objection!" came the voice of Cacius Ewing. "What possible purpose can this serve."

"Minister, I'm merely trying to show that Ms. Granger's actions were not those of a traitor, but a natural reaction of any Mother who believes her child is in danger."

Rufus Scrimgeour thought for a second before speaking. "I'm going to allow this."

At this, both Day and Ewing gave looks of shock. It seemed as though they did not expect Scrimgeour to give anything to the defense, now that he had done so, upon their faces grew expressions of anger.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you love your children."

"Absolutely."

"How deeply do you love them dear, would you give your life for them?"

"Any good Mother would, when you first learn that your pregnant, and especially after you've delivered, it's a truly amazing feeling of connection between you and your child. You would do anything for them, anything."

"What do you as an expert on Motherhood think of what the court has established that Hermione Granger has said, somewhere along the lines of, 'I don't believe in the prophesy, I don't believe Christ, I just want my child.' Do you as a mother make that out as treason?"

"No,"

"Objection!" came the voice of Arius Day. "Mrs. Weasley is an expert on Motherhood, not law."

"Sustained."

"Would any mother make the same statement, under the same circumstances?"

Throughout the course of this examination, Mrs. Weasley's expression had been one of worry, but it was solemn, resolved. As she answered this question, she did not bat and eye.

"Absolutely, without hesitation."

After Mrs. Weasley had stepped down, Professor McGonagall called a Lawyer named Quintus Theoon to the stand. Theoon was a middle-aged wizard with a small mustache, wearing nice, well-kept, pinstripe robes.

"Mr. Theoon, you as a Lawyer, have been certified as an expert in Muggle and Wizardry Law as well as legal and political theory," said McGonagall. "What do you make of this court?"

"I consider it a mockery of justice, it doesn't even follow the format of a proceeding under wizardry military jurisdiction. The accused have not been apprehended, they are not facing their accuser, and the evidence thus far presented is nowhere near good enough for an indictment, much less a conviction."

Arius Day's cross-examination did nothing to help he and Ewing's case. After Theoon stepped down, the defense rested. Cacius Ewing then stood and took the center of the floor to address the members of the Wizengamot. The trial had been particularly frustrating for the prosecution, hence much of his earlier charisma had been replaced by frustration. He was still able to captivate the audience and the members of the Wizengamot, however.

"The threat that Hermione Granger's child poses to the world of Wizardry is very real, we have certified what, according to Christian interpretation, these prophecies mean, we have presented enough evidence to show that in spite of this threat to Wizardry, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Thomas Ewls now knowingly evade the law and justice, placing the entire Wizard and Muggle world at risk, this is a willful betrayal of this government, this ministry and the world, fitting of the definition of treason. The duty is ours, we must convict and execute them as the high criminals they are. My opponent may tell you that the evidence presented today was circumstantial, but I don't think so. See, it really depends on what we're trying to prove, they claim that we are trying to prove that Mrs. Granger's child is indeed the prophesied antichrist; no we cannot prove that for sure, I will admit, what we are trying to prove and what we have sufficiently proved beyond a shadow of reasonable doubt is that it is possible for this child to be the antichrist, and that knowing this full well, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Thomas Ewls, and Ronald Weasley, still evade us, still refuse to do that which is in the interests of the common good in order to pursue their own selfish interests, in so doing they have betrayed us all. They are guilty, the choice was theirs, the duty is ours, Thank you.

Arthur Weasley, as before, summoned all of his strength and courage and fought valiantly for his son's and his son's friends' lives. His passion filled the room, even bringing a tear to the eyes of the members of his family present.

"We have shown testimony from experts that the evidence presented by the prosecution is circumstantial at best, we have shown testimony from experts that Hermione had no mal-intentions against wizardry, but merely wanted to defend her child, we have shown you a legal expert that swears that this court fails to meet proper procedure given even these most dire circumstances. Is it possible that Hermione Granger's child could represent a threat? Well, it is intellectually tenable, but you don't justly condemn someone to death on the basis of something that is merely intellectually tenable; if that was the case, well it's possible that allowing children to handle magical creatures could put children in danger, but do we arrest the Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures, for continuing our instructions? It's possible, and does in fact happen that the Tri-wizard tournament puts young wizards in danger of life and limb; people die in that tournament, but we continue it. The presence of a potential threat does not give us the right to take the life of five human beings; notice how I said five, because we are condemning to death a mother who is merely trying to defend her child, three people who are merely helping that mother defend her child, and the unborn child himself, who is guilty of absolutely nothing at all. For the sake of ethics, I implore you, you cannot convict these five people of anything, if you do, you set a dangerous precedent that all of wizardry will rue until kingdom come, I rest my case."

The members of the Wizengamot withdrew to deliberate. It was a short deliberation, after which they returned to the chamber. Scrimgeour sat down at his seat in the front row of seats. McGonagall's hands were folded, she prayed for the live of her three students and Reverend Ewls. Arthur Weasley's eyes were fixed powerfully on Scrimgeour who was taking his seat, he was pleading with whatever power that could hear him for the safety of his son. Molly Weasley's worried expression was now worse as she now squeezed the circulation out of her son, Fred's hand.

"Before we continue," said Rufus Scrimgeour who had finally taken his seat. "I have just been informed there is a representative of the Order of the Cross, who would like to make an announcement. Reverend Pendleton?"

Reverend Thomas Pendleton, the expert on Old Testament Hebrew stood amid the rows of seats, and addressed the court from where he stood."

"It is the position of the Order of the Holy Cross to be guided by ethics, not perceived threats, as such we pledge that no matter what the result of this verdict, to support and defend the innocent lives of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Thomas Ewls, and Ms. Granger's Child. If we must, we will defend them violently. You may respond as you will."

With that, Scrimgeour, fully aware of the power of the Nasserite order, gave an expression with a hint of worry in it. Yet, he knew that such was inevitably the case as he proceeded with his statement.

"I wish you hadn't have said that Reverend, It is the judgment of the warlocks and witches of the Wizengamot, the High Court for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland that, on the charge of Treasonous Misconduct against all Wizardry, Hermione Jane Granger, Harry James Potter, Thomas Theodore Ewls, and Ronald Billius Weasley are Guilty as Charged."

With this, an uproar was heard in the audience. The chatting was not muttered but almost violent. Many voices openly disagreed with the verdict, and voiced their disapproval to each other in a way so as to ensure that the members of the Wizengamot could hear. In midst of this a woman's loud cry was heard. Many of the members of the audience repositioned themselves to see Molly Weasley comforted by her son's Fred and Bill as she cried hard, a rain of tears falling down her face. McGonagall's hand came to her mouth in shock, Arthur Weasley's head fell to his hand, he began to torture himself mentally, he had failed, all his efforts and he had failed to save his son. Ewing and Day beamed with satisfaction. The audience silenced at the sound the gavel, Molly Weasley, however, could not be silenced, she was still heard as Scrimgeour continued.

"As such, it is the sentence of this court, that as soon as apprehended, they are to be taken to a place of execution, there be put to death by beheading. May whatever god they believe in have mercy upon their souls."

Molly Weasley's cries were now heard even louder. Scrimgeour turned to address Reverend Pendleton who was still standing in midst of the audience.

"Reverend Pendleton, if what you previously stated is true, than I have no choice but to declare that the Order of the Cross are, in the eyes of the British Ministry of Magic, Enemies of Wizardry, as such I place you under arrest, for Treasonous Misconduct."

The expression on the face of Reverend Pendleton was as nonchalant as ever as he openly drew his wand.

"I am equally sorry to hear you say that Minister," He waved his wand quickly in the air. "Decessio!"

Suddenly a blinding white light emerged from Reverend Pendleton, causing everyone in the room to look away, when the light disappeared he was gone. An uproar sounded among the audience in the galleries which Scrimgeour could not silence with his gavel.

"Search the grounds!" Said Scrimgeour. "Arrest all known members of the Order of the Cross."


	18. Chapter 18, Voldemort's Plot

Again, this is just for fun, I do not own the Harry Potter Characters and mean no harm by their use.

Chapter 18, Voldemort's Plot

The _Evening Prophet_ carried the unfortunate news in Rita Seeketer's words. Harry Potter, the chosen one, along with his two best friends condemned to death by the ministry of magic. Not only so but the Nasserites were now declared "Enemies Combatants." After some preliminary arrests, the members of the order of the cross in Great Britain were warned to disappear which they did so. Even some of the ones the ministry had arrested managed to escape. Also in the _Evening Prophet _was a statement to all British Wizardry from Minister Scrimgeour…

"_In light of the threats posed to the world of Wizardry both from You-Know-Who, the Death Eaters, and the fulfillment of the prophesy of the antichrist, By decree of the Ministry of Magic for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, British Wizardry is to be placed on full war footing. As such, all wizard civilians are now under curfew, they shall be in their homes at 10:00 PM or face arrest. All members of the Order of the Cross are now hereby Enemies of Wizardry and are to be arrested and detained. In addition, anyone found to be engaged in sedition, either through published writing or verbal communication shall be subject to arrest for treasonous misconduct, punishable by death. The public carrying of wands and other weapons by civilians is also hereby outlawed until further notice. By order of Rufus Scrimgeour Minister of Magic." _

The ministry held its first public execution that very evening, one of the Nasserites who had not managed to escape, a middle-aged wizard. He was publicly beheaded in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic after mounting the scaffold bravely and signing the cross. He was not allowed any last words but was heard muttering… "I go to a better world." By evening, rumors spread of disappearances that were not traced to Voldemort. Kingsley Shackbolt, Tonks, Alastor Moody, and several other Aurors who were known members of the Order of the Phoenix were now missing.

At this news, Voldemort rejoiced. As he read a copy of the daily prophet, he beamed in satisfaction. He paced back and forth in a large room with a long table, in the home of his father atop the hill overlooking the graveyard and church in Little Hangleton. At the table sat several of his followers including several who had escaped from Azkaban: Lucius Malfoy, Alecto, Amycus, both Averys, Mulciber, Nott, Rudolphus and Belletrix Lestrange, Agustus Rockwood, Walden McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Antonin Dohlov, and Wormtail. Joining them at the table were several individuals in the uniforms of foreign dignitaries from Germany, Russia, France, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, various African Nations, India, and even the United States.

After setting down the copy of the _Evening Prophet_, Voldemort addressed his followers.

"My friends, the ministry has played right into our hands," Voldemort began. "And now it is time to act. The time we have dreamed of is at hand, all wizardry will fall before us. All is proceeding according to plan, the Dementors are prepared to go along with the surrender. As are my Death Eaters, and all of our minions, the war shall now end, but begin again, and this time we shall have control of the ministry, and our enemies shall be the rebellion."

"There is still one thing I'm not exactly clear on my lord," Said Lucius Malfoy. "What is to prevent the Ministry of sending us all to Azkaban after our surrender?"

"We will promise them what they want," said Voldemort slightly annoyed, as if he had been over this several times. "The only thing they see as a greater threat than us, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. We will bring them their heads on a plate, securing forever their friendship, then catching them off balance, then we shall overrule their authority."

After Voldemort finished speaking an elderly Wizard in the uniform of a German Dignitary spoke, his accent was Bavarian, his expression powerful, well beyond that of Reverend Ewls'.

"Reports from our supporters internationally have showed readiness to Strike," He said. "All of Europe has been enticed by the British Ministry of Magic to find the four fugitives, promising to produce them will secure an alliance with the other magical governments across Europe, placing our supporters in perfect position to overthrow their respective governments, a world-wide revolution is now on our hands."

"This will be a day long remembered," Said the Russian Dignitary in a triumphant voice. "First we shall secure the return of the control of Wizardry to Purebloods, and then wizardry shall take its rightful control of the Muggle world."

----------

These events were unbeknownst to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Reverend Ewls and Buckbeak, who were still carrying on at night after a very tiring first day on foot. They were now proceeding south through a wooded, hilly area. Reverend Ewls had charmed his eyes so that he could see in the dark and Harry and Ron held on to his robes as they walked in the near-pitch-blackness. Hermione sat atop Buckbeak whose reins were being pulled by Ron and who walked along cooperatively, still holding the feather of his brother Frogtongue in his mouth.

"I don't understand why you three insist on walking, while I get to ride atop Buckbeak," said Hermione guiltily. "I'm fine I can walk you know, it's been a long day you three are tired, Harry, Ron, why don't one of you trade me places."

"Hermione, your condition could worsen at any moment," responded Ewls. "You know that as well as I."

"I'm not going to go into labor for at least another three weeks."

"Wouldn't count on that," replied Ewls. "Your due date may be four weeks away but babies have been known to be a month early."

"I just feel bad, you all are doing so much work on my account, and I get to ride Buckbeak."

"It's alright Hermione," said Harry. "We're not that tired, believe me."

"Hermione your staying atop Buckbeak and that's the end of it," said Ewls almost harshly, his voice giving finality to the conversation. Upon finishing his statement Buckbeak gave a slight screech. "See, Buckbeak agrees."

With that, all four gave a short laugh. The four came to a small clearing in the woods, still surrounded by trees, however. With his wand, Ewls conjured three cots which were raised slightly above the ground. One of the cots was large enough for two people.

"We'll stop here for the night," Said Ewls. Ron, Hermione, can I trust you two not to engage in anything immoral."

"Yes, Reverend," said Ron in an almost annoyed tone of voice.

"Ron and I will go and look for firewood," said Harry.

"There will be no fire," Ewls commanded.

"Wha?" Ron began. "It'll get awfully cold."

"Fire would attract attention, we can't give them any clue that we're here," Ewls instructed. "We'll keep two hour watches, we'll take them in turns, I'll go first, Harry, you'll be next, Ron third, Ron you'll have to wake us up in the morning after your watch."

"Only four hours of sleep a piece?" asked Ron.

"I want to get moving at six tomorrow morning, it's midnight now," Ewls replied. "Get used to it."

Hermione was now slightly frustrated, feeling quite guilty that she would not be helping them by keeping watch. Her expression of guilt fixed on Reverend Ewls.

"Reverend I…"

"Don't even think about it," Ewls interrupted. "You'll need your rest. Now get some sleep all of you, we have a long way to go.

After saying this, Hermione slowly turned away from Ewls and, along with Ron, moved toward their cot. The two laid down together, their arms interlocking in various places around each other's bodies. Reverend Ewls drew his sword and sat down cross-legged with his sword resting across his waste, he closed his eyes and rested his hands on the blade of his sword. Rather than laying down on his cot, Harry approached Ewls and sat down in front of him.

"Reverend, can I ask you…"

"Harry I thought I told you to go to sleep," said Ewls coldly, he did not even open his eyes. "We all need our rest."

Harry did not get up to go to his cot, but rather remained in front of Reverend Ewls, his expression as determined as ever.

"Why do you think I'm supposed to be a Nasserite?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure it's what I want."

Reverend Ewls still did not open his eyes, his response was calm, not his usual powerful address.

"What you want Harry, and what God wants for you are not always in harmony. But if you submit yourself to God, he will lead you to true happiness," Reverend Ewls said.

Harry looked down to his waste, his expression was one of nervousness, for some reason he did not want to be a Nasserite, he did not know why, perhaps out of fear. Perhaps because all he ever wanted to be was normal, and he had never had a normal year at Hogwarts, it seemed as though he was called to be a hero before he gave any opinion of his own in the matter. This was a fact that he despised. Just as he was about to stand, Reverend Ewls spoke…

"Cross your legs, close your eyes," Harry did so reluctantly, his shoulders were tense, he concentrated intently at what Reverend Ewls was instructing him to do. "I want you to relax, let go of your conscious self, and of the world around you. Drop your shoulders, don't bother with concentrating, it won't help you, relax."

"What am I doing?"

"Meditation Harry, is a powerful tool of enlightenment," Ewls' eyes were still closed, his speech relaxed, not powerful. Harry had obvious trouble relaxing, often he opened his eyes to look at Reverend Ewls in order to make sure that his posture matched Ewls' exactly. "If you release yourself from what is happening around you, and the consequences of your actions Harry, realizing that your failures and your victories are in the hands of God, that you yourself are in the hands of God, love will surround you, and bind you, and overflow you, God will show you things, understanding of truth, your place in his creation, his kingdom, you will even see visions Harry, the past, the future, what is going on around you."

Harry closed his eyes and actually managed to drop his shoulders, he concentrated hard on what Ewls had told him. Ewls opened his eyes and could tell from the get-go that Harry was doing it improperly.

"What do you see?"

Harry concentrated for a second before giving a sigh and opening his eyes with an expression of frustration.

"Nothing, I see nothing Reverend."

"All that means is that there is nothing that God wills you to see," said Ewls calmly, his expression perfectly relaxed but his eyes open. "The reason why you do not see anything Harry is probably because you are trying to see something. Do not despair Harry, what we are doing is about letting go of our burdens, not making new ones."

"I don't understand why…"

"…God doesn't speak to you?" Ewls finished Harry's sentence. "He does, all the time, in everything that goes on around you. The reason why you think what we're doing is unsuccessful is because you don't understand it. You think this is a superior means of communication, it's not you communicate to God through prayer, and God answers your prayer through your surroundings or direct communication if he wills it so. What this is, is feeling the love of God flowing through you. Through this we do not necessarily communicate with God, or receive messages from God, but perceive what God is already telling us through our surroundings. Close your eyes." Both Harry and Reverend Ewls closed their eyes together, Ewls still detected Harry's intense concentration and lack of relaxation. "Drop your shoulders, relax, feel the love, it surrounds us, it is in all things, it binds us, it is the basis of magic."

Harry suddenly opened his eyes in despair.

"I don't even know what to feel."

"Hogwash Harry, you felt it when you came to Christ, you felt it when you heard the hymns that brought you to Christ, do you remember those hymns? Do you remember what you felt as you listened to them, as you sung them?"

Harry closed his eyes slowly, trying to remember. In his mind, he heard the organ which played the hymns at the very first Liturgy held at Hogwarts where he made confession. He heard it play _"Come Thou Fount of Every Blessing."_ He remembered the lyrics as he slowly let his shoulders down and released himself from his concentration.

_O to Grace How Great a Debtor, Daily I'm constrained to be_

_Let thy Goodness Like a Fetter, Bind by Wandering Heart to thee._

_Prone to Wander, Lord I feel it, prone to leave the God I love,_

_Here's my heart, Lord, Take and Seal it, Seal it For thy Courts Above._

"Do you feel it?" Asked Reverend Ewls.

Tear drops began to form in Harry's ducts as he literally began to hear the song. The burning feeling that he had experienced that day when he went forward to confess, once again was ignited in his heart. He felt the deepest sense of peace he had ever felt, it gave his mind understanding, he understood the very nature of the cosmos, though he could not put it into words, he understood it, it's order, it's perfect harmony. Even it's chaos and imperfection.

"Yes," Harry Responded.

"Let go of all else," Ewls' voice was soft, soothing, comfortable. "Feel it flowing through your surroundings, radiating from the trees, the rocks, the leaves, binding you, surrounding you, penetrating you, it is God, it is his force."

The music in his head slowly died, though the feeling remained. In his closed eyes, the blackness faded into shapes, blurred but identifiable. He stood atop the Astronomy tower whereupon Dumbledore was killed. Across from him stood Lord Voldemort with a sword drawn, Harry clutched the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his hands. Voldemort's face was one of intense hatred, Harry had no fear as the feeling continued to penetrate him. After only a few seconds, the two charged each other. After finally arriving within sword striking distance of each other, as Harry raised his sword to deal the fatal blow, his eyes quickly went black, he opened them without hesitation, the feeling was gone. He once again regained consciousness of his surroundings. Reverend Ewls' eyes were still closed.

"You have opened your eyes Harry, have you finished?"

"I have what I need," said Harry. "Thank you Reverend."

Harry stood, but before he could move toward his cot, Reverend Ewls' voice stopped him.

"You have taken your first step Harry," Ewls said, Harry looked down to notice that his eyes were now open, he was staring at Harry, his powerful gaze had returned. "Good night."

Harry nodded, still reluctant about the call that he too was now confident God had given him to. He set off for his cot to go to sleep.

Meanwhile on the cot made for two, Hermione and Ron held each-other tightly as they struggled to fall asleep in the cooling night air. Hermione's arms were rapped around the small of Ron's back, while one of Ron's arms rested on Hermione's shoulder. The other arm stroked her hair gently.

"Ron?" said Hermione gently, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah," Ron whispered back, his voice as gentle and above whisper as hers.

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Really?"

"Well, our only hope is to make it to a place over a two thousand miles away in four weeks, and if we're caught we'll probably be killed immediately. Yeah I'll admit that makes me a little nervous."

"Me too," Hermione admitted, her voice still gentle but becoming somewhat shaky. "Do you think we're going to die?"

Ron maneuvered in the bed in order to face Hermione directly in the eye, his hand, rather than stroking her hair, now gently rubbed against the side of her face.

"No, I don't," He said, giving her a short peck on the lips, after which he returned his stare directly into her eyes. His expression was unusually powerful. "Somehow we'll make it, at least I think so."

With this Hermione smiled, it seemed as though she managed to let go of a burden which was troubling her quite extensively.

"Thank you Ron, for being there for me, and for the baby," she whispered. "I wanted you to know that in case I don't make it."

"What do you mean in case you don't make it, of course your gonna make it," Ron protested.

"Ron, Healer Ewls said that my delivery is not going to be an easy one, that I could very well die," She explained. "Not like I have a choice but I am willing to go through with it for the baby. I just wanted you to know that in case I did in fact die."

Ron's powerful expression was maintained but a hint of worry entered his eyes. With both hands, he seized her shoulders. A single tear fell from his eye.

"Hermione, we're going to make it, we're going to survive," He said solemnly. "And we will raise _our_ child together, everything will be alright."

"Ron why won't you give the ring to me?" asked Hermione. "You talk like we're going to be married, and yet you won't even ask me to marry you."

Ron's powerful expression fully died into one of shame and nervousness. He could not answer, instead he maneuvered his head to rest atop the side of hers. She sighed realizing that she would not get an answer from him, and simply buried her head in his shoulder and fell asleep.

The sun rose early that morning, daylight began to sparkle through the trees. Harry lay sound asleep when Ron shook him on his cot in an attempt to awaken him. Harry's eyes flickered open until finally his gaze concentrated on Ron, whose expression was drowsy, he yawned. Hermione was sitting on her cot, eating food that she had conjured for herself with her wand. Harry also noticed Reverend Ewls, who was still in the same meditative position as he had been in last night, with his eyes closed.

"He's been like that all night," Said Ron.

"He woke me up for my watch, then went right back to it, must not have gone to sleep at all."

Reverend Ewls suddenly took his sword by its handle and stood, opening his eyes. He walked to face Harry in an almost standoff posture.

"Ron, please stand aside," Ewls said, Ron went to Hermione's cot and sat beside her. "Harry, draw your sword, be on your guard."

Harry stood slowly, drowsily, and pulled his sword out of its sheath. He held it in front of him in a defensive posture.

With the wave of his wand, the cot behind Harry disappeared. Reverend Ewls Lunged at Harry with his sword, first swinging for Harry's side, Harry attempted to block Ewls' attack but his sword was thrown out of his hands by the power of Ewls' strike. Harry fell back several feet, and quickly drew his wand.

"Stupefy!"

Several red sparks flew out of Harry's wand, all of them were deflected by Reverend Ewls' sword, one of which was sent by Ewls' sword directly back at Harry. When it hit him, Harry fell to the ground unconscious.

"Reverend!" came Hermione's surprised, concerned voice.

"It's alright," assured Reverend Ewls.

Ewls took his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Enervate."

Harry Drowsily awoke, took his sword into his hands, and got to his feet. Hermione and Ron now observed the duel intently.

"Your wand will be useless against a Nasserite's sword, they are specially charmed to deflect even the Killing Curse," said Ewls. "This means that in the hands of a fully trained Nasserite, the sword makes the wand virtually obsolete. But all in all you fight well, let's work on your skills."

Harry pocketed his wand and held his sword at a defensive posture in front of him. Without appearing to exert any physical effort at all, Reverend Ewls lunged at him, swinging at his sides. This time, Harry managed to deflect Ewls' strikes. He even swung his sword at Ewls in a counter attack, which Ewls managed to dodge. After Dodging Harry's single counter-strike, Ewls made a stabbing motion for Harry's gut, which Harry deflected with his sword. The two continued to duel for several seconds, neither having the upper hand until finally Harry's sword was once again knocked out of his hand. Ewls held his sword at Harry's chest threateningly.

"Notice how I'm not using hardly any physical strength Harry," Ewls said. "If you feel the Love of God flowing through you, it guides your actions to where you don't have to. Now attack!"

Harry picked up his sword again and the two resumed their duel. Harry was getting much better with every successive session. Ewls attempted to uppercut toward his lower torso, Harry executed a block. Harry tried to swing for Ewls' side, Ewls deflected. Ron and Hermione were both quite captivated by their duel until Ewls, without any warning, suddenly turned his back from Harry and repositioned his sword into a defensive posture, deflecting actual red sparks and fireballs coming from the trees with his sword.

"Get out of here, I'll cover you!" Ewls shouted as he deflected stunners, fireballs, and Jinxes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each took off running into the woods, Ron held Hermione's hand and led Her. Before disappearing into the woods, Hermione fired off a stunner into the woods opposite them from which came the curses, they could now see the men in dark robes, from which the curses originated. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept running, the slope suddenly curved downward. After running a few steps down the slope, he turned around and dove for the ground, landing chest-first in the dirt. Hermione and Ron followed his example. They were too far away to see the fighting but they heard it, curses and jinxes going off, people shouting in pain, and then suddenly silence.

After what seemed an eternity of silence, during which they three breathed heavily, not knowing what had happened to Reverend Ewls, they began to wonder what to do if he had been killed. Two bodies in black robes suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere and fell down the slope against which, Harry, Ron, and Hermione lay. The bodies groaned as they fell, they were alive. One of them had red hair and was identifiable to Ron. Harry, Ron, and Hermione held the two at wand-point, after their fall was completed, they rose to their knees and held their hands in the air.

"Percy?" said Ron in shock.

"Unfortunately," replied the red-headed one.

Over the crest of the downward slope came Reverend Ewls at a quick-paced walk, both his wand and his sword drawn.

"Ron I take it you'll recognize one of our two friends, the other I'm not sure of, though he does have quite a pronounced French accent," Ewls' voice gave hints of intense frustration. "Perhaps Mr. Percy Weasley, you wouldn't mind enlightening us on why your associate is French."

Percy Weasley sighed, he looked resigned to what was about to happen to him. His voice was one of defiance.

"You cannot escape the judgment of the ministry."

"You right foul git Percy," Ron shouted nastily. "Doesn't family mean anything to you?"

"Why is this gentleman French?" Repeated Reverend Ewls.

"An Owl was sent to the magical governments of every nation in Europe," Percy said defiantly. "And all the nations in North Africa and the nations in the Middle East with Magical Governments, now everyone in Europe is looking for you. You can't possibly escape, you might as well turn yourself in now and d…"

Before Percy could continue, Reverend Ewls raised his wand quite suddenly, and without any incantation, a red spark was hurled from it at Percy Weasley, who fell to the ground unconscious. Reverend Ewls then turned his wand to the Frenchman.

"I do apologize my French Friend," Ewls began. "Stupefy!"

A red spark, emanating from Reverend Ewls' wand hit the Frenchman square in the chest, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Let's go," said Ewls, setting off without hesitation. Buckbeak suddenly emerged from the trees, he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Reverend Ewls without any hesitation.

----------

Rufus Scrimgeour sat at his office desk deep in the Ministry. As he went about his daily paperwork, a knock was heard at his door.

"Come in," Scrimgeour said, almost annoyed at the prospect of now having to interrupt his paperwork to entertain someone. Into the room entered Cacius Ewing, whose expression was now quite confused, his usually calm charismatic voice was now quite shaky.

"Minister we have an interesting situation," he said.

"Yes,"

"You-know-who's forces have," he paused, unsure of how to proceed. "Surrendered."

At this, Scrimgeour was quite taken back. He did not believe it, he gave an expression of deeper confusion than the one which continued upon the face of Cacius Ewing.

"Are you certain?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Even the Dementors, which have been sent back to Azkaban," said Ewing.

"Well then… er… Good, place them under arrest, send them to Azkaban pending a war-crimes tribunal."

"Sir, I'm afraid It's more complicated than that," said Ewing, his voice even more shaky.

"Cacius, we do not negotiate with dark lords," Scrimgeour said resolved. "And we will not accept anything less than unconditional surrender."

As he was saying this, through the opened door stepped Voldemort, accompanied by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. They were being followed by Artemis Grey, Arius Day, and several Aurors who held them at wand-point. Voldemort gave a look of insignificance toward the Aurors, communicating very clearly that had he wanted to escape he would have easily been able to.

"But minister you haven't heard what I have to say," said Voldemort.

Scrimgeour rose quickly from his desk and drew his wand, Voldemort did not bat an eye at this but stood confidently, powerfully, surrounded by enemies.

"If you think you're going to impress any of us with this, you are greatly mistaken," Scrimgeour said to Voldemort, his voice attempting to sound powerful but a definite fear penetrated it, which Voldemort undoubtedly detected.

"Come now Minister, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," said Voldemort.

"We don't have a common enemy?" said Scrimgeour.

At this, Voldemort laughed, Lestrange and Malfoy grinned. Voldemort leaned in toward Scrimgeour, his powerful gaze penetrating Scrimgeour's very soul. Scrimgeour hated him, but somewhere in his mind arose a new cognition, one of… resignation. It seemed to Scrimgeour, and this certainly was not far from the truth, that he had no choice but to accept Voldemort's offer, that Voldemort, not he, was dictating the terms of the surrender.

"Do you honestly think minister, that if I wanted to escape, you could stop me?" said Voldemort's smug, arrogant, but calm voice. "And of course we have a common enemy, death, the very thing I have spent my whole life trying to conquer. In this case our common enemy is death, destruction, and mayhem on a, how shall we say, _biblical_ scale."

Scrimgeour's voice was undoubtedly shaky, he was afraid, scared out of his wits in fact, but he spoke attempting to appear powerful, failing dismally.

"I have no clue what your talking about," Scrimgeour lied. "And unless you make it more clear I will have you carted off to Azkaban, though that's where you're going anyways."

Voldemort laughed, "I've over twenty-three-hundred supporters at my disposal, not including the Dementors, with our combined forces, more than a match for Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Ewls."

Scrimgeour knew exactly what he was saying, and exactly what he was proposing. Something in his gut told him to take the offer, his rationality resisted. A terrible inner-conflict raged within the soul of Rufus Scrimgeour, his hands now visibly shook, it was impossible for him to hide his fear anymore. Voldemort, the most evil, powerful wizard who had ever lived now stood right before him. What could he do?

"I don't know what your talking about," Scrimgeour simply continued, obviously lying.

Please, Minister," Voldemort's voice sounded empathetic. "I don't want this child to be born any more than you do and likewise I am prepared to do whatever it takes to prevent it."

"What are you proposing?" came Scrimgeour without thinking. His entire body was on the verge of convulsing. He was honestly, he did not know how, considering an offer of alliance between himself and Lord Voldemort. Was it at all possible?

"Appoint me to the Ministry of Magic," said Voldemort. "Director of the department of, oh say, Secret Investigations or Mysteries, whatever, my entire army will be at your disposal and we will all swear allegiance to you, forever.

"I don't trust him sir," said Cacius Ewing.

"They have evaded you," Voldemort's voice penetrated Scrimgeour, his face now visibly shook, tears were beginning to form in his ducts. "And they will continue to evade you, you can't stop them, I know Harry Potter, I know his weaknesses, you need me."

"Minister, we don't need him, we have every government in Europe looking for them don't do this," pleaded Artemis Gray.

Voldemort continued, ignoring Gray and Ewing. His stare now activated some mysterious cognition within Scrimgeour that he could not identify. Scrimgeour was going to accept his offer, even Scrimgeour himself wondered how it was possible, how he could even be considering it. He even tried to resist this cognition but to no avail.

"I also have sizeable supporters in every other nation in Europe, they won't escape."

"Don't do this sir," Ewing said.

"Come now Minister, let us join together," said Voldemort. "We have had the same enemy all along, and that is death, none of us want to die, and with our combined powers, I know that we can conquer its finality, I know that we, together, can bring peace, justice, and harmony to the Wizarding world."

Scrimgeour's shaky head nodded slowly.

"Yes, join me, only together can we defeat that mudblood and her child."


	19. Chapter 19, Hermione Taken Ill

Again I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, I mean no harm with this Fanfic.

Chapter 19, Hermione Taken Ill

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Reverend Ewls were now traveling in the woods, fields, and hills of Southern France, the climate was beginning to get warmer. Hermione was beginning to exhibit signs of struggling through the journey. Even though she rode atop Buckbeak, she was constantly tired and sweating. Occasionally she would be found having difficulty breathing. After five days of walking at a quick-pace, the four arrived at the Mediterranean coast.

It was evening when they finally made it to the coast, the sun was just barely visible on the horizon, as was a castle about half the size of Hogwarts. Right before the beach, laying some distance from the castle was a small cottage. The four were significantly closer to the cottage than they were to the castle as the castle was at least three or four kilometers away. The cottage however was less than a kilometer.

The four stood at the edge of a wooded area as they beheld these two buildings and rejoiced at their site. Soon they would have another hippogriff, soon they would no longer have to walk. The only trouble was that the cottage lay in an open field.

"That must be Beauxbattons," said Reverend Ewls pointing to the castle in the distance. "The cottage is to the east of it. There are no trees to hide behind, so be careful."

Right as he finished saying this, he, Ron and Harry heard a large thumping noise. When they turned behind them, Hermione, who had dismounted Buckbeak to stretch her legs lay unconscious on the ground at Buckbeak's feet.

"Hermione!" came Ron's alarmed voice as he dashed toward her, kneeling down beside her, shaking her awake.

She came to quickly, drowsily opening her eyes, looking at Ron with an expression of exhaustion. Harry and Reverend Ewls stood just above her and Ron with expressions of deep concern. Ron held her in his arms, stroking her hair. She tried to give a face lacking concern, as if to say that she was alright.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Yes, fine, just fainted."

Reverend Ewls knelt down next to Ron, he placed his hand upon her head.

"You have a fever, Hermione," Ewls told her in a concerned voice.

"Really?" came back Hermione, trying to sound brave. "I feel fine actually."

Reverend Ewls looked unconvinced. "Hermione, we only have about a Kilometer's hike left till we reach the cottage, and this gentleman knows we're coming. Can you make it?"

Hermione tried to appear nonchalant, with Ron's help she rose to her feet.

"Of course, Reverend I'll be alright."

"Ron, be ready to help her," Ewls instructed.

Immediately after Ron had finished helping her to her feet and letting go of her hand, she attempted to take a step forward but gave a drowsy expression and then fell back into Ron's arms.

"Woah, on second thought, I feel faint."

"let's get her atop Buckbeak," Instructed Reverend Ewls.

She didn't have any strength to mount the hippogriff herself, it therefore took all three of the others to help her mount Buckbeak. When she finally sat atop the hippogriff, she rested her head upon its neck.. After she was secured on Buckbeak's back, they continued on toward the cabin. As they moved through an open field with tall grass, they walked ahead cautiously. Ron and Harry had their wands drawn, while Reverend Ewls' sword was unsheathed and carried in his right hand. Hermione's wand was also drawn and at the ready, though her eyes were faint, she appeared to be fading in and out of consciousness.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Ron in a concerned voice.

"I don't feel so good," she came back, tears were now appearing in her eyes.

"We're almost there Hermione," Harry comforted.

As the cottage came more and more into focus, it's color was, oddly enough, a flat black, as if it had been burnt. The structural integrity of it had apparently been ruined as it's windows were charred with small jagged holes in them, and an absolutely awful smell emanated from it. When they finally arrived, laying in the tall grass were two human bodies, one of a middle-aged man, the other of a middle aged woman. Neither appeared to be wounded but both were quite dead. It was also clear that the house had been burned, and had halfway collapsed.

After checking both of the bodies, Reverend Ewls gave a look of frustration. The faces of Hermione, and Ron were ones of hopelessness. Harry had begun to follow a trail of feathers lying in a shorter section of grass. The trail lead him to the beach where there laid a body of a large hippogriff, dead in the sand.

"I don't believe it!" Harry sounded in frustration.

"I do," said Reverend Ewls, his voice one of despair. "How could I have been so stupid, every government in Europe knows that I'm a Nasserite, and that all the other Nasserites in the world would support me." Ewls' voice turned suddenly alarmed. "We have to get out of here now, Harry take Buckbeak and Hermione back to the woods, we'll meet you there."

"You want me to fly?" Asked Harry.

"We have seconds to act, go!" said Ewls who was looking off at the distance, in the direction of the wooded area they had just left. As Harry mounted Buckbeak with Hermione and the Hippogriff took off quickly, Ewls' gaze fell upon Ron. "Ron run!"

Both he and Ron took off in the direction of the woods from which they came, which were at least half a kilometer's run from their current positions. Seconds after Buckbeak had become airborne, as if out of nowhere, several broomsmen appeared, firing stunner curses at Buckbeak. Alongside them, to Harry and Hermione's shock, were Dementors which also pursued the Hippogriff as it flew toward the woods. At this sight, Reverend Ewls stopped running.

"Dementors," he muttered.

"Bloody hell," came Ron's shocked voice.

"STUPEFY... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Came voices in the distance.

"Get Down!" shouted Ewls as he took Ron by the shoulders, threw him to the ground and covered him with his body.

Ewls looked up to see, in the same field only fifty meters or so ahead of them, Wizards in British and French Auror Uniforms, joined by other Wizards in black, Death Eater robes. Several stunners and various curses passed just above Ron and Reverend Ewls. Reverend Ewls and Ron got back to their feet, Ewls immediately started Running, Ron followed him. With his sword, Ewls deflected many of the oncoming curses, the others missed the two of them.

"Keep Running!" shouted Reverend Ewls as he deflected several more curses.

Ron fired several stunner curses at the attacking wizards, even managing to hit one of them who fell to the ground. After this, Reverend Ewls, as if not exerting any muscular effort at all, suddenly leapt a good twenty feet into the air, successfully drawing the fire of the attacking wizards as Ron continued to run straight into their lines. Reverend Ewls deflected their curses, even hurling a killing curse back into an unsuspecting Death Eater.

Ewls landed amidst two French Aurors and a Death Eater, without warning he thrusted his sword into the Death Eater's chest, as he fell to the ground, the Death Eater's mask fell off, revealing his identity as Walden McNair. Ewls drew his sword from McNair's chest and deflected two stunner curses from the two Frenchmen who now surrounded him, one of the stunners was deflected right back into the chest of the wizard who conjured it. Not wanting to kill the French Auror, Reverend Ewls drew his wand with the hand not clutching his sword.

"Stupefy!" shouted Reverend Ewls; the French Auror fell to the ground unconscious.

With all of the attackers' attention focused on Reverend Ewls, Ron had almost made it back to the woods, when out of the tall grass arose three British Aurors who held him at wand-point. Realizing his defeat, he laid down his wand and put his hands slowly into the air. There was a long pause, the voice of screams still emanated from the Aurors and Death Eaters being fought by Reverend Ewls. After the pause, one of the Aurors began to speak.

"kill him," he ordered.

The three Aurors began to raise their wands, before Ron could even give the sign of the cross, a man leaping, nearly soaring in midair came into view. The Aurors turned their wands at him and fired various curses at him. He landed directly in front of one of them, realizing his unfortunate lack of options, with an expression of reluctance, he thrust his sword into the Auror's stomach, then pulling it out and slashing another charging Auror in the right side of his torso. As the third Auror, who stood several feet behind Reverend Ewls raised his wand for the killing curse, Ewls quickly turned around, extended his hand and, like before, hurled a lightning-like substance which caught the Auror directly in the chest, sending him back unconscious several feet.

Ewls then turned to face a stunned Ron.

"Run!"

Ron picked up his recently dropped wand and the two of them set off into the woods together. As they ran through the woods, they began to search for any sign of Harry, Hermione, or Buckbeak. Ron put his hands to the sides of his mouth and began to shout…

"HERM…"

"No!" scolded Ewls. "You'll draw the enemy's attention."

At that precise second a person arrived from out behind a tree holding a wand directly at Ron, Ron and Ewls returned by holding their weaponry at him in standoff posture before recognizing the man as Harry. With this revelation, Ron lowered his wand while Reverend Ewls lowered his sword.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione then emerged out from behind the same tree. She was holding onto the tree for balance, her wand was drawn, she was breathing hard and sweating. At this, Reverend Ewls became extremely concerned.

"Hermione, you're not…"

"No," said Hermione, immediately knowing what he was referring to. "It's okay.

"And Buckbeak?" asked Ewls as the Hippogriff appeared out from behind another tree.

Tied to Buckbeak's torso with magically conjured Ropes was the firebolt Harry had acquired during the chase over the English Channel. Ewls walked to the hippogriff, untied the rope and threw the broom to Harry.

"Buckbeak can't carry all four of us, Harry," said Ewls. "We won't fly just yet, but when we do, stick close to us, let's get out of here."

Harry, Reverend Ewls, and Ron helped Hermione mount Buckbeak, and then proceeded East-Northeast. As they continued, they heard occasional voices and footsteps nearby. They immediately took Hermione off of Buckbeak and placed a disillusionment charm on him. They were constantly forced to take cover behind trees or fallen logs in order to avoid detection from the people who were undoubtedly the broomsmen that had previously been chasing Harry and Hermione.

Much to Hermione's discomfort, they proceeded like this for hours, eventually they stopped hearing their pursuers. It was One O'clock in the morning before Ewls decided that it was safe to settle down for the night. Ewls conjured a single cot and blanket from his wand, for Hermione alone. Harry and Ron helped Hermione, who was now crying because of her discomfort onto the cot and placed the blanket over her. Reverend Ewls placed his hand upon her head for a second and then retracted it.

"It's starting," he said. "She'll be gravely ill until she goes into labor."

"How ill?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Healer Ewls said that there was a chance I wouldn't make it past this part," Hermione told him.

With this, Harry could not avoid the shock which came upon his face. Ron knelt down and took her hand.

"No, no you'll make it," was all he could bring himself to say through the tears which were forming in his eyes.

"We have another problem," said Reverend Ewls. "Harry you saw the Dementors following you."

"Yes, and I'm sure I saw a deatheater on one of those brooms."

"Voldemort must know about Hermione," Ewls said. "He's motivated by the prevention of death, judging by that I would say that he doesn't want this child to be born anymore than the Ministry does."

"But I can't believe that the Ministry would align itself with Voldemort against us."

Ewls' expression was one of deep frustration. Nothing seemed to be going right, in fact nothing had seemed to go right since the moment he had arrived at Hogwarts, right down to the Pensieve investigations to find the last Horcrux and the mysterious R.A.B.

"It doesn't make sense to me either, something must have gone seriously wrong back in England, something beyond our ability to detect," he reasoned aloud in his frustrated tone of voice. "Well, we have one downed Hippogriff, the other one couldn't carry all of us. Even with your recently acquired broomstick we'll be slowed down significantly. We're running out of time."

"Reverend, I say we risk it," said Harry boldly. "We've got to get her to the Order fast, if we don't, it won't matter whether or not they catch us, she'll die before we even get her there. I say we forget taking the long way around the Mediterranean, and just mount Buckbeak and make a run for it across the sea."

"What if we were to travel as Muggles?" came Hermione's struggling voice.

With this suggestion came a momentary silence as Ewls' frustrated expression suddenly dawned into a newfound one of hope.

"Interesting idea Hermione," said Ewls as if he should have thought of it himself

"But we hardly know anything about Muggle Culture," protested Ron.

"Not true," said Harry. "Hermione and I were raised as Muggles, they'd never expect it."

"Perhaps," said Ewls whose voice now assumed an expression of renewed pessimism. "But we don't have any Muggle currency."

"Actually that isn't exactly true," came Ron's voice as he reached down into his robe pockets. "I don't know how much this is, my dad told me to take it just in case. He collects Muggle stuff"

Ron pulled a wad of paper money out of his pocket and handed it to Reverend Ewls. Ewls was shocked at this positive turn of fate. A smile grazed his lips as he gave a chuckle.

"Ron this is five hundred pounds," said Ewls.

"Is that not enough?"

"It's almost fifteen hundred US Dollars, this won't last us long in France, but in Eastern Europe we could live weeks off of this if we were careful," Said Ewls. "They'd never expect us to fly north,"

Ewls pocketed the wad of Muggle paper money, and drew from his other pocket his map of Europe. He studied it for a few seconds before addressing the other three.

"We'll fly northeast to Prague, then to southeast Sofia, from there we can get train tickets to Istanbul; wonderful Idea Hermione. The whole trip to Istanbul from here should take us a week and a half, from Istanbul I estimate it should take us a few hours to get to Jerusalem."

"How do you figure a few hours?" asked Harry.

A new grin came upon Ewls' face. He was obviously excited about something.

"We'll fly there."

"What?" came Harry.

"If we save, this'll be more than enough for all of us."

"You mean, on an airplane?" Harry asked in clarification.

"Sure, you've never been on one?"

"My father would absolutely go nuts if he knew that I flown on an airplane, he's always wanted to," said Ron.

"Well don't worry its safer than flying a Hippogriff."

Harry, Ron, and Reverend Ewls did not sleep that night, Hermione could not help but fall asleep. When she awoke the next morning, she was no better off. The three got an early start, flying out with Reverend Ewls, Ron, and Hermione atop Buckbeak, and Harry atop his newfound broomstick at about Six O'clock AM.

As they flew, Reverend Ewls sat in front holding Buckbeak's reins, while Hermione sat between he and Ron. She was drowsy the whole flight, shivering to boot.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Ewls.

"I'm cold," she said barely above a whisper; Ron's arms rapped around her body did not seem to do anything to help.

"It won't be too long."


	20. Chapter 20,Return ofthe HalfbloodPrince

As Usual, these characters are under the ownership of JK Rowlings, this fanfic is just for fun.

Chapter 20: The Return of the Half Blood Prince

Artemis Gray, Cacius Ewing, and Arius Day did not take well to working _with_ the very man they had been trying to kill for the past two years. Lord Voldemort, however, and his Death Eaters proved efficient members of the Department of Secret Investigations. To what end, wondered Gray, Ewing, and Day, who thought it utter foolishness to trust him. The three had begun meeting in secret at various parts of the day, discussing potential weaknesses of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, discussing potential places or times where he might be caught off guard in order that they might take him out. The trouble was that he was never seen anywhere in the ministry of magic without Scrimgeour nearby.

Visitors to the Ministry of Magic had decreased to the point of almost ceasing entirely. Arthur Weasley had resigned his position, as did half of the Auror force, including several of the most experienced ones. Percy Weasley reluctantly remained loyal to the ministry, placing his trust in Rufus Scrimgeour.

In a large room, deep in the ministry of magic, with a large table and a map of Europe on the wall, adjacent to which hung a map of Great Britain and Ireland, sat Voldemort, Scrimgeour, Gray, Ewing, and Day, along with several other Aurors and Death Eaters. The looks of contempt on the faces of the Aurors, matched the looks of satisfaction on the Death Eaters.

"I've already contacted the French, Italians, and Greeks," Scrimgeour said. "They are doubling their broomsmen patrols in the Mediterranean. The Israeli Ministry of Magic has tightened its guard on both Tel-Eviv and Jerusalem, they won't get very far in Israel."

"And while you are chasing geese, Minister, my men and the Dementors will search Central and Eastern Europe," boasted Voldemort.

"There is no reason for them to travel that direction it's completely out of the way," Cacius Ewing complained.

"No there's no reason at all," said Voldemort, his face maintaining a smug grin. "Except that we wouldn't expect them to, they wouldn't make a dash for Israel, they know they'd never make it, they're trying to throw us off, I suggest we get the Germans, the Austrians, the Swiss, and the Italians to cancel all recreational Broom and Hippogriff flying for the next week. I will double the Dementors' patrols and we're sure to find them."

Artemis Gray had been replaced a few days earlier as head of the Department of Secret Investigations by Voldemort. A fact that utterly infuriated him, the thought of working under Lord Voldemort was absolute torture to him. He grit his teeth as he considered this while he walked down a corridor deep in the ministry of magic. He entered his office which was dark, with a wave of his wand, several candles activated giving light to the room. As he walked to his desk, Gray did not think to look behind him, had he done so he would have noticed an individual in dark robes standing in front of his fireplace, opposite his desk.

When he reached his desk and turned around to sit in it, the man came into his view. The man's wand was drawn, hence Gray did not bother to draw his own. In the hand that did not hold his wand, the man was clutching something not visible to Gray.

"So Mr. Gray you stand relieved as head of the Department of Secret Investigations in favor of Voldemort, how embarrassing for you," the man said.

"Severus Snape, so good to hear from you again," said Artemis Gray in an arrogant tone of voice. "I did wonder when you were going to turn up. Well how shall I say this, you're under arrest for murder."

"I wouldn't be so quick to think that you can apprehend me quite so Easily," Snape boasted. "There are apparition prevention fields all around the ministry of magic, meaning I would not have just walked into the ministry of magic without an escape route. Now pay attention Gray, I'm going to make this slow and clear so that even your brain can understand through that think, half-breed skull of yours. I have left the Death Eaters, and I accomplished the task that Dumbledore assigned to me. I know Voldemort's plan and your playing right into it. That little show off girl Ms. Granger is not a threat to you, she isn't even a virgin. You just gave Voldemort everything he needed to take over the ministry, I hope you're happy, but then again I really do hope that you act to end this before it turns catastrophic."

"Why should I trust you, a murderer?"

"A better question: why should you trust a man who has attempted to gain dictatorial powers over British Wizardry for forty years?" asked Snape, his voice even more provocative. "Now pay attention, this is important Gray, Draco Malfoy and I have destroyed the last horcrux, all you have to do is use the killing curse on him, and the war will be over."

At this, Artemis Gray laughed.

"What do you mean _you_ have taken out the last horcrux, the ministry took out the last horcrux months ago," Gray said. "And we've been plotting to get rid of Voldemort since he got here, It's not as easy as it seems."

"You really are a fool Gray," said Snape. "Potter did not destroy a horcrux last year, that little watch he obtained was a decoy. Draco Malfoy and I have destroyed the real last Horcrux and Voldemort's office can be reached through the department of mysteries, simply go to the door on the ninth level, the password is 'heir of Slytherin.'"

"You know, if you're traveling by floo, it is only a matter of time before we trace where you came from."

"Don't worry I'm closer than you think."

Snape then backed into the fireplace, and with the hand not clutching he wand he threw down what he had been holding. It was powder, a flash of green fire engulfed him and he disappeared.

Artemis Gray did not particularly like Severus Snape, but as he went over the conversation in his mind, something finally gave within him, a cognition beckoning him to trust Snape and end this madness. He decided once and for all that he would take it upon himself to rid the wizarding world of its most evil member. Only a few minutes later, with his wand drawn, he stood in the ministry lift which took him down to the ninth level. Upon arriving, he stepped out of the lift and walked at a quick, determined pace toward the door leading into the Department of Mysteries. Upon arriving at the door…

"heir of Slytherin."

The door opened, but instead of revealing the department of mysteries as it usually looked, it opened into a small office, in which was a desk, at which sat Voldemort. He entered the office and faced Voldemort. Behind him was an opened door leading into a room adjacent to this office.

"I must confess, Mr. Gray, that I never expected anyone other than the minister to whom I have told the password, to discover the entrance to my office," said Voldemort. "What can I do for you?"

Artemis Gray disguised his fear with rage as he stared Voldemort down with a powerfully angry gaze. Voldemort appeared unaffected by this.

"You can answer me this question, is Hermione Granger a Virgin?" asked Gray.

"As of right now I'm not sure," answered Voldemort. "Apparently magical medical evidence seems to point in that direction."

"Really? I just had a visit from one of your Death Eaters, apparently he's betrayed you, a certain Severus Snape."

At this, Voldemort appeared, not frightened, but concerned.

"Artemis, honestly, Severus Snape would betray anyone if it suited his purposes."

"Interesting, because I cannot see any way whatsoever that his betrayal would be in his own best interests; In fact I'm willing to believe him, and as far as whether or not Ms. Granger is a virgin, there are healers who still have doubts about that," said Gray, trying to appear bravely. "As far as you are concerned, you're finished."

Gray raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort who continued to behind the desk, appearing even comfortable and nonchalant.

"Really?" said Voldemort who appeared unconcerned.

"Avada Kedavra!" chanted Gray, a blinding green light filled the room as a beam of green hurled from Gray's wand at Voldemort. When the beam hit Voldemort, it did nothing, Voldemort was still breathing, appearing unconcerned. After it dissipated, the fright on the face of Gray overwhelmed his expression. "No, but I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Came Bellatrix Lestrange's voice from behind, appearing from the door leading to the room adjacent the office. "Avada Kedavra!"

A second green light filled the room, and in an instant, Artemis Gray lay on the office floor, dead. Coming from out of the door behind Bellatrix Lestrange was Lucius Malfoy, whose wand was drawn.

"Are you alright my lord?" asked Malfoy.

"Get rid of the body," Voldemort instructed. "Find Snape and that pathetic little son of yours, and when you do, kill them." There was a short pause, during which Voldemort looked Lucius Malfoy directly in the eye. "Can I count on you to kill your own son Lucius?"

"I have no son my lord," Lucius Malfoy's response was without hesitation.

"Good man."

---------------------

At night, after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls had landed Buckbeak somewhere in the cold, wooded mountains of southern Germany to settle down for the night, Harry sat down in order to attempt to meditate again. As he did so, the look on his face was troubled, concentrated, as if he was again failing to successfully meditate. Reverend Ewls noticed this, but aided Ron in attending to Hermione, who was laying on the only magical cot Reverend Ewls had conjured. Ron held her hand and gently stroked the side of her face. Her expression was drowsy.

"Well your fever isn't getting any better, but there is still hope."

"Reverend, I haven't felt this sick in a long time, and we both know what the birth is going to be like," Hermione said as tears of despair and resignation filled her eyes and began to roll down her face. "I'm going to die aren't I?

With this, Ron's frightened expression became more resolved. He shook his head as he held Hermione's hand tighter in his own.

"Absolutely not, I don't want to hear you say anything like that again."

Hermione's drowsy face and struggling voice became suddenly frustrated.

"Ron don't presume to tell me to be hopeful!" she scolded. "Still waiting for the right time are we? You've waited too long!"

With this, tears of both fear and heartbreak filled Ron's eyes and escaped onto his cheeks. Hermione jerked her hand out of his and rolled to the side facing away from him. Reverend Ewls, wanting to avoid any upcoming row, turned away from them and approached Harry. Ron now sobbed openly as he spoke.

"Maybe I have (sniff), and I'm sorry (sniff) for that," He began. "I'm sorry that I was a coward (sob), but I'm still here with you, and I won't leave you."

Hermione did not turn to face Ron, but tears covered her face. She tried with what little energy she had left to not sob openly, she did not want Ron to see her cry. Meanwhile Reverend Ewls approached Harry. Who immediately noticed his approach and tried harder to appear as though he was meditating, his look of intense concentration gave him away.

"You can stop pretending Harry," said Ewls.

Harry then opened his eyes.

"Sorry."

Ewls' expression became sympathetic as he sat down a few feet in front of Harry.

"Something is wrong Harry, it's been troubling you for quite some time, would you like to tell me about it?"

"I've been thinking."

"Oh?"

"I think I'm having a crisis of faith."

Reverend Ewls nodded, his expression became even more sympathetic. He bowed his head down to his lap, almost in shame.

"Don't we all."

"Reverend, Hermione doesn't believe in Jesus, and I was wondering…"

Harry couldn't find a way to ask the question that was torturing his very soul. He had pondered it since Hermione had become ill and he had learned that there was a fairly decent chance that she would die whether or not they made it to the temple on time.

"What happens to her if she dies?" Reverend Ewls asked the question for Harry. "Will she go to hell?"

Ewls had put it bluntly, so bluntly that it pierced Harry's heart as if it were a Nasserite sword. Harry began to tear openly.

"How can I not worry about it Reverend, she's my friend," he said, beginning to sob. "I don't want her to go to hell." He stopped for a second, letting out a few sobs before continuing. "But our religion tells us…"

"I don't put any stock in religion, Harry," Ewls interrupted. "Well at least not religion as your defining it. 'Human transformation in Response to perceived ultimacy,' that I do put stock in, everyone does that, and it can be a beautiful thing. But when we talk about the nature of God, all loving, kind, and gentle, who sent his only son to save us from destruction, when we say that _God is Love_, can we really say that, and in the same breath say that _all_ nonbelievers will suffer for eternity?"

Harry's expression became slightly more hopeful, tears did, however, still run down his cheeks.

"No, but what then is the point of believing?"

Reverend Ewls gave a chuckle, Harry had apparently pushed one of his buttons. Ewls adopted his trademark powerful expression.

"Harry, not to insult you," he began. "But I believe that it demonstrates a very shallow faith to say that the only reason for believing is to not go to hell. We believe that Jesus is the Christ, the Son of the Living God because he _is_ in fact the Christ, the son of the Living God. While it is true that what makes this good news is that he does in fact save us from eternal destruction, is it possible that in the wake of the atonement, hell became a metaphor for what we call realized eschatology?"

"Realized Eschatology?"

"Have you ever felt separated from God Harry? Have you ever felt moments where you can't worship him because you feel so terrible, or you've done something so wrong? Better example have you ever, before you believed, had moments of no hope, when you feared the grave, when you feared your future, when you had no guidance from any outward source, like God."

Harry's expression became contemplative.

"Yes, I have."

"That is realized hell, that is what I think hell is. That is what I think Jesus meant when he said _'wide is the gate which leads to destruction, and many there be that enter therein._' I would also say that it is reasonable to assume that there is a purgatory type place for the non-believer after death to be cleansed of the sins for which he or she was not forgiven; but an eternal hell of fire and brimstone? No I'm sorry I cannot believe that. It does not work with the nature of the God that I know."

Harry wanted so badly to believe what he was saying, but he had studied the scriptures, he knew what they (or at least what he thought they said) and he had always feared for Hermione on this count, knowing that she was not a believer.

"But there are so many verses…"

"The bible says a lot of things that don't go well together," Ewls said. "…because it was written by a lot of people who had their disagreements."

Harry gave a look of confusion, he was apparently not convinced by what Ewls was saying.

"Let me give you an example, notice in the synoptic gospels, that whenever Jesus speaks of hell, he does so in reference to believers," Ewls began. "Believers who did not follow his example of love and service. It's really the Johanene school of first Century Christian Thought that gave us the idea of hell being universal for all non-believers, but it's not really present if you look elsewhere in the scriptures, especially the undisputed letters of Paul, from which, especially the last chapters of Romans, we could very easily make the argument that Paul was a Universalist. To me, it seems, that the concept of hell that we're familiar with didn't develop until the late first century, well after Christ had ascended, and…"

"But is the Bible not the word of God?"

"What does that mean Harry, the word of God?" Ewls continued. "Is it the verbally inspired word of God where every word is as God intends it? Or does it _contain_ the word of God? Does it tell us of the word of God? Is it as Paul writes in 2nd Timothy 3:16, _'Given of inspiration from God, _' Religion invented eternal hell so that it could control and abuse people, so that it could take sinners and hold them over the pit and scare them into believing, and honest men, like the writers of the deuteron-pauline, and the johanene letters—as people do today—stumbled into believing in this heresy; well I don't put stock in that, holiness lies in _right action_, it lies in you waking up every day and deciding that with Christ's help you will be a better person than you were the day before."

"But I thought that no one was righteous?"

"And so no one is, all sin, and all fall short of the Glory of God, that's why Christ died," Ewls said. "I said that holiness lies in right action Harry, I never said that we could truly be holy without grace. Do not worry for Hermione, God _loves_ her too."

In an instant after saying this, Reverend Ewls was surrounded by a blinding white light. He immediately stood and saw his wife, Amanda Ewls in midst of it. Before he could greet her, she began to speak in a very rushed, very nervous tone of voice.

"I don't have long, they're looking for the healer who analyzed Hermione."

"What?"

"They somehow know that I have found this information," Healer Ewls continued. "And they'll stop at nothing to prevent me from making it public, McGonagall knows, we're trying to get a message to Arthur Weasley to warn the Ministry."

With this, Reverend Ewls became not only concerned, but his expression was one of downright fright.

"My darling what is going on? Why are they looking for you?"

"Hermione is not a virgin Thomas," Healer Ewls continued. "My tests have finally showed that, I've detected very small but very pronounced traces of other DNA, apparently another charm was used when she was cursed, in order to hide the fact that she had, in fact, had sex."

To his already frightened expression, there joined a look of shock.

"Do we know who the father is?"

"Yes we do, and it is he-who-must-not-be-named."

The shock on the face of Reverend Ewls deepened, he thought for a moment that he would faint. His jaw dropped slowly.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"He must have used a memory charm on her too, he must have raped her," Healer Ewls continued. "But he has been granted a full pardon by the ministry because he promised to help them hunt you down. They even gave him a position on the Ministry, he's the head of the Department of Secret Investigations."

"Department of Secret Investigations?" asked Ewls. "Never mind, you've got to get a message to the Ministry, you've got to warn them, for God's sake."

"Thomas we _are_ trying."

"Then Amanda, you've done your part, now take the children and get out of there, get back to the United States, quickly!"

"I can't Thomas, they've closed the borders."

"Then travel as Muggles, just get out of there!"

Tears began to form in Reverend Ewls' ducts, one of them escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Healer Ewls approached her husband and raised her hand to wipe away the tear falling from his face. After doing so, she placed her hand comfortingly on his cheek.

"I told you Thomas, our place is here."

"Please Amanda, I don't want to lose you," he pleaded, now sobbing.

"If it is God's will right?"

"No, leave Amanda for God's sake."

"I love you," she said. "Do not come back here, they've held their ridiculous trial and you've all been sentenced to death, don't come back here whatever you do! I have to go."

Ewls took her hands in his own.

"No, Amanda I love you, leave Britain Amanda! I love you!"

Reverend Ewls was suddenly returned to the ground across from Harry. The climate seemed unusually colder than it should have been. Almost immediately after Ewls returned to his sitting position, Harry suddenly drew his sword and wand, and stood in a defensive position looking into a grove of trees, plainly visible in the moonlight.

"I sense it to!" said Ewls alarmed, drawing both his wand and sword. He turned to Ron. "Ron Get Hermione onto Buckbeak fast!"

"Dementors!" said Harry.

Ewls put his sword back in its sheath, but retained his wand.

"Sheath your sword Harry, it will be useless against them," Harry did so. "Dumbledore tells me you are talented at conjuring patronuses."

Harry nodded.

"I'll cover your escape, get them out of here," said Harry.

Six Dementors suddenly came into view from out of the grove of trees. They charged Harry and Reverend Ewls quickly.

"Too late!" said Reverend Ewls.

Harry suddenly remembered the day he confessed his belief in Christ before the school, and his baptism. Reverend Ewls thought of holding Theo as an infant for the first time.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they both shouted; from out of Harry's wand hurled a leaping stag which forced three of the Dementors back. Ewls' patronus was an Eagle, which took care of the other three.

"That bought us a few seconds, now lets get out of here!" said Ewls running to Buckbeak who was now mounted by Ron and Hermione, with Ron sitting behind Hermione. Reverend Ewls jumped atop Buckbeak in front of Hermione and with one command of his voice, the Hippogriff took off. Harry quickly mounted the broom that he had acquired in the chase over the English Channel, and flew off to join the Hippogriff in flight, which was visible under the moonlight.

Both the Hippogriff and the broom flew at their top speeds, too fast for the Dementors of which they saw no sign. While atop Buckbeak, Hermione suddenly fainted, her balance was maintained, and she was prevented from falling off the hippogriff, only by Ron's tight grasp.

"Hermione! No! stay with me!" shouted Ron.

"You have to keep her awake!" Ewls told Ron.

"Hermione no! I love you!"

Hermione's eyes flickered, she forced herself to sit more upright, but she still faded in and out of consciousness. Her breathing became more heavy, she shivered in the cold air. Ron suddenly mustered every ounce of courage he had, he let go of her as she was now capable of holding her own balance, and from his robes removed the ring he had kept since the beginning of the summer. He took Hermione's left hand into his own from behind and held the ring just short of her ring finger.

"I'm so sorry that I've been a coward," he began. "But please believe that I _do_ love you, more than life itself, don't leave me! Please! I love you! You're going to make it Hermione, and when you do, marry me!"

He slipped the ring onto her left-ring-finger, and then once again took hold of her with his arms. It took all of her strength not to faint, but beneath her unbearable illness, her heart leapt, a new reason was given to her to fight, in addition to her child whom she loved more than anything, even Ron. She suddenly found herself praying, not just to whomever god would listen but to God, Ron's God, even Jesus, that her child would be safe, that if she did not survive, her child would be safe in Ron's care.


	21. Chapter 21, The Four Muggles

As usual, I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, this is just for fun I mean no harm.

Chapter 21: The Four Muggles

Lord Voldemort spent most of his time isolated in his office, his Death Eaters practically lived in the room adjacent to it. As he sat and meditated while Wormtail engaged filing certain papers, the door to his office burst open and in came Rufus Scrimgeour, Cacius Ewing, and Arius Day. Scrimgeour's expression was furious yet tempered by a healthy respect and fear for the most powerful and evil Dark Lord in a century.

"They escaped, under cover of darkness!" shouted Ewls. "The Dementors could not find them!"

"Don't have kittens minister, we'll find them," said Voldemort who was still meditating

"How do you plan to do this?" Cacius Ewing asked. "It's broad daylight now, and there is absolutely no sign of the, we even found their hippogriff flying alone back toward England."

"We have over five hundred Dementors in the air," said Lucius Malfoy who had appeared in the doorway to the room adjacent to the office. "And over three hundred Men from our nation, not counting the wizards from other nations, scanning the earth and the skies looking for them, we will find them Minister."

"I will bring my men north to aid your search," said Scrimgeour.

"And allow them a window to move south across the Mediterranean sea?" said Voldemort. "No Minister, keep your men in Southern Europe and patrol the Mediterranean, they have to come south somehow. Now there is something further that you could do to assist my search minister, one of the members of my department has gone missing, a certain half-Giant named Artemis Gray. Perhaps you could search for him."

With this said, the expressions of both Cacius Ewing and Arius Day became extraordinarily concerned. They immediately saw right through Voldemort and understood perfectly well what had happened, they both tried to hide their concerned expressions for fear of Voldemort's reprisal taken out on them.

"And Rest assured minister," said Voldemort. "They will not escape us."

"I hope so Voldemort, for your sake," said Scrimgeour as he, Day, and Ewing left the office.

After the three men left the office, Lucius Malfoy gave a chuckle.

"He honestly thinks that you believe him to be a threat," laughed Malfoy. "Oh how delightful."

Voldemort, at that moment opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on Lucius Malfoy.

"They are traveling as muggles," said Voldemort.

"How can you tell my lord?"

"Legilimency, Lucius," said Voldemort. "I cannot pry into the mind of Harry Potter undetected, but no matter, Granger and the Reverend never even know that I'm there."

"It would make sense my lord, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were raised as Muggles, and I've done some research on the Good Reverend, his family are infamous blood-traitors in the United States, they have befriended countless Muggle families by sponsoring Mud-bloods in attending Salem Witches Institute."

"So if he wanted to, it would not be difficult for him to travel as a Muggle," said Voldemort.

"Not only so my Lord, he would also be able to travel relatively quickly and undetected."

"Then we must alter our search in order find four Wizards hiding in the Muggle world," Ordered Voldemort. "I want our best Death Eaters on this one, and Lucius…"

"Yes my Lord."

"I have a special assignment for you."

--------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls, after conjuring Muggle clothing for them to wear, checked into a hotel in Sophia Bulgaria late at night. The hotel was cheap, the room, not exactly luxurious, but it was good enough to suit their purposes. It included a one single bed, in which, Harry, Ron, and Reverend Ewls immediately had Hermione lie down in. Hermione was feeling as drowsy and tired as usual but tried to put on a brave face. Reverend Ewls, Harry, and Hermione stood at her bedside; Ron held her hand as all three of them constantly prayed for her and her baby.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" asked Reverend Ewls.

"I've been better I imagine."

Reverend Ewls expression was, and had been since they checked into the hotel, grave. It was clear to Hermione that he had something to tell her. Such was odd because he rarely ever spoke to her alone, but Hermione could definitely tell for some reason that the target of what he had to say, whatever it was, was definitely her. He looked at Ron and Harry.

"Would you boys excuse us for a moment?" he asked.

Without another word, the two walked out of the room into the dimly lit hallway outside. Ewls' expression was grave, worried. What he had to tell Hermione was not going to be easy for her to stomach.

"There's something you should know Hermione," Ewls said. "I've spoken to my wife, further analysis of your Vaginal fluids indicates a very, very faint presence of other DNA."

"You mean I'm not a virgin," she said, her voice was slow, contemplative. This was something she had expected, but it was clearly not something that she desired. "I must have been raped, I would never consensually have sex with anyone, not even Ron, I'm not ready for it."

"I understand Hermione, I don't think you consented to have sex, especially with he who we know to be the father."

Seeing Reverend Ewls' face, and suddenly remembering the recurrent dreams she had been having throughout the course of the year, she now could make a guess as to who the father could be. That being said, she did not want to believe that such was the case. How could she love the son of Voldemort? How could she go through such immense pain and suffering for the child of the most evil wizard in history?

In addition, although she had guessed before that she was raped, it was now confirmed, how could she love her child in light of this? She was confused, she did not know what to think, and yet, her mind and heart were sure, made up, finalized; she did love her baby, more still than Ron. She loved her baby, who his father was, and the undoubtedly violent way she conceived did not change that. None of it was, she reasoned, the baby's fault. Although she could now guess as to who the father was, she still did not want to believe it.

"Who is the father?"

Rev. Ewls was obviously afraid to tell her, his expression was one of uncertainty, "Hermione you were assaulted by Lord Voldemort," tears now filled Hermione's eyes, not tears of disbelieve but tears of sadness and resignation. Ewls could not, but continue. "He must have cast several charms to ensure that you would conceive, and that you wouldn't remember a thing, that your child would be a boy, and that we wouldn't find out. Probably because you are of Muggle birth, he wanted you to suffer as well, so he fused your central nervous system with that of the baby's."

"Why me?" she asked, tears now falling freely from her eyes. "Why would he do this to me?"

"The ministry fears you now, more than it does him," Ewls explained. "They have given him a full pardon, in return for his promise to help them find us. They played right into his hands. You probably were chosen because you were so close to Harry Potter, and all of this is a wonderful way to get him, the chosen one, the only one who could truly defeat him, out in the open."

Hermione was now resigned to her lot. She still loved her child, but she could not help wishing that she did not know this about him, as if she had discovered that her son was responsible for some horrible crime. Her thoughts turned back to the ministry and Voldemort, away from her son.

"We've got to stop him, Reverend," she said. "With Voldemort holding a position on the ministry of magic, there's no telling what might happen."

"We will stop him," Reverend Ewls comforted. "Right now my wife and professor McGonagall are trying to get a message to the ministry, once Voldemort's plan is unraveled, the war will resume, and we will have significantly less trouble getting to Israel."

In addition to her tears, she began to sniff and sob. Her eyes bore an expression of shame.

"Reverend," she began. "I've caused so much pain, you've killed people for me, for my baby, for _Voldemort's_ baby. I feel it selfish, it seems so selfish of me to still love him," her hands grasped her stomach, "to still want him so much I…"

"Hermione, you have acted admirably in the face of absolutely unspeakable pressures, none of which were your fault," Ewls interrupted. "It is not selfish to love your baby, the people who hunt us are in the wrong. I do not fault them personally for their ethical mistakes, but your baby is innocent, and we can say for sure now that he's probably not the antichrist. There is no wrong in what you… in what we have done." Reverend Ewls took her hand into his and knelt down beside her. "And I am glad that you _still_ love your child, I know a great deal of women who could not say that after being raped, you are a very unique and ethical person, and I thank God that I have the honor of knowing you."

A small smile grazed Hermione's lips through her tears. She continued…

"Reverend, there was a dream."

"A dream?"

"I've been having it recurrently, it makes sense now. I'm walking in a Dark corridor at Hogwarts at night, there's a door in the corridor, when I walk inside, I see myself giving birth and a dark figure with me. Later in the dream Lucius Malfoy tries to stop me from escaping. The dark figure, whom I think is Voldemort repeatedly tells me to look at the child. I've been having this dream for… well for months actually, in fact I think I've been having it sense we came back to school."

Ewls nodded.

"Dreams can often reveal truths hidden deep within us," he said. His eyes turned to the ring which she now wore on her left-hand ring-finger. "I see you've gained a new piece of Jewelry since we left, congratulations."

Hermione beamed as she too beheld what she considered to be an absolutely gorgeous ring, even though in terms of economics, it was probably not the most high-class engagement ring that had ever existed.

"Thank you, I just hope it happens, I've always dreamed of my wedding day, a beautiful white dress, a flower in my hair, and Ron waiting to meet me at the end of the aisle." Her tears suddenly became more intense. "Sad having a dream that you know might not come true isn't it."

Reverend Ewls smiled, his expression was absolutely positive and sympathetic.

"Why is it sad to hope?" he asked. "Sometimes hope is all we have. Right now I'm hoping that no harm will come to my family, but God's plan is a great mystery, and things may not always turn out the way we want them to, but at the end of the day, all will be as he wills it."

Hermione's tears began to subside as her expression became philosophically questioning.

"How can you believe so strongly?" she asked, her voice bearing a subtle hint of respect. "How can you believe in a God that kills children? That makes them suffer? That condemns billions of those whom he claims are his children to a fiery place of torment? I'll never understand that about you, or Harry, or Ron."

Ewls answered without hesitation, his expression was not his usual powerful one but one of empathy. "Hermione, I don't believe that God condones evil, and I don't believe that God's will is responsible for those terrible things that you mentioned, but I do have faith that things happen for a reason that is greater than anything of which I can conceive. I want my children alive and safe, but I know that if such turns out not to be the case, they will be in God's care in Paradise."

"And what of those who don't believe? What about me? Am I going to hell?"

Ewls gave a shrug, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"That's right, I don't know." Ewls continued. "I can't say for sure that you will go to hell, just like I can't say for sure that my children will go to heaven. God will judge you based upon the secret thoughts and intents of your heart Hermione, those things I can never know. But I will tell you that I'm not entirely convinced about the existence of an eternal hell."

"What about all of the verses in the bible clearly condemning non-believers?"

Ewls did pause for a second to consider this, but only for a split second before responding.

"The man who baptized me once told me that when trying to interpret a verse that is hard to understand, never interpret it in a way that contradicts what you already know for sure. On the basis of what I know about God, the hell that most Muggle Christians believe in simply does not work. I will tell you this though, I strongly encourage you to believe, to accept Christ as your savior, he will show you peace, not the peace that the world gives, but the peace that passes all understanding. You are not under grace at this time, so while I don't think there is an eternal hell, I do believe that if you were to die you must confront your sins Hermione, even if that were not eternal, I know from experience, that that is hell. The realization, the torture, the knowledge that you have gone wrong. We all have gone wrong, Hermione, all have sinned, and all have fallen short of the glory of God, but there is forgiveness in Christ, there mercy and peace _if_ you believe."

Hermione's were now tears of philosophical realization. She _did_ believe in something, maybe not exactly what he was saying but she definitely believed in something. Reverend Ewls could see it inside of her, a spirit that had been awakened in her soul, the same spirit that had been awaked in Harry's soul just before he came to believe. Reverend Ewls had been a minister for too long not to recognize it. She, however, could not give in. To her, it was a battle of wits, a competition, and she would not give Reverend Ewls the satisfaction of knowing that he was right.

"I don't believe Reverend," she said. "And I'm not sure that I ever can."

Ewls nodded and shrugged.

"Like the rest of us then, you are in the hands of God."

Ewls gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead, he then stood and left the room, joining Harry and Ron in the hallway outside of the room. After he left, the door opened again, this time, Ron entered. Upon arriving at the bed, Ron slowly got into bed with Hermione, placing his arm comfortingly around her waste, stroking her stomach.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Hermione, when I gave you the ring…" Ron began slightly nervous, "…you weren't exactly fully conscious, and I must know…"

"Have I accepted it?"

"I was scared when you told me that I was too late, I thought about how what a right git I'd been, I was such a coward. I still worry that…"

Hermione's hand touched his face comfortingly, she smiled.

"If I didn't want to marry you Ron, I would have taken it off."

With this, Ron gave a huge smile, he rested in the knowledge that he and Hermione both now recognized each other as fiancé. Though he tried to convince himself that Hermione would make it, in truth he was not sure. He was, however, comforted in the belief that had been ingrained in him since his baptism at the beginning of the school year, that whatever happened, all things work together for good for those who love God.

"I wanted to be with you, ever since our third year, when I realized I had feelings for you, that's why I was so nasty to you at times," Hermione said. "I was scared, but I knew even then that you were the one for me, and I know that you're scared too, I don't forgive you, there's nothing to forgive, there's no shame in it. Know this though, I am yours, as long as you will have me."

Ron's eyes filled with tears, the two shared a long, gentle kiss, and after pulling apart eyed each other directly, with expressions of the deepest attachment.

"Then I guess when this is all over," said Ron. "We have a wedding to plan."

With this, Hermione's expression once again became serious. She had to tell him about her son, he had a right to know. Though this prospect definitely made her nervous as she had no clue how he would take it, would he leave her? Would he not be able to love the child? Considering the Ron she had grown up with, there was a slight possibility that he would not be able to find it in himself to love her child anymore.

"There's one more thing that you should know," she began. "Reverend Ewls just told me…"

"That Voldemort's the father," Ron began, his face looked down in a look of sorrowful resignation, it was clear that he was definitely bothered by this. "Hermione, this baby is not responsible for what his _biological _father has done. I only hope that his _real_ father can raise him properly."

Ron's facial expression was one of honest self doubt. It was not fear, he had, in fact, after the one incident where he expressed his disbelief at Hermione's not being able to remember who the father was, never expressed fear at the prospect of becoming a father, only excitement. His expression now bore witness to exactly how he felt. He doubted his ability to be a good father, to raise him as a Christian parent should. Hermione saw straight through this.

"Ron, you'll be a spectacular father," Hermione comforted. "Come now, our train leaves for Istanbul at 8:00 tomorrow, we have to get some sleep."

While Ron and Hermione now tried to go to sleep in their Room, Harry and reverend Ewls stood in the dimly lit hallway outside. The smell was absolutely putrid, a combination of raw food, human feces, and vomit. The sounds emanating from the various rooms were not exactly holy, a combination of obvious physical intimacy and arguments in Slavic languages. In midst of this, Harry and Ron managed to converse.

"I think I'm beginning to understand the concept of detachment Reverend," Harry said. "It's weird, when we first left I was so worried that we weren't going to make it, now I realize that in some odd sort of way it doesn't matter whether or not we make it, does that make any sense?"

Ewls nodded. "I don't necessarily think that God wills us to fail, nor do I think, as I'm sure I must have mistakenly sounded to Hermione, that God wills that my family be put in danger, rather I think that his will shall be accomplished in our failures as well as our triumphs; all things work together…"

"…'for good to those who love God, Romans 8:28'."

"Your knowledge of scripture is progressing quite impressively."

"I also found what I think amounts to an answer to the problem of hell."

"Oh have you?"

"Luke 23:34, Jesus prays for those who crucify him."

Reverend Ewls smiled as he nodded and quoted "'Father forgive them, for they know not, what they do.' Get some sleep Harry. I'll wake you up in about two hours for your watch. If it's all the same to you, I'd like not to disturb the lovebirds tonight; you and I will take the watches."

"Agreed. Good night Reverend."

"Good night Harry."

The night went on without incident, early the next day, the four boarded a muggle train to Istanbul in Turkey. They were not exactly traveling with the best accommodations, but they could not complain. For the first time since their journey began, the four seemed relaxed, for days they had not seen Dementors, Death Eaters, or Aurors trying to kill them. The atmosphere of their seats on the train was jovial, light-hearted, even comical as the four traded jokes. Even Hermione was, in spite of her continued physical illness, in good spirits.

Their good spirits were maintained until they arrived at their hotel, and Reverend Ewls decided to leave them there in order to journey to the airport and purchase their tickets. They chose this particular hotel because of its closeness to the airport. It was significantly nicer than the one at which they stayed in Sophia, however it also was still not exactly five stars.

Reverend Ewls' trip to the airport was seemingly taking him longer than it should have, Hermione was beginning to get worried as she lay atop one of two beds, with Ron at her side comforting her, trying to appear calm.

"He's been gone too long," said Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry. "He'll be back."

"It's been over three hours!"

"They won't find us as Muggles," Ron said in an attempt to comfort Hermione.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Ron," said Harry. "But don't worry, Reverend Ewls will return."

As soon as Harry finished saying this, the door burst open loudly. Hermione screamed, emerging from the hallway was Reverend Ewls, causing the three others, who had now drawn their wands to give a sigh of relief.

"Everyone, we have to move."

"What is it?" asked Harry, as Ron was now helping Hermione to her feet.

"I have a feeling that I've been spotted."

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Another hotel, at the other side of Istanbul."

"Do we have enough money?" Asked Ron.

"Oh this place will be cheap, its not exactly in the best part of Istanbul, but I have four plane tickets to Jerusalem, come now, let's move."

----------------------------

Professor McGonagall had attempted to maintain the atmosphere at Hogwarts as normal as she could make it. Though the students all chattered about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls' daring escape from the clutches of the ministry of magic, and how the ministry is so worried about Hermione's child that they even turned to you-know-who. McGonagall feared that the school would be shut down at any moment, as parents all over the country were quite convinced that Voldemort was about to take absolute power.

The day before Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls were to catch their flight to Jerusalem, three men arrived at Hogwarts without Professor McGonagall's immediate knowledge; they were Avery, Augustus Rockwood, and Lucius Malfoy. Much to the utter fright of the students who recognized them, the three moved about the school in broad daylight in the open, confident in their full pardons by the ministry. They were looking for one person as they entered the hospital wing. Healer Ewls emerged from her office to greet them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"Excuse me, Healer Ewls?" asked Avery.

"Yes."

"Amanda Nicole Creek Ewls?" asked Augustus Rockwood for confirmation.

"Yes."

"You will come with us please," said Avery.

"Where are we going?"

"The Ministry of Magic," responded Lucius Malfoy.

Immediately upon hearing his voice, she recognized him. Ewls looked directly at him, his long hair and pale face were unmistakable to her.

"Lucius Malfoy, long time," said Healer Ewls.

"Indeed, tell me how is the good Reverend? You must have been speaking to him through transcendence. And what's with you attempting to get a message to Arthur Weasley, you know a ban has been placed on communications not explicitly authorized by the Ministry of Magic."

After Malfoy said this, Professor McGonagall entered the room and stood beside Healer Ewls.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," said Malfoy. "You will accompany us as well, we're taking you to the ministry of magic."

"Are we under arrest?" asked McGonagall, her voice reeking with frustration. "And if so for what charge?"

"We will discuss that when we arrive at the ministry," said Rockwood.

"We know our rights, Augustus and…"

"Don't quote the law to me mud-blood lover," said Lucius Malfoy as he slung back a part of his cloak, revealing a sheathed sword similar to that of Reverend Ewls' which clung to his belt. He pulled the sword out of its sheath and stood at a standoff position facing both McGonagall and Healer Ewls. As Lucius drew this sword, Rockwood and Avery drew their wands "This isn't the time for that."

Two loud voice suddenly came from the entrance to the hospital wing, "Expelliarimus!"

The wands in the unsuspecting hands of Avery and Rockwood flew out of their grasps. McGonagall and Healer Ewls drew their wands and turned to the entrance to see Thaddeus and Theo Ewls running through the Hospital wing, positioning themselves a few feet away from Avery and Rockwood, holding their wands at them.

"Insolent boys, you know that my sword makes your wands obsolete."

At that moment, Ginny Weasley, joined by Elliot and Rachel Ewls came running into the Hospital wing.

"Stupefy!" shouted Ginny.

"No!" shouted Elliot at the same time as she began her incantation.

Before he could stop her, a red spark was hurled from Ginny's wand to Lucius Malfoy, who not only deflected it, but sent it hurly back at Ginny. It hit her in the stomach, causing her to fly back several feet unconscious.

"Ginny!" shouted Elliot as he ran to her side.

After Ginny's failed attempt a stunning Malfoy, McGonagall decided to experiment.

"Expelliarimus!" she shouted, her spell was also deflected by Malfoy's sword, apparently ineffective at disarming charmed swords. Malfoy, in paying attention to McGonagall could not, at the same time, pay attention to Theo and Thaddeus who had both fired stunners just as he deflected McGonagall's disarming charm. Malfoy realized what they were doing only too late, he managed to deflect one of their curses, but the other hit him in his right side, knocking him unconscious.

As Rockwood and Avery tried to make a run back for their wands, Rachel and Elliot Ewls aimed stunners at them respectively. Immediately after giving the incantations, both men lay unconscious on the ground, as McGonagall took Malfoy's sword out of his hand, and his wand out of his staff. Healer Ewls ran to Ginny Weasley…

"Enervate!" she said as she pointed her wand at Ginny.

After Ginny awoke and was helped up by Elliot, Healer Ewls addressed her children and Ginny.

"What the hell were you five thinking!" she yelled at them. "You've just put the whole school in a lot of trouble."

"Mother we couldn't just let them take you," Thaddeus Protested.

"Now our entire school may be at risk boy," McGonagall responded. "And not from closing, but from attack. Though I must admit it may have been inevitable," she turned to the other Ewls Children and to Ginny. "You five will disarm these prisoners and secure them in the tower. We will cancel classes, all students are to report to their respective dormitories and stay there, I will have filch seal off the castle." She turned to face Healer Ewls, who's expression was one of controlled fear. "It may only be a matter of hours now."

"Before what ma'am?" asked Theo

"Before the war comes here," McGonagall responded.

After she said that, Theo and Thaddeus, with waves of their wands made the three stunned men to hover, the five students walked them out of the Hospital Wing.

"We might have time to evacuate the school," said Healer Ewls.

"The children will be less safer out there than in here," McGonagall said. "The magical protection surrounding Hogwarts is strong enough to withstand any bombardment, and they doors to the schools will hold."

"I didn't know it when I met him just after the last war, but apparently Lucius was trained in the Nephesite Arts professor," Healer Ewls explained. "Hence the sword, if they have many more wizards like that, no amount of magical protection will suffice. At least out there the children won't be sitting ducks in a target."

"We may or may not have time to evacuate the school," McGonagall responded. "Evacuate it to where precisely? We'd have to send the children home and we can't do that unnoticed, or without increasing our vulnerability, we have no choice, we must remain and defend ourselves here."

---------------------------------

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls scurried to the lobby of the hotel at which they stayed. They were not late, but were just barely running on time, hence they had to hurry. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited in the Lobby which was devoid of anyone accept the four travelers and the Turkish hotel clerk, Ewls dealt with paying the Hotel Clerk in his own currency as he had exchanged his original English pounds at customs for Bulgarian Currency in Sophia, and that currency for Turkish money in Istanbul.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay sir," said the hotel clerk in a Turkish accent. His attention turned to the pregnant Hermione, who drowsily waited for the transaction to be complete. "How far along are you?"

"I'm in my ninth month," said Hermione.

"Sir are you sure you want to be traveling with her so close to term, and she looks so sickly?" asked the clerk.

"She'll be fine," said Reverend Ewls.

"Very well," said the clerk. "Good luck Ms. Granger."

At this Reverend Ewls gave a look of utter shock. The clerk produced a wand before any of the four could respond. Before Ewls could draw either his wand or his sword, four Turkish wizards in Muggle clothing entered the hotel with wands drawn. Without using any spells, they quickly disarmed Harry, Ron, and Hermione before any of them could respond. They did not, however disarm Reverend Ewls.

"Don't even think about going for your sword Nasserite," warned the supposed Turkish hotel clerk. "You may block my curse but not before we kill the children."

The five men escorted the Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls, whom they had now disarmed, out of the hotel and into an alleyway. They were made to stand against the wall of the alleyway, while the five Turkish wizards held them at wand point.

"You're wondering how we found you," said the supposed Turkish Hotel clerk. "A message came from England that you might be traveling as Muggles, it was a clever idea, but I'm afraid it seems to have failed."

Reverend Ewls nodded, but sounded unconcerned "Apparently."

"The authorities have sentenced you all to death," said the supposed hotel clerk. "We thought we'd save you the red tape, any last words?"

"Yes," said Reverend Ewls.

There was a pause as the Turks, and the three other travelers looked at him, expecting something elegant from a Christian Minister. Instead, Ewls started to laugh, in fact he started to laugh hard, as if something utterly hilarious was about to happen. The five Turks looked at him with utter confusion, holding their wands in a defensive position, not knowing what to expect from a Nasserite.

"You are an idiot I swear," said Ewls. "I mean you honestly think you can, by taking away my sword and my wand stop this Nasserite? I swear you have no clue what Nasserites are capable of I mean you really are…" he quickly and violently waved his open hand at the five Turks. Hurling out of his hand was a bright lightning-like substance. The five Turks were hurled against the alley wall behind them, they then fell to the ground unconscious "…an idiot!"

After this, Ron, Harry, and Reverend Ewls took back their wands and swords which were being held by the five Turks. After Harry had retaken his wand, and re-donned his sword, he turned to Reverend Ewls.

"Are Nasserites invincible?"

"I wish that was the case," Ewls responded.

The four then left the alley-way and traveled the streets of Istanbul, hoping that the crowd of muggles and the International Statute of Secrecy would protect them. Harry and Reverend Ewls walked ahead of Hermione and Ron at a Quick pace. Hermione was struggling to keep up with Ron helping her along.

"If they know that we are traveling as Muggles, it's a good bet that they know what flight we're on," said Reverend Ewls. "We can't risk flying."

"Wait up!" called out Ron who was helping Hermione keep up with Harry and Reverend Ewls.

Reverend Ewls and Harry stopped walking and waited as the other two caught up. When they did, Reverend Ewls looked at Hermione with a frustrated expression.

"Hermione is there any way I can get you to move any faster?" he asked harshly.

"I'm sorry but the pain is becoming unbearable!" Hermione responded, taken back at Ewls scolding. "You want to trade me places?"

Reverend Ewls' expression suddenly became one which combined penance for what he had just said to Hermione and hopelessness.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I understand, Hermione, I'm just frustrated. We need a Hippogriff, or something, anything, there's no port keys into Jerusalem that I know of, no floo connections. I can't believe that we've come this far to be stopped."

"Reverend, I think we have to risk the plane," said Harry. "They may not know that we're on it."

Reverend Ewls shook his head, a tear was almost forming in his eye, "No, its too dangerous."

"What about sailing to Tel-Aviv?" asked Ron.

"We don't have any money left, and it would be a very perilous trip," said Reverend Ewls.

"We could stow away couldn't we?" asked Ron.

"It's all we have left," pleaded Hermione.

"It will be a few days, Hermione," he said. "Perhaps even a week by ship to Tel-Aviv, Hermione it will not be easy on you. And even if we make it to Tel-Aviv, it's still a long way to Jerusalem."

Hermione's eyes were also beginning to fill with tears at the present situation.

"Do you see any other options Reverend?"

Reverend Ewls shook his head. Their choice was clear, they had no other option left.

"No," Ewls said. "Great God above, defend us. You are right Hermione. May God go with us."


	22. Chapter 22, The Temple

As Always, I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, this is just a fanfiction for fun.

Chapter 22, The Temple

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls managed to stow away on a Turkish merchant vessel bound for the Israeli port city of Tel-Aviv. It was only in the lower compartments of the ship that they were able to find a suitable hiding place. They journey took them three days in rough seas, and the ship was not the largest and most seaworthy vessel. The journey was especially hard on Hermione who was constantly ill. Throughout the course of the entire seaborne journey, Ron never let go of Hermione, but held her tightly to himself as she struggled through her illnesses, every waking hour she was on the verge of passing out.

Reverend Ewls, Harry, and Ron constantly prayed silently over her, it was these prayers which had kindled in her soul, a certain new hope. She knew through their power that her child would survive; she did not know how, but her feelings assured her of this fact, and she took comfort in this knowledge. She also knew that it was the power of the prayers said for her by her friends, and the great love which they had shown to her that would ensure that she would make the final leg of the journey to Jerusalem.

It was this love which Harry, Ron, and Reverend Ewls demonstrated for her that reminded her of Reverend Ewls' first lesson on Christianity, its fundamental emphasis on God's love and service. She had earlier decided that she definitely believed in something, if not the Christian God. She decided now, however, that throughout the course of the entire journey from Hogwarts to their current position on the Mediterranean Sea, that the very God of whom Reverend Ewls had taught was manifest to her through her friends. She decided that if there was a God, it had to be the God that they believed in, the God who would motivate such service. She found herself, for the first time in her life, believing in this God, praying to him in secret, worshiping him in secret, pleading for the life of her unborn son, comforted in the knowledge that her prayers were answered. Though her pride was not yet ready to allow her to admit it, she did believe, even in Christ.

The four arrived at Tel-Aviv, and managed to get off of the ship on which they stowed away without muggle detection. Hermione, however, was clearly on her last leg as she struggled through the streets beneath the hot Israeli sun. It was Reverend Ewls, however, who stopped in mid-stride and sat down on a busy sidewalk, his expression was one of exhaustion, he seemed unable to keep going.

"Reverend, we have to keep moving," said Harry. "You said…"

"We have to cross over fifty Kilometers of mostly desert," Ewls interrupted. "We have to at least catch our breath and find water. But we have no money left, they're still looking for us, and…"

"Reverend, please don't lose hope," Hermione pleaded, her expression, though tired was positive, even cheerful. "Your stubbornness is just about all that has kept us going. What was it you told me, it is never sad to hope, sometimes hope is all that we have."

Reverend Ewls, through his exhausted face, gave a chuckle and a small smile. He took her hand into his.

"Hermione you are sounding more and more like a Christian every day," he said.

With this remark, a smile grazed Hermione's lips, she nodded as a tear fell from her cheeks. Had this been only days before, she would have denied it, but she could not now; what he said was true. She was, inspired by her friends, becoming more and more of a believer every day as the hope which was in her friends was transferred to her, manifested in their actions of love for her.

"I don't know, its something about my best friends praying over me that showed me that there is a chance."

"I haven't lost hope Hermione," said Reverend Ewls. "I'm just coming to terms with the fact that we may not make it, and I am preparing myself to accept that God's will shall be done even if we don't."

"I do not believe that God would will that you would make it this far good Reverend…" came a strange English accent.

The four travelers looked to behold a man in a cloak standing beside them on the sidewalks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew their wands, Reverend Ewls stood and faced him, his expression was, oddly enough, not offensive, it was even happy. He seemed to recognize the person who had just addressed them.

"…unless he intended that you make it the rest of the way," the man finished.

Reverend Ewls smiled at the man.

"Reverend Tom Pendleton, you have no clue how blessed I am to see you,"

Reverend Ewls, and Reverend Pendleton embraced each other for several seconds before breaking apart.

"The order wishes that we could have done more for you," said Pendleton. "But we have been in hiding, most of us are trying to return to the temple, some of us have been caught, some killed. I have been sent to arrange transportation to Jerusalem."

With this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione each gave a sigh of relief and extreme gratitude.

"Thank God my friend," said Ewls.

"We must leave," said Pendleton, his expression becoming one of utmost seriousness. "It is not safe here, the Israeli Ministry is looking for you and has this city secured extremely tight."

Almost immediately as Reverend Pendleton had finished saying this, a small muggle automobile pulled to the sidewalk at which the five people stood. Reverend Pendleton, without hesitation opened the door to the car for Hermione. The car was driven by an Arabic-looking man who wore a cross around his neck. Hermione was the first to enter the car, followed by the other four. The car then drove off to the east. Within the car, Reverend Pendleton was explaining to them his transportation plans.

"They still think you are traveling as Muggles," said Pendleton. "So your going to have to, once again, return to wizard transportation. All the floo connections to Jerusalem have been cut off; we have a Hippogriff waiting for you at the outskirts of the city, the moment you take off, you'll be cited, but it shouldn't take you but an hour to reach Jerusalem by air, we will try to keep the Israeli broomsmen off your backs as best as we can. The Israelis have Jerusalem equally well guarded so you will be spotted there too, your only hope is to land as close to the hill as possible, so that you won't have to travel very far on foot."

"How many broomsmen do we have?" asked Ewls.

"Five, Not that many, but it will be enough, we will keep them off of your back as best as we can, we'll escort you right to Jerusalem."

"Do you have any extra brooms?" asked Harry.

"A few why?"

"Reverend, Ron and I can fly brooms, that way it won't be as much weight on the hippogriff, you'll be able to fly faster."

At this, Reverend Pendleton's expression became one of doubt and protestation.

"Boy, if you've never flown in combat before I don't recommend that…"

"He has flown in combat Tom, and he's right, the lighter the load on the hippogriff the better," said Ewls.

Reverend Pendleton took quick note of Harry's determined expression, its lack of hesitation in the face of Pendleton's warning. He also noticed Reverend Ewls' confidence in the boy.

"I'm told that we hope to train you as a Nasserite," Pendleton said to Harry. "If God will it so, I look forward to it, a powerful member of our order you would be."

Ten minutes later, Reverend Ewls and Hermione took off on the back of a hippogriff; accompanying them were seven broomsmen, including five Nasserites along with Ron and Harry. The seven broomsmen flew beside the hippogriff on either side of it. One of the Nasserite broosmen suddenly looked behind him to behold twenty other oncoming broomsmen flying at top speed behind them, gaining on them slowly.

"Here they come," shouted the Nasserite who had beheld the oncoming broomsmen.

Reverend Pendleton turned to Ron and Harry who were flying next to each other, just to the left of the hippogriff.

"Harry, Ron, Remain here and escort the Hippogriff, we'll take care of this!" he said.

The five Nasserite broomsmen broke away from Harry, Ron, and the hippogriff, and charged the oncoming Israeli broomsmen. Harry and Ron kept their eyes peeled at the city which was slowly coming into view over the horizon, but could hear the sound of curses and jinxes being fired in the air. After a few minutes, there was only silence behind them, Harry glanced behind them and saw four broomsmen gaining on them, none of them resembled their Nasserite escorts. Apparently, the Nasserites had managed to take out sixteen of the twenty enemy broomsmen but had all been downed in the process.

Harry eyed Ron with an expression of powerful determination.

"You ready for this Ron?" he shouted

"I'm with you!"

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Harry shouted to Ron instructionally. "We're going to break apart from one Another, since Hermione's their primary target, two will follow the hippogriff, one will follow me, one will follow you. We're going to play chicken with them!"

Ron nodded in understanding.

"Afterwards we'll clear Rev. Ewls and Hermione's tail," Harry instructed.

Ron nodded, after which, a stunner spell zoomed past his head. The sky around the hippogriff and the two brooms was filled with various spells. Harry, Ron, and the hippogriff all attempted to take evasive action, in midst of which, Harry nodded at Ron indicating they were ready. Harry and Ron immediately broke off in opposite directions. As Harry had predicted, two Broomsmen pursued the hippogriff, one followed Harry, another followed Ron.

After leading the two broomsmen on a bit of a chase, Harry and Ron now aimed their brooms directly at each other. Their conversion point was directly in front of the hippogriff. Noticing Harry and Ron about to run into each-other, Reverend Ewls, atop the hippogriff, gave an expression of worry.

"What the hell do they think they're doing!" Ewls shouted as Hermione fired stunner curses at the other pursuers.

Harry and Ron now zoomed at each other at top speed, they each fired stunners at the broomsmen pursuing the other. After coming within feet of colliding with each-other, they quickly broke left, avoiding collision by mere inches, having failed to clear each other's tails.

Meanwhile, atop the hippogriff, Reverend Ewls' evasive action had proved thus far successful as the two broomsmen had failed to score any hits. Hermione, on the other hand, successfully managed to hit one of them with an impediment jinx, causing him to fall from his broom to the ground.

Harry and Ron had maneuvered themselves around in order to speed directly at each other again. Again the conversion point would fall directly in front of the hippogriff, slightly above its flight path. As they sped directly at one another, both opened fire with their wands, firing incendiary curses, stunners, and impediment jinxes at their pursuers. As they did so, their pursuers opened fire as well. Harry managed to hit Ron's chaser with a stunner, Ron hit Harry's with an incendiary spell, both fell to the ground. Before being downed by Harry, Ron's pursuer managed to hit Harry with an incendiary spell causing him to fall off of his broom just above the hippogriff's flight path.

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione just as Reverend Ewls extended his hand and quickly caught Harry's hand as he fell into the hippogriff's flight-path. With his arm motion, Ewls slung Harry atop the Hippogriff just behind Hermione. The intense, in-flight wind managed to put out the fire that the incendiary curse had set upon Harry's clothes.

"Harry, my stomach hurts watching you fly!" shouted Ewls.

"The bastard shot me down!" shouted Harry. "Reverend get me closer to one of…"

"Not on your life!" shouted Ewls. "We'll be fine as is, Ron can handle one, we'll handle the other."

The last of the hippogriff's pursuers flew several hundred feet above the hippogriff, just in front of its flight-path. He then executed a dive at the hippogriff's position, firing stunners at Harry, Hermione and Reverend Ewls. One of them hit the hippogriff, causing it to screech. Harry and Hermione fired various curses, hexes, and jinxes at the diving broomsmen. One of Harry's stunners hit him, causing him to fall from his broom to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ron pursued whom he thought to be the last of the broomsman, who led him in the direction opposite the Hippogriff's heading. After several curses and jinxes hurled at the final broomsman, a body-bind curse finally hit him. As he was unable to maneuver, he simply continued to fly at a downward angle until hitting the ground, broom and all. Immediately as broomsman was hit with this spell, Ron beheld what would make his insides turn upside-down with fear.

An entire armada of broomsmen now approached from the direction of Tel-Aviv. To Ron' they were merely flying dots in the distance, but they were gaining fast. Ron turned his broom back toward the hippogriff and sped as fast as he could back to it's side. Meanwhile, to the people atop the Hippogriff, the city of Jerusalem, which was barely visible in the distance, was now coming closer and closer into view.

Hermione, Harry, and Reverend Ewls began to breath sighs of relief at seeing Jerusalem coming closer and closer, as Ron approached from behind and came along-side the hippogriff, less than arms-length away.

"Reverend, we've got more company," Ron said, the fear plainly evident in his voice. "And they're well more than I can handle."

"Keep flying, we're almost there," instructed Reverend Ewls.

The four could hear curses and jinxes being fired behind them, though they didn't see anything zoom past them, indicating that they were still out of range. Ron looked behind him, the armada was coming closer and closer, they would be in range any second. Out of nowhere, Hermione suddenly gave a loud shriek in pain. She began to breath much more heavily. Noticing this from atop his broom, Ron called out to her…

"What is it 'Mione?"

"Oh no," Hermione shouted, obviously in a great deal of pain, her hands grasped her stomach tightly, tears fell from her cheeks as if not unlike rain. "Oh God no not here!"

"You didn't!" said Reverend Ewls, looking back at her.

Hermione nodded, her face screwed up in pain. The pain suddenly overwhelmed her as she began to scream loudly. Harry's arms stroked her hair and side in a vain attempt to comfort her. She could not stop screaming at the top of her voice.

"Hermione hang on!" shouted Ron from his broom. "I love you!"

The buildings of the city were now becoming distinguishable as they drew nearer and nearer.

"Hermione, we're almost there!" shouted Reverend Ewls. "You're going to make it!"

As the hippogriff flew forward, just over the city was a swarm of over fifty broomsmen waiting in front of the hippogriff's flight-path. They immediately began to open fire with various jinxes. One Incendiary curse hit Ron's broom; just before it fell from the sky, Harry and Ron's arms interlocked.

Harry somehow managed to find strength from a source outside his own as he lifted Ron to the hippogriff behind himself. The weight of the four meant that the hippogriff was losing altitude fast, and could not take evasive actions, as such, several stunners and incendiaries hit it. Using their wands, Harry and Ron managed to deflect any of the curses which could have hit any of the humans atop the beast. Hermione could not raise her wand, she continued to scream as loudly as her voice would allow her, she could not stop screaming, nor did she take her arms off of her stomach.

As the Hippogriff descended fast amongst the several hundred curses filling the sky, a hill quickly came into Reverend Ewls' view just outside of the city.

"It's Golgotha!" shouted Ewls. "We're almost there Hermione!"

Although none of the jinxes and curses hit any of the humans atop the hippogriff, several hit the animal itself, until finally, just before hitting the ground violently, its eyes closed, and its wings flapped upward against the pressure below them. The four fell off of the crashing hippogriff into the ground near a small Muslim Mosque.

Hermione held her stomach as she crouched into fetal position sobbing and moaning in pain. Before she could resign herself to death, several arms grabbed her by the shoulders. She felt two people—whom she identified immediately by the sides of their faces as Harry and Ron—carrying her by her shoulders to the small Muslim Mosque. She could also make out Reverend Ewls standing in front of the entrance deflecting stunner curses being fired at him from above.

After her two friends successfully entered the mosque, they laid her down on the cold stone floor and knelt beside her. She continued to sob and scream uncontrollably, grasping her stomach. Reverend Ewls quickly entered the mosque and knelt beside her.

"Hermione I need you to get up now!" he said in a quick-paced, frustrated, yet comforting voice. "I need you to run, understand? We're almost there, we are going to make it! We can't deliver the baby right here!"

"I can't do it Reverend, it hurts!" she moaned through her screams. "Oh God it hurts."

Without hesitation, Reverend Ewls took one of her hands and squeezed it, he motioned for Ron to take her other hand. With his free hand, Ewls took from his pocket a small vial; he opened it with his teeth, and poured its oily contents onto her forehead. Discarding the now empty vial, he took his free pointer-finger and drew the sign of the cross on her forehead.

"Hermione Jane Granger," he began as he laid his free hand flat on her forehead atop the oil, and motioned Harry and Ron to do the same—which they did without hesitation. "By the power of the Holy Priesthood of God which is committed to all believers in Christ, I anoint your head with sacred and consecrated oil, and through the power and will of Holy God, we lay our hands upon your head and bless you with the strength to carry out the task at hand, this do we in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit, one God, now and forever and to the ages of ages, amen." He then began to shout, sounding even angry. "Hermione get up now! Let's go!

"I can't," she mouthed through her continued moans and sobs.

"Yes you can Hermione!" Ewls shouted at the top of his lungs, his expression as powerful as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had ever seen it, his yelling was like unto a muggle drill-sergeant, it frightened even Ron and Harry. "You love your child, do it for him, now get up, and Run! Do what you have to do Hermione! Get up NOW!"

With the help of the other three, she slowly began to ascend to her feet. The four exited the Muslim mosque amidst the broomsmen who were now on their feet, but fighting off other Nasserites who had recently arrived and were covering the four. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls were now running up a tall hill which stood only meters away. At their side, they were joined by Father Robert Bates and another, younger Nasserite, who with their swords, deflected various curses.

Just above the fighting Nasserites, several Dementors appeared. Screams of "expecto patronum" were heard from around the four's position, as they ran up the hill. Hermione continued to run as fast as she could in spite of the immense, terrible pain which overwhelmed her. She knew for a certainty that death was imminent as she prayed silently for the God whom she had just recently come to believe in to forgive her for not finding him earlier. The words, "almost there" came from all three of her companions as they arrived at the crest of the hill.

Once at the top of the hill, with a wave of his wand, the younger Nasserite made a small, lap-sized Greek cross to appear at the center of the crest. The six arranged themselves in a circle, with Reverend Ewls holding Hermione tightly to himself. Hermione, amidst her continuing screams took hold of the cross, as did the other five who now joined her.

"Say it with me brothers," said Father Bates.

"The Lord is my light and my salvation, whom shall I fear," the three Nasserites began. "The Lord is the strength of my life in whom shall I be afraid, when the wicked, even mine enemies and my foes came upon me to eat up my flesh, they stumbled and fell, though an host should encamp against me, my heart shall not fear, though war should rise against me, in this will I be confident! Lord let us safely enter into thy temple."

"In the name of the Father," said Ewls.

"And of the Son," said Father Bates.

"And of the Holy Spirit," said the younger Nasserite.

The world around the six who grabbed the cross began to spin violently as they each felt attracted to the cross. As they spun, Reverend Ewls held Hermione—still screaming loudly—as tightly to himself as he could. When the spinning stopped, they found themselves inside a beautifully adorned, cavernous hall, with beds laying in rows along its floor; much like the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

The hall was decorated with 2-dimensional icons of various biblical scenes and figures. The largest of which was the Icon of the crucifixion. The smell of incense was clearly present, chanting could be heard in the background amidst Hermione's continued screams of pain. After arriving the six dropped the port-key as a wizard and a witch, both in black robes, approached Hermione and Reverend Ewls.

Reverend Ewls handed the screaming Hermione over to the witch in black robes who was whispering to her comfortingly. After she had carried Hermione to the nearest bed and laid her down upon it, Ron walked thereto and knelt down beside her, holding her hand.

"Hermione I'm here," he said amidst her screams. "We've made it! I told you we'd make it!"

The man in black robes came behind Ron and grabbed him by his back attempting to lift him to his feet.

"Mr. Weasley please leave the room," the man said.

After he finished saying this, an expression of intense disapproval came upon both Hermione and Ron's faces. Neither of them wanted to be separated, yet both the man and woman in black robes were insistent. Hermione quickly took Ron's hand and held to it and tightly as she could, Ron held back and the man in black robes tried to pull him from her.

"I can't!" said Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, it will all be alright, but you must leave immediately," said the woman.

Amidst her screaming, Hermione continued to hold on tightly.

"No! You don't understand!" cried Ron.

Father Bates and Reverend Ewls joined the man in black robes and finally pulled so that Hermione and Ron could not preserve their holds on each other's hands. Ron struggled against Reverend Ewls and Father Bates as they had to nearly drag him toward the Room's exit while the man in black robes joined the woman in tending to Hermione.

"Come on Ron!" said Ewls. "There's nothing more you can do."

"No! I promised I wouldn't leave her!"

"Son, the best thing you can do for her right now is to let the healers do their work now lets go!" said Father Bates as calmly as he could.

"Ron Don't leave me please!" shouted Hermione amidst her moaning. "RON!"

"No! I wont love!"

Harry joined Reverend Ewls and Father Bates in the struggle as they neared the door.

"Come on Ron we have to," said Harry calmly.

They finally made it to the door and forced Ron through it, after coming through it themselves, before Ron could fight his way back into the room, Reverend Ewls shut and locked it. Harry held Ron, both embracing him and attempting to prevent him from reaching the door at the same time.

"It'll be alright Ron," Harry comforted as Ron sobbed into his shoulder. "We made it, she made it, everything will be alright."

"I told her, I promised her," Ron sobbed. "I gave her my word I'd stay with her."

"And you still are my son," Ewls assured. "You can't help her by being physically present right now, all you'd do is hinder the healers in doing their job."

Ron's expression was one of fear and heartache, he continued sobbing as his chin rested on Harry's shoulder. Harry held him to himself, embracing him tightly.

"I've never seen anyone in such agony before, not even under the cruciatus curse," cried Ron.

"Ron she might as well be under the cruciatus curse right now," Ewls said. "You know about the curse that Voldemort gave her; right now all of her nerves are pretty much giving off the equivalent of an electrical fire all throughout her body, every single nerve in her body is in pain. The healers need to work to keep her as comfortable as possible while delivering a baby which itself is no easy task, so you need to stand aside Ron. Now sit down! It could be a while."


	23. Chapter 23, Harry Ronald Granger

Only JK Rowlings owns the Harry Potter Characters, this is for fun.

Chapter 23, Harry Ronald Granger

The temple of the Holy Cross was the closest place to heaven on earth Harry and Ron had ever been. Both parts of it they had seen, thus far, had been beautiful. It was not so ordinate that they worshipped the temple rather than God, but it was glorious. The walls were ordained with Greek or Roman Crosses, in addition to replications of ancient, 2-dimensional Christian Icons depicting various biblical scenes, incense burned in both rooms they had been in, as could chants and hymns be heard in the background. Indeed all of the senses were engaged in worship when one prayed in this temple; not only so but one also felt a presence near to himself but outside of himself when in the temple and this presence caused Harry's and Ron's hearts to burn within them.

They had, however, thus far only seen the infirmary and the infirmary's waiting room, and paid little attention to the structure's beauty or their surroundings. Instead they, Reverend Ewls, and Father Bates, prayed with all of the strength of their hearts for the comfort and safety of Hermione, whose screams could be heard from inside the waiting room for the past two hours.

Harry, Ron, and Reverend Ewls could not stop crying, especially Ron, who was reminded every time he heard her of the fact that he wanted to be with her, that was he there with her, somehow her pain would be lessened. He could not, but be angry with his friends for taking him away from her. It would usually have taken every amount of energy to not express his anger with Harry and Reverend Ewls and to keep himself in prayer, were it not for the outside presence of spiritual nearness which caused his heart to, in spite of the situation, burn. Indeed this spirit was one of intense peace and comfort, a divine hand stroking his shoulder, assuring him that everything would be alright.

Hermione felt this too. It had been two hours since her arrival at the temple, her baby had not come. Using whatever counter-curses and spells they could, the two Nasserite healers in black robes, joined by a middle-aged female Nasserite nurse tried as hard as they could to reverse the spell damage to Hermione worked by Voldemort, a task which proved quite impossible. The last two hours had been excruciating, she had never experienced the cruciatus curse, but she reckoned it must be something like this, all of her nerves firing at the same time, an electrical fire raging throughout her body.

"RON!" she screamed. "PLEASE! I WANT RONNIE!"

"Everything will be alright Ms. Granger, just keep fighting!" said the male Nasserite nurse in a quick-paced, nervous tone as he struggled to take away her pain.

Hermione continued to scream in agony, she thought of her pride and how she would probably look back on this with embarrassment. She thought back to her childhood, how she was always hated it when her dentist parents cleaned her teeth, but she was brave enough not to cry or scream when they did it; she thought of how whenever she went to the doctor to get a shot, she was always brave, never screaming or crying when the needle went in. Now, however, her prideful inhibitions had been tossed from her, she could not help but scream at the top of her lungs, she had never in her life experienced pain to this degree.

"There's nothing we can do healers, this baby is coming!" said the nurse nervously.

"Alright, screw it," said the female healer. "Hermione, I need you to push, okay, I know it hurts, but I need you help us."

Hermione could not, her agony had stripped whatever strength she had left, she had resigned herself to death long ago, all she wanted right now was Ron to be with her as she died. She wanted to die, she wanted the pain to be over, she prayed for death, for forgiveness.

"PLEASE!" she cried. "JESUS, PLEASE TAKE ME! I'M SORRY!"

"It'll all be over soon, Hermione," said soft, soothing a voice she recognized but could not identify. "Your son is coming, you must fight, you must fight for him."

She had no clue from where this voice came, nor did she think that the healers could hear it, but she took comfort in it, and was reminded by it of the one reason she had to keep fighting. She still loved, still wanted her son. "For him," she thought, "I'll do it for him." Amidst her continued screaming, she took a deep breath as the female healer spread her legs and positioned herself in front of her vagina. She then pushed with everything she had left; when it felt like she could push no more, the same voice returned to her.

"Fight on, Hermione," it said. "Fight on, I'll be there soon, I'll be there soon."

"I'm sorry," she said to the voice, whether she said this aloud or in her heart she did not know. "I'm sorry for my…"

"I know," the voice replied. "I know, do not be afraid, I forgive you, I'll be there soon, fight on! I'm coming, my precious child, I'm coming."

A new voice was heard, the most soothing thing she had ever heard, a high pitched baby's scream. She took a deep breath and let go, her pain left her, she smiled. She wanted to hold the precious thing she had just delivered, she wanted to be near it, she tried to look in the direction of her son's crying but found it impossible to move. All her strength was gone, she could not move, it hurt to breath, but at last the worst of the pain was well over. In fact, this minor pain was nothing to her. She started to laugh.

Harry, Ron, and Reverend Ewls continued to wait. The waiting was becoming torture, especially to Ron who could not, in spite of the burning presence, continue to pray. He simply paced back and forth, all he could think of was Hermione, seeing her, holding her; he had almost forgotten the baby he had sworn to love. Harry sat next to Reverend Ewls who was meditating on the floor. Harry, however could not bring himself to meditate. He could not, also, stop himself from interrupting Ewls' meditation with a whisper so that Ron did not hear what he was saying.

"Do you think she'll make it?" he whispered as tears streaked down his face.

"She is in the hands of God now," said Ewls as his eyes remained closed.

"Reverend can I ask you something?" with his eyes still closed, Ewls nodded. "What is it about this Place, ever since I've come here it's like I've been overwhelmed with… love. I haven't stopped bawling since I arrived."

"You are in the presence of the Holy Cross Harry. You will find that this is probably the closest thing to heaven that you will ever experience," Ewls paused for a second and then opened his eyes. "Well, not the closest as you'll soon learn, but the most sustained one."

"How long has it been?" Ron asked as he continued pacing.

"Two hours or so," said Father Bates.

"I can't take it anymore, I have to know, I have to know if she's alright."

"She is in God's hands Ron, trust in him," Ewls comforted.

"I'm sorry Reverend, I'm trying to."

Ewls stood and walked to Ron taking him into his arms in a tight embrace. Ron let go and sobbed into his arms.

"God will take care of her Ron, you'll see."

At that moment the door to the infirmary opened, the male healer entered the waiting Room. Ron looked at him hopefully, hoping to hear some news either good or bad. The healer avoided Ron's gaze and instead fixed his eyes upon Reverend Ewls. The healer mouthed "reverend" and made a motion that Ewls was to enter the infirmary. Without hesitation, Ewls let go of Ron and, at a quick-pace, entered the infirmary walking toward Hermione's bedside. With a grave expression in his face, the healer approached Ron.

"Mr. Weasley…"

"Can I see her?" asked Ron.

"Yes, in a minute you will be with her," said the Healer. "She gave birth to a son fifteen minutes ago, the baby is alright, it went through almost as much pain as she did but we were able to save it."

Ron had almost forgotten about the child, but hearing this comforted him, he made the sign of the cross in gratitude.

"Mr. Weasley," the healer began, but paused. "Ron, your fiancé is bleeding internally all throughout her body, and our healing charms are not working."

Ron's expression suddenly became one of mixed fear and sadness as he understood immediately what this meant, though he did not want to understand, he shook his head as he felt Harry's comforting arm around his shoulder.

"No, what are you saying?" Ron asked.

"I'm so sorry," The healer said, tears forming in his eyes as well. "There's nothing we more we can do for her."

Ron's heart sank. Collapse! Everything within him collapsed! He felt like shutting down and falling to the floor, a part of his soul was being taken from him. Collapse! The better part of him was slowly losing energy and leaving him. Harry took him into an embrace, he sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

"No, no," he sobbed. "Oh God no! Please God no!"

Harry also could not help but break down. The two mutually cried into each other's shoulders. Hermione had been Harry's best friend as much as she had been Ron's. Collapse! Neither of them knew what they would do without her, a part of themselves was slowly dying. A part of themselves was being cruelly ripped from them.

Reverend Ewls was called in to Hermione's bedside at Hermione's own request. When he arrived, seeing Hermione laying upon the infirmary bed, her energy slowly draining from her, he could not help but bawl. He knelt beside her and took her hand, not saying anything. Hermione spoke for him.

"I have been a fool Reverend," she whispered, having not the strength to say anything above a whisper.

In tears, Ewls shook his head.

"No, save your strength," he said. "I'm sorry that I could not have gotten you here sooner."

Hermione's expression was one of pleading, begging, not for her life, but what?

"Reverend," she began. "I don't want you to think that I'm doing this because I'm afraid of death. If that was the case I would have done this a long time ago. I have been pondering this since we left Hogwarts, my best friends praying over me, the love that you all showed for me, for my baby, love so undeserved, and I remembered how you told me of God's love which we do not deserve." She paused as tears welded in her eyes, she longed for something, Ewls knew immediately what it was as his tears of sadness were replaced by ones of joy. "Reverend I want to believe, can I believe, or is it too late."

Ewls gave a smile through his tears, squeezing her hand, praying silently, thankfully, joyfully, "glory to God!"

"No," he said, nearly laughing, his smile was huge. "It's never too late to accept Christ's love."

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears of gratitude, what she wanted, she had obtained.

"Well then I believe that Jesus is the Christ, the Son of God," she said amidst sobs of joy. "But I have never been baptized."

"Reverend," came Father Bates' voice.

Father bates stood behind Reverend Ewls and was handing him a small bottle of water. Ewls took the bottle, noticing that Ron and Harry had now entered the Room and were standing beside Father Bates.

"Hermione Granger, are you sorry for the sins you have committed in your Life?" Ewls began joyfully through his tears. "And are there any you would like to confess before almighty God before we proceed?"

Hermione gave a quick nod.

"I'm sorry Ron, that I was angry with you, that I judged you a coward for waiting," she said. "I'm sorry for all the fights we've had. I'm sorry to both of you for being so bossy and arrogant, I'm sorry for all of the sins that I can't remember at the moment."

"Hermione, do you believe that Jesus is the Christ, the Son of the Living God," said Ewls. "And do you believe that Christ rose physically from the dead on the third day after being Crucified for your sins."

"With all of my heart yes."

After she finished with this statement, Ewls held the bottle over Hermione's head.

"Then Hermione Jane Granger, I baptize you in the name of the father," he poured once, "and of the son" poured again, "and of the Holy Ghost," again. "Amen."

Ewls then turned to Father Bates who handed him a bible. Ewls opened the bible to the New Testament.

"A reading from the Holy Gospel according to Brother Luke, the twenty-third chapter, _'And when they were come to the place, which is called Calvary, there they crucified him, and the malefactors, one on the right hand, and the other on the left. Then said Jesus, Father, forgive them; for they know not what they do. And they parted his raiment, and cast lots. And the people stood beholding. And the rulers also with them derided him, saying, He saved others; let him save himself, if he be Christ, the chosen of God. And the soldiers also mocked him, coming to him, and offering him vinegar, And saying, If thou be the king of the Jews, save thyself. And a superscription also was written over him in letters of Greek, and Latin, and Hebrew, THIS IS THE KING OF THE JEWS. And one of the malefactors which were hanged railed on him, saying, If thou be Christ, save thyself and us. But the other answering rebuked him, saying, Dost not thou fear God, seeing thou art in the same condemnation? And we indeed justly; for we receive the due reward of our deeds: but this man hath done nothing amiss. And he said unto Jesus, Lord, remember me when thou comest into thy kingdom. And Jesus said unto him, Verily I say unto thee, To day shalt thou be with me in paradise.'_

"So Hermione, fear not, like the malefactor on the cross, crucified next to Jesus, you too have come to realize that you are a sinner, that without the blood of Christ you are lost, and like the malefactor on the Cross, have come to fear God, and have made confession before Christ that he is the son of God, thus Christ's promise is to you as well, _'truly I say to you, today you will be with me in paradise,'_ so do not be afraid you are truly blessed, _truly blessed_, you will die in a state of Grace, and Christ's promise is unto you. Jesus tells us, _'I am the resurrection and the life, he that believeth on me, though he were dead, yet shall he live, and he that liveth and believeth on me shall never die.'_ So fear not, for you go to paradise…" Ewls began to sob, as did Harry and Ron. "…where pain, and toil, and sorrow shall be forgotten, where joy will never end." From his pocket, Ewls took a vial similar to the one he had used to anoint Hermione in the Muslim mosque. He poured its contents onto her head, made the sign of the cross on her forehead with his thumb and then laid the hand not grasping hers on her forehead. Father Bates, beckoning Ron and Harry to join him, did the same, as did Harry and Ron. "In the name of Jesus Christ and by the power of the Holy Priesthood of God, which is granted to all who believe in the name of Christ, I anoint your head with sacred and consecrated oil, and bless you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Welcome Sister to the Body of Christ."

Hermione's tears were not of fear, but of joy.

"Thank you Reverend," she said.

Ewls stood, let go of her hands, and let Ron relieve him at her side. Ron knelt down to Hermione. Although he thought that he should be happy that Hermione had found Christ prior to death, he could not but consider the planned wedding, how happy they would have been together, and how much he was going to miss her.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't stay with you," Ron said through his sobs.

"Ron, it's okay, I love you," Hermione replied, not above a whisper. "Our wedding would have been so beautiful. But do this for me."

"Anything my love,"

"Take care of Harry."

Ron looked back at Harry who smiled through his tears at this remark. Ron's face even nearly gave a grin. He looked back down to Hermione, slightly confused.

"I guess I can do that."

"I didn't mean Harry Potter," she clarified. "I meant Harry Granger, our son, Harry Ronald Granger," at this statement, Harry began to bawl uncontrollably. "Take care of him, be a father to him." Hermione's attention then turned to Harry. "Harry, you help Ron with this, you two raise him, make sure that he comes to believe in Christ, make sure that he is schooled and the like, make him into a good person."

"We will Hermione (sniff), I promise," said Harry through his sobs.

Hermione then turned to the male healer, who stood beside her, also sobbing.

"Can I hold my baby?"

The Healer nodded and left. Only a few seconds later he returned, holding a small bundle rapped in a blanket. He knelt beside the bed and handed the bundle to Hermione, revealing to her the small child rapped inside it. Hermione smiled uncontrollably as she took the baby joyfully into her arms. Ron, still at her side, felt with his finger gently, the baby's cheek.

"He's so beautiful," Ron said through his tears.

An expression of realization suddenly came over Hermione; she now realized that she had only a few moments.

"Harry," she began, speaking to the baby. "I'm your mum, and I'm so sorry that I won't get to be with you as you grow into the incredible man and wizard I know you're going to be. But you have an amazing dad, and an amazing uncle who will be there for you whenever you need them. Know this, that I love you with all of my heart, and I will always be with you. Your dad will remind you of what I told you here today, when your old enough to understand. I love you Harry, and God loves you too."

Hermione suddenly looked to the ceiling, her body began to shake. Ron suddenly took hold of the baby for fear of Hermione dropping it. Hermione's tears suddenly disappeared, she smiled.

"Oh my God," she said in a shaky voice. "I go to you with all of the joy that is in my heart."

Amidst her smiling, she suddenly stopped shaking, exhaled for the last time, and relaxed. Her baby, as if realizing that his mother had just died, started to cry loudly. Ron's tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked to the body. "Hermione? No! God no!"

Ron broke down into an uncontrollable fit of tears, Harry knelt beside him, holding his shoulders, crying as well. Father Bates took the child from Ron and handed it to the healer who took it from the room. Reverend Ewls took his hand to Hermione's eyes, which were still opened, and closed them.

"Go with God Hermione," he said.


	24. Chapter 24, Power of the Cross

As Always, I don't own the HP characters, they belong to JKR, yada yada yada, you know the drill.

Chapter 24: Power of the Cross

An expression of realization suddenly came over Hermione; she now realized that she had only a few moments.

"Harry," she began, speaking to the baby. "I'm your mum, and I'm so sorry that I won't get to be with you as you grow into the incredible man and wizard I know you're going to be. But you have an amazing dad, and an amazing uncle who will be there for you whenever you need them. Know this, that I love you with all of my heart, and I will always be with you. Your dad will remind you of what I told you here today, when your old enough to understand. I love you Harry, and God loves you too."

Hermione suddenly looked to the ceiling, her body began to shake. Ron suddenly took hold of the baby for fear of Hermione dropping it. Hermione's tears suddenly disappeared, she smiled.

"Oh my God," she said in a shaky voice. "I go to you with all of the joy that is in my heart."

Amidst her smiling, she suddenly stopped shaking, exhaled for the last time, and relaxed. Her baby, as if realizing that his mother had just died, started to cry loudly. Ron's tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked to the body. "Hermione? No! God no!"

Ron broke down into an uncontrollable fit of tears, Harry knelt beside him, holding his shoulders, crying as well. Father Bates took the child from Ron and handed it to the healer who took it from the room. Reverend Ewls took his hand to Hermione's eyes, which were still opened, and closed them.

"Go with God Hermione," he said.

She was dead! Ron sat next to her bed, clutching her lifeless hand with his own, as if doing so kept the last remnants of life from escaping her. All Harry could do was to kneel there next to him with his arm around Ron's shoulder. Ron's tears turned to anger as he let go of Hermione's hand and slammed his fist into the soft bed upon which her body rested.

"Reverend, why did we do it?" he shouted. "Why did we come so far, why did God allow her to make it so far just for this to happen, just for her to die now."

"Ron," Ewls began as he stood next to the bed. "God's plan…"

"Don't give me that rubbish about God's plan!" Ron shouted in interruption as he looked into the apparently lifeless face of his fiancé. "God allowed her to die, and he allowed me, and Harry, and her son to be hurt like this."

"He also allowed her to find Christ, and salvation before she died, you saw the smile on her face when she passed on," Ewls said. None of this made any difference to the hysterical Ron. "She is in Paradise Ron, her pain is over, her sorrows and toils are over, and her joy and happiness will never end. She is with Jesus now. You should be happy for her."

Ron shook his head still looking into Hermione's closed eyes, which only seconds earlier were alive, radiant, and beautiful.

"I'm sorry Reverend, none of those places are with me, I want her with me," Ron said. His eyes assumed a look of sarcastic shame. "Pretty selfish of me, huh?"

"Not at all," said Harry. "That means that you love her, which you should."

Ron noticed something in Hermione's face, what it was, he could not tell, but his eyes focused on Hermione's eyes, her once beautiful, now forever closed chocolate brown eyes. Something had caught his attention, he did not know what.

"I feel so empty without her," he said, as his concentration intensified.

"And to some degree you always will," said Ewls. "Because you miss her and you'll always miss her, but she'll always be with you, in a way you are closer to her now than you ever were, or ever could have been."

Ron noticed it again, something instantaneously different about Hermione's face, her eyes. He could not pinpoint what it was, nor did he rationally believe it to be anything of significance. He proceeded with his crying.

"I want her back, so much," he said.

"One day Ron," said Harry. "One day we will go to be with God too, and we will see her again, and you will be happy together, worshiping God in Abraham's bosom. All will be well again Ron. We have an obligation now to Harry Ronald, to raise him, to be there for him."

It happened again, this time Ron saw it in full. It was a twitch in her eyes. Ron's rationality caught on, a sign of life. He took Hermione's hand which had still been warm when he let it go, he had originally thought that her warmth had simply not fully left her yet, however now he felt something within her, an essence, a life. Hermione was still alive, she was still fighting. Ron stopped crying, his face appeared curious and hopeful. Harry caught this in him…

"Ron, you have to let her go…" he said.

"Harry I saw it too," said Ewls, whose facial expression joined Ron's in curious hope.

Ewls knelt down beside Hermione at the other side of the bed. Harry took Hermione's other hand from across her body, all three of them stared intently into Hermione's face, something was definitely happening, a flickering, as if not unlike a fluorescent light trying to come on. Her body began to shake, Reverend Ewls touched her forehead…

"My God," he said. "Ron, I believe that we are about to witness a miracle."

The shaking became almost violent, a life struggling to return. Her mouth suddenly opened and inhaled deeply, her eyes opened wide, her lips smiled, tears filled her eyes. She looked around at her three friends, Ron's face moved closer to her own, tears of intense joy flooded all four of their faces, even Reverend Ewls sobbed, all were speechless. Ron's free hand stroked Hermione's face.

"Welcome back," said Harry with a nervous laugh.

All four of them gave a nervous chuckle at this.

"I thought (sniff) I'd lost you!" said Ron.

"I was…" Hermione began, an incredibly huge smile grazed her lips, her tears flowed freely from her eyes. "It was indescribable, I saw Jesus, I met him, I hugged him, I talked with him." She began to cry openly as she continued. "I know you probably don't believe me but he was there, he told me he loved me so much."

She broke down sobbing, Reverend Ewls smiled.

"Why on earth wouldn't I believe that?" he asked. "You're not the only one Hermione."

"I didn't see the father though," Hermione continued after she had regained control. "They told me that I was going back, that I couldn't see the father until after I was to be there permanently."

Ron's and Hermione's eyes connected, their joyful expressions unbreakable.

"So, I guess the wedding's still on," said Ron.

Hermione smiled and nodded through her tears.

"That's right, I love you," she sobbed.

"I love you."

--------------------

At the ministry of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour's faith in Voldemort had failed, he met in secret with several of his closest Aurors, who all agreed that Voldemort must be ousted. Voldemort's greatest mistake, it seemed to them, was that he had finally come to the ministry of magic, where, thanks to the destruction of the last horcrux, killing him would be easier than it would were they to have to try and find him. The anti-apparition fields in place should prevent his quick escape, and none of what they had discussed was known to Voldemort or his Death Eaters.

Voldemort meditated quietly in his office as he often did, engaging in Legilemency on whomever he pleased. Bellatrix Lestrange entered the office from the room adjacent.

"My lord, we have failed," she said distressed. "Harry Potter, Thomas Ewls, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley have escaped."

"It is of no concern," said Voldemort, his eyes still closed. "Are our people in place to carry out the arrests?"

"Yes my lord."

"Then the time has come to make our move," Voldemort said.

----------

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Reverend Ewls had been at the temple for three days, none of them had ever been in a place where the spirit was so strong. Even Hermione had taken to praying every morning in the huge, beautiful chapel located in the temple. The chapel was decorated with 2-dimensional icons representing various biblical scenes. At the front was an altar, behind which hung a crucifix.

When not praying, Hermione and Ron would be found with their newborn child, playing with him, taking turns holding him. Harry Ronald Granger was definitely not a quiet baby. At only three days old, he recognized his Mother's and (surrogate) Father's arms, and made it quite clear through his screaming that he did not recognize anyone else. Harry Potter, remembering what Tom Marvolo Riddle looked like, could not see any resemblance to him in Harry Ronald, in fact Harry Ronald looked more like his maternal Grandfather than anyone else, his infant-blue eyes, however, resembled Ron's.

Harry often found himself retreating to the chapel to pray, wondering when he would begin his training as a Nasserite. Reverend Ewls and Father Bates had left the temple to find and rescue straggling Nasserites from the governments which now wanted to kill them. One day, however, as Harry prayed alone in the chapel, the doors opened. He did not see who it was that joined him as he knelt with his eyes closed in prayer. The man, however, knelt down beside him, in an instant, Harry recognized his presence as Reverend Ewls. After finishing his prayers, Harry opened his eyes.

"This place is amazing," said Harry. "The kind of spirit that I feel, I've never felt anything like it."

Ewls had stopped praying as well. His expression was much more grave than that of Harry's.

"The truth about Hermione's child has yet to have been published by the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts has been fortified," said Ewls. "And Lord Voldemort is still the head of the Department of Secret Investigations. It's too dangerous for you to return to Britain, so you will be remaining here for some time perhaps. Hermione and Ron have decided to marry when they can return to England and have the Weasley Family present.

Harry's expression, still fixed upon the crucifix at the front of the chapel. His face was contemplative.

"I've been praying Reverend, about my future," said Harry. "About what God wants for me, and I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be a Nasserite."

"Are you willing Harry, to do whatever the Lord asks of you?"

"Of course."

"Then its time we found out," said Ewls. "Come with me."

After leaving the chapel, the two entered the great hall, which was not unlike the atrium of the ministry of magic, only it included a statue of Jesus with the wounds visible in his hands and feet. From there, they ascended a staircase into a small, cramped hallway lighted only by torches with stained glass icons of the stations of the cross and the crucifixion.

At the end of the hallway was an ominous wooden door. As they approached the door, the spirit, which Harry had felt since he had arrived at the temple, burned stronger in his bosom. He knew that his destination was through the wooden door, he also had a guess as to what they would find once they opened the door, he also knew that the spirit would burn to where it was almost unbearable once he entered the room. The two approached the door, before opening it, Reverend Ewls turned to Harry.

"Have you forgiven all of those who have wronged you Harry?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"I want you to clear your head of all potential negative emotions," Ewls instructed. "Anger, Hatred, pride, they can torment you as you enter into this room."

"Reverend, what's in there," Harry asked, he knew but he wanted to hear it confirmed.

"The Holy Cross, and…" Ewls said before pausing. "…whatever you take with you."

Harry suddenly appeared nervous, he searched throughout his soul, looking for any negative thought or emotion, or anything which might condemn him before he entered the room. His hands started to shake after hearing Ewls' proclamation.

"Reverend, there are two negative emotions that I cannot get rid of."

"Oh?"

"Fear," he said. "I know that my destiny is to face Voldemort, but I am afraid of doing so."

Ewls nodded in understanding.

"And sadness," he continued. "I still miss my parents…"

Ewls smiled. "Those aren't what I meant by negative emotions Harry, and in the presence of the Cross you can find peace, when faced with those emotions; often times Nasserites will retreat to this sanctuary. All I can tell you is to be humble, penitent, and reverent as you go before the great icon of our redemption."

"Yes reverend."

"One more thing," Ewls' voice became stern, serious. "Above all, we _do not_ worship the cross, we _honor_ the cross, we worship God who died upon the cross and rose again on the third day. Understand?"

"Yes Reverend."

Ewls then opened the door which swung into a small room with no icons, lit only by torches, only a single row of pews led up to a cross made of clearly rotted wood. Three Nasserites already inhabited the room and were praying. Harry could hear chants coming from some unknown source, and incense burned around the room. Once Harry entered the room, the spirit, as he expected, was overpowering, tears formed in his eyes as he was nearly forced to remember the narrative of the passion and his redemption.

He followed Ewls into the sanctuary. Both of them made the sign of the cross before sitting in a pew near the front of the sanctuary. Harry's eyes could not fix upon the cross, he felt unworthy, ashamed to look upon it.

"The spirit is…" he paused as he said through his tears. "…overwhelming."

"It is time to ascertain your purpose," said Ewls through his own tears

"How?"

"You must go…" he said before pausing. "…and touch the cross."

Harry definitely did not want to do this, he almost utterly refused. He felt unworthy to even look at it, and yet Reverend Ewls was asking him to touch it. He could not, he dare not do that.

"I fear that would be irreverent…"

"You must, God commands it, now go."

Reluctantly, Harry stood and walked slowly to the front of the sanctuary. He beheld the rotting wood of the actual instrument of his redemption, as he drew nearer, his experience was otherworldly. The spirit was so strong that he could not hold back his tears, he was not tormented, rather the feeling that overwhelmed him was peace, joy, he was so happy it was almost overwhelming. It was truly peace that surpassed all understanding.

As Harry approached the cross, the eyes of all Nasserites in the sanctuary who were praying now fixed upon him. He reached his hand forth to touch the cross. He did so hesitantly, thinking himself unworthy, a voice in his head told him not to proceed, he tried to stop himself, the conflict in his heart was almost, ironically, as overwhelming as his peace. He slowly brought his hand forward, he inched it closer and closer to the rotted wood until….

When he felt the soft mass touch his hand, immediately, a great white light surrounded him, the cross disappeared. He looked around him, not knowing where he was. The cross was certainly not a port-key, was that the case it would still be with him. The place where he stood was characterized simply by pure whiteness, there were no physical details to speak of, until the whiteness began to fade slowly. The shapes that came into view as the whiteness slowly sank away were not, however, those of the sanctuary in which he had previously found himself.

Several trees came into view, emerging from the whiteness. He found himself standing upon soft grass. A single, majestic building stood in the distance, and people… Several people traversed the luscious landscape in which he now stood, adorned with white robes, their faces were upon him, smiling. He looked around and beheld what he considered to be the most glorious place in which he had ever been, even more so than the temple, the incense, and chanting had disappeared, the feeling of the spirit was now more overwhelming than he had ever felt it.

As he stood beholding this place, he felt a hand come upon his shoulder, a hand that he recognized as strangely familiar. Before turning to see who stood behind him, out of instinct, he raised his hand slowly to take the mysterious hand in his own, after which, while keeping the two hands connected, he turned and beheld, as if staring through the mirror of erised all over again, his parents, the hand belonging to his mother.

Both of their faces beamed at the sight of him, tears filled their eyes, they were real, Harry was sure of it, this was no illusion. His mother's teeth were visible through her giant smile, his father gave a look of pride in his son. Harry began to cry openly, he could not hold back his tears, neither could his mother as she slowly took him into her arms wherein he broke down, crying into her shoulders. He felt his father's familiar hand come upon his shoulder as his mother stroked his face.

He did not ever want to leave this experience of pure bliss, he did not ever want this feeling to cease. He cried for what seemed like minutes in the embrace of his mother before feeling another, still familiar arm come upon his shoulder. His mother's embrace loosened allowing him to turn around and behold the smiling, teary-eyed face of his Godfather.

Sirius and Harry embraced without hesitation, when another, still familiar hand came upon his face. He spun to find Cedric Diggory greeting him with a handshake, an expression of thanks upon his face. Yet another familiar hand upon his shoulder from behind, when he turned around he beheld the man to whom he had given all respect, the man who had been the closest thing to a father he had ever known, smiling down upon him with a look of immense pride was Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome Harry," said Dumbledore. "I take it you know where we are."

Harry nodded. The two embraced before yet another hand rested upon his shoulder, this one he did not recognize by physical touch, only the presence of the spirit burning even more gave him the knowledge of who this was. He thought that he would be afraid, but he wasn't, instead his sense of peace and joy increased exponentially. He turned around slowly and beheld a short, thin, normal-looking man with a beard and short hair. Upon the hand which held his shoulder was a small imprint, this was also visible in his other hand. Upon his face was a radiant smile, an expression of pure, undefiled love, the likes of which Harry had never beheld.

Upon beholding him, Harry immediately recognized him and fell to his knees.

"My Lord and my God!" Harry said in tears as he crossed himself.

The man's smile increased, with the hand not resting upon Harry's shoulder, he stroked Harry's hair gently.

"I am sorry that…" Harry began.

"Your sins are forgiven you," the man said in a very gentle, soft voice. "You are here because I have called you to a great purpose."

"I will go and do the things which you command, Lord."

"And so you shall," The man continued. "You are called to bear my Gospel to all nations, kindreds, and Tongues, to defend the defenseless, to liberate the captives, to heal the broken-hearted, and to, in midst of war, bring hope and freedom to the world, you are called to wield my sword in battle against those who seek to oppress my people, and to above all to go and love the people as yourself; as I have loved them, so shall you love them."

"Lord, with all of my heart, I accept your call."

"Then rise an apprentice of the Order of the Holy Cross."

Harry then rose, his face could not bear to look at this man in the face. The man's hand took Harry's chin and gently forced his face upward to look him in the eye. The man's smile beamed at Harry, the look of love radiated strongly from him. Harry's tears continued, stronger than ever before. The man took Harry into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"I love you my son, my precious child," the man said. "And we shall meet again, many years from now, you shall join us to be forever with me and your father which is in heaven. Now go and love the people."

The man disappeared, as did his parents, Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore. He once again found himself surrounded in whiteness. Through which came the sight of the cross and the sanctuary. He once again found himself touching the cross. Everything appeared as it had, though his tears had not stopped flowing. He let go of the soft wooden mass, his expression became resolved, he knew now what he was called to do, it all made sense, why he was constantly in danger, why he was not normal, his whole life made sense. He turned to Reverend Ewls.

"We must know, did he say to you, 'rise an apprentice?'" asked Ewls.

"Yes he did, I saw my parents, professor Dumbledore, my godfath…"

"All Nasserites do," Ewls interrupted. "It always occurs in the presence of your loved ones who have passed through the veil. But say no more, exactly what happened, and what you saw is between you and God. In addition to your call, you have been endowed with power from on high to work great magic, to perform great acts of love, but you are not a Nasserite yet." Ewls stood, the two of them began to walk toward the door leading into the dark corridor. "Come, we will now begin training you to harness this power."

Harry was taken into a large, empty room wherein some thirty men and women, most of whom were only slightly older than he, stood. After depositing Harry there, Reverend Ewls left. The men and women with whom Harry stood all bore looks of nervous expectation. The door to the room opened again, and in came Father Robert Bates who made the men and women with whom Harry stood to stand in a shoulder-to-shoulder line facing him. After this he made to address them.

"Welcome apprentices," he began. "You are here because you have been called to be here by a power outside your own. You have beheld the risen Lord, and have accepted the awesome responsibility of that of a Nasserite Christian Wizard of the Order of the Holy Cross, you have been endowed with power from on high, you now stand as the most powerful wizards of your age, but before you can take upon yourselves this awesome responsibility you must learn to harness your spiritual gifts to perform the service of love. You must learn to immerse yourself in the Holy Spirit, in the power of God's love, to where it communicates to you clearly, and directs your action. This takes time, even years, many of you will spend as much as twenty years before you are ever made full-fledged Nasserites, some of you may be ready in a month, for each of you, this will be difficult. Welcome to your training, I pray that God keep you strong as you face these trials."

-----------

As Harry began his training at the Temple, Rufus Scrimgeour, joined by Cacius Ewing, Arius Day, and two Aurors with wands drawn walked down the corridor that lead to the door to the department of mysteries. When they arrived…

"Heir of Slytherin," said the minister, the door opened revealing Voldemort alone in his usual Meditative state. Scrimgeour and the Aurors entered the room aiming their wands at the Dark Lord.

"Ah Minister, what can I do for you?" asked Voldemort calmly, his voice unconcerned.

Scrimgeour's face was resolved, in his heart he felt only a trickle of fear. He did not know why he was so overwhelmed, so willing to accept Voldemort's offer at their first meeting as now he was much more resolved.

"In the name of the Ministry of Magic for Great Britain and Northern Ireland," Scrimgeour began. "you are under arrest on the charge of treason, conspiracy to commit armed insurrection against all of wizardry, for the murder of Artemis Gray, and untold hundreds more."

"I am most surprised Minister, you have no proof."

"A message came to us by owl today, not only so but I have been to Hogwarts and seen the proof from Healer Ewls herself, _you_ impregnated Hermione Granger, and used this opportunity to gain power within the very ministry itself. You will not succeed."

Voldemort opened his eyes, he looked resolved, he stood and threw back his cloak revealing a sheathed sword similar to Lucius Malfoy's and Reverend Ewls'.

"You cannot stop me," said Voldemort as he drew his sword and held it in defensive posture. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" came the voice of the four Aurors, who aimed their wands at Voldemort.

With his sword, Voldemort caught the four killing curses and sent them hurling back at their originators, killing them all. Voldemort then sheathed his sword as Scrimgeour still stood aiming his wand at him.

"Come on Minister," Voldemort taunted. "Just try it."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Scrimgeour, the killing curse had no effect. A look of fear came upon the minister's face as another shout came from behind.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light came, the minister fell dead.

Behind the Minister's corpse stood Bellatrix Lestrange and Wormtail with wands drawn.

"My friends," Voldemort said. "The world is ours, the time has come. Begin the arrests."

--------------------

The Weasleys' house at the burrow stood as peacefully and quietly in the night as ever. Approaching it however, were several wizards in Auror Uniforms led by a younger Death Eater who did not wear his mask. When they arrived at the door, they knocked upon it. Molly Weasley, not recognizing the Death Eater without his mask, believing that officers of the ministry had come to see Arthur, went to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" asked Molly Weasley.

"Is this the residence of Arthur Weasley?" asked the young Death Eater.

At this, Molly understood that something was wrong, if the young man standing at the lead was with the ministry, he would not have needed to ask.

"Why?" she asked.

"You will tell us," said the Death Eater. "Or we will arrest you as well."

An expression of fear came upon Molly's face, she knew immediately what was going on. She nodded and turned around walking slowly forward as if to allow them access. When her apron was out of view, she reached into its pocket, donning her wand. When her wand was firmly in her grasp she spun around quickly and took aim at the young Death Eater.

"Stupefy!"

The Young Death Eater fell Unconscious. As the other Aurors drew their wands, she realized she only had a few seconds. As they were members of the ministry, she knew they would stun her, knowing therefore that her life was not in danger, she decided to take her last few seconds of consciousness to warn her husband to escape. She turned to face the stairs.

"ARTHUR!"

Beckoned by her voice, Arthur Weasley who was already awake, writing something at his desk, grabbed his wand and made his way toward the stairs, before he fully left the room, he heard another voice, a fainter male voice.

"Avada Kedavra!"

His heart sank, his mouth fell opened. It was not possible, he shook his head as he could not bring himself to believe the truth of what had just happened. Tears of sadness anger and lust for vengeance filled his eyes as he breathed more heavily and walked toward the bottom of the stairs with an enraged expression. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, his worse fears were confirmed, his wife lay dead on the floor, one of the four Aurors' wand was drawn at the lifeless body.

Arthur immediately knew that he had no chance to survive, he had never used any unforgivable curses before, but he resolved to now; not the killing curse, he did not want to just kill the man who had taken his wife from him. He aimed his wand at the Auror.

"Crucio!" he shouted in anger through his tears.

The man fell to the ground in spasms as if being electrocuted. As he held the man, torturing him, another one of the Aurors raised his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light filled the room; a thump was heard as Arthur Weasley's lifeless body hit the floor.


	25. Chapter 25, The Fall of Hogwarts

I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JKR, this is just for fun.

Chapter 25, The Fall of Hogwarts

Arrests had taken place all over Britain of muggle-born wizards and witches, blood-traitors, known members of the Order of the Phoenix, political liberals, anyone who was not expected to sit back quietly and allow Voldemort to take over the Ministry of Magic. Incidents were not just isolated to Britain, all over Europe pure-blood supremacists began storming the headquarters of magical governments. The same night Arthur and Molly Weasley were killed, Fred and George were killed in a similar struggle at their joke-shop in Diagone Alley, Percy Weasley was given the Dementors' kiss at the ministry, Fleur and Bill were apprehended in Lincolnshire and faced the same fate. Charlie Weasley was killed the next day fighting against Pure-blood supremacists in Romania. A few members of the Wizarding Philosophical intelligentsia managed to escape, to where was uncertain.

As news of these arrests reached Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall ordered Defense Against the Dark Arts classes resumed under Lovelace. This order was given too late.

It was night, only two nights after Molly and Arthur Weasley's death, Ginny had not yet been informed. Argus Filch was the first to notice the oncoming throng as he stood atop the astronomy tower. He saw hundreds, maybe a thousand wizards, along with more than a hundred Dementors simply marching up the road leading to the main entrance. Even Filch recognized who was at the lead of the oncoming attack; none other than Voldemort himself.

When McGonagall, Lovelace, and Amanda Ewls arrived at the top of the astronomy tower to view the attackers getting closer and closer, the defensive spells doing nothing to stop them, they were petrified. There was no hope, they could try and evacuate as many of the students as possible, but the enemy would be inside the castle before they could wake the students.

"What do we do now Professor?" asked Filch calmly.

"Awaken the Children," said McGonagall resigned to her inevitable fate.

---------------

Most of Nasserite training was meditations, about ten percent of it was dueling, both of which Harry was beginning to excel at. The next step for him, after his skills were sufficiently harnessed, was to take a master whom he would observe and follow until he was fully ready to take the final Nasserite Oaths. As the attack on Hogwarts began, Harry was dueling with a young African Nasserite. Reverend Ewls also watched his progress.

The African Nasserite lunged, making stabbing motions at Harry with his sword, Harry managed to deflect them without a problem and then return with an attack of his own. The African Nasserite, after defending himself swung at Harry's mid-section. Harry leapt high in the air, flipping over the African Nasserite, landing behind him, As Harry swung for his opponent's torso, his opponent suddenly disappeared and reappeared five feet behind Harry.

"No anti-apparition fields in this room Harry," said the African Nasserite, holding his sword to Harry's backside, keeping him at bay. "Utilize every weapon you have, not just your sword. All-in-All though, I think you're progressing along just fine."

"Very Good Harry," said Reverend Ewls. "But you're still exerting too much physical strength, you need to meditate more often."

Harry nodded humbly before his face gave way to a twitch, a voice entering his mind, as if to warn of imminent danger to his friends. His face quickly looked away from Reverend Ewls to the ceiling.

"I sense it too," said Ewls.

Harry and the two Nasserites ran into the great hall where Harry met Ron and Hermione, both of whom wore a face of utter shock and fear.

"My God Harry," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Hogwarts is under attack, there's been a coup, Voldemort has taken control of the ministry of magic."

The African Nasserite lead the four into a small dark room where other concerned Nasserites had gathered. One of the Nasserites took out his wand and pointed it at a blank painting.

"_Videro."_

As if playing a film screen, the blank painting showed smoke rising from the Hogwarts castle. On the inside curses were being thrown almost at random. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Reverend Ewls, and the other Nasserites watched in horror as the famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fell to Voldemort's attack.

"My God, Amanda!" pleaded Reverend Ewls.

--------------------

The attempts of the professors to evacuate the school had broken down immediately after Voldemort had entered. Over a thousand wizards now plowed through the school, killing anyone they came across. The Dementors also attacked at random, sometimes kissing even Voldemort's men. Those who could, fought back, but the situation was clearly a rout. The only hope was to escape.

Argus Filch, unable to do magic as a squib, went to his office and donned a muggle shot-gun. As Death Eaters stormed his office he managed to take three out with his weapon before succumbing to a killing curse. As they tried to get first years out of the school in the direction of Hagrid's cabin, Professor McGonagall and Healer Ewls were attacked and surrounded by several Death Eaters and Wizards and Witches in Auror Uniforms.

Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, along with Theo, and Elliot Ewls were hiding several first year Gryffindors in a secret passageway, emerging from there when they saw Amanda Ewls and Professor McGonagall surrounded. Several of the Death Eaters had Nephesite swords and were deflecting the curses hurled at them by McGonagall and Healer Ewls until finally several Wizards fired killing curses at Healer Ewls and McGonagall, both of whom fell dead to the floor.

"No!" shouted Elliot, unknowingly giving away their position.

Theo pulled his little brother back into the passageway in an attempt to prevent him from going on a rampage against the wizards who had just murdered their mother. Ginny then slammed shut the portrait hole entrance to the passageway from the inside, and took the lead with Luna, in front of the frightened first-years going the other direction. Theo and Elliot joined them in the front of the group. As they ran, they found a fork in the passageways, deciding the direction from which they had originally come was too dangerous, Theo gave Luna, Ginny, and Elliot the order to keep the first years moving down the new passage-way, while he held off the oncoming attackers, who were undoubtedly following them since they now knew the location of the passageway.

"No!" protested Elliot.

"You're coming with us, Theo!" demanded Ginny.

"We don't have time to argue," Theo said. "I can give you a few more seconds, get yourselves and these first-years out!"

Ginny's and Theo's eyes connected, Ginny realized that she was not going to convince him otherwise. Rather than continue arguing, she took Elliot by his shoulders and dragged him onward.

"No!" Elliot shouted.

"Quiet, you'll give away out position," Ginny snapped.

"THEO! NO!"

Theo walked back down the corridor in the direction from which he came. Undoubtedly enemy wizards were now only meters away. Sure enough, the first impediment curse came his way only moments after he, Elliot and Ginny were separated, it hit the wall a few feet in front of him. He made a quick motion with his wand causing fire to shoot out of it like a flame-thrower. He held the spell for as long as he could before releasing it, revealing several men's bodies aflame, rolling around on the floor in agony.

One of the wizards who survived the fire attack fired a stunner at Theo which missed. Theo responded with his own impediment jinx. Smoke now filled the hallway which prevented him from seeing any more of his attackers. From somewhere in front of him came the fateful chant, "_Avada Kedavra!" _The last thing Theo saw was a blinding flash of green before he lay on the floor lifeless.

--------------------

In a cavernous fourth-floor corridor, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, the Patil twins, Thaddeus, and Rachel, lead by Professor Flitwick, attempted to defend themselves against an overwhelming number of attacking Dementors, Death Eaters, and Aurors. When the attack began, Lavender lasted only a few seconds before a stunner sent her flying back several feet into one of the stone walls. A Dementor then finished her off with a kiss before Seamus, who was closest to her could successfully conjure a patronus.

The sight of her friend laying empty and soulless after a Dementor's kiss caused Parvati to run out from behind the cover of a large statue for her practically dead friend. Flitwick tried to shout at her in an attempt to call her back to cover. A Death Eater, however, wasted no time in using the killing curse on her. At the sight of her sister thrown several feet back by a green curse, Padma Patil began to lose control of her emotions, screaming, revealing her position to the Aurors and Death Eaters as she hid alone behind another statue, not far from their forward most position. It was not long before she died in the same fashion.

Under the immense pressure of battle, Seamus finally decided that he could take no more. He threw his wand down and his hands up, shouting "I surrender" as he left his cover and approached a female Death Eater. Flitwick tried to shout warnings to him, but to no avail.

"Please ma'am, I surrender," he said to the female Death Eater.

The Female Death Eater smiled at him and nodded. At her smile, Seamus gave a sigh of relief, perhaps she wouldn't kill him. In midst of her smile, she then raised her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Seamus was sent back several meters, dead.

Thaddeus and Rachel stood out in the open, partially obscured by smoke, each dueling two enemy Wizards a piece.

"Expelliarimus!" shouted Thaddeus at one of the wizards with whom he dueled a Death Eater, whose wand flew out of his hand.

"Avada Ked…" Began the Auror to his right.

"Levicorpus!" Cried his sister, the Auror flipped upside down, and was lifted several feet off of the ground. With a wave of her wand, the Auror was sent smacking into the wall.

Thaddeus then turned to a Death Eater Bearing upon his sister, who had waved his wand for the cruciatus curse. Rachel fell to the floor in spasms.

"Rictusempra" shouted Thaddeus, causing the Death Eater to laugh uncontrollably, and lose his focus on casting the cruciatus curse. Rachel had, in the course of her torture, lost hold of her wand. She noticed, however another Death Eater waving his wand in order to curse Thaddeus as he was busy chuckling at the one he had recently cursed, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Tad look out!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light hurled at Thaddeus, catching him in the back, throwing him forward several feet. The Death Eater failed to notice how Rachel had retaken her wand and was now aiming it him.

"Stupefy!"

The death eater fell unconscious. Rachel rose to her feet and limped to her dead brother. She sat down beside him, giving up her wand in resignation. She was the last one alive; she saw Professor Flitwick's and Dean Thomas's bodies laying dead on the floor of the corridors. She took her brother's body into her arms, crying loudly tears of mourning, fear, anger, heartache.

As five Death Eaters, three Dementors, and two Aurors surrounded her, she made the sign of the cross amidst her crying. The wizards let the three Dementors take care of her; two of them swooped down upon her, holding her down. As she was pinned to the floor the memory of the cruciatus curse, and seeing her brother die was relived. The third Dementor removed its hood and placed its lips upon hers. In seconds, Rachel Ewls' soul was gone.

--------------------

The passage followed by Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Elliot Ewls led outside of the castle not far from Hagrid's hut. From there they would get off the grounds through the forbidden forest as quickly as they could, hoping they wouldn't be followed far into the forest. As they reached the opening leading outside of the castle, they first checked to make sure that no enemies were present. Seeing none, Elliot stepped a few feet outside of the castle. Checking around him, he saw no one coming.

"The coast is clear," he called back to Ginny and Luna, who waved to the first years standing just behind them in the passage indicating that they were to move forward quickly. After the first-years were safely outside of the castle, walking at a quick pace Luna and Ginny left the passageway. Ginny caught up quickly with Elliot, taking his hand into hers, Luna however, was lagging behind somewhat. A voice was heard from back inside the passageway.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Luna fell lifeless to the ground.

"Run," called Ginny to the first years.

Elliot squeezed Ginny's hand as the two of them ran just behind the first years, shouting at them to run faster toward Hagrid's cottage. The two took cover behind a tree which stood between the school and Hagrid's cottage.

"Keep moving," Elliot called to them, they obeyed without hesitation.

Elliot and Ginny then fired stunners at the Death Eaters who were now clearing the passageway from which they had originally come. The emerging Death Eaters hurled green killing curses at the tree. Elliot and Ginny retook their cover; the killing curses missed them in the nick of time. Before the two of them could return fire again, Ginny turned to Elliot.

"Elliot, I never told you how I felt about you."

Elliot's face bore an expression of both fear and sadness.

"Ginny now isn't the time."

"There will never be another time Elliot," she corrected. "I love you, I wanted you to know before we died."

Elliot took hold of Ginny's hands and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"We're not going to die, we have a savior," he said, this caused her to grin slightly through her own look of terror. Ginny started to cry aloud, her tears flowed uncontrollably.

"I will see you in paradise," she said as she made the sign of the cross.

Elliot nodded as he signed the cross himself. Without hesitation, the two of them left the cover of the tree and charged the oncoming Death Eaters. Before he could get a curse of his own off, a killing curse met Elliot Ewls in the head, knocking him down where he stood. Ginny fired several stunners, knocking out two Aurors and a Death Eater successfully. Another Death Eater from behind, however, motioned his wand without incantation; a green light, Ginny Weasley was dead.

--------------------

Hagrid had been asleep in his cabin, for some reason it had not occurred to the Death Eaters to come after him. Awaked by the sound of curses and Jinxes, he came out of his cabin to see the smoke rising from the school, beholding it in tears just as the first-years that Ginny, Elliot, and Luna had led out of the school arrived.

"Hagrid, what are we going to do," cried one of the girls. "There are too many of them."

Hagrid almost ignored the frightened, teary-eyed first years, and beheld his beloved home. There was nothing he could do to stop the current tragedy. His first instinct was one of rage, he wanted to go up to the castle and single-handedly take care of the Death Eaters. This however was tempered by a second plea of frightened first-year girl. Realizing his responsibility to protect these children, and that there was nothing he could do, he nodded.

"Alright yer lot, follow me, we'll get outta here."

Hagrid and the first-years left the grounds through the forbidden forest, eventually circling around to Hogsmeade, where the entire village was trying to evacuate itself as the Dark Mark appeared over the school.

Within an hour, the battle was over. The Hogwarts students and professors never stood a chance. With the exception of Hagrid, none of the professors made it out alive, and only a handful of the students managed to escape. After ensuring that not a single living thing was left at the castle, Voldemort led his army back to Hogsmeade.

At Hogsmeade, Voldemort was infuriated that the village was trying to evacuate, he ordered all of the civilians to return to their homes, after which he rounded up ten Hogsmeade Citizens, including Madam Rosmerta, and ordered them subjected to the Dementors Kiss. Some of the Hogsmeade residents managed to escape, among them were Hagrid and the first-years. Hogwarts was left standing as a reminder of Voldemort's power, the bodies were left to rot where they fell.

Voldemort returned to the ministry of magic, where he immediately convened a council of his closest Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy who was rescued, along with Augustus Rockwood and Avery, from Hogwarts. Also among the Death Eaters present were Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback, among others. They all sat at a large round table; on the prominent wall of the room hung a map of Europe, Africa, Asia, and North America. Voldemort addressed the council from where he sat.

"My friends, it has begun," Voldemort said. "…a world-wide revolution against liberals, against Christians and religious fanatics, and against Mud-blood lovers who continue to pollute our sacred magical blood with Muggle influence. People all across the world are rising up to seize their birthright as wizards. Soon the concept of national boundaries in Wizardry will be obsolete, a united world of pure-blood wizards and witches. Bella?"

Bellatrix Lestrange then took the floor, addressing the council from where she sat.

"In addition to the United Kingdom, the magical governments of Germany, France, and Holland have fallen to our supporters," said Lestrange. "In all other nations, the revolution continues with limited success. The Government of Russia has successfully put down our supporters in battle near Novogorod. Our American supporters are too few in number to rise against the US Department of Magic. In India, our supporters were defeated this morning at New Delhi, and have resorted to Guerilla warfare, and assassinations of key officials in the Indian Ministry of Magic. Such is also the case in South Africa, Rwanda, and the Congo. The revolution seems to have had its greatest successes in Europe, but even in the nations where we now control the governments, organized liberal resistance still exists. Yesterday at dawn three Death Eaters were murdered in Liverpool. English and French liberal resistance fighters seem to be disorganized, independent guerillas, mostly ex-members of the Order of the Phoenix. We believe ex-Aurors Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shackbolt, and Nymphadora Tonks, the Germans and the Dutch rebellions on the other hand are much more militarized. Yesterday, the office of the attaché for the German ministry of magic was destroyed by German Liberals. Schweinzunge, one of Germany's largest Wizardry cities and a major source of our supporters is now under siege by the German Liberal Rebel Army. The German ministry of Magic has requested aid from the English."

With this Lucius Malfoy Broke in.

"May I suggest caution my Lord?" Malfoy said. "Any attempt to send our forces abroad would encourage further rebel activity in England and Scotland, we must maintain order here until we can be sure that the rebellion has been crushed."

"What rebellion Lucius?" asked Voldemort in a rare display of lack of concern over a potential threat. "Scrimgeour is dead, are is Cacius Ewing, Artemis Grey, McGonagall, Dumbledore, No one is left to lead a major revolt against us."

"What about Severus Snape my lord?" Malfoy continued. "He knows more about our capabilities than anyone else among our enemies, and the Ministry of Magic failed to apprehend him. He would be a formidable opponent."

"He is of little concern," Voldemort argued. "He would never be able to amass an army great enough to threaten us. This is a world-wide conflict, national boundaries are meaningless, our German brothers are as important to me, as any of us in England."

"What of the Nasserite Order?" asked Fenrir Greyback.

"He have yet to see any opposition from the Nasserite order," said Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Nor can we expect too formidable an opposition from them," Voldemort said casually. "Many of them were arrested by the various national ministries of magic, and I issued explicit instructions to the leaders of our counter-part revolutionary movements in other nations that they were to be executed, as enemies of pure-blood magic."

"My lord we do not know the strength of the Nasserite order."

"You are trained in the dark arts of the Nephesite order Lucius, as are many of us, as will, one day, all of us," Voldemort said. "If the Nasserites attack, we will be ready for them."

--------------------

The day after the attack, the bodies still remained on the ground where they fell, the smoke still rose from the school which was now almost devoid of life. After hearing of the attack, Severus Snape, along with his companion of the past year, hurried quickly to the school, unfortunately they arrived the morning after it was over.

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy surveyed the dead bodies on the floor. Tears had welded in Malfoy's eyes as he noticed several of his fellow Slytherins among the dead, including Pansy Parkinson, the closest thing to a girlfriend he ever had; his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle, among others that he recognized. He even shed tears for his ex enemies in Gryffindor. Severus Snape tried to give the appearance of being unemotional, but failed as he noticed several of his favorite students among the dead.

"Not even the Slytherins survived," he said. "How terrible"

"Professor, I've looked all over the school," Draco Malfoy said through his tears. "And I can think of some people I know who are unaccounted for, Professor Hagrid for one, a few others from Slytherin, I think they'd be third-years by now, one person I knew from Huffelpuff I didn't see."

As Malfoy finished saying this, Snape's gaze fell upon the body of Professor McGonagall. He sighed with frustration as he beheld his ex-colleague.

"We can only hope that enough people are alive after the coup to organize some kind of resistance."

"But Professor, is there not already a resistance?"

"An ineffectual one, three Death Eaters were killed by random guerillas," Snape Clarified. "In order to defeat the Dark Lord much more precision will be required than sloppy assassination attacks, we have to organize."

"But how are we going to do that without the Death Eaters knowing about it?"

"There are hiding and secrecy charms Draco, charms which will soon come in very handy," said Snape. "Now we must leave, this fortress will soon become an enemy stronghold."

--------------------

At the Temple of the Holy Cross, the mood was grim, Hermione and Ron retreated to their living quarters and mourned their friends in isolation. Reverend Ewls, who usually had a positive disposition, was now constantly in isolation, and when not in isolation, he was always in tears. He did not know whether or not his family survived, or how many of his family survived if any had managed.

Harry continued his training, progressing along in his ability to substitute his physical abilities with immersion in the love of God. His swordsmanship was already second unto none, and he was now constantly seeing visions in meditation. It seemed quite likely that he would be the first in his class to be ready to take on a master. Being allowed to choose a master, he knew exactly who he wanted. The only trouble was that Reverend Ewls was constantly missing, as was Father Bates who was leaving the temple for long periods of time, purporting to assist straggling Nasserites to return. Harry thus found himself alone often.

Whenever Father Bates would return from wherever he was journeying to, the news he brought back regarding England was always worse and worse. Apparently a resistance had formed, but it was still weak. Bates also brought Reverend Ewls the sad news that none of his family survived. Ewls did not take it well; he simply retreated to the solitude of his living quarters.

Hermione and Ron emerged from their quarters after several days alone together. They informed Harry that they had decided to go back to Britain to join the resistance. They had also decided that they would get married before they went back. Unfortunately, this meant that Harry had to speak to Reverend Ewls, a task which Harry dreaded quite thoroughly. Who knew what state he might be in?

In his temple bedroom, Ewls sat pondering over an album full of moving photographs of his wife and children. They were smiling and waving at him. Through his tears which fell upon the album, he smiled back, remembering them, unable to let them go. A knock was suddenly heard at the door to his quarters.

"Come in."

The door opened, and in walked Harry with an expression of apprehension at approaching Ewls. Ewls did not look up to see who had just entered his room. He merely kept staring at the album, his tears falling to it where visible even to Harry.

"Excuse me Reverend," Harry said, then noticing the album and the tears falling to it. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," said Ewls in a voice of emotionless despair. "I welcome the company, what is it?"

"Father Bates is off traveling the world by floo looking for Nasserite stragglers," said Harry. "So far we've found only a few."

"No, I didn't expect that he would too many of them," said Ewls in a voice of hopeless resignation. "It was all a ploy Harry, and we fell right into it. Voldemort created something that the Ministry would fear more than he, and then he gained their support by pledging to destroy it. The Nasserites pledged to defend what was right, so the world's magical governments hunted down the very people who could save them. Luckily three quarters of our active order was at the temple when the war resumed, along with some reserves." Ewls' eyes remained focused on the album. His voice suddenly turned informational, even positive. "You never really got the chance to know my children did you?"

"I met them, I worked with them, but no, sadly I did not." Harry felt somewhat awkward at the subject matter, but he decided to humor Reverend Ewls, not seeing a way out of simply listening.

"I loved them so much, but I fear that I didn't really get a chance to truly know them either," Ewls said. "You see I was always away from them when they were growing up. If I wasn't teaching I was off with the Nasserites on some assignment. Sometimes I spent months away from them. They were so different from one another, they were always fighting, yet it was their music that brought them together, that and their religion. The two great loves they all shared were music and the Lord. Ah Theo, nothing was ever good enough for him, he was a born leader, always demanding more from his siblings, in that way he showed them he cared. In a lot of ways he was like Hermione, he always stuck up for Elliot though, and Elliot followed him wherever he would go. Tad, Tad was almost the opposite, if there was one thing that Tad hated the most it was the spotlight, he was so intelligent, yet so afraid of attention. He was also, I think, the _most _pious of them, he was always reading the bible, always consulting the bible even for simple things. He became so dogmatic he even considered leaving wizardry and joining the Churches of Christ, but he eventually saw the true history of Christian Wizardry, he mellowed a little bit in his last years. Rachel, so stubborn, she was so pompass and arrogant, she always had to have the last word, but she never stopped telling everyone that she loved them. Dear Elliot, he was so unlike the rest of them, he was dreamer, imagined things," Ewls began to lose control of his emotions as he continued. Tears fell from his eyes freely as he broke down crying.

"I'm so sorry."

Ewls quickly pulled himself together, closed the album and put them back in his desk.

"Well, they are with God now," Ewls sounded like he was consoling himself, like he was looking to Harry for support and affirmation, which was unusual since Harry usually went to him. "And I still have a job to do, so I tell myself. God called them home, but I Just wish that I could have been with them, that I could have died with them. I tried to convince Amanda not to come with me as I accepted the Chaplaincy at Hogwarts, I tried to tell her that it was dangerous with the war on, but she didn't listen, she told me that I had spent so much time away from the children, and that after this year Theo was going off to start his career training and I would have missed his last year of childhood. She told me that if they didn't come I'd regret it; I was beginning to think that she was right. Not that I blame her, she wanted me to be close to them. She wanted our family to be together.

"She was right Reverend," said Harry, the inspiration from his words coming from a source outside his own self. "God predetermines the time of our deaths you had no control over it, she had no control over it, it was not your fault, it was not her fault. They are in paradise."

"I know Harry, I know." He was definitely trying to hold back tears. "I tried to comfort Ron earlier, like your comforting me. I remember how at first Ron couldn't understand that God had a purpose for Hermione's death, but then how he eventually came to terms with it just before she came back. Now I really admire his strength; as a minister I have counseled people who have lost loved ones, but I never faced that kind of loss myself. I have seen Christ, I have touched his holy Cross, and I know that Jesus is the Son of God, and that God is love, but I almost laid that all aside to curse God just a second ago."

"Reverend Hermione asked me to…" Harry began, he paused unsure of what to say. "She was afraid to ask her yourself but… Ron and Hermione have decided to return to England to join the resistance together, they're going to leave Harry Ronald here; they want to get married before they leave."

A sudden glimmer of hope came to Reverend Ewls' eyes. He even began to grin.

"They want me to perform the ceremony?"

"Yes."

"I would be happy to."

"Are you sure?" Harry said trying to be supportive. "There are other ministers…"

"'_To everything there is a season,_'" Ewls quoted. "_'…and a time to every purpose under heaven._' In midst of the death of my family, in midst of this terrible war, to be asked to be a part of something new, something beautiful… I thank God for such an opportunity."

"I just hope that they live long enough to truly enjoy the fruits of their marriage."

Rev. Ewls nodded. "Hmm I do too, I must admit that their chances are not exactly the best."

Harry Paused as a smile came upon his face and tears to his eyes.

"I guess sometimes all we have is hope."

"Harry, I sense that something is troubling you."

"The prophesy Reverend."

"Isaiah?"

"Not that prophesy, the one about me," Harry Clarified. "I'm supposed to kill Voldemort, but I have no idea how I'm going to. Maybe Voldemort will kill me."

"It's possible," Ewls said, this clearly did not make Harry feel any better. "Only a powerful Nasserite, with the love of God as his ally can possibly defeat Voldemort, or any Nephesite for that matter."

"Nephesite?"

"An order not even mentioned in the Wizard bibles," Ewls said. "But the sworn enemy of the Nasserites since the days of Sampson, they believe only in power, their only goal is the acquisition of control over everything, even death, even power over God. When the Catholic Church was purging wizardry and Witchcraft from Christianity, the Nasserite warnings about the Nephesites went ignored, the Nephesites disappeared into the shadows for the first several hundred years of Christianity, until 1042 AD, when they appeared from hiding and a war ensued. They were defeated, presumed annihilated, at the cost of the near annihilation of the Nasserite order, our order barely survived. Voldemort is the resurrection, I believe, of the Nephesite order."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been sensing a disturbance in the cosmos lately, all Nasserites have been, there's something wrong, something deeper than all of this than what we know about; a hatred of great intensity, not only directed at muggle-borns, and blood-traitors, but at the very core of goodness," said Ewls. "I believe, after analyzing Voldemort through Albus' letters to me regarding him—and I informed Dumbledore about this—that he is a Nephesite."

"Is this why God called me to be a Nasserite, so that I could fulfill my destiny according to Trelawney's prophesy?"

"That would be my assumption."

"I'm not sure I'm up to it Reverend," Harry said in a voice of near despair.

"Harry, God qualifies us for the work he calls us to do," said Ewls. "Never underestimate the power of his love; armed with it, all things are possible to those who have faith. On the same token though, never underestimate the power of the dark arts. Many Nasserites have either been killed, or lead astray by so doing."

"Lead astray?" In Harry's voice was now a hint of worry.

"Nephesites have so much hatred that its force surrounds them," Ewls clarified, his voice also giving hints of worry. "You can feel it emanating from them, and it is possible to give into your anger for the Nephesites within to the point of where it becomes hatred. In the presence of the force of hatred emanating from Nephesites, it is much easier to give into this power. Never do that! Remember that a Nasserite's strength flows from the love of God, (A/N Yeah I know this sounds like Yoda, but bear with me) but beware if you turn to anger, or hatred, or lose control of your fears, or turn your fight into a means by which to seek revenge, you will begin a path that will lead you to turn to the dark arts. That is why only someone immersed in the love of God can defeat any Nephesite, especially Voldemort."

Harry nodded, a look of resolve came upon his face.

"Well, if God calls me to this work, may his will be done."

"You have great faith Harry, hold onto it, it will aid you in your tasks ahead," said Ewls, now smiling calmly. "Now, Come Harry, we have work to do."

Ewls stood and opened the door to exit his room.

"More training?"

"No," said Reverend Ewls as he turned to face Harry with a smile. "Wedding preparations."


	26. Chapter 26, Mrs Ronald Billius Weasley

I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, this fanfic is for fun, these characters are the rightful property of JK Rowlings.

Chapter 26: Mrs. Ronald Billius Weasley

Ron and Hermione's wedding preparations were quick. Within three days of their decision to get married, the main chapel was ready for them. The Nasserites, quite excited to be engaging in something to get their minds off of recent tragedies, had all pitched in support to the couple. Female Nasserites, using a combination of skill and magic, managed to obtain a wedding dress for Hermione, while the male Nasserites found extremely nice-looking, yet older-style dress robes for Ron and Harry.

For everyone involved with the planning of the wedding, the joyous occasion served as an escape from the war, for everyone but Ron and Hermione that is. Ron and Hermione appeared much as they did at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries two years earlier; nervous, difficult to talk to, shaky, frustrated. They pretty much had to avoid each other for the three days separating their decision to get married and their actual wedding.

Their wedding day came, Ron and Hermione separated themselves from each other as the final preparations began. The Chapel was ready, the Nasserite musician was practicing her organ skills as hundreds of Nasserites filed into the chapel. Reverend Ewls had gotten into his white and gold vestments and had prepared his notes for the ceremony. He awaited the arrival of Ron at the platform between the altar and the rows of pews in which sat the Nasserites. The female Nasserite who had helped Hermione give birth held, in her arms, the crying Harry Ronald Granger as she sat in the front row of pews.

As Harry Ronald interrupted the peaceful chapel with screams, Ronald Weasley was a nervous wreck as he and Harry changed into their dress robes in a bathroom near the chapel. Ron was shaking so badly, he was having difficulty putting on his robes. Harry noticed this and tried to present to his best friend the presence of calm.

"Ron just relax, you'll do fine."

"Relax!" Ron said sounding frustrated. "How the hell do you expect me to relax?"

"I know, it's only the most important day of your life," Harry responded, Ron definitely did not feel any better after this was said. "Look mate, you told me yourself, you've been waiting for this since the first day saw her on the train right?"

"Yeah, but now its all so real," said Ron with a mixed voice of contemplation and terror. "I'm going to be married!" His voice then turned slightly sad. "But I don't know how long it will last, with the war and all. I know I'm supposed to trust in God's will Harry, but I must admit that I am afraid, afraid that in a few days I'll lose her again."

"Death is a part of life Ron," said Harry. "We're all going to die, if you two don't face death during the war, then you will some other time, you probably won't die at the same time so one of you will leave the other."

"If I lose Hermione again, I don't know if I can carry on Harry."

"You both may yet survive this war," said Harry optimistically. "It's possible, sometimes all we have is hope right?"

Ron smiled and nodded. The two finished putting on their dress robes and then looked themselves in the mirror. Smiles grazed their lips as they looked quite dashing. A tear suddenly came to Ron's face as he addressed Harry without his usual nervousness, instead his voice was resolved and solemn.

"Harry, I wanted to say that you have been my best mate for the past seven years," Ron began. "And I am so grateful for all that you have done for me, for sticking up for me, letting me be a part of your adventures, you're my brother, you could be the only brother I have left, and thank you for doing this."

After Ron had said this, a tear came to his eye.

"Ron, I'm the one who should be thanking you," said Harry. "…both you and Hermione. You've always been there for me, you've always supported me morally, and." Harry began to sob. "You're the only brother and sister I've ever had, and I thank you for the privilege of serving as best man."

Ron smiled as similar tears came to his eyes. The two embraced solemnly.

"Come on, let's get you married," said Harry.

The two broke apart, left the bathroom, and headed for the sanctuary. Harry Ronald still cried and screamed at the top of his lungs, which did not help his surrogate father's already disposition as he, Harry, and Reverend Ewls stood in the sanctuary awaiting Hermione's entrance. They stood in formation, Reverend Ewls stood directly in front of the altar, Ron stood just in front of him and to the left, Harry stood behind Ron.

"Ron do you have a ring?"

At this question, Ron began to breath heavily, his nervousness increased ten-fold.

"Oh bloody hell, I, I didn't think about that," panicked Ron. "I thought we'd get married back in England so we'd be able to take care of that then!"

"Ron, Ron, Calm down," Ewls took from his pocket a small golden ring and handed it to Ron. "Take this one, Amanda's fingers were as small as Hermione's when we got married."

"Reverend," Ron protested taking the ring. "This is Amanda's?"

Reverend Ewls' face began to screw up though he fought it, trying to appear unemotional. He was definitely fighting back tears.

"We both outgrew our wedding-rings, I was supposed to get them re-sized a year ago but, things happen right?"

Ron noticed Ewls' tears, he shook his head.

"Reverend, I can't take this."

"Oh yes you can," said Ewls, more resolved. "My marriage has just ended, yours is just beginning," Ewls' attempts to fight back his tears failed as a tear rolled off his cheek. "And to me this wedding represents something new, coming out of something old, like a newborn baby coming out of labor pains. That's how I know that you two will both survive this war. Those rings belong in the hands of two people who are starting their lives together afresh. And…" Ewls paused, his tears giving way to a smile. "I've already given Hermione my wedding ring to give to you."

Ron nodded in gratitude and handed the ring to Harry who put it in his pocket. The main entrance to the chapel at the other end of the aisle cracked, making a sound which caught Reverend Ewls', Ron's, and Harry's attention. A young Nasserite female in a blue dressed leaned through the door's crack and gave Ewls a thumbs up. Ewls cleared his eyes of tears and nodded.

"Well gentlemen, time to get this show on the road," said Ewls. "Good luck Ron."

Reverend Ewls gave the organist a nod, she then began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D. The same young Nasserite woman leaned through the crack in the door, emerged fully, and began to walk slowly toward the front of the Altar. Ron's hands were shaking, he could not calm himself, his status as nervous wreck returned to him. Immediately after the young female Nasserite arrived at the platform in front of the altar, standing directly across from Harry, the door to the chapel opened widely revealing to Ron his bride.

As if a switch was flipped in his mind, Ron was suddenly no longer nervous, shocked was a better description. He had never seen Hermione, or anyone for that matter, look so beautiful. Hermione walked forward slowly without escort, wearing a huge beaming smile, carrying a bouquet of flowers, wearing an eloquent white dress. The Nasserite women had done an amazing job at getting her usually uncontrollable hair to be submissive. The sight of her walking forward to the altar reminded Ron of how beautiful she looked at the Yule Ball their fourth year for Victor Krum. Ron was quite pleased to think, however, that she had surpassed that evening by leaps and bounds.

As she drew closer, Ron saw the tears forming in her eyes through which she beamed at him. He smiled back at her, tears of his own forming in his eyes. Just before arriving at the platform, as was custom, she stopped. Ron went down from the platform and took her right hand in his left. The couple's tears could be seen by all as they beamed at each other, looking each other directly in the eyes. As they stared at each other, the organist finished Canon in D, and Reverend Ewls began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and the angels, and in the presence of these witnesses, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love in the joining of Ronald Billius Weasley, and Hermione Jane Granger in the blessed union of holy matrimony. Marriage is created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and his Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Before we proceed, should there be anyone who has cause as to why these two should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Ewls paused for a few seconds, after which he motioned for Ron and Hermione to take their place in front of him. They did so with obvious joy in their eyes, the tears flowed freely for each of them, as they stood across from each other, just in front of Reverend Ewls, they joined hands.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger," Ewls continued. "Life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live it together. Love is given to us by our families and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and it is the goal of a married life. But a husband and wife should not confuse love with worldly measures, for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain this union. Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love of us is unconditional and free. Today truly is a glorious day the Lord has made—as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest gift of all—the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today—and those here in spirit—wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer. As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly. Within the Scriptures, nothing is of more importance that love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: 'God is Love.' We are assured that 'Love conquers all.' It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure. So Ronald Billius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife Do you vow to love her, to honor her, to cherish and protect her, and forsaking all others to keep yourself only for her, until death shall separate you?"

Ron and Hermione, throughout the course of Reverend Ewls' speaking, never kept their attention off of one another. They were almost not paying any attention which caused Ron to nearly miss his queue, after only a second, however, he realized what was going on.

"I do."

Hermione smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hermione Jane Granger," Ewls continued. "Do you take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your husband, do you vow to love him, to honor him, to cherish and protect him, and forsaking all others, to keep yourself only for him, until death shall separate you?"

Through her tears and smiles, Hermione, without hesitation, answered…

"I do."

"A reading from the first Epistle of Brother Paul to the Corinthians, the thirteenth Chapter," Ewls continued. "_'Though I speak with the tongues of men and angels—but do not have love, I am only sounding brass or tinkling cymbals. Though I have the gift of prophecy and understanding all mysteries and all knowledge, and though I have all faith so that I could remove mountains—but do not have love, I am nothing. Though I bestow all my goods to feed the poor, and though I give my body to be burned but do not have love, it profits me nothing. Love endures and is kind. Love is not envious or jealous. Love wants not itself, is not puffed up, does not behave itself unseemly, seeks not its own, it is not easily provoked, and thinks no evil. Love does not rejoice in unrighteousness - but in truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never fails. Where there are prophecies, they shall fail, where there be tongues, they shall cease, where there be knowledge, it shall vanish away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when that which is perfect is come, that which is part shall be done away with. When I was a child I spoke as a child, thought as a child, reasoned as a child. When I became a man, I put away my childish things. For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know even as also I am known. And now abides faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love.'_ The couple will now exchange vows."

Ron's gaze became powerful, resolved, rivaling that of Reverend Ewls. Yet, he continued to smile, and tears continued to fall from his eyes as he spoke.

"I, Ronald Billius Weasley, take thee Hermione Jane Granger to be my wife, To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and I vow my love to thee forevermore."

Hermione's smile was overwhelming, she could not help but sob as she spoke.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take thee Ronald Billius Weasley to be my Husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and I vow my love to thee forevermore."

As Reverend Ewls continued, his eyes became watery, he even had to use his thumb in front of everyone to clear a tear falling from his eyes.

"Do you have the rings?

Harry handed the Ring that Ewls provided, to Ron. The Young Nasserite woman handed a ring to Hermione. Reverend Ewls extended his hand to Ron, who then placed the ring in his hand. Ewls held the ring up before the congregation. As he spoke he was definitely waging a losing battle against his tears.

"The ring, forming a perfect circle is an outward sign of inner grace. Just as a circle represents infinity, everlasting, perfection, so shall these rings be forever a symbol of Hermione and Ron's perfect, everlasting love for each-other." He then handed the ring back to Ron. "Ron, take Hermione's left hand, and when you're ready place the ring upon her finger saying, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

Ron took Hermione's left hand and held the ring to the finger on which already rested her engagement ring. Ron hesitated for a second before continuing.

"Hermione Jane Granger, with this ring, I thee wed," he said sliding the ring upon her finger

"Hermione, take Ron's left hand," Ewls instructed as she did so. "And when you are ready place the ring upon his finger saying, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

"Ron Billius Weasley," she said through her sobs and smile. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Reverend Ewls' gaze turned to the female healer who had helped deliver Harry Ronald, and now held Harry Ronald in her arms.

"Kathryn Harrington, if you would bring the child forward Please."

The female healer brought Harry Ronald, who was surprisingly quiet to the altar in front of Reverend Ewls, between Ron and Hermione. Hermione beamed at the sight of her son, as did Ron.

"Ron in addition to taking upon yourself the obligations and vows which you have made to Hermione, are you also willing to vow your love and fidelity as a father to this child? to be there for him, to love him, to care for him, and raise him as your son?"

"I do," said Ron without hesitation.

"Then let the record show as per the wishes of the child's mother that, if Ron has no objections, the name of the child be changed from Harry Ronald Granger, to Harry Ronald Granger Weasley. Does the groom have objection?"

Ron smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not,"

"Ron, Hermione," Ewls continued. "As the two of you come into this marriage uniting as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together—as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect. Let us pray: Oh Lord, Almighty God, our hearts are filled with great joy at the beginning of this blessed union, as these two come before you pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may be ever true and loving, living together is such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding, rid them of all pretense of jealousy. Help them to remember to be to each other as sweetheart, helpmate, friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life bravely. And with the passage of time may the home they create today, truly be a place of love and harmony, where your spirit is ever present. Bless this union we pray, and walk beside Ron and Hermione throughout all their lives together. We ask these things in the name of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ who taught us to pray…"

The entire congregation joined in prayer…

"_Our father, which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven, and give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors, and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, and the Power and the Glory forever, maranatha Amen."_

Reverend Ewls took a sigh, this was clearly the moment both he and the couple had been waiting for.

"Ron, Hermione, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by the saying of these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. And now May Yahweh bless you and keep you. May he make his face shine upon you, and be gracious unto you. May he lift up his countenance unto you, and give you peace, Amen." Ewls turned to Ron with an immense smile. "Ron you may kiss your bride."

Ron and Hermione, through their tears and smiles, brought their lips to each other, sharing a kiss which lasted several joyous seconds, during which, Reverend Ewls excitedly addressed the congregation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Billius Weasley!"

The Nasserite audience erupted in standing ovation as the couple completed their kiss and then turned and faced the congregation with beaming smiles. A Nasserite went into the aisle and took a magical photograph of them as they held hands. In midst of the applause, the couple heard Reverend Ewls' voice muttering to them.

"As soon as you've finished your dance, come with me, the order has prepared a surprise for you."

The congregation was then led into the great hall of the temple and formed a large circle around Ron and Hermione. As this occurred, emanating from somewhere inside the temple, the opening vocals to the muggle love song _"All My Life"_ began. Hermione and Ron then assumed a dancing position and joyfully, romantically danced together in front of the supportive Nasserite audience.


	27. Chapter 27, A Short Honeymoon

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters they are the rightful property of JK Rowlings, nor do I own any of the Irish or Star Wars songs on this page, they are the rightful property of the Brobdingnagian Bards. No harm is intended by this fanfic is its, as always, just for fun.

Chapter 27, A short Honeymoon

After Ron and Hermione Weasley shared a romantic dance to the muggle song _"All My Life,"_ the Nasserites began a quite enthusiastic reception in the great hall as two Irish Nasserites took the stage with various instruments and began to play assorted drinking songs which the Nasserites, being unable to drink themselves, found quite amusing. To Ron and Hermione's dismay as they listened to the Nasserites enjoyment of an Irish party in their honor, Harry and Reverend Ewls had left after the dance, and were absent from the festivities.

"_Some friends and I in a public house  
Was playing a game of chance one night  
When into the pub a fireman ran  
His face all a chalky white.  
"What's up", says Brown, "Have you seen a ghost,  
Or have you seen your Aunt Mariah?"  
"Me Aunt Mariah be buggered!", says he,  
"The bleedin' pub's on fire!" _

"_And there was Brown upside down  
Lappin' up the whiskey on the floor.   
'Booze, booze!' The firemen cried  
As they came knockin' on the door (clap clap)  
Oh don't let 'em in till it's all drunk up  
And somebody shouted MacIntyre!" _

"MACINTYRE!" shouted all the Nasserites in the room.

_  
And we all got blue-blind paralytic drunk  
When the Old Dun Cow caught fire."_

The two Irish Nasserites had quite humorous dispositions, one of them played a mandolin, the other a guitar. The one playing a mandolin had long brown hair with a long beard; it was he who was the lead singer of this particular number. The other was clean-shaven, having a much more pronounced Irish Accent, playing a guitar with an Irish recorder hung around his neck. Both of them carried with them an air similar to Fred and George, which caused Hermione and Ron to love them, they were absolutely hilarious to be around.

The scene reminded Ron and Hermione of the night the Ewls children entertained the entirety of the Gryffindor common-room with Irish Music. Hermione wondered if that was the reason why Harry and especially Reverend Ewls could not stand to be in the room as the festivities took place, knowing what had just happened to everyone they knew at the school. Hermione surprisingly found herself trying to suppress these emotions and enjoy the music, to which random Nasserites who obviously couldn't dance broke into very bad Irish Jigs.

"_Later that night, when the fire was out  
We came up from the cellar below.  
Our pub was burned. Our booze was drunk.  
Our heads was hanging low.  
"Oh look", says Brown with a look quite queer.  
Seems something raised his ire.  
"Now we gotta get down to Murphy's Pub,  
It closes on the hour!" _

"_And there was Brown upside down  
Lappin up the whiskey on the floor.   
'Booze, booze!' The firemen cried  
As they came knockin' on the door (clap clap)  
Oh don't let 'em in till it's all drunk up  
And somebody shouted MacIntyre!" _

"MACINTYRE!" shouted all the Nasserites in the room.

_  
And we all got blue-blind paralytic drunk  
When the Old Dun Cow caught fire."_

After this song ended, the two Nasserites (A/N these two characters are based loosely on a musical duo called the Brobdingnagian Bards, I mean no offense to this group should they happen to, by some chance, read this. For those of you out there who have not been introduced to these wonderful musicians, I highly suggest them, they are AWESOME! http/ broke into a musical sound in an Irish Accent which Hermione recognized immediately, Ron however did not. Once she heard the music, Hermione could not contain herself and began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Ron gave his wife's laughter a strange look several Nasserites jigged around them. 

"Oh, right, you've never seen Star Wars!" she laughed.

"Muggle stuff," shrugged Ron.

"_I sat down beside him and looked him in the eye  
He broke the silence, said you judge me by my size  
Obi-Wan said careful, for Yoda is the best  
I said ok shorty, bring on the test  
Well I could tell you how it ended, I could tell you some lies Let's just say, on that night the force was on his side  
I got all riled up, and they threw me in jail  
I said I don't believe it, Yoda said that's why I failed"_

"_I had one pint of beer, and one shot of scotch,  
I had one bottle of wine, and bourbon on the rocks  
I had one lassie on me right, another on the left,  
I looked that puppet in the eye and said give me the test"_

The two went through several more Irish Drinking Songs before one of the Nasserites quite casually shouted…

"The Soul of a Christian!"

The expressions in the eyes of the two Nasserite Bards quickly became grave. The musician with long brown hair and a beard approached the shouter.

"I don't think this is the right time for that, Silas,"

"Come on McNamara, it's a good song," protested Silas.

The other musician addressed Ron and Hermione…

"Our esteemed colleague is asking us to sing a song that is quite a bit more serious than what we have hitherto been singing, it's a beautiful song, but…"

Hermione nodded, "It's okay."

"You sure," asked McNamara.

"Yes, it'll be fine," said Hermione.

McNamara shrugged, "alright then Walt, let's do it."

The two then began the introduction to a song with a much slower, more contemplative, definitely not humorous tone. It was soft, yet passionate; indeed it was beautiful, yet as Ron and Hermione listened, they could not but help to be moved to tears. The mood of all Nasserites present had also just become much more serious, even prayerful.

"_Oh, they say 'tis a hanging that soon I will be--  
My body a-twistin from yonder oak tree--  
For daring to think that a man could live free...  
but though I may die, 'tis a Christian I'll be."  
_

(A/N, this song is based on an Irish song entitled "The Soul of a Harper," the lyrics have been altered by me, I mean no harm to the author of this song or the Brobdingnagian Bards, this is just for fun, consider it a fanfic of the song.)

_The songs of my hear will never be stilled  
while the cross of the savior still stands on the hill  
for the music of Jesus gives a strength to my will  
and the soul of a Christian, no mortal can kill._

Both Hermione and Ron listened and were moved to tears, though they were both thankful for the requester of this highly inspirational song. Suddenly, Ron noticed Harry standing next to him, tears also welding in his own eyes as he listened to the song. Reverend Ewls stood next to Hermione and also listened attentively.

_For a man of the cross, death holds no sting.  
'Tis another adventure--a wonderous thing.  
And I know that the Gospel will evermore ring  
in the hearts and the bosoms of each Christian's dreams_.

_The songs of my heart will never be stilled  
while the cross of the savior still stands on the hill  
for the music of Jesus gives a strength to my will  
and the soul of a Christian, no mortal can kill._

After the song ended, Reverend Ewls interrupted the proceedings with the announcement that the "surprise" was almost ready. The Nasserites seemed to understand that this meant that the festivities were over as most of them dispersed, but not before giving final words of congratulations to the bride and groom.

Ewls and Harry then led Hermione and Ron out of the great hall and into a dark corridor lit by candles.

"The room is ready reverend," Harry said as they walked.

"The room?" asked Ron.

"Can't rightly have a wedding without a honeymoon, can we?" Harry responded.

"But we can't have a honeymoon, we don't have time," Hermione protested.

Ewls and Harry continued to lead the couple further into the dark corridor, Ewls spoke as he walked.

"You can take three measly hours out of this war to enjoy your first few days of marriage together." said Ewls as the four came upon a wooden door.

Rod didn't exactly catch the flaw in Reverend Ewls' reasoning. Hermione did however.

"Reverend what exactly do you mean?" she asked. "…three measly _hours_ to enjoy the first few _days_ of our marriage?"

Ewls grinned as Harry gave a chuckle. The four now stood in front of the wooden door, it was clear to the couple that whatever Ron and Reverend Ewls had planned for them was on the other side of the door.

"You don't' miss a thing Hermione," Ewls said. "To you, it won't seem like three hours at all."

Reverend Ewls opened the door revealing a luxurious yet empty room with a king-sized for poster bed at the other end of the room. To their right as they entered, was a window overlooking the ocean, at the end of the room opposite the window was a huge opened walk-in closet. There was another door right beside the door through which they came. As the four entered the room, Hermione and Ron were absolutely amazed at its utter luxury.

"The order uses this room for meditation, it usually looks like a chapel but we had it, how shall we say, modified for your purposes. In here, time moves much more slowly, so that a minute out there is an hour in here. So when I say that you have three hours together, what I really mean is that you have seven and a half days together."

"My God!" Hermione exclaimed, a look of excitement in her eyes.

"I love magic," said Ron, smiling with a chuckle.

"You will have everything you need in here," Harry continued. "Luxurious food and clothing," Harry pointed to the door aside the one from which they came. "Through that door there is an entire world to yourself, you'll find a warm beach and a swimming pool, and just about anything you'd want. In here you'll have toiletries, and of course…" Harry paused before continuing as a smirk grazed his lips. "How shall we say, safety and preparation equipment," Harry gave a wink as he finished this statement.

"Now, If you'll excuse us," said Ewls. "Harry and I will get out of your way, have a wonderful honeymoon, I'll see you in three hours, or to you, seven days."

"Have fun you two," said Harry with a sarcastic smile as he and Ewls left, closing the door behind them.

Ron wasted no time voicing his excitement to his bride, "This place is incredible, it's all so real."

Hermione walked into the walk-in closet and went to one of the dressers which sat therein. Upon opening the drawer, she found various potion-vials waiting for her. Picking up one of the vials and examining the label, she noticed the words, _"Anti-Fertility Potion."_ She smiled and gave a chuckle, turning to Ron who was looking out the window at the other end of the room, outside the closet.

"I see what he meant by safety and preparation equipment," she said.

Ron turned and noticed the potion vial. Giving a chuckle, he approached Hermione and examined it himself.

"I didn't know that we Christians believed in that sort of thing," he wondered aloud as he took the vial from her.

"One of the advantages of not being Catholic I guess." (A/N: The previous statement was in no way intended to offend any catholic readers, in fact a protagonist character which has yet to be introduced is, in fact, a Roman Catholic Priest, and it is strongly implied that there are Catholic Nasserites.)

Ron and Hermione then caught each other's eyes, finally realizing emotionally the subject of the conversation in which they had been engaging for the past few seconds. They found themselves locked in each other's eyes, realizing how physically beautiful as well as inwardly beautiful they each were. Ron then closed the small gap between them, bringing his lips to Hermione's, who without hesitation, kissed back softly, gently. Before knowing it, they were locked in each other's arm's, Hermione's hand still clutching the potion vial.

--------------------

Time seemed to lose its meaning for newlyweds, it was impossible for them to calculate in their heads the chronology of the past few hours they had spent together. What they were sure of, however, was that Hermione dropped the potion and did not take it. This did not stop them; they were guided, not by passion and lust, but by feeling, emotion, attachment to one another.

Day, in their imaginary world, turned to night without them noticing. They laid awake in bed together, covered only by their sheets. Ron laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily, Hermione was on her side, resting against Ron, stroking his face, kissing his bare shoulders. Ron's arm cradled Hermione's head in his shoulder, the hand of the other arm across from her was stroking her hair which had returned to its status of bushiness and uncontrollability.

Hermione was much more calm than Ron, not breathing as heavily, but still shaken up by their recent experience. This worried Ron as their experience was positively overwhelming for him. They stared directly into each other's eyes, as if each trying to see deep into the other's soul.

"My God," Ron breathed.

"That was interesting," said Hermione, shaken up but definitely not as much as Ron.

Ron began to chuckle, as did Hermione. Ron brought Hermione's lips to his own with an upward movement of his shoulder. The two enjoyed an intimate kiss for a few seconds before their lips broke apart.

"Ron, when you were dating Lavender," Hermione began in a voice of slight nervousness as if she did not know how Ron would take what she was about to ask. "Did you two ever… you know."

"No," Ron whispered without hesitation, his voice was resolved and solemn. "I'm a virgin… well,"

Ron and Hermione began to laugh.

"I was, just a few hours ago," Ron clarified. "I wonder if we'll get pregnant."

Hermione shook her head, "Doubtful, that's harder than you think, Ron."

Ron's reaction to their recent experience was one of utter physical and emotional daze, Hermione seemed much more controlled and in her right mind, which worried Ron, was it as enjoyable for her as it was for him?

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron began, Hermione's expression was attentive, sympathetic. "I'm concerned, How… well…" Ron took a deep breath. "How was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… was I… you know… any good?"

At this, Hermione paused for a few seconds before beginning to chuckle, a few seconds after that, her chuckle became a hard laugh. Ron rolled his eyes, he did not honestly know how to respond to this but his guess was pessimistic, Hermione's experience was no where near as powerful or enjoyable as his was.

"I knew I must not have been that great," Ron said in despair. "It _was_ my first time."

"Ron, you were wonderful," Hermione said comfortingly. "Though I must admit that I've never had sex with anyone else either so…"

Hermione realized the accidental falsehood of what she had just said. She had almost forgotten the nature of how her wonderful son had come into her life, she could not remember at all the experience of what had happened between her and Lord Voldemort, but she assumed it must have been terrible. As enjoyable as her experience with her husband was, she could not help but be reminded that it was not her first experience with a man. A tear welded in her eye, Ron noticed this and repositioned himself so that he was on his side facing Hermione, his arms rapped around her comfortingly, as Hermione began to cry into his shoulder.

"Hey, It wasn't your fault," Ron began. "You did nothing wrong."

"I had forgotten about it," Hermione sobbed. "I still don't remember a thing about what happened, I don't want to remember."

"You don't have to, in my mind you were a virgin," Ron said solemnly. "We went to the altar together as virgins, and we shared that special part of ourselves with only each other."

Hermione was thankful for her husband's comforting words, but she could not bring herself to stop crying.

"You know I think about little Harry, how precious he is," she sobbed. "And yet what a terrible thing had to occur before he could be brought into the world."

Ron pulled partly away from Hermione in order that he could look her directly in the eyes. Their gazes caught each other, penetrating their respective souls.

"I love you Hermione, I love Harry Ronald, I love you both so much, you are my all-in-all," Ron proclaimed. "I don't care what happened in the past that wasn't our fault, I care about what lies in front of me right now, the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. And I wonder, how did I ever get so lucky. I remember how I used to look at you and dream, then I thought of all the men who'd get to hold you, who'd make you laugh, who'd make love to you, I thought about how lucky they were," tears of his own were now welding in Ron's eyes. "Now I'm the one lying next to you. And I thank God for that, every second I thank God for you."

Hermione's tears were no longer of anguish but of thanksgiving. As they two embraced and laid together in the silence of the night, she prayed silently in thanksgiving for her Son, her Husband, her Family.

--------------------

They had fallen asleep rapped in each other's arms that night. As Hermione lay asleep resting in Ron's tight embrace, she began to twitch. In the depths of her sub-conscious, images were running through, similar but much more quick-paced than the recurrent dream she had been having since the last summer.

These images suddenly ceased. Arms pinned to the grassy ground, pinned by unfriendly hands. The huge torso of a man laying on top of her. Not Fear, Terror! Unimaginable Terror spread through her heart as she looked up into the face of the man lay atop her, entrapping her on the ground, she immediately recognized the face of the man she had never seen but had dreaded since her first year at Hogwarts. She tried to control herself but she could not help screaming.

"Silencio" came the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy.

She could not make a sound as Voldemort's hand moved slowly down her stomach toward the zipper of her pants. Her arm was free, but she could not move it, she was petrified, she could do nothing. She felt the latch and zipper to her pants undone, her head twisted to her left as she beheld the unconscious body of Ron, his hand clutching his wand, not two meters away from her. Her pants and underwear began to slide from her legs uncontrollably.

"No! No! Please!" she thought but could not say on the count of the silencing charm. Her terrified expression and tears screamed these words louder than her mouth could have. Beholding this, both Voldemort, who laid atop her, and Lucius Malfoy, who watched, laughed.

(A/N, this get's pretty bad from here, I have included this for realism's sake but if you are offended by it please don't read the next four paragraphs. I apologize if I have offended anyone, this is why the fanfic is rated M.)

A hard, warm mass worked its way slowly up the side of her legs. She twisted and wiggled to no avail, nothing could save her as the mass reached its destination. Pain! Unbearable Pain! Tears freely flowed from her eyes. She had no choice but to wait, "soon it would be over," she thought. Undoubtedly he would kill her afterward, this must have just been a way for him to have fun with a filthy mud-blood before killing her. Hermione resigned herself to her fate as Voldemort thrust into her for several painful minutes.

When the warm mass left her, Voldemort recovered himself and stood. He took his wand from his robe pocket and aimed it at her. "This was it," Hermione thought. Her mind was absolutely certain that she was now going to die. She was petrified, her wand was several feet from her, even if she could bring herself to move, she did not have enough time to obtain it before Voldemort finished the curse.

"When you wake up you filthy mud-blood whore," Voldemort's calm, high-pitched voice said. "You won't remember a Thing!"

A wave of his wand, a bright blue light, and… a new familiar voice invading her mind…

"Hermione!" the voice called.

Her eyes opened, she suddenly found herself in bed, around her body rapped the loving arms of her husband.

"Hermione!" His voice said again.

Hermione breathed heavily, her tears had created a giant wet spot on the sheets of their bed, and still flowed freely down her cheeks. Her entire body shook as she brought her head to Ron's shoulder and cried aloud, not just sobs, but a hard cry. She now knew, she now understood what had happened to her. Only now did she realize that she did not want to know. Ron's arms stroked her hair and back comfortingly, but even that did not calm her.

"It's okay," came Ron's voice. "I'm here, I'm here."

As the sun slowly rose over the ocean outside their window, and the black sky disappeared, she quite literally cried her eyes out into the loving shoulder of her newlywed husband. It was at least an hour before she had finally cried all she could cry, and lay calm, resting her head in Ron's shoulder.

"What happened Hermione," Ron asked. "What we're you dreaming about."

"It wasn't a dream," Hermione said. "I remember now, I remember everything, I remember how he smelled, how he looked, how he felt, I remember feeling the hatred that came from him." Her tears returned to her. "He entered me, he violated me, I remember it all."

She broke down again into his shoulder. His hands resumed stroking her, comforting her.

"Hermione, it's okay, it's over now, you're safe now, you're with me."

"Oh Ron, I remember it hurt," she cried. "It hurt, I… I tried to fight him but I couldn't, and the more I fought him, the more it hurt. It was in the grass near the creek by your cottage, exactly as I now remember it. It was the night that we remember falling asleep together by the creek, what really happened is that you were stunned…"

A look of realization came over Ron.

"I remember waking up beside you thinking we had just been out late and had fallen asleep by the Creek," Ron confirmed. "Then mum yelled at us for sleeping together. I'm sorry, maybe tonight wasn't the right time for us to make love."

Hermione gained control of her tears and repositioned herself to where they once again looked each other directly in the eye.

"Don't say that," she told him sternly. "I would never regret making love to you, Let's not dwell on what happened, I want to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon.

Hermione brought her lips to Ron's for a short peck. Ron repositioned himself so that he was lying flat on his back, Hermione rested her head upon his chest. The couple fell asleep together.

It was all they could have dreamt of in a honeymoon, they awoke late that afternoon and swam together in the ocean created for the room. After which they wandered the room which seemed to have no end. They spent days together, enjoying every second, wishing it would never end. They had lost track of time. In the backs of both of their minds however, the war raged, they knew that they would have to inevitably return in order to fight; this was their responsibility, their obligation. They also knew that probability dictated that one of them was probably going to die. They tried to put this out of their mind in order to enjoy what little time they had together.

"This place is so incredible," exclaimed Ron as the couple walked hand-in-hand on the beach.

"How long have we been here now?"

"Could it be possible that Hermione Granger has lost track of time?" Ron joked, Hermione gave him a comically dirty look. "Three Days I think, according to us."

Hermione's expression became serious, solemn, contemplative.

"Time, here it seems so far away doesn't it," said Hermione. While still holding on to Ron's hand she sat down on the sand. Ron sat down with her, detecting her solemnity and placing his arms around her. "The entire world is hexing itself to pieces out there and here we are spending what seems like days of paradise alone together. If I didn't know about how time passes in here I'd feel guilty, I almost do anyways. People have died and are dying out there Ron, people who were our friends. I feel lazy Ron."

Ron's expression became equally solemn.

"Honestly I have had that feeling too," said Ron. "Even if it is only a few hours, you're right we can't stay here, people need our help." Ron paused for a second, tears came to his eyes. "I wonder if we'll die too. One of us has to make it Herm, for Harry Ronald, one of us has to survive no matter what happens."

Hermione nodded, "But let's make a pact together Ron, that no matter what happens, the cause is more important."

The two nodded, brought their lips together and enjoyed a slow, soft kiss, signifying their acceptance of their new agreement. When they broke apart, both of them had expressions of both fear and resolve.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron," Hermione paused, her eyes caught Ron's, her look was as resolved as ever. "Ron, make love to me again, one more time, in case this is the last time."

Ron brought his lips to hers, they kissed softly, slowly, romantically.

--------------------

Harry and Reverend Ewls waited in the small, dark, hallway adjacent to the room in which Ron and Hermione enjoyed their honeymoon.

"How long have they been in there?" asked Harry.

"Over and hour and a half," Ewls responded. "More than three days now to them."

Immediately after Ewls finished saying this, the door opened. Hermione and Ron came out hand-in-hand. Their expressions bore resemblance of the subjects they had been contemplating before deciding to leave the room.

"Well that didn't take you long you were only in there for an ninety minutes," Ewls said. "What happened?"

"We decided that its time for us to return to where we belong, but thank you for the room reverend," Said Hermione as she glanced over at Ron, a grin beginning to graze her lips. "It was wonderful."

"There is a floo connection in the great hall waiting for you, it leads back to the burrow, that's the only place we could get a secure connection to," said Reverend Ewls as the four began to walk back toward the great hall. "You might want to have your wands ready, I seriously doubt that your family is still there Ron, Voldemort knows that your father is an enemy and he knows where he lives, so it is possible that Death Eaters could be there."

"Any news of what happened to them?" asked Ron.

"Father Bates has been trying to find out anything he can about your family, with the exception of public executions, Voldemort has been very secretive about his operations."

"If the Death Eaters are there, I just hope that mum and dad got out of there before they arrived."

"So do I, but be ready," said Ewls.

"Yes indeed you two," came a voice to their side as they entered the great hall. Harry's heart leapt as he recognized the voice immediately. "Be ready."

R.J. Lupin approached the four, giving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls a handshake. Father Bates stood behind Lupin.

"It's good to see you again Harry," said Lupin. "Good to see you all." He turned to Reverend Ewls, "How are you Thomas?"

"Good to see you again Remus," said Ewls.

Lupin's expression became apologetic.

"I heard about your family, I'm so sorry," said Lupin. Ewls nodded, his expression became slightly more saddened. Lupin turned to Hermione and Ron who were still holding hands. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger how are you?"

"That would be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sir," boasted Hermione.

Lupin suddenly beamed, he gave a chuckle.

"You didn't? Congratulations!" he said. "You know I saw that one coming. I'm happy for both of you; I wish that your marriage could've come at a better time."

"I found him in Southern France, trying to make it here," said Father Bates.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I never did tell you that I was a Nasserite did I?" Lupin replied. "I thought eventually you'd be one, I hear now that you've begun your training, I wish that we had time to train you more effectively."

"We have more time than R.J. realizes," Father Bates clarified. "Or rather we need more time. We cannot attack now R.J. we are under-strength and Voldemort is employing Nephezites, he is perhaps even one himself."

"We cannot wait here, every day brings news of more defeats," Lupin protested. "Severus Snape has finally organized, a resistance strong enough to pose a minor threat to the Death Eaters, but their attempt to capture the ministry of magic will fail unless we aid them."

"Robert, perhaps Remus is right," Ewls broke in.

"No Thomas, we must train our new apprentices," Bates responded. "The New Nasserites, like Harry, are no where near ready for battle, and I will not divide our forces."

"Excuse me, sir," Ron broke in with a confused expression. "Did you say that _Severus Snape_ was organizing a resistance?"

"Yes I did, it seems as though he was a spy for Dumbledore all along," said Lupin.

"But sir, he still killed Dumbledore," protested Hermione.

"No Hermione, see I have seen the correspondence which took between Dumbledore and Snape over the Summer Holiday before your sixth year, his own death was part of the plan all along," Lupin turned to Harry. "Dumbledore sacrificed his own life for Harry, and so that Snape could prove his loyalty to the Death Eaters, and it was something that Snape did not go along with easily. Dumbledore felt his life a worthwhile sacrifice. Apparently Snape tried to warn the ministry about Voldemort's plot with your child Ms. Gran… Mrs. Weasley." Lupin then turned to Father Bates, his expression was one of resolved protestation. "Robert, if you'll not be aiding the resistance, I cannot stay, my place is in Britain."

"It's unfortunate that you feel that way R.J. but I understand," said Bates.

"Reverend," Hermione broke in, speaking to Ewls. "Before we leave, there is one more thing that we must do."

--------------------

The Nasserites held Liturgy every day at the temple, having noticed the time a few minutes after emerging from the room, and that she and Ron would be leaving the temple in only minutes, Hermione decided that this was the perfect time to have something done that neither she nor Ron particularly wanted to miss. The minister presiding over the liturgy was Barnabas McNamara, one of the two bards who had sang at Ron and Hermione's wedding reception.

Hermione had only ever attended few liturgies in her life. She found that the ones she had attended prior to her conversion to be mundane and pointless, however after she had become a Christian on what would have been her deathbed, worship took on a whole new meaning for her. It became something with purpose and power, something she enjoyed doing. Like, Harry, She especially took a liking to the hymns.

She, Joined by Ron, Harry, R.J. Lupin, and Reverend Ewls listened to, and sang "_Praise to the Lord, the Almighty_" with the congregation of Nasserites sitting throughout the chapel in which Hermione and Ron were married. Resting in Hermione's arms was her son, Harry Ronald. Her heart was at peace as she enjoyed both worship and holding her newborn child who typically cried uncontrollably unless held by either she or Ron. In midst of singing, Ron would occasionally reach his finger to the baby and ever so gently stroke the baby's face.

After the music stopped, McNamara returned to the front and began to address the congregation. Hermione, however, leaned to her husband and whispered to him. Reverend Ewls and Harry evidently heard as they leaned toward the couple.

"I never fully experienced how beautiful these hymns were until after I believed," Hermione whispered.

"They certainly can have a powerful effect on believers," whispered Ewls, who sat on the other side of Ron.

"I remember so clearly the hymn that inspired me to believe, '_Amazing Grace_,' my favorite one," said Ron at a low whisper.

"I always loved '_Be thou My Vision_.'" said Harry, other Nasserites were beginning to notice their conversation and were turning around and observing them with cold looks expressing their desire that the four should "be quiet!"

"It was always '_Come thou fount of Every Blessing'_ for me," said Ewls.

McNamara, maintaining his comical nature—even causing the congregation to laugh occasionally—had been addressing the congregation about children and the importance of raising them in the church. Although Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reverend Ewls had been whispering during his address, they loosely followed him, especially as he transitioned into how Harry Ronald was to be dedicated.

"…If the child's parents and Godparent will bring him forward," said McNamara.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood and approached McNamara who stood in front of the altar in the front of the Chapel. Hermione carried Harry Ronald who was as quiet as he had been during the hymn. Thus far he had, in fact, been an unusually quiet baby.

"Brother and Sister Ron and Hermione Weasley," Began McNamara. "Who, having recently born this child into the world, have now made the decision to come before God, and dedicate him to Christ our Lord, and to give him a Godfather. Who is the man who shall stand as Godfather to this child?"

"It is I, Harry James Potter," said Harry who stood to Hermione's left, while Ron stood to her right.

"Harry James Potter," McNamara began. "Do you take within your care, the Christian life of this Child, Harry Ronald Granger Weasley, do you promise to guide him in his walk of faith, to share the love of God with him, and to always be an example of faith and good works for him, and to see to it that when he is able to confess and believe in the name of the Lord Jesus, that he shall be baptized and fully join the body of Christ."

"I do," said Harry.

"Then let it be so, that in the eyes of the Church you, Harry James Potter, are now Godfather to Harry Ronald Granger Weasley," said McNamara. "Will you assist me in blessing this child and dedicating him to the Lord?"

Hermione then handed Harry Ronald to Harry Potter. Immediately after entering his Godfather's arms, as expected, the child began to cry. McNamara, his comical nature not being changed by the solemnity of the ritual he was performing, gave a smile at the fact that the child seemed to demand that it not be held by anyone but its mother. McNamara, from his robe-pocket, drew a small vial and emptied the contents onto Harry Ronald's head, after so doing, he placed a hand gently upon the baby's forehead.

"Harry Ronald Granger Weasley," McNamara began. "By the authority of the Holy Priesthood of God, which is granted to all who confess the name of the Lord Jesus, I anoint your head with sacred and consecrated oil, and bless you in the name of Jesus Christ. Harry Weasley know always that the Lord will be with you, that he will always love you, and shall be if you desire him to be, a guiding light to you in a world of darkness, a constant in a world of change. We bless you, and dedicate you to the Lord as a child who shall be raised among the Body of Christ, that when you are ready you shall take your place in the waters of baptism, and fully join as a brother. Until that day you are hereby dedicated to God, we seal this blessing upon your head in the name of the Father and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen."

After McNamara was finished, Harry handed the crying baby back to its mother, after which, Harry Ronald immediately quieted down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved to sit back at the pew in which they had originally sat. After they were settled back into their pew, Reverend Ewls began to whisper to Hermione…

"Hermione, I had them do this next hymn for you, I thought you'd appreciate it greatly seeing what you've been through."

"And now let us stand together and sing our communion hymn, which is hymn number 573, '_All Creatures of our God and King._'"

The congregation stood and the organ immediately began to play the tune to "_All Creatures of our God and King_." Ewls was quite right, Hermione enjoyed the hymn quite thoroughly, but she did not quite understand how it related to her directly until they came to the fifth verse.

_"And all ye men of tender heart,  
forgiving others, take your part,  
O sing ye Alleluia!  
Ye who long pain and sorrow bear,  
praise God and on him cast your care:  
Alleluia, alleluia, O Praise him! O praise him! alleluia!"_

"Ye who long pain and sorrows bear, praise God and on him cast your care" did in fact bring a tear to Hermione's eye, however the next verse would make her break down.

_"And thou, most kind and gentle death,  
waiting to hush our latest breath,  
O praise him, Alleluia!  
Thou leadest home the child of God,  
and Christ our Lord thy way hath trod:  
Alleluia, alleluia, O Praise him! O praise him! alleluia!"_

The lyrics regarding death were so true to Hermione who had experienced them first-hand. Since her conversion and recent mystical experience, she truly did no longer have any fear of passing through the veil. For her, death truly was that which leads home the child of God. When she sang of death being kind and gentle, waiting to hush her last breath she could no longer hold her son, she began to sob openly. Ron almost instinctively took Harry Ronald from her arms as she continued to sob as she attempted to sing the next lyrics concerning being lead home by death, which were even more powerful to her. By the next and final verse, she had resolved her sobbing and returned to singing the hymn in a resolved voice.

_"Let all things their Creator bless,  
and worship him in humbleness,  
O praise him, Alleluia!  
Praise, praise the Father, praise the Son,  
and praise the Spirit, Three-in-One"  
Alleluia, alleluia, O Praise him! O praise him! alleluia!"_

---------------------

After the Communion and dismissal, Ron, Hermione, and R.J. Lupin were lead by Harry and Reverend Ewls to the great hall in which was the fireplace that they would employ to return to England. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all shared a hint of anxiety as for all each of them knew, this could very well be the last time they would all three be together. None of their eyes were dry; they were, however, glad that Hermione realized what time it was prior to departing in order that they could dedicate Harry Ronald and worship together before two of them departed.

"Good luck you three, God be with you till we meet again," said Harry through the tears which were rolling down his face.

Hermione still cradled in her arms her son. Before handing the small child to his godfather, she fixed her gaze upon its eyes which looked up at her in a kind of blank, curious stare. Hermione's expression, however was tearful, anxious. Her son might very well, never see her again. Ron, also in tears, stood with one arm around his wife's shoulder, the hand of this other arm extended its pointer finger to the baby which took it in his palm. Hermione began to whisper to him through her tears…

"Harry, it's your Mum, we've got to go for a while," she paused for a second as she began to sob while she spoke. "And there's a chance that one of us, or maybe even both of us won't come back. We're sorry that we have to go, but I hope someday you'll understand that sometimes we have to do the right thing, even if it costs us all we have. If we don't make it back, know that we love you so much, that we'll always be with you."

Hermione brought the child's tiny forehead to her lips, giving it a small peck before handing the baby to Ron.

"Harry, it's your dad," Ron whispered through his own tears. "I want you to know that I am here for you, in spirit if not in actuality. I want you to know that I love you, and that if we don't make it back, we're sorry that we won't get to see you grow into the wonderful man you'll become. There's so much I can't wait to do with you, get you your first broom, help you learn to play quiddich, wrestle around on the floor with you while mum reads her bloody books." Hermione gave a chuckle through her tears. "If God wills it so, we will come back, but if not, know that God loves you, so much, as do we."

After finishing, Ron brought Harry Ronald's forehead to his lips, and then handed him to Harry. Harry Ronald immediately knew that he was nowhere near his mother's arms and began to scream at the top of his infant lungs. This screaming did not help his mother's anxiety as Ron aided her into the fireplace with Lupin.

"Take care of him Harry," Hermione sobbed.

"I will,"

Lupin's hand had been grasping a handful of floo powder, he brought it up to his chin-level, extending it in front of him several inches.

"The Burrow!" said Lupin loudly and clearly, throwing down the powder to the fireplace.

A green flame arose engulfing Hermione, Ron, and Lupin. In a split second they were gone. A powerful realization came over Harry as he held the crying Harry Ronald Weasley in his arms, a realization that he now felt completely alone. Reverend Ewls' company proved to not be as comforting as his two friends' or Dumbledore's would have been. His faith, however, told him that his God was with him, as were his parents, his godfather, and his old headmaster through his God. He drew what little comfort he could from this cognition, though realizing also the awesome responsibility his God had called him to, he felt the weight of the universe suddenly pile on his shoulders.

"Come now Harry," came Reverend Ewls' solemn voice. "The time has come to complete your training."


	28. Chapter 28, The BWLA

As usual, I do not own any of these characters, they are the rightful property of JKR. This fanfic is just for fun.

Chapter 28, The BWLA

The Burrow stood quiet in the warm English Spring Night. It had been ransacked in search of any piece of information regarding the missing ex-Aurors: Kingsley, Tonks, Moody etc. The Death Eaters had found nothing, but realizing how important the Weasleys were to the supporters of the Order of the Phoenix, they attempted to, unsuccessfully, keep their deaths secret in order that someone would come to look for them and in so doing, fall into a trap.

A green fire rose from the burrow's fireplace, from it emerged Ron, Hermione, and R.J. Lupin. The downstairs room appeared deserted except for the two decaying bodies which lay upon the floor. The stench was unbearable as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bodies remained unburied after weeks. At this sight, Ron lost both emotional control and natural rational inhibitions against the disgustingness of decay.

"MUM!" shouted Ron as he immediately ran out of the fireplace to the decaying body of his mother. Lupin, however, realizing why the bodies were left unburied…

"Ron no, it's a trap!"

Immediately before Ron reached the body of his mother, the door to the burrow flew open, and in came a blond haired Death Eater in black robes, not wearing his mask. His wand aimed directly at Ron whose expression assumed a powerful stare of rage.

"Ah, Ronald Billius Weasley, good of you to come, we now finally will have killed the last of The blood-traitor Weasleys," said the Death Eater.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" came a voice, a green light filled the room, and The Death Eater fell to the ground lifeless. Hermione stood stunned, beholding R.J. Lupin with his wand extended.

"You just used the killing curse!" screeched Hermione.

"We're at war, now get down!"

Without hesitation, the three dove for the floor of the burrow as various curses and jinxes came bursting through the windows. The House was clearly surrounded. Lupin crawled to one side of the room with a window directly over it; he stuck his head up in order to peer out a window momentarily, after which he ducked back under the window, just as a stunner came through it.

"Five that way!" said Lupin. He then crawled to a window by the back door. He peered for only a split second before kneeling below the window. "Looks like there's six out there near the creek, I think one of them is a Nephezite."

"Why would they waste eleven men on just me?" asked Ron.

"It's not just you Ron," clarified Lupin. "They suspect others will come looking for the Weasleys, what they don't know is that we knew that the Death Eaters sacked their house."

At this, amid the curses and jinxes still breaking through the windows, Ron's stare of Rage fixed on Lupin. As it did, an incendiary curse set a wooden pillar on fire.

"Why didn't you tell me?" shouted Ron.

"I didn't know your parents were dead!"

"Enough arguing, we've got to get out of here. Mr. Lupin can you take the Nephesite?" Hermione broke in.

"Not with at least ten more people bearing down on me, we won't have a chance!"

"What about the way we came," Hermione continued. "There's a floo connection to Diagone Alley from this chimney."

"It's Probably booby-trapped with a spell," said Lupin.

"Why didn't it go off when we got here?" asked Ron.

They wanted to know who it was they'd killed, besides they were probably also going to question you before they killed you," Lupin clarified. "Other than that, Diagone alley was overrun by Dementors days ago, I seriously doubt you want to go there."

"The broom-shed!" said Ron.

"What?"

"My brothers and I have been playing Quiddich since we were kids, there's a broom-shed out back, I could get three brooms for us."

Lupin then nodded, realizing this was their only hope of escape, "I'll cover you."

Ron and Lupin crawled to the back door of the house closest to the broomshed. The Fire in the room had begun to spread, indicating that they were running out of time.

"Ron, you know how I hate flying!" came Hermione's voice.

"If you have a better idea I'm all ears!"

"Hermione, cover the front door," instructed Lupin.

Hermione crawled to the open front door in order to see an enemy wizard Charging it.

"Stupefy!" cried Hermione, the wizard fell to the ground.

"Use the killing curse!" shouted Lupin as he and Ron now stood at the open back door preparing to dash for the broomshed.

"What!"

"We can't risk leaving these people alive," shouted Lupin. "I'm sorry, but it is necessary."

Hermione's expression became frightened, uncertain, she signed the cross as another Death Eater came charging for the house.

"God forgive me, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light emanated from Hermione's wand, the enemy wizard fell dead.

Ron and Lupin now waited to dash for the broomshed. Lupin's wand was drawn in his left hand, while his sword was in his right.

"Are you ready Ron?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Lets Go!"

Lupin and Ron dashed quickly, each dodging various curses on the way to the shed which in peace-time would have only been a short walk. As they ran, Lupin hurled impediment jinxes and stunners back at the enemy wizards. The door to the broomshed was on the side of the shed facing away from their attackers, this meant that Ron and Lupin could open the shed while taking cover behind it. Upon arriving, Lupin and Ron quickly took cover behind the shed, Ron opened the door and took from it three brooms. Lupin sheathed his sword and took one of the brooms from Ron.

As the two took cover behind the broomshed, every now and again peaking their head over the side of the shed in order to pick an opportune moment in which to run back to the house, fire which had been set off by the incendiary curse had now spread all across the downstairs room of the house. Hermione, Ron, and Lupin all now realized that they had little time. As Ron and Lupin waited for the right time in which to make a dash back to the house, they both heard a female shriek coming from within the house. Ron immediately recognized the voice of the female as that of Hermione.

"Hermione!" he whispered as his gaze fixed upon the now burning house in terror, it was impossible, he thought, he couldn't have just lost her again.

"Hermione!" he now shouted as he darted back for the house, completely ignoring the curses being hurled at him by his enemies.

"Ron wait!" shouted Lupin, who now ran after him, firing curses back at their enemies.

Upon arriving at the burning house, Ron dove into the opened back doorway, and crawled through the burning downstairs room amidst the flames which now consumed the area, to the front of the house. Hermione lay on her back, her eyes flickering drearily as enemy wizards were charging the opened door. As Ron arrived at his wife's side, he let go of both of the brooms he had been carrying.

"Impedimentia! Expelliarimus! Incendio! Stupefy!" Ron hurled at the oncoming enemies just about every curse he could think of, until Lupin relieved him and began to conjure jinxes and curses to fire at the advancing enemies while Ron tended to his injured wife. Apparently Hermione had caught some kind of jinx indirectly, her moans indicated that she was still conscious.

"Hermione!" said Ron while shaking her, trying to wake her up. It did not take long, before her eyes opened and she looked up at her husband.

"Hell of a lot more than eleven of them," she said.

"Are you alright?" asked Lupin

"It's not bad," she replied.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Lupin instructed, pocketing his wand in order to take into both hands, the broom that Ron had handed to him back at the broomshed, while Ron handed Hermione the second broom he had carried.

"Oh, I hate flying," Hermione complained to herself.

"Well, there isn't exactly a safe place to take off!" Lupin said, an air of frustration came clearly through his voice.

"Most of the bastards out the front door have been dealt with," Hermione informed him.

"That's probably our best bet then, can you Run?" Lupin asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine really,"

"Do what I do!"

Lupin quickly darted out the front door amidst the curses of his enemies. Immediately upon clearing the house, he jumped upon the broom and darted into the night sky, dodging killing curses as he flew off.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Ron said. "They're most likely to hit the third one of us, so you first."

"Are you trying to be a hero Ron Weasley?" Hermione shouted, a hint of jest in her voice.

"I thought I was already _your _hero," Ron replied grinning.

Hermione gave Ron a quick peck on his lips before following Lupin's example, and running at full stride outside, and immediately jumping upon her broom and flying off, managing to dodge assorted curses as she did. Ron made the sign of the cross before looking back at the burning room in which he stood, any moment now, the house, his home, would collapse. He felt it a sacrilege to leave the remains of his parents bodies to be consumed in a disgraceful fire, but he did not exactly have a choice. He darted out the front door, clearing the house and jumping on his broom just as the burrow, and all he had left of his childhood and family, collapsed in flames.

In the waxing gibbous moonlight, Hermione, Lupin, and Ron managed to find each other. The brooms were definitely not the fastest ever made, but they were something. As Hermione piloted her broom, she shook violently. Her husband came up to her side, flying not five feet from her.

"Are you alright Herm?"

"I hate flying!"

Lupin laughed as a loud booming noise as if from a firecracker caught their attention. In the distance, directly in their flight path, were midair explosions, lots of them.

"Shit!" said Lupin aloud so that Hermione and Ron could hear quite well.

"What is that?" came Hermione.

"We call it flack," Lupin advised. "Enemy wand canons firing exploding firebolts at us, we're going to have to fly straight through it."

"Through that!" complained Ron. "Are you out of your mind?

"Trust me I know where we're going," said Lupin. "If we try to fly around it they'll scramble Broomsmen or worse Dementors to follow us. God I wish these brooms weren't so bloody slow. Spread out, and fly as fast as you can! Now!

As the three entered the field of explosions, they spread out until several meters separated each one from the other two. Ron still flew relatively close to Hermione though. To all three of them, the scene was utterly terrifying, they saw the orange firebolts rising slowly until coming to their level and bursting into a huge explosion they would have to dodge. What was worse, there must have been hundreds of them all around them as they flew as quickly as possible. Each time an explosion occurred close to one of the three, the shock-wave would temporarily disorient them. As he continued to fly, an explosion not less than ten feet from him, set the back of his broom ablaze, he began to loose altitude. Noticing this, Hermione maneuvered her broom directly beside him.

"Ron!"

"I'm hit! I can't keep flying for long, I've got to take it down."

"I'm coming with you!" shouted Hermione

"No, Hermione! Keep going!"

"I can't leave you!"

"You have a job to do Hermione, you must!"

R.J. Lupin's broom came close enough to the pair in order for them to hear his shouts.

"I hate to say it, but he's right Hermione," Lupin shouted amongst the surrounding explosions. "Stay on course!"

Ron immediately aimed his broom toward the ground and begun a dive, leaving behind a trail of smoke as he descended. Hermione's face bore a powerful expression of sheer terror.

"Ron, No!"

"He'll be alright, trust me!"

Hermione and Lupin continued to fly through the field of exploding fireballs which was slowly getting thicker. On the ground, a small forest of woods was coming into view in the distance, as Hermione, following Lupin, slowly decreased altitude. In her mind she knew what she had to do, but her feeling did not care. She wanted to go looking for her husband, though she knew that this was not the best course of action in the interest of the cause.

Lupin continued to lead her slowly down toward the forest. An explosion just to her right set the back of Hermione's broom, and part of her robes ablaze. Lupin looked over to behold, Hermione struggling to keep her broom in flight, and screeching at the burning sensation of the flames against her skin, he then turned his gaze back to the woods.

"We'll take her down in the woods ahead, follow me," Lupin instructed.

Their descent was still slow, but eventually they landed in midst of the trees, the sounds of the wand cannons still going off in the distance. Hermione's emotional control was a shambles, tears fell from her eyes as she put out the fire on her robes with her wand, discovering a third degree burn on her side. She was hysterical, but not for her injuries. She turned to Lupin who was surveying the woods around them.

"We have to go back," Hermione cried frantically. "We have to go back for Ron."

"Ron will be alright," Lupin said without hesitation, his eyes fixed on a direction in the woods. After nodding in a certain direction, he turned to Hermione, took his wand and touched it to her side, muttering something under his breath which caused the blackness of the burn to disappear. "We have to find the resistance, now come, follow me."

Lupin started off in the direction in which his eyes were previously fixed. As he began to walk, Hermione held him back by the arm.

"Please Mr. Lupin, I can't leave him!" she cried.

"Hermione snap out of it!" Lupin shouted at her, his voice was almost angry. "The last thing Ron told you to do was your duty now damn it you have a job to do, do it!"

At that moment, Hermione lost her composure, she fell to the ground sobbing, her hands which had been holding the midsection of Lupin's arm fell to his hands. Lupin knelt down to her, placing his arm around her shoulder, bringing her head into his shoulder, whereupon she sobbed.

"Please, please God no."

"He'll be alright Hermione, trust me, you'll see, now come, we have to move."

The two set off in the direction in which Lupin's gaze had been fixed moments before. They walked alone in the dark woods, Hermione's hands clutched to Lupin's arm, tears filled her eyes as she could not remove the thought of her husband's likely death from her mind. They had only been moments into their hike when out of the thickness of the forest appeared three wizards, all of whom were familiar to both Lupin and Hermione.

One of the three, a young female with spiked, pink hair, held her wand to Lupin with an expression of intimidation.

"Day word?" the young witch snapped.

"Cottonmouth," replied Lupin quickly.

"Action Word?"

"Jericho."

"Command Word?"

"Trinity."

"What is the color of the Bonnie-Blue Flag?" asked the witch.

"We don't give a damn about bloody American rebels!" Lupin replied.

"Show me the bird," ordered the witch.

Lupin made eye contact with Hermione who still clutched his arm, the eye contact signaled clearly that Hermione was to let go. After Hermione released Lupin, he and the young witch rolled up their sleeves and presented to each-other their under-arms, both of which bore the tattoo of a redish-orange phoenix, rising from a fire. After seeing and verifying these marks, Lupin and the young witch embraced, and brought their lips together, the young witch's eyes bore tears of joy. Their embrace made Hermione almost jealous, she turned her attention back to her worry for her husband.

"Oh Remus," said the young witch. "I was so worried."

"I love you, Nymphadora"

"I love you, Remus."

Hermione immediately recognized the other wizards who had accompanied Tonks. They too had now lowered their wands and bore faces of relief at seeing Hermione and Lupin alive. Both of them were Hermione's age, one of them had dark hair and the vestigial remains of a youthful rounded face which had been hardened by recent negative experience. The boy's gaze was empty, unemotional, as if changed by violent circumstances. The other boy had not changed at all since Hermione had seen him last, his pale, pointed face, grey eyes, and white hair were the same as ever.

"Neville? Draco?" asked Hermione.

Both Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy nodded, Neville approached Hermione, the two gave each other a friendly embrace. When they broke apart, Hermione noticed the red marks of dried tears upon Neville's face.

"It's good to see you Hermione," said Neville.

"You too," Said Hermione softly, her thoughts going still back to her missing husband. She turned her gaze to Nymphadora, who was holding Lupin's hands to her heart, and resting her head against his own. "Good to see you again Tonks."

"My name is not Tonks any longer," Nymphadora replied. "Remus and I married the day after the resistance was gathered. You can just call me Nymph for short."

Hermione nodded, she then looked at Draco Malfoy who avoided her gaze as if ashamed of himself and approached the Lupin couple who were still standing together.

"Colonel Lupin, sir, Captain Lupin, ma'am," he began. "With all due respect, we should get going."

R.J. and Nymphadora Lupin nodded. Draco Malfoy turned to Hermione while avoiding eye-contact.

"The remains of the legitimate ministry have granted you and the other three full pardons," he began. "They owe you an apology, no one blames you for the current situation, the Dark Lord is at fault, along with idiots in our own political leadership." Hermione nodded, surprised at the genuineness of his voice, he continued. "This way."

The five continued their hike through the forest until they came upon a rocky wall. When they arrived at this wall, Nymphadora, R.J., Draco, and Neville stopped. Draco, still avoiding her eye-contact, approached Hermione, taking his wand from his pocket.

"Give me your arm, please," he instructed.

Hermione, not fully trusting Draco Malfoy as yet made eye contact with R.J. who nodded, after which she extended her arm to Malfoy. Malfoy took her arm in his left hand; with his right hand he took his wand and pressed it against her underarm.

"This will hurt a bit, but it's necessary in order to enter," said Malfoy. "Phoenix, Appeararo."

A slight but sharp sting came upon her underarm, as a redish-orange phoenix rising from a fire appeared upon her arm. As this happened, a small hole, just large enough to fit a person appeared in the rocky wall. R.J. and Nymphadora Lupin were the first to climb through this hole, followed by Neville and Draco, who lead Hermione in after them. After following a long, dark, stone passageway, they came upon a huge, spacious cavern in which several civilians; men women and children sat as though waiting, the screams of infants and the echo of chatter could be heard in the distance.

The sight was similar to a refugee camp, in fact it was a refugee camp, as hundreds of people sat in close-quarter, each bearing a sad, hopeless face.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the BWLA," said Lupin.

"BWLA?" asked Hermione.

"British Wizardry Liberation Army," clarified Lupin. "Under the command of General Severus Snape. We'll bring you a cot on which to sleep, it's the best we can do."

Hermione nodded as she and Lupin set off into the depths of the cavern, among them were people bearing blank, emotionless faces of despair. One elderly couple ate what appeared to be rotten beans. Occasionally, they would run into small children playing tag throughout the camp. The smell was absolutely revolting as there were no bathing facilities.

"Colonel Shackbolt, General Moody, myself, and my wife, magically dug these caverns just after Voldemort's appointment to the ministry of magic," said Lupin.

"There are children here," Hermione observed.

"This is an escape for civilians as well as resistance fighters," Lupin clarified. "Unfortunately the civilians are not permitted to go outside at all. When Ron returns, you'll have to share a cot, I know it's not exactly the lap of luxury, it is a war you know."

Lupin led Hermione to an unoccupied section of the cavern, wherein with his wand he conjured a double cot. Just before he left, Lupin noticed a tear escape Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, Ron will make it, trust me I know what I'm talking about," Lupin said with a face of intense sincerity, Hermione nodded, half afraid, half-trusting him, trying to convince herself that what he said was correct. "You'll excuse me."

To Hermione, Lupin appeared to walk directly from their current position directly into a stone wall. In reality, Lupin entered a dark corridor which broke off into several smaller caverns at which sat desks, tables, chairs, and individuals engaging in clerk-type work. In a small cavernous room at the end of this corridor into which, Lupin walked, was a table and a map of Great Britain and Ireland posted on the cavern wall. At the table, sat Severus Snape, Nymphadora Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shackbolt, and several others, all of whom bore the tattoo of the phoenix rising from the fire on their underarms. Upon Snape's underarm, the dark mark had been somehow magically removed. Nymphadora Lupin had the floor, and was addressing the council.

"My resistance fighters in the eastern section, have destroyed twenty floo connections in Kent and East Sussex," Nymphadora lectured. "The magic railroad depot in Manchester has been destroyed, the enemy has placed anti-apparition fields in place in order to prevent any of us from entering London, this will effectively cut off London from any form of magical transportation, and we can easily monitor and are in good position to attack any unorganized transit."

Snape's usual cold, emotionless gaze fixed on R.J. Lupin as he entered the room.

"Colonel, were you able to secure the aid of the Nasserites?" Snape asked.

"They are currently in the process of completing the training of new members," Lupin Replied.

"Did they say when we could count on their assistance?" asked Kingsley Shackbolt.

"No."

"The twenty-third Kentucky Auror Broomsmen Brigade will be arriving from The United States tomorrow," said Alastor Moody. "The Americans say they cannot spare any more units to our aid."

"And the siege of Scweinzunge is not going well for the German Liberation Front," said a black witch with long hair. "We can probably expect the rest of you-know-who's forces to return within the next two weeks."

"General if I may," Lupin broke in. "We must attack now, we should wait for the Americans to arrive, but no longer, our only hope is to kill Lord Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic, and at the very least we need a victory."

"I agree General," said Alastor Moody. "The longer we wait, the closer the Dark Lord's army is to Returning from Germany."

"Killing the Dark Lord will be no easy task, even with the last horcrux gone, and if we fail to do so, the battle will be of no consequence, victory or defeat," said Snape, his voice sounded as if he was resuming command of the discussion, and his word was final. "The Dark Lord himself remains in England with a sizable enough force to make our efforts to kill him difficult; we will wait until further reinforcements arrive, and if they do not, only when we are sure that they will not, will we attack."


	29. Chapter 29, Heir of Gryffindor

The Harry Potter characters belong to JKR, not to me. Though actually, funny enough, all of the characters in this particular chapter, with the exception of Harry, are mine.

Chapter 29: Heir of Gryffindor

For Harry, Nasserite training was not only easy, he was born for it. Everything they taught him seemed to come naturally to him. He would soon be ready for the second step in his training as an apprentice, which was for him to take a master.

The time he spent at the temple was enjoyable, when not practicing his dueling skills, learning how to engage in magic without the necessary use of a wand, or meditating, he was typically found enjoying himself with Barnabas McNamara and Walter Mickey, the famous "Bards" of the order. Even in wartime, knowing that they would soon probably be in combat, the two still carried the same air of Fred and George, constantly joking, constantly light-hearted.

Harry wondered about what had happened to the twins, he wondered which of the Weasleys had escaped the inevitable purges which surely had taken place in the wake of Voldemort's takeover. He wondered if Percy, Bill, or even Ginny were still alive. Father Bates, when he returned to the temple for the short times that he was able to, rarely brought specific news about people he knew. He did not know who was left alive, in fact, the realization had dawned on him the day after Hermione and Ron returned that, as of the day before, he could not even be sure if Ron and Hermione were still alive.

If he had to guess, he would have said that they were still alive, somehow he thought that he would know if either of them were killed. He also comforted himself in the knowledge that he would soon be joining them in the fight, as soon as Father Bates felt that enough of the Nasserite apprentices had become ready to take on masters as were necessary to replenish their numbers lost when the various European Governments were purging their nations of the Nasserites.

Although Harry had progressed in his training with unusual speed, he was not the first apprentice to face the infamous "trial" from which one was said to be determined worthy or unworthy to take a master and continue on the path to becoming a full-fledged Nasserite. All of the apprentices in Harry's class looked forward to this trial with dread, it was said to be designed to weed out those apprentices who were not truly worthy to be Nasserites, and to involve some physical danger.

Three of Harry's classmates had already faced it, all of whom made it through. None of the Nasserites or Apprentices who had gone through it would say a word about it, save the confirmation of its existence. This upcoming trial occupied Harry's thoughts as he, over the course of the past few days, found himself unable to meditate. Even when Ron and Hermione were still there, the thought the fact that he would soon be judged truly worthy or unworthy to be a Nasserite frightened him. What was also confusing to Harry was the fact that Christ had already called him to be a Nasserite, and he had been told that he would be made worthy of the call, how then, could he possibly be judged unworthy?

Two nights had passed since Hermione and Ron had left. In the past two days, Harry attempted unsuccessfully to bond with his godson. At first he had Harry Ronald's crib moved into his own quarters, however, he discovered quickly that the child was well aware that he was no where near his mother and made this knowledge well known. Harry did not get any sleep the first night after Hermione and Ron had returned to England. When his training sessions were over the next day, he tried to hold the child as much as possible, in the hope that he would get used to being held by his godfather; no such luck.

Between this and the inevitable upcoming test, Harry was quite distraught. Realizing that he wasn't going to get any sleep if he had kept the child, before the second night he decided to return it to the temple's infirmary. After setting the child down into a crib in the infirmary, it cried even louder, apparently Harry Ronald still preferred his Godfather's arms as opposed to no arms at all.

"What?" Harry pleaded with the crying baby. "What is the problem? Why can't you be quiet? I know you want your mother and father but they won't be coming back for a while."

The child simply kept screaming loudly until, unsure of what to do, Harry picked the baby up. His arms did not silence him, or even quiet down his screaming.

"Hermione," Harry began to mutter under his breath, his "If you die and leave this child with me I'll never forgive you."

"Hey Harry!" came the voice of Barnabas McNamara, who was entering the infirmary grasping his own arm.

"What did you do to your arm Barnabas?" asked Harry.

"Walt and I had a dueling accident," replied McNamara as he approached Harry who still held the screaming baby in his arms. "Looks like you've got your hands full."

"I don't get it Barnabas, this baby simply won't stop crying."

"Aw, he misses his mummy," McNamara reached to the baby and took it from Harry's arms. "Come here little mate."

At first the child screamed even louder as McNamara began to rock him back and forth in his arms singing _"Come Josephine in my Flying Machine,"_ slowly and softly. For several seconds the infant continued to cry. Just as Harry was about to give a sigh of resignation to the impossible, the child began to quiet itself down, until eventually, all that could be heard was McNamara's singing voice.

"How did you…"

"Comes with experience," said McNamara who laid Harry Ronald gently in the crib. McNamara then went to a small shelf by the wall of the room and took from there a bottle of potion. After uncorking the bottle, he emptied its contents onto his arm. A slight fizzing noise was heard as McNamara cringed a bit in pain. "See I have three children back in Ireland."

"Really?"

"Yeah," McNamara Paused, in his face came a look of almost… regret as he continued to explain while trying to keep his good-humored composure. "A Nasserite is not the best thing to be when you're raising a family. Sometimes I'm in the temple for months at a time."

"Do you know if they're alright?" Harry asked. "Your family."

"I'd like to think that they are," said McNamara, his composure lost all resemblance to good nature or humor and became serious, contemplative. "The British Auror force, under Voldemort has invaded Southern Ireland, I'm not sure what they're doing to civilians, Father Bates doesn't give us that much in the way of specifics."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry I asked."

McNamara quickly resumed his face of positive energy.

"Quite alright, Harry," He said. "God's will be done."

"Hold on a minute," Harry began. "I thought you were catholic."

"I am."

"How can you be a catholic priest and still…"

"I'm not a priest, Harry," McNamara clarified. "Not all Nasserites are clergymen."

An inquisitional expression came over Harry, there was something he had to ask, even if he knew that McNamara probably wouldn't tell him.

"Barnabas," he paused, looking for an easy way to ask his question, finding none he decided to proceed. "I was just wondering… about the final task before…"

McNamara's expression once again became serious, though not angry, he stopped Harry in mid sentence.

"Harry we all believe in you," he said. "You wouldn't be here if we didn't think you could make it."

"I just wish that I knew when or what it was going to be."

McNamara Shrugged, "Harry the strongest tests of character are unannounced, frankly you have already proved your character. You've been fighting Voldemort since you were a young boy, you've had to grow up at such a young age, you didn't ask for this life that was given to you, but you accepted it, and so much good has come from it."

Harry nodded, none of what McNamara said maid him feel any better, but he could tell that he wasn't going to get any more answers. He decided therefore to simply remain silent, when Reverend Ewls entered the Infirmary, and approached Harry. Upon Ewls' face was his usually powerful expression, he fixed his gaze upon Harry.

"Harry, come with me please."

McNamara's face once again became serious, even grave. It seemed, somehow, that McNamara knew what this was. Harry too had a slight suspicion. He had been waiting to face the last trial for days and now. He took a deep breath and joined Reverend Ewls in walking out of the infirmary and into a small corridor. It was the strangest walk that Harry had ever taken with Reverend Ewls, neither said a word to the other. From the small corridor, the two entered a small office, behind the desk of which sat Father Bates, whose gaze was emotionless and harsh. In addition to his emotionless stare, his face also bore resemblance to exhaustion and pain. Harry guessed that his duties of continually seeking lost Nasserites, only to find many of them dead were probably quite painful to him.

"Mr. Potter," Father Bates began. "Reverend Ewls has spoken on your behalf, as have several other members of our order who shall remain nameless. They believe—though I must confess that I do not agree—that the time has come for you to face your last test before taking a master."

Harry's heart suddenly began to shake in his chest with nervousness; he nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," he said.

"I seriously doubt that, Mr. Potter," Bates replied without hesitation, his expression was even more cold than ever. "This is not something that you can be _ready_ for. Your skills with a sword are quite possibly second to none, you feel the love of God surrounding you, and this gives you great power, but as of this moment all of these skills you have learned to date mean precisely nothing. This is a test of character, Mr. Potter, not skill. At this moment you will select a Mentor who will guide you through the last stages of your apprenticeship, whom do you choose?"

Harry did not even have to be asked. Without hesitation he looked up to Reverend Ewls who stood next to him. Ewls and Harry's eyes caught each other, both knew exactly what the other was thinking, and both clearly agreed.

"Reverend Ewls," said Harry resolved.

"Thomas, do you take Harry James Potter as your apprentice?" Father Bates asked solemnly. "Do you take upon yourself the duties of instructing him in the ways and traditions of our order?"

"I do."

"Then take him, and instruct him in the final task which must take place before he can learn anything from you."

Ewls nodded, he motioned to Harry that it was time to leave, and without a word, the two of them left Father Bates' office. They walked through the corridor to the great hall of the temple, and from the great hall onto a downward flight of stairs leading to a dark, narrow corridor, lit only by torches. The walls of this corridor were different from the rest of the temple in that they bore no iconography but were plain gray slate. Ewls lead Harry through a door into a small, dark room which also contained no iconography.

When Harry entered the room, his heart leapt, nearly overcoming his nervousness momentarily, noticing that in the center of the room was a perch, atop which sat an orange-red bird which he recognized immediately.

"Fawkes!"

Harry approached the perch and began to stroke the side of the bird's head gently.

"That is correct Harry," said Ewls. "He's been here ever since Dumbledore died. Phoenixes are the only animals who know how to access the temple, and whenever a Nasserite master of a phoenix dies, it is common for the bird to come here."

"But Reverend, Dumbledore wasn't a Nasserite, was he?"

"Dumbledore was more powerful than half of the Nasserites together," said Ewls, his voice was serious and solemn, a fact that did not make Harry any more comfortable in light of his upcoming task. "But no, God did not call Professor Dumbledore to become a Nasserite himself. Dumbledore was not, however, Fawkes's only master, you see Fawkes is over two thousand years old and he has belonged to Dumbledore's family ever since.

"Dumbledore was brought here just after he graduated from Hogwarts, it was expected that he, like most of his ancestry, would be called to be a Nasserite, this was not the case for him or his brother. This was so unusual, firstly because he was so gifted, secondly because the entire patrilineage of his family were Nasserites, beginning with one of the greatest wizards of all time, the original bearer of the Nasserite sword you now carry."

At this, Harry stood nearly shocked.

"You mean that Godric Gryffindor…"

"…is Albus Dumbledore's twentieth-fifth Great Grandfather," Ewls finished Harry's sentence. "Albus's branch of the family changed their name to Dumbledore, which means honeybee, for an unknown reason about five hundred years ago; Until recently, the Dumbledores were one of two remaining direct, pure-blood, patrilineal lines of descent which went back to Godric Gryffindor. Now that we have confirmed that Aberforth Dumbledore is dead, that branch is sadly gone."

"Which family is the second remaining branch?"

Ewls' face became even more solemn, his expression was powerful, it penetrated deep into Harry as he was about to answer.

"Harry the sword that you now carry, was more than simply a Hogwarts artifact," Ewls began. "It was a family heirloom, passed down to the oldest sons of Dumbledore's line, going all the way back to Gryffindor's oldest son himself, from whom Dumbledore was a direct descendant. Do you think that Dumbledore would want anyone to bear that sword if they weren't in the family?"

Harry's face became even more shocked as he fully realized what this meant. Ewls continued…

"The other patriliniage which still exists, descends from Godric Gryffindor's youngest son Potifer Gryffindor, who was a squib actually; he became an artist and a pottery sculptor, hence the name, 'Potter,' which has remained in your family for over a thousand years."

"So that means…"

"You are the last patrilineally direct remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor, both the sword and the phoenix are yours. This knowledge, believe it or not, is part of the so-called 'trial,' a trial which is purely about self-discovery, in this trial, you will face no test of physical or even magical or mental abilities, this is about discovering who you are inside. Our ancestors, although they do not determine who we are, each pass something down to us, and self discovery begins with our past."

Harry nodded, everything was beginning to make sense, especially his call from God in light of his family line. He knew now why he had lead such a harsh life for as long as he could remember; he knew now why Trelawney's prophesy had applied to he alone, and not Neville, he understood more clearly his destiny than he had ever before.

"But this is only the beginning, Harry," said Ewls. "I cannot go any further with you than this; everything else must be experienced by you personally. In this room you will face three ultimate truths: Christ Jesus, Christ-like acts on your behalf, and Christ in you. Fawkes will remain with you as a guide, but at the end of the day this trial is meant to demonstrate a single truth which you and you alone can figure out. God go with you."

Harry nodded, some of his nervousness had been removed at the recent knowledge he had acquired; a strange sensation which confirmed for him that he was not alone. He and Ewls again shared a brief moment when their eyes connected and each had a moment of mutual understanding. Ewls then turned, left the room, and shut the door slowly behind him. It was only after Ewls had left that Harry realized that he had not been given any instructions whatsoever. Unsure of what to do, yet somehow confident that he would soon find out, he again approached Fawkes's perch and began to stroke Fawkes affectionately when the bird suddenly burst into flames. Harry pulled his hand back from the bird's flaming head instinctively.

Harry's heart sank as he realized that the new, immature Fawkes which would be reborn from the ashes would probably not be able to offer him much help. Much to Harry's surprise, the flames that consumed Fox, did not form ashes out of the phoenix's body, but instead grew until they encompassed Harry, who was surprised that they were not hot. Harry found himself encompassed about by flames for several seconds until they suddenly vanished and Harry found himself in what appeared to be Dumbledore's office before he died. Dumbledore's portrait did not appear on the wall, all of his old gadgets which Harry had broken in a fit of rage during his fifth year were intact, even Fawkes appeared on his usual perch.

"Hello, Harry," came a voice which Harry instantly recognized.

Professor Dumbledore emerged from the small entrance hall which was directly outside of his office. Harry turned to behold his gentle, smiling face. A tear came upon Harry's eye.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Harry said affectionately.

"An echo of Professor Dumbledore would be a better description," Dumbledore corrected. "Living within the memory of my dear pet, Fawkes."

Harry's eyes followed his old headmaster as he walked to the perch, atop which sat Fawkes. Dumbledore gave the phoenix an affectionate pat on the head before sitting down in his desk.

"Won't you sit down, Harry," Dumbledore Invited. Harry accepted, everything about this trial so far was seemingly positive thus far, that is until Dumbledore continued. "What you are about to witness Harry will be one of the most powerful, saddening things you will have ever seen. We are about to go back in memory to the two most painful things you have ever experienced. Know only that they will serve to teach you what you need to know in order to accomplish your destiny. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, his nervousness now increased slightly at Dumbledore's warning.

"Close your eyes, Harry," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry did so, but instead of seeing blackness he immediately found his eyes opened again and he was no longer in Dumbledore's office. He was in a garden of trees, the first thing he noticed was the heat of the night, it must have been either late spring or early summer wherever he was. His first instinct was to wander around and discover what it was he was supposed to be doing, until he heard a whispering voice.

The voice was one of fright, desperation, begging. He followed his sense of sound through the dark night to the origin of the voice. When he arrived he recognized the person from whom it came immediately. He had met him before, when he touched the cross, he was a plain looking man, wearing old, weathered white robes. His skin, although usually a healthy brown was now a pale white, in his sweat were small drops of dark red, he had a thick, bushy beard and short brown hair. He was on his knees, crying aloud at a whisper to the sky. It was clearly in a different language, but Harry, for some reason, understood it. It was an experience similar to hearing parsletongue

"Out of the depths I cry to you," he pleaded. "Lord hear my prayer."

The man began to shake, until he finally stood and tried to put on a face of calm. His harsh breathing, however gave away the fact that he was clearly frightened by something. The man set off in a direction in the woods, Harry instinctively followed. The man stopped immediately when he found three people asleep near a small tree. When the man arrived, he rolled his eyes, a look of anger came upon his face.

"Cephas!" the man said.

Immediately, the three men awoke, a look of fright and apology took hold of their expressions as they stood and faced the man.

"You could not wait for me for one hour," the man said disappointed.

"Forgive us Adonai" said one of the three men.

The man who had been praying nodded. He turned around and headed back in the direction from where he came.

"Pray!" his voice commanded as he left their sight.

Harry followed the man until he came back to the place at which he was praying. The man's grave, frightful face returned to him, he again knelt down and began to pray…

"Abba, all things are possible with you," he began. "This burden is so much, remove this cup from me, please!"

Tears glistened Harry's eyes as he realized what was going on.

"Nevertheless, may your will be done."

Suddenly, a glorious white light appeared, so bright that Harry could not look upon it, though when he squinted he could tell that a personage stood therein. When the man looked into the light without squinting, a new expression came upon his face, one of resolve, understanding, determination; he knew what he had to do. This, however, did not help his pain as he began to sweat even more profusely, blood droplets trickled down along with his sweat has he continued to pray.

Harry blinked, and suddenly found himself in another place at night. This place, he did recognize immediately, it was Godric's Hollow, he had visited it the previous summer. The night was slightly cooler, although dark outside, Harry could tell that the leaves were turning various fall colors, several leaves were spread along the ground. Directly in front of him stood a small, two-story cottage with lights on in the downstairs section.

A small, heavy-set man, wearing muggle clothing approached the cottage. Harry instinctively followed him. Both the man and Harry entered the house, and upon coming into the light, Harry recognized him immediately as Wormtail. The anger in Harry's heart increased to the point of consuming him. From out of another lighted room came a dashing young man with glasses and unkept hair, a baby's cry could be heard from somewhere in the house.

"Sirius, Lily," the man whom Harry recognized as his father called.

"Hold on prongs, the baby's crying," came back the voice of Harry's Godfather.

Harry, motivated out of a desire to see Sirius, proceeded out of the room in which he currently stood and moved in the direction of the crying, this led him upstairs, and into a small room in which stood a crib. His mother, Lily Potter held a small child whom Harry immediately knew was himself, Sirius Black stood directly next to his mother with his finger gently stroking the baby's face as it cried.

"It's okay little mate," said Sirius calmly. "Everything's gonna be alright."

At the sound of Sirius' voice, combined with the comforting arms of his mother, the baby relaxed, and stopped crying. Lily gently laid the child down into the crib.

"What on Earth makes you so good for him Sirius?"

"Hey, we're mates, Harry and I."

Harry smiled as he heard this, he then followed his mother and his godfather down to the kitchen in which his father and Wormtail waited. When they arrived an expression of insecurity came over Sirius.

"Are you sure about this, Prongs," Sirius began. "Maybe I would be the better option."

"Voldemort would expect that, Padfoot." said James. "And I trust Wormtail."

Wormtail nodded, his expression was one of confidence, he clearly knew exactly what he was going to do. Harry's anger and even hatred swelled within him. He wanted to speak up, to warn his parents not to do it, not to trust Wormtail, he realized, however, that they could not see him, and probably could not hear him either.

"Wands at the ready," said James.

Sirius, Lily, and James took their wands and placed them gently on Wormtail's forehead.

"On the count of three," said James. "One, two, three…"

"Fidelio!" said the voices of Sirius, James, and Lily.

Harry blinked, and again found himself in the same garden of olive trees in which he had found himself before, the night's heat came back to him. He found the man who had been praying, walking back toward the tree at which he found the three sleeping men. Harry followed him, when he arrived, the men were sleeping again.

"Get up!" the man's voice ordered harshly. The three men quickly opened their eyes and stood. "I cannot believe you would be sleeping, pray that you do not fall into temptation, for the hour has come."

Immediately as the man had finished speaking several footsteps were heard through the trees. One of them men drew a sword, another drew what appeared to be a wand.

"Put those away," said the man who had been praying, the two reluctantly obeyed.

A crowd of about twenty men, some carrying torches, others carrying swords arrived. The expression of the man who had been praying became even more resolved, all fear had apparently disappeared from his face. Leading the crowd was a man whose expression was extremely grave and frightful. The look in his eyes was one of clear apology, he clearly wanted to warn the man who had been praying, but one of the men who was carrying a sword nudged him onward. The frightened man approached the man who had been praying slowly, steadily, when he arrived he placed his hands on the sides of the man's face and began to speak softly as he brought his lips to those of the man who had been praying.

"Hail rabbi!" said the frightened man as he kissed the man who had been praying. After breaking from him, a look of anger came upon the man who had been praying.

"Judas," he said, an expression of fear and regret came into the frightened man's eyes, tears began to fall. "Is it with a kiss that you betray the Son of Man?"

The frightened man backed away several steps and fell to his knees, his tears and sobs were now quite loud so that everyone around them could hear. One of the men carrying swords began to step toward the man who had been praying, when suddenly there came the sound of the drawing of another sword, and one of the three men who had slept by the tree lunged at the guard who approached. He struck the guard's sword with his own so hard that it flew out of his hand, he then made a slice at the side of his face, causing the guard to scream in pain, grabbing his ear.

"Enough Cephas!" said the man who had been praying, as he knelt down to the guard, placing his hand upon his ear. "Those who live by the sword, shall die by the sword, put it away," he said as he placed his hand upon the guard's ear, when he removed his hand the ear had been healed. The man then stood and faced the other guards with the same look of resolve. With a moment of slight hesitation, they quickly took his hands and bound him, and then carried him off in the direction from which they emerged. The frightened man, Judas, lay prostrate on the ground crying his eyes out, as the other three, with frightened expressions, ran off.

Harry again blinked, he suddenly found himself in the same room with the crib in which Sirius and Lily had previously stood. This time, James and Lily stood by the crib, James held the infant Harry in his arms. The baby was not crying; James rocked it back and forth gently, before laying it gently in the crib.

"Good night little Harry," said James as he leaned his head into the crib, giving the infant a kiss, Lily then did the same before the two turned to leave the room.

When the two arrived at the door, James set off down the upstairs hallway, Lily flipped a muggle light-switch, the lights in the room went off.

"Good night Harry," said Lily. "Mummy loves you."

Harry followed his mother into another bedroom in which a double-sized bed sat. James had already put on his pajamas and now knelt down at the side of the bed. After making the sign of the cross he rolled forward the sheets and entered the bed. Lily went into a small bathroom adjacent to the bedroom for a few seconds, after coming out, she wore pajamas similar to those of her husbands. She went around to the side of the bed on which James was not sleeping, knelt down and made the sign of the cross. She prayed silently for a few seconds before again making the sign of the cross and getting into the bed.

"We got an owl from Wormtail," said James drowsily. "Contained in the envelope was a message from Thomas Ewls."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, just asking how were doing, says he's praying for us."

"Good,"

Lily maneuvered herself into the arms of her husband. The two shared a short kiss.

"I love you," said James.

"I love you… James I'm worried, do you really trust Peter, I mean…"

"With my life, Lily," said James. "Nobody will find us here, no one's going to hurt our baby."

Off in the distance, outside, the loud barking of a dog could be heard. The couple ignored this as Lily closed her eyes and buried her head into her husband's chest. What the coupled did not ignore however, was the glass sneakoscope on James' nightstand making a loud whistling noise. Harry's heart sank as he knew immediately why he had been taken here, he knew exactly what he was about to witness, tears flooded his eyes as he shook his head. He could take no more, he could not stand to see what he knew he was going to see.

James immediately got out of bed and took his wand into his hand.

"What the!" exclaimed Lily.

"The things probably busted, probably nothing to worry about," James said calmly. "Go check on Harry."

The Infant undoubtedly heard the loud whistle which was continuing as a cry could be heard from inside the baby's room. Lily Potter left the master bedroom and ran off toward Harry's room. James took his wand and aimed it at the sneakoscope.

"Silencio!"

The whistling stopped. Harry followed his father as he made his way downstairs with his wand in hand. When James arrived at one of the windows which looked outside in the direction of the front of the house he saw nothing, he then moved to the back of the house. This time, however, when he peered out of one of the back windows, his expression sank, his jaw dropped, an expression of fear came upon him. Harry looked out another window to see a dark, hooded figure walking slowly to the house.

Without hesitation James Ran back to the direction of the stairs. He ran up the stairs calling out…

"Lily!" he cried. "Lily!"

Lily emerged from Harry's bedroom, a look of minor fear and curiosity in her face. Harry was not in her arms.

"Lily take the baby and go!" James ordered as he arrived taking his wife into his arms, squeezing as hard as he could. "Out the front door, go! Now!"

When the two broke apart from their embrace, Lily noticed the look of fright in her husband's eyes, tears glistened her own.

"James what…"

"He's found us," James said. "I don't know how but he's found us, now take Harry and go!"

"Let me get my wand," Lily said.

"No Lily, you have to get to Sirius!" James pleaded. "Go!"

Harry blinked and was immediately taken to a small courtyard at which sat a small pillar with chains and cuffs attached to it; bloodstains traversed the ground surrounding the pillar. Several soldiers wearing red were standing about the courtyard, carrying whips in which were pieces of metal and what appeared to modern eyes to be fishing-hooks. Knowing what he was about to witness, Harry thought that he was going to throw up.

A large crowd was beginning to gather on one side of the courtyard, leaving a space of about five meters between they and the pillar. Another group of soldiers wearing red led the man who had been praying in the garden at night into the courtyard. They immediately took the irons off of his hands and then chained him to the pillar. Harry's nausea increased as two of the soldiers in red who had been waiting in the courtyard took their positions, one on either side of the man chained to the pillar.

A third soldier in red, who sat at a desk was handed a piece of parchment by one of the soldiers who had brought the man into the courtyard. The man who sat at the desk looked over the parchment for a second before handing it back to the other soldier nodding.

"Thirty-nine lashings," ordered the man at the desk.

Laughter filled Harry's ears, emanating from the soldiers who were holding the whips. They were smiling jovially, they clearly could not wait to do what they were about to do. They looked back at the man who sat at the desk, who, smiling himself, immediately gave a nod. One of the two soldiers standing just behind and to the side of the chained man took his whip and lunged it to the back of the chained man, who gave a shout in agony.

"Alpha!" cried a voice.

The other soldier carrying a whip did the same thing, another cry in agony from the chained man.

"Beta!"

The two soldiers alternated, with each blow, more of the chained man's back skin seemed to disappear; with each blow, Harry's heart sank deeper and deeper. His tears filled his eyes as he, after thirteen of the thirty-nine, could not longer look at the pillar. Sobbing aloud, he closed his eyes and was immediately taken back to the cottage from which he had come. He could not figure out which scene he wanted to behold less, the scourging of his savior, or the death of his parents.

His father walked to the back door of the cottage with his wand in hand, Harry's tears filled his eyes and fell from his cheeks freely as he could do nothing to help his father. His instinct told him to reach for his wand, he even grasped it in his robe pocket, but his reason knew that there was nothing he could do. This feeling of powerlessness overwhelmed him. It was this feeling, that something told him to pay attention to, he did not know why. Sure enough, he was powerless to help his parents, powerless to help the man being scourged, he could do nothing.

His father opened the back door, made the sign of the cross and exposed himself to the dark figure who was only feet away. James raised his wand to the dark figure, who had already raised his own wand.

"Stupe…"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry saw a blinding green light and was suddenly on a road in an ancient city. Jesus, the man who had been praying, the man who he had met that day when he touched the cross, the man who had been flogged without mercy, was now carrying a large, overbearing crossbeam on his back. His face was bleeding, his back was bleeding, everything about him was torn, wounded, ripped apart. His face bore an expression of drowsiness as he suddenly collapsed, falling to the floor as the surrounding crowd threw rotten pieces of fruit or bread at him as he lay prostrate on the ground, crushed by the wooden beam he carried.

"Please!" begged a familiar female voice. "Please no!"

Harry blinked and was standing in his bedroom at the cottage, the Hooded figure's wand was aimed at Harry's mother.

"Step out of the way mud-blood, I'm not here for you!"

"No! please," Lily Potter cried, tears falling freely from her cheeks, her voice bearing such obvious fright. "Don't kill my baby! Please! kill me instead."

"Get out of the way!" the hooded figure again ordered calmly.

"No! Please" begged Lily.

Harry blinked and was taken to a place he had also been before, the hill from which he took the portkey to enter the temple. Instead of being empty, three vertical stakes rose from the ground, two of which already had crossbeams and condemned individuals attached to them—one of which—the one in the center—was empty.

Jesus stood, his face was drowsy, his wounds covered his body. Two soldiers wearing red took his arms and forcibly made him to lay down, his shoulders touching the crossbeam which he had been carrying. They held him down, another soldier with a hammer and nail in his hands, placed the nail to where he held it vertically above Jesus' wrist. Another voice came into Harry's ears as he watched the man's hammer rise in his arms above the nail and then suddenly stopped as if a movie had paused.

"I cannot be with you much longer my friends," a soft voice said. "You cannot go where I am going, but my commandment to you after I am gone is this… Love one another! As I have loved you, so love one another!"

As the voice finished, the hammer fell, the nail went partially into Jesus' wrist as Jesus cried out in agony.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" cried the voice of the hooded figure as Harry again found himself in his bedroom. A blinding green light emerged from the hooded figure's wand, and his mother fell dead.

"No!" cried Harry.

"You must watch," came Dumbledore's voice.

"I can't" said Harry as he collapsed to the floor, which became a rocky ground. He was sobbing hard. The air on the hill had become cooler, the sun had been covered by dark clouds. Harry noticed this but merely looked to the ground.

"You must," the voice repeated.

"Look up Harry," came a softer voice, a voice he recognized, the voice of the man he had met when he touched the cross, the voice of the man who had prayed in the garden, the voice of the man who now hung on the cross.

Harry shook his head.

"Look up," the voice repeated.

Harry hesitantly obeyed and saw Jesus, hanging on the cross, his head was bowed to his chest, his side had been pierced and was now bleeding, he was clearly dead.

"Behold the Lamb of God," said the soft voice again. "Who takes away the sins of the world."

As this voice stopped a ladder was laid on the cross, a soldier ascended it, and carefully removed the nails from Jesus' hand. Another ladder was laid on the cross, another soldier ascended and with the use of a piece of rope, caught the hand which fell as the nail was removed from it. Removing the dead Jesus from the cross required four soldiers, two on the ladders, two on the ground. When Jesus was taken down, he was laid in the arms of a sobbing woman who sat on the ground at the foot of the cross.

Harry blinked and found himself standing next to his own crib, the hooded figure removed the hood from his head, revealing the same Voldemort he had met in the graveyard the night the Dark Lord had returned, the same Voldemort he had met in the Ministry of Magic the night his godfather was killed. The infant in the crib was not crying, but merely looked up at the face of his attacker. For the first time in almost two years, Harry's scar began to sting and burn, he started to scratch at it as Voldemort raised his wand to the infant.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry again found himself in another place. This time, he found himself in utter darkness until the sound of moving rock broke the silence, and a beam of sunlight began to peer into the cave in which he laid. When the stone which had completely covered the entrance to the cave was fully rolled away, and the cave lighted, Harry beheld Jesus standing before him in pure white robes. The burial robes which had covered him were laid empty on a stone table behind him.

Jesus looked directly into Harry's eyes, he seemed aware of his presence.

"Hello Harry," said Jesus' soft voice. "What have you learned?"

Harry was still sobbing.

"I… I don't know," he admitted.

"Oh come on," said Jesus in a voice of near jest. "What did Thomas tell you before you came here, that you would face Christ Jesus, you would face Christ-like acts in your life on your behalf, and you would face Christ in you."

"Well," said Harry, who had stopped sobbing, but his voice was weak. "Clearly I witnessed you Lord, and I think that my parents died for me in the same way, but I'm not sure of…"

"Christ in you."

"It seems as though everything I've ever done wasn't really my own work," Harry admitted, beginning to sob again. "Everything I've ever done, I only could do either out of luck, or because someone was there to help, I…"

"Exactly!" said Jesus. "What does Brother Paul say about Father Abraham in his letter to the Romans?" Harry hesitated, Jesus continued. "Abraham believed God, and it was imputed to him as righteousness. Your admittance that nothing you have done was in truth your own work is absolutely correct. You are not righteous, or powerful, or even a decent wizard, not of yourself anyways.

"Think about it, you are alive right now because your mother died for you, you are sinless in the eyes of God because I died for you and rose again. You defeated Voldemort and Professor Quirrel your first year at school because of the protection of the blood sacrifice of your mother. You defeated Voldemort's Diary and the Basilisk your second year because Fawkes delivered you the very weapon you needed, not to mention the fact that you survived the venom of the Basilisk because of Fawkes' tears. You survived Lord Voldemort's killing curse in your fourth year because of the priori incantatem effect which awakened the memories of your parents, Frank Bryce, and Cedric Diggory, who gave you precious seconds in which to escape with Cedric's body. The very prophesy itself, the reason why you are the chosen one was made before you were born. Your faith even: Before the foundation of the world, I predestined you unto adoption as my child, according to the good pleasure of my will, without which you could not even consider believing in me."

Harry slowly nodded. Everything made sense to him now, nothing he had ever done was truly done by him. He was always a pawn of the events which had caused him to be. Nothing he had ever been was chosen by him, but by forces and persons who conspired well before he was ever conceived. This troubled him, his face looked to the ground, Jesus caught this and continued speaking.

"Why are you troubled Harry?" asked Jesus.

"I've never chosen my own destiny, Lord," he began. Before he could continue, Jesus interrupted.

"It wasn't yours to choose," Jesus approached Harry and placed his hands upon Harry's shoulders. The expression on the face of the Savior was one of intense compassion. "Harry I laid these paths out for you before you were born, I chose you to be my instrument to do great things well before you were even a speck in your parent's eyes. But what you _did_ choose was to follow the path I gave you. Do you remember your first year when the sorting hat was placed on your head?"

"Yes."

"How it considered you for Slytherin, but you chose a different path, you chose the path of your destiny because you knew, even then, that it was the right thing to do. That is what determines whether or not you are in me, and I in you. At the fundamental core of your being, at the last basic part of yourself, you have the will to do right action for right reason; that is not something you can have without the Holy Spirit in your heart."

"So you're telling me that I was in you…"

"…well before you even knew it, Harry," Jesus said as a smile grazed his lips. "Harry let me tell you this: Hermione would have been saved had she died without ever admitting that she had faith because that faith was in her heart well before she was willing to acknowledge it. Belief in me, is much more deep than simply saying, 'I believe in Jesus,' and non-belief is much deeper than simply saying, 'I don't believe in Jesus.' To believe in me is to, at the very last, basic, fundamental part of yourself, have the will to do right action for right reason. So who are you?"

Harry nodded as he thought, he understood the answer to the question Jesus had asked him well before it came to him cognitively, as if it had been stored in his heart since he was born.

"I am good," Harry said.

Jesus gave a smile and a nod, he then let go of Harry's shoulders and began to walk toward the light which came through the opening in the tomb.

"Until your next metanoia then, Harry," Jesus said as a farewell. Harry still faced the empty tomb as a smile slowly came upon his lips.

"Oh and by the way," Jesus began as he stood right in the entrance of the tomb, Harry turned to face him. "If you really want Harry Ronald to stop crying, he really likes it when you rub his cheeks ever-so-gently with your finger, see ya Harry,"

Jesus walked into the light and disappeared just as Harry found himself back in the room in which this all began. Fawkes was once again on his perch, Harry affectionately stroked the bird as a knock came, and the door opened.

"Finished?" asked Reverend Ewls as he entered the room.

Harry nodded, "How did you know.'

"It only ever takes a few seconds," Ewls said. "I've been standing out here the whole time. What happened between you and the Lord, stays between you and the Lord, understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Then congratulations, you are one step closer to being a full-fledged Nasserite," Ewls said, Harry nodded. "Look at your robes."

On the robes of all of the Nasserites he had met thus far, rested the same emblem which now mysteriously appeared on Harry's robes. Until now, Harry had never bothered to look at it close enough to notice what was on it. It was a shield quartered by a red, Roman Cross at the center of which rested a golden Star of David, the background of all of the quarters was white. In the top right hand quarter was the triangular symbol of the trinity, in the top left hand quarter were two crossed swords. In the bottom right hand quarter were two crossed wands, while in the bottom left hand quarter as an opened scroll bearing the barely visible Greek words "Hagia Sophia." Resting atop the shield were the Aramaic Words "maran-atha."

"Come Harry," said Ewls. "We have work to do."


	30. Chapter 30, Final Preparations

Like Always, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, this fanfic is just for fun, yada yada.

Chapter 30: Final Preparations

Hermione had been quite troubled for the past three days since she had arrived at the BWLA headquarters. Her husband, contrary to R.J. Lupin's promise had still not turned up, and it hit her as she spent her first night in the caves of the headquarters three nights ago, that for the first time in her life she had taken someone's life. Not only so, but she had somehow managed to use the killing curse which required very complicated magic and concentration on causing the object of the curse pain, pain which she never had any desire to cause, even to the wizard whom she killed.

She therefore wondered how she was able to conjure the curse. The prospect that she had, in fact, been directly responsible for someone's death was also disconcerting to her as she wandered through the caverns looking for anyone she knew, specifically though, looking for Ron.

"Found anyone yet?" came the voice of R.J. Lupin from behind.

Hermione swung around to see him gently grinning at her.

"No," she said.

"Well, Hagrid's here somewhere," said Lupin. "Keep looking, and don't worry about Ron, he's in good hands."

Lupin began to walk off in the other direction before Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Mr. Lupin," Hermione called, Lupin turned to face him. "I killed someone."

Lupin's expression immediately became sympathetic.

"Hermione you did what you had to do, there was no wrong in it."

"I know but, how?"

"How could you have conjured the killing curse?"

Hermione nodded.

Lupin took a deep breath before beginning. "Hermione, the difference between the Dark Arts and good magic is much more complicated than a list of spells on either side, what matters is the intention with which one performs the spell. Did you want to cause the individual you killed pain?"

"No actually, that's what's so confusing."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Well, because I had to, but…"

"Exactly," said Lupin. "Your intentions were motivated out of love for your husband, love for your child, and the greater utility of the cause, that is what makes what you did good magic and not dark art. It was your righteous intentions that allowed you to conjure the killing curse. It is powerful magic, and the fact that you were able to do it is amazing."

"Amazing," she said looking taken back, tears came to her eyes. "Mr. Lupin, I _killed_ someone, I took his life…"

"I put that badly I'm sorry," Lupin said. "I know it hurts to kill, I don't like doing it myself, but think about it this way, for every one of Voldemort's men you kill, you save…" Lupin paused as if he was making a mathematical calculation. "…at least ten more people on our side."

Hermione was now especially offended.

"You can't put value on human life, Mr. Lupin."

"Guess what, _we are at war_ Hermione," said Lupin. "The common ethics you're used to don't apply, victory is the only thing that matters anymore, and if you are not willing to do what is required in order to end the reign of the Dark Lord, then you have no business being here."

Lupin again started to walk off until Hermione's voice called to him.

"You've changed Mr. Lupin," she said.

Lupin turned around and faced her again.

"I know," he said. "Unfortunately you probably will too."

Hermione spun around with a shrug of disgust at Lupin's attitude when a red-headed person caught his eye standing off in the distance looking at her with an expression of joy and relief. Hermione focused her gaze on the individual to see that it was, in fact, Ron. She let out the biggest sigh of relief she had ever given, a smile came to both of their faces as they ran to each other, taking each other in a mutual embrace. Tears fell from both of their faces.

"I thought I'd lost you," said Hermione.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Ron, holding his sobbing wife as close to himself as possible. "I love you."

"I love you."

Ron joined Hermione's search for any familiar faces. As the two walked hand-in-hand through the caverns, Ron's previously joyful expression was replaced by one of sadness and anger.

"This place is disgusting, the smell is awful," he said. "So many dispossessed people, have you found anyone we know?"

"Draco Malfoy and…"

"…Neville Longbottom, I know," said Ron. "They found me and brought me in, Malfoy has changed that's for sure."

"Apparently Hagrid's here, but I just wish I knew where," said Hermione. "It is a big cavern, and there are a lot of people here."

Hermione led her husband to the double cot in which she had been sleeping the past three days. The two sat down on it holding each other hands. Tears glistened Ron's eyes as he spoke, revealing the reason why he had been so sad and frustrated after they found each other.

"Neville told me, they're all dead," said Ron, as he continued to speak tears came to Hermione's eyes. "Percy, Bill and Fleur, Ginny, Fred and George, even Charlie was killed in Romania. My parents were the first to die."

The tears fell down Ron's cheeks as he broke down into uncontrollable sobs, Hermione took his head and rested it on her shoulder.

"I've lost my family!" he cried.

"I'm here Ron," she said softly. "I love you."

"You're all I have left Hermione," he sobbed. "Please don't leave me!"

"I'm here Ron, I won't leave you."

"Ron? Hermione?" came a harsh, powerful, low-pitched Scottish accent.

Ron and Hermione looked to behold Hagrid approaching them in tears. The two stood and he gave them each nearly bone-crushing embraces.

"Hagrid, thank God, you made it," said Hermione.

"I heard about yer family, Ron," said Hagrid sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

Ron nodded, his tears still falling from his eyes.

"Did anyone else make it?" asked Hermione.

"None of the professors," said Hagrid. "I led a few Firs-years ter safety, and six other students managed ter escape, only Neville was from Gryffindor though." Hagrid paused before continuing, giving an expression of not being sure how to proceed. "Hermione, your parents are here."

At this, Hermione's heart sank, she had still not forgotten the terrible things her parents had said to her the last time she saw them. Her face gave a look of shock and insecurity.

"What?"

"They've been hunting down the families of muggle-born wizards as well," said Hagrid. "Two Dementors arrived at yer home, yer parents were lucky that a wizard was nearby. Look I know yeh may not want to speak ter them, but they were worried about yeh, and they are sorry for what they said to yeh."

Hermione began to bawl at this, "I can't, I can't talk to them now."

"We have to forgive Hermione," Hagrid said. "Otherwise we be consumed by our own anger, yeh don need tha'."

"I will forgive them, Hagrid," Hermione said. "But it will take time."

"Well we're in final preparations, Hermione," Hagrid warned. "We'll probably be leaving the cave in less than three Days."

"For what?" asked Ron.

"For battle," Hagrid responded. "We're going ter attack the Ministry-o-Magic, most of you-know-who's armies are in Germany. General Snape's been workin on his attack for some time now."

--------------------

After the coup, Voldemort changed offices in the Ministry of Magic, he now sat behind the desk that had belonged previously to Rufus Scrimgeour and Cornelius Fudge. As he sat meditating, he was suddenly surrounded by blinding red light, before him stood Bellatirix Lestrange.

"My Lord," Lestrange began. "We have commenced our attack on enemy siege positions surrounding Scweingzunge, their siege will collapse within the day, meaning you should expect us back within the week."

"You have done well Bella," replied Voldemort. "Return and complete your mission."

Bellatrix Lestrange nodded and bowed; Voldemort was suddenly taken back to his office. As he continued to meditate, a knock was heard on his door.

"Enter," said Voldemort, opening his eyes.

Lucius Malfoy quickly entered the room and stood in front of Voldemort's desk.

"There have been an unusually high amount of attacks on our floo Connections along the English Channel," Malfoy reported. "It appears as though they are trying to cut off magical access to London."

"It is of no concern, there is no indication that the rebels possess the strength necessary to carry out a major attack," said Voldemort.

This statement was extremely surprising to Lucius Malfoy, who would have expected his master to sense magically what he thought was surely happening.

"There is no evidence to the contrary my lord," Malfoy pleaded. "We must bring our Army back as soon as possible."

"Of course Lucius," said Voldemort. "Any sign of the Nasserites?"

"No my lord, all known Nasserites have disappeared, there seems to be no trace of them."

"Lucius I would consider that to be a greater threat than the rebellion," Voldemort instructed. "Your job is to find Severus Snape, and then the Nasserites, let _me_ worry about their insignificant rebellion."

--------------------

Later that day, a few hours after Hermione had found Ron, new uniformed people had arrived in the caverns, each with a firebolt broom slung around their shoulders. Upon each of their shoulders a patch resembling the American flag was visibly present. The new arrivals' presence brought a combined attitude of hope and curiosity. Hermione and Ron watched them occupying an entire section of the cavern with their brooms and other equipment. They posted several uniformed guards in their section to keep civilians out.

"Americans," noticed Ron.

"Lots of Americans," responded Hermione.

Severus Snape occupied an office in one of the secret, unseen sections of the headquarters. As the Americans arrived he sat at his desk looking over reports of how the operation to cut off magical transportation to London had been doing. As he was reading these reports, a bearded man in an American Auror Uniform entered his office with a salute.

"Brigadier General Alias Coulter of the twenty-third Kentucky Auror Broomsmen brigade reporting for duty General," the American introduced in a deeply southern American draw.

Snape immediately stood and shook the American's hand.

"General Coulter, you've finally arrived."

"Sorry we're late, General," said General Coulter. "Ran into some Death Eaters over Devon, led the all the way north to Wales trying to shake them."

"Welcome to the BWLA," Snape continued. "I'm sure that it's quite wretched compared to what your used to."

"I've been in battle before General," said General Coulter. "Nasty business, those of my men who aren't wretched soon will be. What's the situation sir?"

"We've successfully, for all intents and purposes, cut London off from all magical transportation, The Dark Lord cannot escape by normal means now, and we cannot expect any further reinforcements. The time of our attack has come."

"My men are ready."

"Your men will provide air support, we will enter London from the South in Force," Snape explained. "Our wand cannon artillery will bombard enemy positions around the ministry, not only so but will provide advancing covering fire as our armies advance"

"I take it disillusionment charms have been placed on the artillery."

"The muggles will think it was a meteor shower," Snape informed the General. "Though inevitably our attack on the city will not go unnoticed, this cannot be helped.

General Coulter nodded. At that moment a small, bald, portly man wearing pinstriped robes and a tie entered the room, and came to stand beside General Coulter.

"General Coulter, may I introduce Cornelius Fudge, our legitimate Minister of Magic," Snape introduced. "Minister, this is General Coulter of the twenty-third Kentucky Auror Broomsmen brigade, he'll be providing air-support."

Fudge and General Coulter shook hands pleasantly.

"How do you do?" asked Fudge.

"Minister," Coulter greeted.

"General we need three of your best men for a special assignment to London, you'll be traveling as muggles," said Snape.

"Of course."

"We want you to escort Minister Fudge to the office of the Muggle Prime Minister, with whom he has an appointment tomorrow evening. The result of this meeting should clear our target above the ministry of any Muggle bystanders."

"Very Well, General," Coulter agreed. "What about enemy resistance."

"The moment we leave this cave, the Dark Lord will know we are coming," Snape responded. "We can expect an army to meet us. It will probably outnumber us, our one stroke of good fortune as you know is that the majority of Voldemort's army is in Germany. We attack tomorrow at dusk."

General Coulter nodded, "My men are ready sir."

--------------------

The Americans had become the object of observation for many of the British resistance fighters who, distinguished by their tattoos of the phoenix (civilians wore tattoos of the fleur-de-lis), were allowed into the assembly area, a privilege which Ron and Hermione, out of curiosity, took.

"Broomsmen," said Ron.

"Probably for Aerial support," came Hermione. "We'll probably be moving out soon."

"How can you tell?"

"Look,"

The Americans were not only assembling their equipment, they were filling their canteens and field rations, checking their brooms for imperfections etc. At this sight, Hermione made her nervousness visible as she inhaled deeply, her right hand shook ever-so-slightly as it was held by Ron's left. Ron noticed his wife's fear.

"We've been in battle before, Hermione,"

"Not like this," Hermione corrected. "Ron, are you scared?"

Hermione positioned herself to face her husband, staring directly into his eyes, revealing the intense fear in her own.

"Yes, you?"

"To death," Hermione whispered.

"Excuse me," came an American voice from behind, they turned to behold a middle-sized man with red-hair and a goatee, wearing an American Uniform with captain's bars on the shoulder. "Are you Ron Weasley?"

"Yes."

The American Captain nodded. "I thought I saw the resemblance to Ginny, Captain Malchus Ewls, Brigade Chaplain; Thomas Ewls is my uncle, Ginny visited the family for Christmas as you know."

Ron offered his hand to the American who immediately shook it in response.

"Pleasure," Ron placed his left hand on the shoulder of his wife. "This is my wife Hermione."

Hermione and the captain shook hands. Captain Ewls had the firm handshake of his uncle, but not the powerful expression. The Captain's expression was almost as nervous as Hermione's. If Ron had to guess, he would have said that Captain Ewls had never been in combat before.

"Hermione Granger," Ewls said. "Well Weasley that is. Ginny told us a lot about all of you, how's the baby?"

"Fine, your uncle is taking care of it for now."

"At the temple? Hmm, probably the best place for it at the moment, did you see the temple?"

"Yeah," said Ron.

"What was it like?" asked Captain Ewls, his expression one of intense curiosity. "I'm not a Nasserite and I've always wanted to go there."

"It was absolutely wonderful," Hermione replied. "The spirit was so strong there, it's amazing."

"Did you become a believer Mrs. Weasley?"

"Absolutely."

"That's excellent," complimented Captain Ewls. "Well, we'll be celebrating a Liturgy before the attack tomorrow, all are welcome."

The captain turned and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Thank you Reverend," called out Ron, with that, Ewls turned back to face the couple.

"That would be Father Mr. Weasley," Ewls corrected. "I'm Catholic."

Captain Ewls then walked off.

"A Catholic Wizard, don't you think that's a bit unusual?" asked Ron.

"A year ago I would have thought a Christian Wizard to be a bit unusual Ron."

The couple then returned to their cot, resolved to get as much sleep that night as their nerves would allow them. For the moment, however, they merely sat hand-in-hand in the cot. Both of them were almost to the point of shaking. Hermione was Right indeed; neither of them had ever been in the kind of battle they were about to experience. They sat in silence, each gripping the other's hand firmly. Hermione then turned and looked at Ron's face, in response, Ron turned to face Hermione.

"Tomorrow then," said Hermione.

"Tomorrow," Ron responded.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, the definite presence of shaking was clear in her voice. "I have the distinct feeling that we're going to die."

"Don't talk like that Herm, we'll make it."

"I'm not afraid of dying," said Hermione as tears began to form in her eyes. "I've been to paradise before, it's a wonderful place, I wouldn't mind going back there now, I'm afraid of pain, and not being with my son as he grows. I wish I could have had more children, I wish I could have had children with you."

No matter how much he tried to hide it, Ron's face also bore nervousness. Hermione could definitely tell, yet Ron's lips gave way to a small grin.

"We may yet Hermione."

"Ron we have to fight separate tomorrow."

"What?"

"The pact Ron," Hermione reminded her husband. "…and one of us has to survive, for Harry Ronald."

"Hermione I don't know if I want to survive if you don't."

"I don't know if _I'd_ want to survive if you don't, but our son needs us, at least one of us."

"Hermione, Harry Ronald will be fine," said Ron as tears were definitely welding in his eyes now too. "I want to be with you if we die. Whatever happens to you, I want to happen to me."

"Ron…"

"I love Harry Ronald," Ron's tears now fell down his cheeks, Hermione tried to wipe them away gently with her fingers. "I love him more than anything, but if it is God's will that we die tomorrow, fighting separately won't stop that, I want us to be together."

"If it is God's will that only one of us lives tomorrow," said Hermione who was bawling with her husband. "Being together won't stop that either."

Ron's tears of fear were replaced by ones of frustration at his wife's logic.

"Damn it Hermione, I lost you once before I don't want to do it again," Ron said almost angry. "You're right, it doesn't matter. So let's fight together anyways, leave who dies and who lives in the hands of God, but whatever happens, let's _at least_ be together. If I die Hermione I don't want to be alone, I'd want someone there, holding my hand when it happened, not worrying about what will happen to you, and I don't think you'd want to be alone if the situation were reversed."

Hermione reluctantly nodded as tears continued to fall from her cheeks.

"Alright Ron, we'll stay together then."

"Hermione?" came a female voice which both she and Ron recognized.

Hermione and Ron immediately looked away from each other and in front of their cot to find Hermione's mother approaching hesitantly, in tears, definitely afraid of what her daughter would say to her. Not far behind Hermione's mother was her father, whose facial expression bore the same tears of worry.

"Hermione?" repeated her mother as if unable to recognize.

As Hermione beheld her parents whom she hadn't seen since the fall, her tears became more intense, her heart sank, she could not stand to be in their presence. She knew rationally that she hand to forgive them but she could not bring herself to.

"Hermione," came her father's voice. "We were so worried about you."

"I," Hermione began but paused. "I can't talk to you right now."

She stood up and walked away, her sobs heard by both her parents and her husband. Ron looked into the eyes of Hermione's parents, eyes which bore the most extreme penance he had ever seen. They wanted, nothing more than to be reconciled to their daughter. Given what was going to happen tomorrow, tonight might be their only chance. Ron's gaze was therefore one of sympathy as he stood and followed after his wife.

"Hermione wait!" he called.

She kept sobbing as she walked on and would not respond, even to the voice of her own husband. When he finally caught up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned around and buried her head in Ron's shoulder, crying intensely.

"Hermione…"

"I tried Ron," she cried. "I tried to forgive them, but I can't help but remember the terrible things they told me that night."

Ron's hand stroked his wife's hair comfortingly.

"They said terrible things that night Hermione, terrible, untrue things, but they were happy to see you, they've probably been worried sick about you, they'd probably thought they'd lost you, we've all screwed up Hermione; can't you forgive them and let them spend a few hours with their daughter before she goes off to fight?"

Hermione kept crying into her husband's shoulder. Her voice came back in between her sobs.

"I guess that would be the Christian thing to do wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would."

"Alright then, I'll try."

Hermione's parents sat in front of Hermione and Ron's cot, Hermione's mother buried her head into her husband's shoulder, sobbing aloud. Hermione and Ron approached them slowly, Hermione's hands were shaking as she sat down on the rocky ground next to her parents.

"Hello Mum, dad," she said through her own tears.

"When we'd heard about Hogwarts, we thought we'd lost you," Mrs. Granger said through her sobs.

"We were right gits Hermione," said her father.

"Yeah you were," said Hermione. "But I guess we all can be right gits from time to time."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled through their tears. Mrs. Granger broke away from her husband and crawled on the rocky ground to her daughter. Hermione and her mother embraced for several happy seconds; even Ron gave a grin and a few tears. When Hermione and her mother broke apart, Hermione crawled to her father who took her into his embrace, after which Hermione turned to Ron.

"Mum, Dad, you've met Ron Weasley, my husband."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "I'm sure you were a beautiful bride."

"That she was," said Ron.

Hermione beamed at her husband's compliment.

"Sorry we couldn't have been there," said Mr. Granger, who stood in order to walk over to Ron and shake his hands. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Mr. Granger," said Ron who hesitated as if he wasn't finished with his statement. "Dad."

The four chuckled at this.

"There's word going around that the Army is leaving tomorrow, to attack London," said Mrs. Granger whose voice bore the expression of sorrow at breaking the joyful mood. "I'm almost afraid to ask but, will you be going with them?"

"It's our duty isn't it?" Hermione replied.

"Is there any way that we can talk you out of doing this?" asked Mr. Granger.

"No," Hermione replied without hesitation. "We have to, they'll be needing everyone they can get."

Both of Hermione's parents nodded reluctantly before Mr. Granger's expression fell on Ron. His commanding face was like unto Reverend Ewls as he penetrated deep within Ron.

"You take care of her, you understand?"

"I will, I promise."

--------------------

At the temple of the Holy Cross, frustrations were high as twenty of the new Nasserites had faced their trials, and those who had not were well enough at their swordsmanship and magical capabilities to fight. Father Bates, however, kept insisting that the time had not yet come. Even Reverend Ewls was now fed up as he, Walter Mickey, Barnabas McNamara, and three other Nasserites walked down the small corridor leading to Father Bates' office who had just returned to the temple only minutes before. Ewls knocked on the door, a voice responded, "come in."

Ewls and the five other Nasserites entered the office and stood in front of Bates' desk.

"So all magical connections to London have been cut off?" asked Barnabas McNamara.

"Yes, Snape must be thinking that he can trap Voldemort in London that way," Father Bates replied. "Good luck to him."

"They're going to attack and take control of the Ministry of Magic," said Walter Mickey. "We have to help them."

"We're not ready Walt."

"Just when will we be ready Robert?" came Thomas Ewls frustrated. "My Apprentice is as ready as he can be given the circumstances, as are the others. People are _dying_ for our freedom Robert, the time has come for us to join the fight, all of the others agree, if you will not lead us into battle, I will."

Father Bates, in addition to his cold expression which somehow still bore some resemblance of pain, now gave way to disappointment; this was clearly not what he wanted to hear.

"Very well then," Bates said in resignation we will join the fight, assemble the order."

-------------------------

That night came and went, the next morning every magical person in the caverns capable of bearing a wand was mustered, a total of two-thousand people. Outside of the caverns, disillusionment charms were removed for over fifty ten-foot long wooden rods which rode atop small wagons about the size of Muggle automobiles. These wand-canons were each tested and made ready for the fight.

In late afternoon, the two-thousand men and women who had been mustered, along with the American broomsmen who were taking to the sky, left the protection of their caves and marched north toward London.

--------------------

In his office in the ministry of magic, Voldemort knew there was something wrong, his meditations had detected the imminence of an attack of some kind, yet without any ability to obtain any decent confirmation, he ignored these mental warnings. The door to his office suddenly burst open, Lucius Malfoy entered, a look of utter fear appeared in his eyes.

"Rebels my lord!" said Malfoy.

"What?"

"Thousands of them, massing in the country-side to the south, heading here."

Voldemort only now realized his mistake: it was Snape. Snape who was possibly the best occlumens/Legilimens in the world, Snape who was the only person who could have blocked the Dark Lord from ever seeing this attack's coming; Voldemort thought that he should have killed Snape long ago.

"Assemble the army," Voldemort ordered.

"My Lord…"

"You lead them! see to it personally Lucius that they do not make it past our defenses."

"At least we still outnumber them my lord, it will be done."


	31. Chapter 31:TheBattleOfTheSouthernOutskir

Chapter 31, The Battle of the Southern Outskirts

The congregation sang…

"_O come, O come, Emmanuel,  
And ransom captive Israel,  
That mourns in lonely exile here  
Until the Son of God appear._

"_Rejoice! Rejoice!  
Emmanuel shall come to thee, O Israel._

"_O come, Thou Wisdom from on high,  
Who orderest all things mightily;  
To us the path of knowledge show,  
And teach us in her ways to go._

"_Rejoice! Rejoice!  
Emmanuel shall come to thee, O Israel._

"_O come, Thou Rod of Jesse, free  
Thine own from Satan's tyranny;  
From depths of hell Thy people save,  
And give them victory over the grave._

"_Rejoice! Rejoice!  
Emmanuel shall come to thee, O Israel._

"_O come, Thou Day-spring, come and cheer  
Our spirits by Thine advent here;  
Disperse the gloomy clouds of night,  
And death's dark shadows put to flight._

"_Rejoice! Rejoice!  
Emmanuel shall come to thee, O Israel."_

It was mere hours before the BWLA would leave the caverns and march north to London. The entire cave, it seemed, even people who were not usually religious, had gathered in the American section for the Liturgy celebrated by the American Brigade Chaplain: Captain Father Malchus Ewls.

Ron and Hermione prayed together silently as hard as they possibly could that they would both face the same fate, whatever that would be. To hell, they thought, with the agreement they had originally made for the sake of their son, they could not leave one another, if one of them died, the other would die with them. The communion had been served to those who were catholic, the primary litany had been prayed, all that remained was Father Ewls' sermon and one more hymn.

A small podium had been placed at the head of the congregation which sat upon the stone floor of the caverns, the members, even agnostics, praying as hard as they knew how, beseeching whatever ultimacy that would listen for freedom, for victory. Father Ewls took his position on the podium, his usually nervous expression was replaced with one of resolve and courage. He had no notes or prompt from which to deliver this homily, he truly spoke from the heart.

"Brothers and Sisters, today is Good Friday; a day of darkness, a day of suffering, a day when the Christ, the one hailed as Messiah, Son of God, heir of the throne of David, the great Emmanuel, our God with us, who was to Liberate captive Israel instead is put to death in one of the most painful ways imaginable; the light of the world extinguished, the hope of the world shattered, the sound of joy silenced.

"Confused, saddened, hopeless, the disciples and the Holy Mother looked upon the cross of the savior, 'what do we do now?' they must have asked. But we know now that this is not the end of the story. Death, brothers and sisters, does not have the final say, for on the third day, glorious and immortal, our God-with-us fulfilled the very promise that he gave; he liberated captive Israel from the sting of death, indeed, as brother Paul wrote, 'death has been swallowed up in victory, oh death where is thy sting? oh grave where is thy victory?'

"In a few hours we shall move in the valley of the shadow of death, for one purpose, the destruction of our enemies who seek to oppress us and thwart the purposes of God. Our enemy is Lord Voldemort," some of the congregation gasped at the saying of his name. "Perhaps the most powerful dark sorcerer in history, so powerful and dreadful in fact that many of us fear to even say or hear his name. It reminds me, brothers and sisters, of the ancient Hebrews who feared to say the name 'Y.H.W.H.' The God of Israel was so dreadful that the Hebrews, in similar fashion, dared not speak his name (A/N: It has been brought to my attention that this paragraph has been taken by some readers to be anti-semetic… this is NOT my intention, and I apologize if it is offensive to anyone but I will not edit it any further, for the likening of the fear of God's name to Voldemort is, I think quite justified, given that—even though God is loving and kind—God is called dreadful in the old testament 1 Sam 11:7; Isa 8:12-13; Jer 20:11; and his dreadfulness is certainly implied in New Testament Eschatology)

"I am reminded brothers and sisters of something that Brother Paul once wrote, 'If God be for us, who could be against us?' Is Voldemort more powerful in our eyes than our God? Is Voldemort a God? Some might think that he is, indeed his goal is the same as God's, to swallow up death in victory, but what Voldemort and his followers fail to realize is the glorious truth that we have in Christ, Jesus: death has already been swallowed up in victory.

"Many here have doubted our ability to defeat Lord Voldemort, many here have suggested that our only option is surrender, that Voldemort is too powerful, to magically gifted to be defeated. They could be right; I will not, brothers and sisters, hide the truth from you, Voldemort is a powerful tyrant; perhaps the last great antichrist, and indeed we may die, indeed we may lose this battle and this war. But as powerful as he is, as magically gifted as he is, as dreadful as his very name may be, he is but the buzzing of an annoying fly to the power and might of our God, Jesus Christ, who has already won the victory over death, 'oh death where is thy sting, oh grave where is thy victory?'

"Though Voldemort may triumph today, though he may triumph tomorrow, though he may even rule the world in darkness for years to come, God remembers still, his promise, 'fear not I am with you, be not dismayed, I will strengthen thee, yea I will help thee, yea I will uphold thee with the right hand of my righteousness.' Christ will return again in glory, and not even Voldemort will stand to his righteous power.

"For those who doubt our chances; Mahatma Gandhi once said, 'whenever I despair, I am reminded that throughout all history, there have been tyrants and murderers with such power that for a time they can seem invincible, but in the end they always fall.' Think about it brothers and sisters, _always_ the way of love, and truth, and righteousness has prevailed. Such is the way of things, the way of the Lord; that though darkness may rule, its reign is only temporary but God's glory is forever and ever, and to the ages of ages.

"Our reading from the letter of Paul to the Romans reigns more true now than it ever has before, _'For thy sake we are killed all the day long, we are accounted as sheep for the slaughter, Nay, in all these things we are _more than conquerors_ through him that _loved_ us. For I am persuaded that neither death, nor life, nor angels, nor principalities, nor powers, nor things present, nor things to come, nor height, nor depth, nor any other creature shall be able to separate us from the love of God which is in Christ Jesus, our Lord.'_

"Let us learn from this the comforting truth, that in the fight against evil, God is _not_ neutral! And if God be for us, who could be against us? Let us stand together now, and sing our closing hymn, Charles Wesley's beautiful hymn of victory, victory _already_ won, let us stand and sing '_Christ the Lord is Risen Today! _ And let us remember that although today, on Good Friday, darkness veils the earth, but we know that the story does not end on Good Friday, for Easter comes shortly and the resurrection of the savior manifests the ultimate victory of God."

A make-shift magical organ began to play, the congregation sang…

"_Christ, the Lord, is risen today, Alleluia!  
Sons of men and angels say, Alleluia!  
Raise your joys and triumphs high, Alleluia!  
Sing, ye heavens, and earth, reply, Alleluia!_

"_Love's redeeming work is done, Alleluia!  
Fought the fight, the vict'ry won, Alleluia!  
Jesus' Agony is O'er, Alleluia!  
Darkness Veils the Earth No More, Alleluia!_

"_Vain the stone, the watch, the seal, Alleluia!  
Christ hath burst the gates of hell, Alleluia!  
Death in vain forbids His rise, Alleluia!  
Christ hath opened paradise, Alleluia!_

"_Jesus Christ is risen today, Alleluia!  
Our triumphant holy day, Alleluia!  
Who did once upon the cross, Alleluia!  
Suffer to redeem all loss. Alleluia!_

"_But the pains that He endured, Alleluia!  
Our salvation have procured, Alleluia!  
Now above the sky He's King, Alleluia!  
Where the angels ever sing. Alleluia!_

_Lives again our glorious King, Alleluia!  
Where, O death, is now thy sting? Alleluia!  
Once He died our souls to save, Alleluia!  
Where thy victory, O grave? Alleluia!_

_Soar we now where Christ hath led, Alleluia!  
Following our exalted Head, Alleluia!  
Made like Him, like Him we rise, Alleluia!  
Ours the cross, the grave, the skies, Alleluia!_

--------------------

Early that evening, about 6:00 PM, while the BWLA was marching north to the Southern outskirts of London, two American Aurors along with Kingsley Shackbolt, escorted Cornelius Fudge to his meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister. Shackbolt, after having worked for the Prime Minister only a year earlier, still knew how to gain access to the Prime Minister's office via the muggle entrance. In fact as he, and the two Aurors, escorted Fudge—all four dressed in muggle business suits—his old muggle cohorts would greet him. The four had passes straight to the waiting area just outside the Prime Minister's office, whose schedule told him that he was meeting with the French Deputy Ambassador. This was exactly how Fudge was introduced to the muggle secretary outside the Prime Minister's office.

As Voldemort had placed anti-apparition fields to protect London, along with the cut floo connections courtesy of the resistance, no wizard could get in or out of the city through organized wizardry means unless they wanted to fly. Hence, Fudge, shackbolt, and the two Aurors had to travel as Muggles.

The Prime Minister had been eagerly awaiting this meeting for some time now, over the past few months he had developed an enjoyable working relationship with the French Deputy Ambassador, both enjoyed playing Golf together. When the secretary buzzed his office indicating that the Ambassador was waiting, the Prime Minister eagerly instructed that he be allowed in.

The first to enter the office was Kingsley shackbolt…

"Oh Mr. Shackbolt, I didn't know you were transferred to the…," the Prime Minister began, when he noticed Cornelius Fudge entering his office as opposed to the French Deputy Prime Minister, his jaw dropped in shock. "You!"

"Yes, good to see you again Mr. Prime Minister," said Fudge as he shook the Prime Minister's hand. An expression of shock and fear grazed the face of the Prime Minister.

"The last time we met, you and Scrimgeour assured me that I would never see you again Fudge," said the Prime Minister angrily. "What have you done with the…"

"Relax, the Deputy Ambassador never had an appointment with you today, he's playing Golf in Scotland," said Fudge. "And Minister Scrimgeour and I actually told you that, should all go as planned, you would never see us again; unfortunately things have taken a turn for the worse: you-know-who has now taken control of the Ministry of Magic."

"You mean that Vol…"

"Don't say his name!"

"_He_ is in control of your government?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Prime Minister, Minister Scrimgeour made a mistake which allowed you-know-who to gain control of our Ministry," Fudge continued. "But we have formed a resistance Mr. Prime Minister, and unfortunately in the next four to five hours, or so, this resistance will make itself manifest."

"You mean…"

"We're going to attack London,"

"You can't…"

"Mr. Prime Minister, if we are not able to defeat you-know-who tonight, I fear that it will only be a matter of months, perhaps weeks or days, before he will attempt to take over the muggle world as well, your very political survival depends on our victory tonight."

At this statement, the Prime Minister's attention was caught. He suddenly gave an expression of resolve. Minister Fudge had just pushed the Prime Minister's main button.

"What do you want from me?" asked the Prime Minister?

"Simple," Fudge responded. "Our wand cannons are going to bombard an area of the city about four square blocks, Mr. Shackbolt will give you the exact coordinates, it would behoove you to evacuate this area."

"I can't evacuate four city blocks of London without a reason Minister!"

"Believe me Mr. Prime Minister in only a few hours—six at most—you will have a reason."

"But…"

"Thank you Mr. Prime Minister," said Fudge as he shook the confused muggle leader's hand. "As always it is a pleasure to see you again," Fudge turned to Kingsley Shackbolt. "Mr. Shackbolt if you will help the good Prime Minister with what he needs to make the appropriate decisions?"

Fudge then turned to the door, he and the American Aurors left the office in a Rush. The Prime Minister turned nervously to Kingsley Shackbolt who remained in his office. The Prime Minister's face gave the expression of a nervous wreck as Shackbolt conjured a map of London with his wand.

"Mr. Shackbolt, do you still remember how to operate a telephone?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then get me Scotland Yard," the Prime Minister instructed, he continued unsure of himself but mysteriously trusting of Fudge. "After that, I want to talk to the Lord Mayor, we have a rather large area to evacuate and only a short time in which to do it."

"Yes sir."

--------------------

In the countryside south of London there marched a huge box formation of over fourteen hundred men and women marching (out of step) north. In midst of this formation, standing next to each other, their hands clutching their wands, their expressions resolved and confident—yet insides turning inside out with nervousness, were Ron and Hermione. Occasionally the two would hold hands, in order to strengthen each other, as they continued the walk which had now lasted three hours, but was aided by the use of magical time-forwarding devices.

Several meters away from Ron and Hermione were Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom who marched together in the formation. The two old enemies had been assigned to so many missions together by the BWLA that they had almost become friends and were so used to working and fighting together that their mutual presence gave each other a since of comfort as they marched into what would quite probably be their deaths.

In the front of the formation marched R.J. Lupin with his wand in hand and his sword sheathed at his side. Aside him marched another British Nasserite who had chosen to remain with the resistance rather than going to the temple. Closely behind the formation, rolled several wand cannons atop small wagons about the size of muggle cars. Marching at the head of these wand canons, just behind the formation, with her wand in hand was Nymphadora Lupin.

The skies were also filled with hundreds of America broomsmen (including Father Malchus Ewls), bombardiers atop hippogriffs (including Hagrid atop Buckbeak), and a magically flying platform, pulled by a hippogriff atop which stood Severus Snape, General Alias Coulter (with his firebolt slung behind his back) and Alastor Moody.

While the friendly broomsmen and Hippogriffs surrounded the formation as it moved slowly forward, General Snape looked ahead of his formation with a hand-held telescope. His expression suddenly became more resolved, his hand's twitch gave the faintest hint of nervousness. After removing the telescope from his eyes, however, his outward expression was as resolved and unemotional as ever. He handed the telescope to General Coulter.

"Their Army is approaching, we're outnumbered."

General Coulter's nervousness was slightly more pronounced, though instead of unemotional resolve, he chose optimism as a means by which to hide it as the telescope rested on his eye.

"Not by that much, it could be worse," he said.

---------------------

Voldemort had moved from his office to a large room deep in the ministry of magic, wherein stood a large table, atop which laid a large map of London and it's Southern Outskirts. Several magical blips moved slowly upon this map toward each-other representing the two armies about to engage in battle. Moving south from London was a group of blips colored blue, moving north was a group of blips colored red.

As Voldemort, joined by several high-ranking Aurors surveyed this map, a red light suddenly surrounded Voldemort, and before him stood Bellatrix Lestrange, whose expression was one of fear. Voldemort's face became powerful, he stared directly into Lestrange's eyes, causing her hand to twitch nervously.

"Yes, my lord?" asked Lestrange.

"How many men can you spare Bella?" asked Voldemort, his voice calm, but his expression powerful and frightening, his eyes glaring into Lestrange who responded with apologetic fear, knowing that her master would not like her answer.

"None, we're in the middle of a battle my lord."

"_We are under attack Bella!"_ Voldemort responded harshly, his eyes glaring even more intensely. "I want a thousand of your best men here in three hours, and I want you here as well!"

Lestrange's face became even more frightened, her face pleaded for release from the assignment her master had given her.

"We can't get there in three hours, we can make it to the coast, but with the magical transportation cut off, we'd have to march to London."

"Better double-quick it then Bella!" shouted Voldemort harshly. "If that army makes it into London, heads will role, your head to be specific."

Bellatrix Lestrange's expression became one of resigned nervousness, she nodded.

"Yes my lord."

--------------------

Atop the small, hovering kart, pulled by hippogriff, which carried Snape, Moody, and Coulter, the mood was becoming tenser and more nerve-wracking with each passing moment. All three men were doing their best not to display any visible emotions, but even Snape's hands bore a nervous twitch as they held his small magical, long-distance telescope to his eyes. Moody had begun to drink from his flask quite regularly, and often muttered to himself incoherently, while General Coulter kept pacing back and forth, his hands shaking.

"We should be within weapons range in about thirty minutes," Snape's voice broke the silence as he brought his telescope down from his eye.

At this, General Coulter's face became resolved, he stopped pacing and maneuvered so as to be able to look Snape in the eye. It was clear to Snape, that Coulter wanted something, his eyes bore intense desire.

"Their Broomsmen could be here any minute though," Coulter said. "General with your permission I'd like to lead a company forward for reconnaissance, bombardment, and to intercept what we must assume to be their opening aerial attack.

Snape considered this for a second before responding.

"Send your company in, you stay here."

"But General…" Coulter began to protest, obviously desirous that he should lead his men personally."

"I cannot win the aerial battle without you," Snape responded, his commanding gaze fixing into the resolved, yet submissive, expression of Alias Coulter. "Send your men in."

Coulter reluctantly nodded, taking his wand from his robes. With a wave in the upward direction, Coulter sent red sparks from his wand which moved to form a red-white-and-blue star, and the letter C. In response to this pattern, several broomsmen, including Captain Ewls, began to fly several kilometers-per-hour faster than the others beside whom they flew.

Seeing the sign from the kart above them, along with the broomsmen advancing quickly with a hint of rush and urgency in their movements, served to increase the already present nervousness of the people marching on the ground. Upon seeing the advancing company of broomsmen, Hermione took Ron's hand into hers as they continued to march. Her expression was one of uncertainty and nervousness, her hand shook as it clenched her husband's hand as tightly is it could.

"So here is starts," said Hermione with a definite shudder in her voice.

"They're going to try and intercept enemy broomsmen." Said Ron, with a hint of shaking in his voice as well.

Hermione nodded as she breathed deeply and heavily, a tear of tension welded in one of her eyes.

"We can probably eventually expect aerial bombardment for the next few hours till we get to the real thing," she said. "We may die before we even get into the actual battle."

After finishing this statement, Hermione and Ron, along with just about everyone in the formation began to hear the definite sounds of curses and jinxes being conjured, along with explosions and human screaming, in the distance. A loud, deep, powerful, male voice came over the nervous chatter which traversed the BWLA ranks.

"DOUBLE-QUICK TIME, MARCH!"

Hermione, Ron, and the entire formation responded by picking up the pace of their steps. This same nervousness was present throughout the formation; as the two of them virtually jogged along with the other surrounding fighters around them, both Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom bore expressions of sheer terror. As they continued to run, their breathing became heavier, their hands clutched their wands to the point of nearly squeezing sawdust there from.

"Good Luck to you Neville," Draco suddenly shot to Neville.

Neville looked back at Draco Malfoy, who looked back at him. As they continued to jog, their eyes caught each other's for a moment; the two gave each other a nod and continued jogging.

It was indeed a stroke of good fortune for the BWLA that General Coulter thought to advise Snape to order the first of his companies into the fight, anticipating the interception of a preemptive aerial assault from Voldemort's forces. Indeed, the American broomsmen ran into just such an assault.

Two formations of Broomsmen, one belonging to Voldemort's aerial army, the other belonging to the American Auror force, virtually collided into one another, jinxes and curses of an innumerable variety hurling at each other without mercy. Within seconds, the sky was full of curses and human bodies, some dead, some alive, falling from the sky.

Within seconds of the opening shots of the battle, Captain Ewls had already downed two enemy broomsmen. Flying amidst a hale of curses, all of which narrowly missed him, he suddenly jerked his broomstick upward, pulling himself into a climb at an incredibly high velocity; performing half of an inside loop, he maneuvered himself into a dive at two enemy broomsmen who were chasing an American, hurling killing curses at her, narrowly missing. Upon obtaining a clear line of site, taking aim with his wand, Captain Ewls hurled two stunners at the pursuing enemies, downing both of them. The former pursuant gave a thankful wave of her hand.

The skies around the aerial fighters suddenly became cold, the expressions on the faces of the broomsmen on both sides suddenly became desperate, hopeless, as several Dementors joined the fight, attacking almost indiscriminately. Several broomsmen on both sides managed to make it past the fight now taking place above the two advancing ground formations in order to dive into the opposite sides' ground formations with various curses.

Hermione's and Ron's nervousness suddenly decreased as they observed these attacks descending directly upon them. They were suddenly filled with a new emotional constitution, anger, rage, even hatred, a sudden urge to kill took over their volitions; they wanted to be in the fight and a strange exhilaration replaced their fear of death.

"Look!" shouted Hermione as three enemy broomsmen were making a dive into the formation at an angle which put she, her husband, and the other resistance fighters in their immediate surroundings directly in their firing line. The three broomsmen carried, on their backs, small packs, out of which each of them retrieved small, glowing, silver, spheres. The Broomsmen threw theses spheres to the ground; they exploded on impact, causing Hermione and Ron to be thrown back by the shockwave.

After Ron struggled to his feet, he found himself disoriented, an annoying ringing filled his ears; amidst the double-time jogging of the resistance fighters around him, several bodies lay as well, not moving. He scanned the ground for Hermione, beginning to panic at first, worrying that she had not survived the explosion. He finally found her only a few feet away, obviously disoriented as well, struggling to her feet. Ron took her by the arm and pulled her into his embrace. It took only a second before they were able to get their bearings and took off in a double-time jog with the rest of their formation.

Across the now running formation, broomsmen and Dementors dived into its ranks, wrecking havoc. Each of the broomsmen on both sides had similar packs, with similar spheric bombs which they hurled into their respective enemy's formations. With the aid of the Dementors however, Voldemort's aerial attack had indeed inflicted much more damage to the BWLA formation.

As Hermione and Ron continued in their jog, Ron suddenly spotted three more broomsmen making a dive at their section of the formation. They didn't wait this time; before the three could even reach into their packs, Hermione, Ron, and the others in their section opened fire with stunners and killing curses. Ron's stunner hit one of them, while the killing curse of another BWLA fighter hit another, the third broke off his attack.

The hippogriff-towed platform, atop which stood Snape, Moody, and Coulter, flew above the aft section of the ground formation which too was under aerial attack. All three men found themselves hurling curses and jinxes at enemy broomsmen, as their platform was indeed a target. The three who stood atop the platform, however, were perhaps among the foremost dark arts defenders in the world, hence none of the enemy attackers were successfully able to bring the platform down.

One determined broomsman made a run directly at the side of the platform manned by Severus Snape, flying a firebolt-broomstick at an incredibly high rate of speed. The man made it close enough to the platform for him to hear the incantation of the curse that killed him. A greenlight came from the platform, and darkness.

----------------------

Lord Voldemort demanded regular updates on the battle from Lucius Malfoy. As such, Malfoy often found himself surrounded by Red Light, standing in front of the Dark Lord who demanded a report. Malfoy directed the battle from a similar hippogriff-pulled platform, flying above his own ground formation with three other wizards. It was during his observations of the continued gradual closing of the two formations through a magical, hand-held telescope, that he found himself once again surrounded by red light, standing before the Dark Lord.

"Lord Voldemort," said Malfoy confidently. "Our broomsmen have engaged the enemy for about twenty-five minutes now, enemy infantry is now within weapons range."

"Deploy wand cannons," Ordered the Dark Lord calmly.

Malfoy nodded as the redness surrounding him faded and he found himself back to the platform on which he had previously stood. Malfoy quickly turned to one of three men who joined him on the platform.

"Artillery, concentrate on weakening their flanks," He ordered calmly, coldly. "We're going to try and surround them.

Just aft of both formation were in the upwards of fifty to sixty wand cannons which had been armed; these artillery pieces were moving forward with both Formations, waiting for the moment in which their enemies would be in range in order that they might open fire. Standing atop the wagons which carried these magical artillery pieces were wizards who, with their wands, waited for the order to begin.

On Voldemort's side, the order finally came down to the men manning the artillery, "fire at will, concentrate on the flanks." The men manning the cannons took their wands, and without incantation, gave the side of the long rods—which composed the wand cannons—hard taps. These taps caused explosive noises resembling muggle artillery to sound, along with large fire-explostions to occur at the tips of these rods, out of which flew fireballs the size of large catapult boulders, hurling into the air toward the BWLA formation at an incredible rate of speed.

From his platform, Snape could see the large fireballs hurling into the air, and then falling quickly onto his formation, causing havoc. He now realized his mistake at not anticipating sooner that the enemy artillery was in range, as was therefore his own, he turned to Moody; unable to hide his emotions he practically shouted at him.

"There gonna try and flank us on both sides!" he said. "Artillery, concentrate on their flanks, we'll fight this battle in the center."

With a wave of his wand into the air, Moody sent a miniature version of an exploding fireball hurling in midair. Almost immediately after having done so, the BWLA artillery began to hurl fireballs of its own at Voldemort's formation.

Hell was probably the word that could best describe the situation in both formations amidst the aerial attacks and fireballs hitting and consuming in flames tens of wizards at a time on both sides. Ron and Hermione's exhilaration had been replaced with terror as firebolts exploded only meters away from them, causing the ground beneath their feet to shake violently, even throwing them off of their feet. People around them who stood to close to the explosions burst into flame. Unable to do anything, having to fight the incredibly strong urge to run, they pressed on.

At the front of the formation, Remus Lupin and his fellow Nasserite attempted to keep their formation moving amid the hail of fireballs, dementors, and aerial broomsmen attacks.

"KEEP YOUR RANKS!" Lupin shouted at those who were behind him as they continued to jog.

The huge enemy formation, which was suffering almost as badly from attacks from BWLA artillery and American Broomsmen, was now coming into sight.

"KEEP MOVING!" shouted the other British Nasserite.

Fewer than expected had deserted under fire. In fact only a handful from both formations ran. In spite of the intense pounding, both of the formations managed to remain mostly intact as they now came to within about a quarter of a mile's distance from each other. Upon realizing the increasingly close distance, and now being able to see individual figures as opposed to the blur of black robes which made up the enemy's formation, Lupin drew his Nasserite sword and pointed into the air.

"CHARGE!"

Amid the explosions of the fireballs, amid the attacks of the dementors and broomsmen, amid the emotional chaos which reigned in the minds of those who composed the infantry formations, a new sound came. It was said that both Voldemort's and the BWLA's forces gave a yell capable of conjuring the fires of hell.

The pace on both sides increased to the point of a full sprint of everyone in both formations. The distance between them closed: a quarter mile, three hundred meters, two hundred, one hundred, fifty, twenty feet, ten feet… collision!!!

The two formations hit each other with the force of a crashing waterfall. In seconds there were no more battle lines, in seconds the two formations were indistinguishable. R.J. Lupin and the other Nasserite broke from command of their ranks and began to deflect assorted curses, including killing curses, with their swords, slashing through any enemy wizard who managed to get too close, dueling with any Nephesites they found.

Amid the chaos, Ron and Hermione somehow managed to stay together, defending each other against unfriendly wizards attacking them from all sides. Their inhibitions to the wind, both of them resorted to the use of the killing curse, both of them even using it with the motivation to cause pain to their enemies. All reason and rationality had left them, they now fought off of adrenaline, using their rage and hatred to block out the utter chaos around them and focus on the destruction of any enemy wizard they came across.

Explosions!!! Draco and Neville found themselves in a similar situation, attempting to defend themselves and each other amid the utter chaos around them. Both of them fought well, successfully able to put away their fear.

Dementors!!!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"

"STUPEFY!"

"CRUCIO!"

"IMPEDIMENTIA!"

"INCENDIO!"

"PROTEGO!"

"STUPEFY!"

"INCENDIO!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The ears of the wizards on both sides were filled with these sounds. Upon hearing them, each wizard could only hope that they were not the target.

Curses!!! The Aerial Formations were now as blurred and confused as the ground formations. Captain Ewls simply hurled whatever curse came to his mind first, including the killing curse, at whatever enemy he saw next. Maneuvering through the hundreds of broomsmen on both sides all around him was like maneuvering through a nearly impossible obstacle course. Half of the danger to the aerial broomsmen was running into another broomsman and getting knocked off his broom.

Boom!!! The explosions from wand artillery left huge impact craters in the ground which wizards from both sides used as cover while they continued their hurling of various curses at various random enemies.

As the formations continued their intermingling, both aerial command platforms were in visual range of each other. Severus Snape knew immediately that Lucius Malfoy stood upon the other platform as it slowly descended into the intermingling formations. Lucius, drawing his Nephesite Sword, had joined the fight, slashing into any BWLA resistance fighter he found, blocking any curse anyone dared to send at him.

"I'm going down there," said Snape after watching the enemy command platform descend.

"General you can't…" began Coulter in protest.

"You may join your men General," Snape said. "Take command of the aerial battle!"

Without a word, General Coulter slung his broom around to his front, mounted it and lunged forward into the fight. Seconds later, the Platform landed just behind the intermingled battling formation. Both moody and Snape dismounted the platform.

"General Moody, assist Captain Lupin in commanding our artillery," Snape ordered. "We have to relieve ourselves of their bombardment, concentrate your fire on their wand-cannon positions."

"Yes sir," barked Moody. "Good luck to you."

While Snape moved forward into the intermingled formation, cursing any enemy wizard he came across, Moody struggled on his false leg, back to the BWLA artillery positions. All-in-all, the BWLA was slowly, but surely, pushing forward, while Voldemort's forces were slowly but surely giving ground. The ground was slowly beginning to slope upward toward the summit of a hill, atop which the BWLA fighters beheld a trench in which several of Voldemort's fighters took cover.

The ground was littered with craters caused by the explosions of wand-artillery. Ron, without warning, took a firm hold of his wife's arm and lunged her into one of these craters before diving after her himself. The two now believed they had better cover from which they continued their jinxing of enemy wizards.

Remus Lupin meanwhile dueled with a Nephesite Death Eater, who lunged toward him with his sword, Lupin successfully deflected the attack, sending the sword flying from the Nephesite's hands. Before the Death Eater could reach for his wand, Lupin lunged his sword into his chest, causing him to fall. After retrieving his sword from the dead Death Eater's chest, he turned immediately to other enemy wizards, deflecting their curses, slashing into their bodies, sending them to the ground.

General Coulter, meanwhile, had joined his broomsmein in their aerial attack. In terms of air superiority, the Americans far outnumbered Voldemort's forces. In over an hour of battle, nearly the entirety of Voldemort's aerial force had been destroyed, causing an overwhelming amount of positive emotional energy among the Americans which in turn served to overwhelm the dementors who discovered it now quite difficult to suck it from their enemies.

This, in addition to the multiple patronuses cast at them, began to suck the energy from the vast army of the Dementors. The first round of Dementors began to shrivel up in mid air and fall to the ground, dead. The Dementor's defeats, in turn, caused even more invincible positive energy to run through the American broom fighters which caused even more of them to starve to death. Somehow, the positive energy caused by victory was untouchable to the Dementor's feeding abilities.

After only an hour-and-a-half of battle, the Americans controlled the skies. Lead by General Coulter, they began to attack the enemy's wand cannon positions, wrecking havoc on Voldemort's artillery.

Had Lucius Malfoy been able to see the attacks made on his artillery, he would have been able to handle the situation, as it was however, Voldemort's artillery was completely confused. Instead of assigning half of their remaining wand-cannons to target the BWLA's artillery, and the other half to fire flack at the attacking broomsmen, they completely ignored the BWLA artillery, focusing entirely on the broomsmen who were flying too low to hit. Within ten more minutes, Voldemort's artillery was in a shambles.

---------------------

It had been early evening when the battle began, it was now fully dark and overcast outside as the battle continued to rage. After two full hours of battle, the BWLA now had the clear upper hand and was pushing Voldemort's army up a gently sloping hill. The ground formation had passed Voldemort's wrecked artillery line; the positive energy caused by the continually positive prospects for victory on the part of the BWLA had now killed almost all of the Dementors, and caused the others to flee; the Americans had also taken complete control of the skies. It was quite clear that Voldemort's defenses would not last much longer at all.

Lucius Malfoy, with his Nephesite sword was wrecking havoc on anyone he encountered, working his way forward through the lines until coming upon the field commander of the BWLA ground formation, R.J. Lupin. It was Lupin who initiated the duel, Malfoy didn't actually see him as he was slashing through normal wizards who were unable to accurately curse him on the count of amazing deflections with his sword. He was about to thrust his sword into a BWLA witch's chest when it was deflected and held to the ground by Lupin's Nasserite Sword. Both Lupin and Malfoy now looked each other in the eye.

"R.J. Lupin, I can't tell you what a pleasure it will be to kill you."

"If this is my time to be with the Lord, Lucius," began Lupin in response. "…the pleasure will be all mine."

Without exerting any physical effort whatsoever, Lupin leapt high into the air over Lucius Malfoy, he performed a flip in mid air, and came down to his feet behind his opponent. Malfoy immediately turned to face his Nasserite opponent and thrust his sword toward Lupin's stomach, it was deflected by Lupin's weapon. Lupin began a slash for Malfoy's torso, but was blocked by Malfoy's sword. The two continued their duel intensely for several minutes in midst of explosions and curses erupting all around them.

Dueling with three enemy wizards nearby was Severus Snape

"STUPEFY!" shouted the wizard

"Protego!" said Snape, deflecting the enemy wizard's curse with a wave of his wand, "Locomotor Mortis!"

The legs of the enemy wizard suddenly locked, and he fell to his face. As he fell, he revealed to Snape's plain sight, the duel which was currently taking place between R.J. Lupin and Lucius Malfoy. The two were lunging at each-other intensely, Malfoy swung for Lupin's neck and narrowly missed as Lupin leaned far enough back at the right second; at the same time he brought his own sword swinging at Malfoy's torso, cutting barely into his side. Malfoy fell back, grasping his side in pain.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" came Snape's voice, as a green killing curse lunged at Malfoy. At the very moment when the curse was about to hit him, Malfoy let go of his wound and brought his sword up to deflect the curse, and send it hurling back towards General Snape, who dove out of the way just in time to save his life.

When Snape recovered from his dive to the ground, he found himself slightly disoriented, and unable to locate Malfoy and Lupin, who had returned to their intense dueling. It was then that Snape realized that his own forces were moving steadily forward, spotting the first sign of independent enemy withdraw as several enemy wizards were fleeing. Snape immediately began to urge his own forces forward, going around to the various craters in which people took cover, beckoning them harshly to get out and continue the advance.

"GET UP! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU HAVE NO COVER IN THERE! GET OUT AND ADVANCE!"

Most of the people to whom he yelled obeyed immediately, some of them, however, had to be persuaded more forcefully by Snape jumping into the crater and physically removing them in spite of their fear.

-------------------

As Hermione and Ron continued to take cover in one of the craters several meters away from Snape, Hermione finally notice the duel between Malfoy and Lupin. Lupin made an upper-cut at Malfoy's legs, causing him to be lifted off of his feet and land on the ground on his back. Lupin then having the upper hand raised his sword to make the final stabbing blow in Malfoy's chest; just then the overcast clouds gave way to what was, unfortunately for Lupin a full moon. When the light came upon him, he froze as his sword about to carry through with its thrust. His pupils widened, his mouth flew open, and he stepped back several steps in obvious pain in obvious pain.

All across the formation, several wizards—most of whom were on Voldemort's side—began having the same kind of fit as Lupin. Many of these wizards were killed by members of both armies immediately as they were seen to be having these convulsions. As he too slashed into normal wizards with a Nephesite sword, the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback transformed quickly into wolf form. He did not resist it, as did other werewolves involved in the battle, which gave those around them precious seconds in which to kill. Greyback not only embraced his change, he began to jump into those around him, even wizards on his own side.

"Oh no," said Ron as he observed Lupin.

Malfoy quickly came to his feet, and before Lupin could complete his involuntary transformation into a werewolf, thrust his sword into Lupin's chest; he then twisted it in order to complete the kill.

"NO!" shouted Hermione who, without thinking jumped out of her covering crater and ran toward Lucius Malfoy.

"Hermione No!" shouted Ron from behind, trying to lay his hands on her back in order to stop her from leaving the cover of the crater but failing to do so.

With tears of rage in her eyes, Hermione took aim at Lucius Malfoy with her wand, she did not think of the good of the cause, but of pain. She wanted to transfer the pain she felt at Lupin's death to Malfoy, she wanted him to suffer.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lucius deflected the curse with his sword, sending it hurtling back toward Hermione. At the last second when Hermione thought sure she would meet her maker again, a warm mass rapped its arms around her, taking her to the ground; the curse passed safely overhead. Lucius Malfoy suddenly noticed the retreating members of his army, and began to fall back himself.

Hermione found herself on the ground, breathing heavily, the body atop her was that of her husband.

"That was _really_ stupid Hermione!" Ron told her.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes; the battle no longer raged around them, but was now moving more quickly up the gently sloping hill, atop which were trenches that were being held by Voldemort's forces and used for cover as they continued to fire curses at the approaching BWLA. Hermione's tears were not only for the loss of her old professor but for herself, she not only tried to kill someone, but she wanted him to suffer, she wanted to cause him indefinite pain, she wanted quite literally to send him to hell. Not only this, but she had successfully killed other wizards in the same way during the course of the battle.

She felt like a murderer, she had become what Lupin had unfortunately predicted the war would make her. As Ron continued to lay atop her, she found herself praying for her God's forgiveness. Her tears were not only for herself and Lupin, they were tears of fear, exhilaration at the sight of the retreating enemy, continued anger, loss of innocence, any and all emotions which could possibly be imaginable.

"GET UP!" came the voice of the exhilarated General Snape. "MR. WEASLEY, MS. GRANGER, GET UP NOW!!! GET UP TO THE CREST OF THAT HILL AND FIGHT!"

Snape took hold of Ron's shoulders and pushed him forward toward the crest of the sloping hill, he then took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her up as well, giving her a harsh push toward the hill. Ron took Hermione's hand as the two of them joined the charge toward the enemy trenches, which were now not only being attacked from the land, but the sky as well, as American Broomsmen were commencing strafing runs at the trench.

None of the bombarding broomsmen managed, however, to notice what was beyond the hill. When General Coulter and Captain Ewls first spotted it, they could not, at first believe their eyes. Their expressions were ones of utter terror at the new prospect.

"Son-of-a-Bitch!" Ewls cursed in frustration, after which he made the sign of the cross penitently.

"Stay on the attack, Captain!" Coulter ordered Ewls as he set off searching the grounds in an attempt to find General Snape.

From his position on the slope of the hill, without any cover at all, General Snape directed the charge of the remainder of his army toward the enemy trenches atop the crest of the gently sloping hill. The curse-fire emanating from the men and women taking cover in those trenches was intense, but weakening as more and more of Voldemort's fighters fell.

As Snape continued to direct the charge, a broomsman suddenly landed next to him. At first, Snape took aim at the lander with his wand, after noticing it to be General Coulter, he lowered it.

"General, we have a problem!" said Coulter with a definite presence of fear in his voice.

--------------------

As Ron and Hermione continued the Charge, to their relief and excitement, they noticed several of Voldemort's forces leaving their trenches and retreating.

THEY'RE IN RETREAT!" came a voice.

"Yeah!" shouted Ron while Hermione cheered as she and her husband continued the charge.

Hermione and Ron joined the now shocked and mortified forces of the BWLA in the newly held trenches to behold a sight which made them both nearly collapse in despair.

--------------------

Professor Snape, who had managed to keep his calm through the course of the entire battle was now nearly in tears at what Coulter was telling him.

"General we must withdraw, we don't have a chance!" said Coulter.

"It's too late," said Snape. "Our forces are already advancing too quickly, keep fighting!"

Without another word, Snape left General Coulter and made his own dash for the trench. Coulter got back on his broom and lunged into the sky. Those already in the trenches beheld with horror, the sight of over a thousand fresh troops lead by Bellatrix Lestrange, advancing up the other side of the hill. The BWLA was now hopelessly outnumbered, having maybe six hundred fighters left. What was left of the American broomsmen, lead by General Coulter, took advantage of their continued air superiority by beginning an attack but there was little hope; the BWLA infantry were outnumbered almost two-to-one, and exhausted.

As Hermione and Ron viewed this in despair, new tears came to both of their eyes; Hermione turned her back on the approaching enemy troops and sat down in the trench, her expression one of resignation. Ron accompanied her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"So that's it then, isn't it?" said Hermione. "It's a hopeless cause."

She turned her head to see the sobs of her husband, and the tears falling from his cheeks to the muddy ground. She remembered suddenly his sobs as she lay dying in the infirmary of the Temple of the Cross, which in turn, caused her to remember the smiling eyes of Jesus after having died briefly. A smile grazed her lips through her tears, as she continued to look at her husband.

"I love you Ronald Billius Weasley," she said. "I always have, since the first moment I met you on the train our first year; somehow I loved you then, and I know that whatever happens here, I always will love you."

Ron turned to face her, his expression was a strange combination of desperate determination and resignation. He brought his lips to his wife's briefly; after breaking apart he gazed directly into her eyes, assuming a look of determination as powerful as one of Reverend Ewls'.

Hermione, I thank God every day for you," he said. "And I am so grateful that we will die together."

"Who says we're going to die Ron?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "We have a savior! I'm so happy that we will to go to paradise together."

"That's right," said Ron, kissing her again. "We're going to live forever, hell this may not even be our time."

"All we have is hope, right?" said Hermione with a definite smile on her face. "Well then I guess there's one more thing left to do here."

The two stood and faced the advancing enemy forces with looks of determination.

--------------------

As the newly arrived army of Voldemort made its way at a slow speed up the hill, Lucius Malfoy joined the side of Bellatrix Lestrage, whose Nephesite sword was drawn.

"We're you retreating Lucius?" asked Bellatrix with an arrogant gleam in her eyes.

"Hardly," retorted Malfoy. "Just joining your formation."

--------------------

As Hermione and Ron stared at the oncoming enemy forces with looks of peculiar hope, Ron suddenly took Hermione's left hand into his right; both of them held their wands in their opposite hands.

"In Paradise Hermione…"

"In Paradise Ron…"

The two gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"No matter what happens Ron," Hermione began. "Promise me that you won't let go of my hand; promise me that we'll be together."

"We'll always be together Herm, I promise."

Hermione nodded in resignation.

"Then let God's will be done."

The two aimed wands in front of them as the enemy formation began to charge up the hill, shouting at the top of their lungs. Hermione and Ron replied with shouts of their own, hurling whatever curses came to their minds first at the advancing enemy.

From across the horizon, several fireballs rose from new enemy wand-cannons, landing all around Hermione, Ron, and the BWLA resistance fighters around them. The shock-wave of one of the explosions sent Ron to the floor of the trench; he was, however helped back up by Hermione, and continued with his curses and jinxes.

Walking parallel with the wall of the trench at a quick pace, Snape shouted orders of encouragement at his remaining army.

"POUR IT INTO EM MEN, POUR IT IN TO EM!!!"

--------------------

A sudden explosion sent both Hermione and Ron to the ground. When Ron came to, he saw an enemy witch in a black robe holding him at bay with her wand. Ron instinctively put his hands above his head. This did not, however, stop the witch from beginning to wave her wand for the killing curse. At the exact moment when Ron expected to see the last green light he would ever see, a red stunner hit her in the chest from the sky.

As Voldemort's forces began to enter the trench, several curses came from a new direction in the air; not from the American Broomsmen, but from a new source. Several hundred new broomsmen adorned in black robes, each of their robes bearing a shield, had entered the fight and targeted Voldemort's forces. They flew low, so low in fact, that most of them leapt off of their brooms, drawing swords as they did so. Upon reaching the ground they sliced into Voldemort's forces… The Nasserites had arrived.


	32. Chapter 32, Incredible Victory

I don't' own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they are the rightful property of JKR. No harm is meant by the writing of this fanfic.

Chapter 32: Incredible Victory

The cheers sounded throughout the trench; Bellatrix Lestrange's army was in full retreat. The Nasserites, however, were not about to let them get away. Three hundred Nasserites landed to the North, cutting off their route to London. These three-hundred managed to wreck havoc on the retreating army, while the Remaining BWLA resistance fighters, joined by the American Broomsmen and about a hundred Nasserites, left the trench and attacked from the south. Although still barely outnumbered the BWLA/American/Nasserite forces now surrounded Voldemort's army.

Ron, however, was in a state of panic. He had last seen Hermione standing right next to him until an explosion from somewhere threw him off of his feet. He now had no idea where she was as he combed the trench looking for her. Finding her nowhere in the trench, he made his way into the battle, attempting to fight Voldemort's forces and look for his wife at the same time. He searched frantically, fearing the worse, praying as hard as he could that it had not happened again; that he had not just married Hermione only to lose her again.

Harry and Reverend Ewls entered the Battle as part of the three hundred Nasserites assigned to cut off Lestrange's retreat back to London. They arrived atop their brooms, and upon coming close enough to the retreating formation, joined the other Nasserites in leaping off of their brooms, drawing their swords and deflecting unfriendly curses in midair. Upon arriving at the ground, both Harry and Reverend Ewls began to slash into their enemies, along side the other Nasserites.

Fear had gripped Lestrange's army as the Nasserite Juggernaught sliced through their lines. A good portion of them, unwilling to surrender but not knowing what to do in the face of these powerful wizards simply froze in a state of panic and fell where they stood. Roaming around the formation, attacking members of both sides was the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Both sides tried to kill him but failed.

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, both trained Nephesites, gave what Nasserites who challenged them a decent struggle. Lucius took on three Nasserites at once, killing all three of them in a matter of two minutes, before Severus Snape approached him.

"And now Lucius we have unfinished business," said Snape, his face angry and resolved.

Lucius Malfoy assumed a defensive position with his sword, eying Snape with an equally resolved and angry expression.

"So it was you who organized this rebellion," said Malfoy. "I thought you had such potential for a half-blood, but I think I always knew, deep down Severus, where your loyalties lay."

Snape moved to within a meter of Lucius Malfoy, who thought that he was somehow being incredibly stupid as his sword was now capable of slashing into him quite easily.

"Now that our cards are on the table Lucius, let us begin."

With an arrogant smile on his face, Malfoy began to swing his sword for Snape's neck. Snape, however, leaned back with his feat leaving the ground, in order to drop-kick Malfoy's sword out of his hands. Malfoy was temporarily unarmed, going for the wand which resided in his robes, while Snape, who had fallen to the ground, quickly came back to his feet with his wand in hand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lucius Mafloy anticipated the curse and dove out of the way at the last second.

Within sight of this duel were Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom who were dueling with two enemy wizards. Upon seeing his father, a look of rage grazed the face of Draco, who immediately killed the wizard with whom he dueled, and walked at a quick, determined pace toward his father. Upon arriving less than three meters from his Father's position and taking aim in order to begin the killing curse incantation, Lucius caught his son out of the corner of his eye. Before his son could begin the incantation, Lucius' wand turned from Snape to his son.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light hurled from Lucius Malfoy's wand, hitting his son in the chest, pushing him back several feet, dead before he hit the ground.

"NO!" shouted Snape, whose expression yielded a definite look of sadness. Lucius had, to his great disadvantage, let his guard off of Snape who began the incantation before he even knew what was happening. "Avada Kedavra!"

From Snape's wand came a blinding green light, which was the last thing Lucius Malfoy saw, before being thrown several feet in the air by the force of the killing curse, and coming to a crashing stop on the ground, dead. Snape ran to Draco's body, realizing rationally however, that there was nothing he could do. As he looked down at the expression of horror upon the face of his companion for the last year, a tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. He was suddenly joined by Neville Longbottom, whose face did not bare any tears but did have a hint of sadness. After a moment of mourning from both of them, they each returned to the fight.

It did not take but a half-hour long before the army which had previously been composed of a thousand men had dwindled to less than half that number. The losses sustained by both the BWLA and the Nasserites were miniscule; the mood among the now certain victors was one of elation. Ron however, continued to look for his wife frantically, calling out her name amidst the duels taking place around him before he heard a voice calling to him in response.

"RON LOOK OUT!"

For a brief instant before turning to look behind him, Ron was relieved; the voice was indeed from Hermione. His relief, however was replaced by terror when he saw the renegade Fenrir Grayback in wolf form charging at him. It was too late for him to react; by the time he had turned to see the Werewolf's advance, Grayback was only feet away. The Wolf jumped into the air and landed—paw-first—on Ron's chest, forcing him to the ground, sinking his teeth into his chest.

"AAARRRGH!"

"NO! RONNIE!"

The wolf slashed into Ron's torso with his razor sharp claws, manhandling him as if he were a children's toy.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light from Hermione's wand hit the back of the werewolf, throwing him off of her husband. The Damage was done however, Ron had been bitten. Blood spewed from his wounds as Hermione arrived at his side, kneeling down next to him, frantically moving her wand over his wounds, muttering incantations under her breath which caused the wounds to seal up.

"It's okay Ron," she said with tears streaking down her cheeks. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here."

"I thought… (gasp) I thought I'd… (sob) lost you again," Ron struggled to whisper.

"I'm so sorry Ron."

Hermione sobbed as she covered the body of her husband protectively with her own. They were now safe as the battle had now moved several meters away from them, Hermione stroked the face of her husband which was wet with tears. Ron started suddenly to breath heavily, a look of fear came into his eyes.

"Oh my God I'm a werewolf!" He moaned.

"It's okay," whispered Hermione comfortingly, stroking his cheeks gently. "I'm here, I won't leave you, ever."

Ron began to moan and sob, as Hermione lay on top of him protectively, holding his head tightly to her shoulder. Tears streaked down her cheek as well; while the battle's finishing stages raged only twenty meters north of them, they held each other, attempting to comfort each other as best as they could.

"I'm so sorry Ron," sobbed Hermione. "I tried to find you, but I couldn't, I don't know what happened."

"It's… (sniff) It's not your fault."

--------------------

The smoke rose from the various craters which had been caused by the artillery. The wreckage of destroyed wand-cannons, downed broomsticks, and dead bodies lay strewn around the three-square kilometer battle-field. After four hours of carnage, the Battle of the Southern Outskirts was over; more than half of its participants were killed or wounded. Of the thousand-person army lead by Bellatrix Lestrange, less than a quarter managed to escape.

Hermione carried her husband to a tent which was erected next to the BWLA artillery line as a make-shift hospital. It was here that the healers who looked at him confirmed, there was nothing that could be done for him; the contamination was irreversible, he would become a werewolf. It would be a few months however, while the contamination fully set in, before he would begin to transform.

As Ron lay atop a cot in the hospital tent, among other wounded men and women, Hermione knelt beside him and held his hand. Her other hand stroked his face gently; occasionally she would remind him that she would never again leave him, which always brought tears to his eyes and a hint of gratitude to his facial expression. As the two sat together and passed the time, Harry and Barnabas McNamara entered the tent, helping a bleeding Walter Mickey into a cot.

"I told you that I was the better swordsman, but no!" said McNamara in jest. "All those practice duels didn't convince you and you had to go out and almost get yourself killed in order to prove me wrong, well whose the man now Walt!"

"Fuck you Barney!"

Both Harry and McNamara laughed as they laid him on the cot. Harry momentarily looked up and saw Hermione kneeling next to Ron's cot. A sudden look of worry came to his face as he stood and walked to her. Upon seeing Harry, Hermione beamed; she stood and ran to him, taking him into her embrace.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're alright."

"Hermione, what is it?" said Harry. "What happed to Ron."

The two broke apart, a grave expression came to Hermione's face.

"He's been bitten by a werewolf, Harry."

Harry's face assumed a look of sympathy.

"He'll be alright, Harry," said Hermione. "We'll be there for him, we'll help him live a perfectly normal life. How is my son?"

Harry's expression of sympathy now took on a hint of annoyed humor.

"He won't shut up will he?" said Hermione whose voice also bore some semblance of comedy.

"Not until I started to…"

"Stroke his cheek?" came Ron's weak voice from the cot. "Yeah I was the first to discover that, it calms him right down."

Harry then knelt beside the cot of his friend, noticing the marks of red indicating where tears had fallen from his face.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I've been better."

"Look, everything's going to be alright you know," Harry responded. "You're going to live a normal life, and…"

"Harry please stop trying to cheer me up," Ron interrupted, his voice bearing the slightest hint of frustration. "I know I'll be alright, I just wish that…"

"I know, Ron."

"There's just so much that I wanted; now I'll probably never be able to get a decent enough career to support a family," Ron started. "I wonder if we can even have children now."

"Ron, the contamination doesn't pass from generation to generation," said Hermione. "We can still have children."

"But I wonder if we should, Hermione. It'll be dangerous, every month…"

"I'm willing to take that chance," said Hermione resolved. From the look in her eyes it was quite clear that her mind was clearly made up.

While Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued their reunion, a deliberation was held outside of the tent between Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, General Coulter, Father Bates, Reverend Ewls, and Nymphadora Lupin, who bore an expression of rage.

"We should continue the pursuit into London tonight," encouraged Father Bates, instead of his usual cold expression of pain, he seemed oddly relaxed and calm. "It's only a matter of time before the Dark Lord can escape the ministry."

"I agree," said Reverend Ewls who immediately turned to General Snape. "You've lost half your forces Severus, you can't continue to wage war much longer, this battle will have been for nothing if we don't capture Voldemort, we have to move quickly."

"But as you said we've lost half of our forces," pointed out Nymphadora Lupin, her expression still angry and hateful. "If we try to enter the city our losses will be even heavier."

"That's exactly why we must not fail to capture Voldemort," said Snape resolved, as if this was the final word on the matter.

"It's settled then," Said General Coulter. "The Nasserites and the American Brooms will enter the city first and cover your advance from the air."

"What about the last horcrux," broke in Reverend Ewls. "You know the last one that Dumbledore found was a decoy."

"Mr. Malfoy and I destroyed the last Horcrux," replied Snape. "Voldemort will be completely vulnerable to a killing curse."

"Our goal should be to secure a perimeter in the section of the city above the ministry," said Ewls. "Then move our wand cannons into position to punch a hole in the ground leading to the ministry."

"There's just one problem," Moody broke in. "We can't use disillusionment charms on our broomsmen, they have to be able to see each other in order to…"

"There will be no disillusionment charms," said Snape. "Unfortunately the existence of our world will be revealed to the muggles very shortly, there's nothing that can be done about it, it is necessary."

There was a short pause as the implications of this statement finally sunk in.

"Well what in blazes are we doing standin around here?" barked Coulter. "Let's get our asses moving."

The six people broke apart. Immediately after the meeting, Snape approached Nymphadora Lupin.

"Captain Lupin, can I trust you to command the artillery?"

Nymphadora didn't even bat an eye, she merely returned with an expression as powerful as even Snape had ever seen.

"Those bastards killed my husband," she said. "You can bet your wand I'll give em hell."

--------------------

While the preparations for the final assault on London, and the take offs for the opening broom attacks on the city were taking place, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to enjoy their reunion; that is until Alastor Moody entered the tent, and addressed the wounded.

"May I have your attention please," Moody began. "I know that you all are wounded in one way or another, but I must ask that anyone one able-bodied and capable of wielding a wand stand and come with me right now, we are about to make our final attack on London, and we need all the help we can get."

With this, while several of the less wounded men and women in the room began to stand and walk toward the exit of the tent, a hint of sadness came into the eyes of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as they realized that their reunion would now give way to the continuation of the war. At that moment, Reverend Ewls entered the tent; unable to say hello to either Ron or Hermione for the sake of time, he simply gave them a nod and approached Harry.

"Harry, let's go to work," he said. "We're advancing into London."

As Harry nodded, Ron suddenly sat up, placing his feet on the ground.

"Ron no, you need your rest," Hermione protested.

"Hermione, I'm hurt," Ron responded. "I'm not dead. Besides, you heard Moody. 'Anyone able-bodied and capable of wielding a wand…' I'm not in any pain and I can still run."

"You two will be joining us in about an hour or so," said Ewls as his expression turned resolved. "Snape got the last horcrux Harry, time to kill that dark lord and end this war."

Knowing what this night probably meant for him, Harry's expression became suddenly nervous, yet he maintained his resolution to fulfill what his God had called him to do.

"I'm with you."


	33. Chapter 33, Storming the Ministry

As Always I do not own the Harry Potter Characters.

Chapter 33, Storming the Ministry

It was a late Friday night over London, just about to turn into early Saturday Morning. The streets of one of the lower-class sections of the city—an area approximately four city blocks in diameter—were filled with dispossessed people being escorted away from their homes by the police and military. The Prime Minister gave the strange order to evacuate that section of the city only hours ago, and refused to give any reasons, merely promising that the reason would manifest itself soon enough.

It was, therefore, that the Police and soldiers who executed the evacuation did so grudgingly. In spite of the Prime Minister's orders that the evacuation was to be handled with the utmost speed, it moved slowly; until the reason why the evacuation was ordered was made clear.

It looked like a meteor shower, several hundred balls of fire landing in this one section of the city, concentrated on the center of the section. After the shower began, the evacuation sped up; within another hour, the entire section was clear of muggles. The Muggles, however, would not be kept in the dark for long. Within a half-hour after the section under bombardment was fully evacuated; the ground underneath it was beginning to collapse, revealing a huge, cavernous, underground building of sorts; several people dressed in robes and cloaks, armed with what appeared to be long, wooden sticks and swords, flying atop longer, thicker sticks, filled the skies; flying toward the area under bombardment. The muggles were further confused upon seeing the main roads of the city filled with people similarly dressed in cloaks and robes, marching in columns toward the area under bombardment.

Father Bates arrived at the scene only seconds after the first section of the ground above the ministry began to collapse. He immediately ordered a fellow Nasserite to return to the artillery lines and instruct Captain Lupin to cease fire; after this order was given, several more Nasserites and broomsmen, including Harry, Reverend Ewls, Barnabas McNamara, and Walter Mickey began to land at the scene and enter the ministry of magic via the hole cut by the intense bombardment.

The hole in the ground lead directly to the atrium; they had to fly through it atop their brooms on the count of the fact that the high ceiling of the atrium would result in the deaths of any who tried to simply jump. Once inside, resistance was heavy as the remnants of Voldemort's Death Eaters and other supporters waited for the arrival of the broomsmen and Nasserites right in the atrium. Both sides hurled assorted unfriendly curses at each-other. The lines were unclear, there were no actual "sides" of the battle as both sides intermingled with one another until the atrium was filled with hundreds of confused wizards cursing—or in the case of the Nasserites/Jebusites slashing or stabling—anyone they found who wasn't dressed as they were.

The only participant in the battle who seemed not to be confused was Father bates, who after only fifteen minutes of participation in the battle, began walking toward the atrium lifts. He appeared to walk with a purpose as he made his way through the battle in order to get to them. He did not ask any of the other Nasserites to accompany him however McNamara and Mickey went along out of their own volition, unsure of why they should trust Father Bates on where to go. As he lead the two through the battle, strangely enough, wizards on both sides seemed to ignore him. He seemed, somehow, perfectly immune to the chaos which raged around him.

When they arrived at one of the twenty lifts which stood to one side of the ministry atrium, the door magically opened for them, and they stepped in. As they elevator began its descent, the three men remained silent. Whenever they had seen him in the temple over the course of the past few months, McNamara and Mickey noticed that Father Bates had been on edge, breathing deeply, squinting his eyes, placing his hand upon his forehead as if suffering from a terrible headache. Here, however, Bates appeared powerfully resolved and comfortable. At each floor, a female voice gave the names of the various departments which occupied the level, yet strangely enough, after passing level nine "Department of Mysteries" the lift continued to descend, finally stopping a few seconds later.

The lift opened to reveal a deserted corridor, McNamara and Mickey kept their swords in a defensive position as they entered the corridor from the lift, while Father Bates sheathed his sword and walked comfortably. The three came to the end of the corridor at which stood a large, locked door.

"Let's open it up," Bates said.

Without another word, McNamara sheathed his sword and drew his wand from his robes. He took aim…

"Alohomora."

The door suddenly swung a few inches outward toward the three men attempting to gain access. Mickey quickly pulled it the rest of the way open revealing a dark room into which McNamara proceeded with caution, drawing his sword. Father Bates and Walter Mickey followed behind McNamara, Bates entered completely unarmed and completely unconcerned.

Although the room was dark, the three men could make out a huge table atop which sat a map. A high pitched English voice suddenly penetrated the unknown darkness.

"You're late Bates!" it said harshly.

"What the," came Walter Mickey's voice.

"Lumos," chanted Barnabas McNamara whose wand, held in his left hand while his sword was still in his right, gave light to a tall, thin man whose nose was flat and eyes were red. Mickey and McNamara instinctually recognized who stood before them immediately.

"Illuminaro," said Voldemort as the lights in the room suddenly came back on so that the four men could see each other quite well.

McNamara made the first move; without any warning, after pocketing his wand he suddenly lunged at Voldemort, sinking his sword into the Dark Lord's chest. Voldemort did not even cringe in pain, much to the shock of the man who still held the handle of the sword as it penetrated the Dark Lord's heart. Instead, Voldemort's face appeared slightly annoyed as he, with one hand took his own Nephesite sword out of its sheath, while with the other hand batted away McNamara's grip on the Nasserite sword which rested in his chest in order to pull it out of his heart.

Crossing the two swords together as if they composed a pair of scissors, Voldemort quickly beheded McNamara before he even cognitively realized what had happened. The last look on the face of Barnabas McNamara was one of shock, surely the Dark Lord should have been killed, instead the wound delivered by McNamara's sword didn't even appear on Voldemort's body.

"No!" cried Walter Mickey as he drew his own wand. "Avada Ke…"

"Avada Kedavra!" came the voice of Father Robert Bates as his wand took aim at Walter Mickey. A green light emanating from Father Bates's wand sent Mickey's body flying in the air for several feet till it landed on the huge table, and slid off, falling onto one of the chairs which rested thereat, causing the chair to fall over under the weight of his body. As Mickey's body came to rest on the floor, Father Bates pocketed his wand.

"Time to leave," said Father Bates.

"You have failed Bates," said Voldemort harshly, Father Bates' expression appeared unconcerned. "You said this little scheme of yours would work, I trusted you to keep the Nasserites away from my forces! I trusted my entire army to you! Schweinzunge has fallen and Rebels have attacked the French ministry of Magic, our forces in India have surrendered! Now the Nasserites have joined the war!'

"These losses will soon be made up for," said Father Bates calmly. "In the meant time, Potter is here, and he has been trained in the Nasserite arts, we must leave before he has a chance to find us."

From his pocket, Father Bates drew a small, hand-sized, Greek Cross.

"I have established a port key connection between here and the castle."

Lead by the reports of eyewitnesses who saw Father Bates, Barnabas McNamara, and Walter Mickey leave the fight, Harry and Reverend Ewls, along with two other Nasserites, made their way to the very same lift down which Father Bates had descended. Unlike Bates who walked unconcerned through the fighting, these four Nasserites had to fight their way to the lift, before arriving at it, entering, and descending. They eventually came to the same empty corridor after Level Nine.

"That's unusual," said Harry as he and the three Nasserites entered the corridor cautiously. "These lifts only stop at Level Nine, I wonder why this one took us here. You don't suppose Father Bates knew something that we didn't?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," said Reverend Ewls, whose voice and facial expression were contemplative. "He might not be down here, we should proceed with caution, the Dark Lord is somewhere within this building."

As Voldemort and Father Bates both took hold of the portkey; Harry, Reverend, and the other two Nasserites entered the room through the now widely opened door. Upon seeing the two men holding the portkey, the expressions of the four Nasserites immediately became shocked, confused, what was Father Bates doing? This confusion proceeded until Reverend Ewls' voice broke the silence.

"You bastard!" he shouted, his eyes focused on Father Bates whose expression was cold and unemotional.

"Satanum aeternum." Came father Bates' voice as the two men disappeared.

"God help us," said Harry.

The four Nasserites' heads then found the headless corpse of Barnabas McNamara, and the lifeless body of Walter Mickey, each lying upon the floor of the room. Their sadness at the loss of their two beloved bards was overwhelming. Amidst the despair which had now filled the hearts of the four men standing in the otherwise empty room came Reverend Ewls's voice.

"We will find them, it's only a matter of time; though this war has been prolonged indefinitely," Ewls said trying to sound confident, but his heart was obviously heavy. "Pick your heads up, we still have a battle to win, and a war fight."

Without another word, Reverend Ewls turned from facing the position at which Voldemort and Father bates had been standing and exited back into the corridor. Harry and the other two Nasserites followed him. The four boarded the lift which took them back to the atrium, back to the battle.

In addition to the atrium, the Battle had found its way into the various corridors and departments of the ministry. The remainder of Voldemort's forces put up a decent struggle at first, but when the rest of the BWLA arrived in support of the Nasserites and American Broomsmen, they stood no chance, the British Magical Government was now back in the hands of the legitimate ministry of magic.

During the battle, the broomsmen and wand-artillery bombardment were plainly visible to hundreds of thousands of Muggle Londoners, the kind of massive memory charms needed to correct the situation were simply not available, the wizarding world had been revealed. The Prime Minister addressed the country via BBC at 3 AM London Time. The absolutely incredible news was now traveling around the country of an entire secret society of magical people which traversed the entire world. Not only so but news of the war and Voldemort was also revealed to muggles, for the first time they were warned to the exact extent of what kind of threats they faced from Voldemort's remaining minions. Whether or not this was a particularly intelligent move, by 4:00 AM, the Prime Minister had declared Martial Law and the Royal Military pledged support to Minister fudge in any way possible to find Lord Voldemort.

--------------------

The labyrinth of the ministry of magic took hours to fully pacify, and it wasn't until 5:30 AM that the last pockets of enemy resistance were eliminated. General Snape set up headquarters in the Auror Service Headquarters in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and was informed of the completion of the searches not a minute later.

"General Snape, we have secured the Ministry," said the informing Nasserite.

"Prisoners?" asked Snape in return.

"Not many, most of them fought to the death."

Snape nodded in resignation to the fact that the battle, although a victory, had been extremely costly as the BWLA had lost almost half its number, and Voldemort was still at large. Not only so, but a new enemy had been revealed, one from within the very heart of the Nasserite Order.

While the rest of the ministry of magic was being reoccupied, the Atrium was being used as a make-shift barracks, as several sleeping bags had been rolled out at random locations along the floor. Although it was now early morning, those who had been fighting were exhausted, and what few of them could find it in themselves to sleep did so. Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat next to each other against one of the huge walls of the atrium; they were definitely unable to sleep as even though they had each been in battle before, none of them had seen anything as intense as what they had witnessed the day before.

Ron could not bring himself to stop crying as his unfortunate newfound prospect had finally, truly sunk in. Resting in the arms of his wife, who stroked his hair and the side of his face, he occasionally broke down, unable to hold back his tears. His had been permanently scarred, he had no clue about how he would carry on for each month he would present a danger to his wife and his child. Hermione too shed tears as the realization of this prospect was beginning to sink in. She would have a good deal of planning to do with her husband in order to insure her son's and her own safety, they would also have to secure a supplier of Wolfsbane potion which in itself was not easy, and all of this depended on whether or not they would survive the continuing war.

Harry simply stared into space, trying not only to forget the carnage he had witnessed, but the fact that one of the men he had trusted since his first arrival at the Temple of the Cross was in league with Voldemort. 'How was it possible?' thought Harry, 'that bates could have even been inside the temple for any amount of time without being overwhelmed with suffering?' It was as he pondered these thoughts that a familiar but disliked voice entered his ears.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter," came the slow, snarling voice of Severus Snape.

"General," replied Hermione just above a whisper, a hint of nervousness was clearly evident.

Snape's usually harsh expression gave way to one which could only be described as gratitude, it was odd, neither of the three had seen anything like it in Snape.

"You fought well last night," Snape's voice said with a hint of reluctance, as if he was having to swallow his pride in order to continue. "And…" he paused for a moment. "You have my thanks. Mr. Weasley I heard of your new predicament and I would be willing to assist you with a supply of Wolfsbane potion…" he paused for second as his eyes beheld Ron's stunned expression which shown through his tears. "…Free of charge."

The three of them looked at their ex-potions master with looks of utter shock. Before his facial expression could respond, Snape turned his back on them and quickly walked off, leaving the three stunned. Immediately after he left, a much more welcome familiar face approached from off in the distance in the Atrium. When he arrived, Reverend Ewls' face was blank, unemotional, which did not bode well to the three who had already suffered enough in the way of lost hopes without Reverend Ewls giving up on them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ewls.

"No," said Hermione who still held her weeping husband tightly to herself.

"No I wouldn't imagine so," Ewls' face fell on Ron. "I'm sorry Ron, if there's anything that I can do… I know this will be hard for you…"

"That's an understatement," came Ron through his tears.

The three had never witnessed Reverend Ewls give an expression of such uncertainty before; he truly did not know what to say. He had been so used to counseling people with worse spiritual matters, he had even counseled werewolves but somehow this situation was different, somehow he could not bring himself to say anything comforting to Ron. He simply began to turn as if to walk away when Hermione's voice prevented him.

"Reverend, did we do right last night?"

"There's never any right in war," said Ewls. "All I can tell you is that you did what you had to do."

"I feel so disconnected from God," said Ron through his tears. "Hermione and I tried to pray earlier, but we couldn't, it was strange, neither of us could bring ourselves to talk to God, it was as if God had abandoned us."

"Nothing could be farther from the truth," said Ewls. "God still love you, but he hates war. I share your feeling of emptiness right now."

"What was it all for Reverend?" asked Harry. "We fought so hard and so many people died today, Voldemort's still out there, and what's worse, Father Bates…"

"…is on the run." Ewls finished Harry's sentence. "He and Voldemort are being pursued by thousands of good men who will fight until he gone. The last horcrux is gone, he is not invincible." Ewls turned back to Hermione and Ron. "Just because you feel empty doesn't mean that God isn't there; that's part of what it means to have faith, to hope for God's love even when you can't feel it. We still have hope."

Without another word, Ewls turned and walked from them, his expression seemed almost unconvinced of what he was trying to tell them. As Ewls walked through the atrium he was stopped by a familiar voice…

"Uncle Tom?"

Captain Andrew Ewls approached from his uncle's right, when Reverend Ewls turned and saw his approaching Nephew, his expression became slightly more positive, but still one of emotional emptiness. When Captain Ewls finished his approach, the two shook hands.

"Andrew," Ewls greeted. "It's good to see you, I see God has kept you safe."

"So many of my men have died, how horrible is war," Captain Ewls said with a look of similar emotional emptiness to that of his uncle. "I am sorry about your family, I'm sure that you know and need not be comforted by the fact that they are forever with the Lord now."

Reverend Ewls nodded at the previous statement by his nephew which obviously did not lift his spirits. Captain Ewls realized immediately that he had just touched on a sensitive matter. His eyes gave a look of penance, he was sorry he brought it up, his uncle nodded again in understanding, as if to accept his unspoken apology.

"I best get back to my brigade," said Captain Ewls. "God bless you."

Captain Ewls turned and walked in the direction from whence he had come.

"And you as well," came his uncle's voice as he left.

--------------------

That night, the night before Easter came; Harry, Ron, and Hermione slept on the floor of the atrium next to the wall at which they had been previously sitting. Ron and Hermione's arms interlocked as they slept cuddled next to each-other. Harry, of course, slept alone; as he slept though, images ran through his mind quickly, random at first. He saw Professor McGonagall playing a violin with Luna Lovegood dancing to it. He found himself back in Horace Slughorn's potions class of the year before, this somehow turned into him riding a hippogriff until the dreams suddenly stopped being random.

As he had only weeks before while in a state of meditation, he found himself standing atop the Hogwarts astronomy tower across from Lord Voldemort; both of them with swords drawn.

"Time to meet your destiny Potter!"

As before, the two charged wildly at each other, but before being able to witness even the beginning of this battle, Harry felt a hard stone surface come to his back. When he opened his eyes he saw the atrium, exactly as he had left it before entering into the dream world. He found Ron cuddled comfortably in Hermione's arms sleeping. As these sights came into his mind, so too did a new cognition, a realization; he now understood his destiny right down to the very last location. He knew exactly what he had to do. He suddenly sat up and spoke softly, so as not to awaken the object of his sentence.

"In case I don't make it back," he spoke to his sleeping friends. "Know that my heart goes with you always, good bye my friends."

In a lonely corner of the Atrium, Reverend Ewls meditated silently amidst several sleeping Nasserites. He noticed Harry approaching though his eyes still did not open. He also knew exactly what Harry was about to tell him. When Harry arrived, he sat down directly in front of the meditating reverend who did not give any sign of giving recognition of the presence of his apprentice. Under normal circumstances, Harry would never interrupt Reverend Ewls' meditation, this time however…

"Reverend," Harry spoke. Ewls opened his eyes, his expression was one of understanding, he knew what Harry was going to say. "I know where to find him."

--------------------

With brooms slung behind their backs and sheathed swords attached to their wastes via leather strap belts, Reverend Ewls and Harry set off alone through the deserted streets of London—deserted on the count of the muggle martial-law curfew—just above the ministry of magic. The large hole above the atrium which had been cut by artillery was plainly visible.

"Reverend, shouldn't we be taking other Nasserites with us?"

"What you experienced may have been just a dream," Ewls responded. "The Nasserites would never follow us on merely a hunch, nor would any of the members of the BWLA. Besides facing Voldemort is your destiny according to the prophesy, not theirs."

"But you are coming with me Reverend," said Harry with a hint of begging in his voice, he certainly did not want to do this alone.

"I will accompany you as far as God allows me," said Ewls. "But I have a feeling that

Voldemort won't be the only one we'll have to face tonight, and that my final destiny is soon upon me."

"Harry!" came a female voice through the darkness of the streets.

Ewls and Harry turned to see Hermione approaching them quickly.

"Hermione, we have to do this alone," said Harry. "Please go back to Ron."

"Yes, Let me go back to _get_ Ron Harry, let me bring him back here, let me go with you," Hermione pleaded. "Where are we going?"

"Hermione please, this my destiny, not yours," Harry responded.

"But Reverend Ewls is going with you."

"Hermione no…"

Hermione's expression was taken back, she was now not only begging but doing so with a definite presence of anger in her voice.

"Harry, Ron and I have stayed by your side through everything you've had to go through and we're not missing this one!"

"Hermione, if we're right about this, there's nothing you'll be able to do," Harry told her. This did not dim her expression of resolve to accompany him as her eyes continued to beg. "You are powerful and wise and the war-effort needs you." Harry placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders comfortably, in addition to her frustration, a tear suddenly came to her eyes. "I have to go back home now, this is something I have to do; our destinies lie on different paths, its time for us to change now, to grow. You have to go back to your husband, and I have to face my destiny."

Hermione's tears suddenly began to fall freely through her continued resolve. Her voice was shaking as she continued to plead.

"But Harry I want us to be together," Hermione said. "We've always stuck together, and everything's been taken from us, all us three have left is each other. Let's not take that away, lets not let that change."

"But you can't stop the change Hermione," said Harry calmly, attempting to comfort her. "I belong with the Nasserites, you don't, if you did God would have called you to be one but he didn't, God has called you and Ron for another purpose. Ron is the closest thing I have to brother, and you are the closest thing I have to a sister; we may have to separate for a while, but my love for you two will always remain."

With her arms in a quick motion, joined by a squeak of her voice, Hermione took Harry into an intense embrace. Harry responded by pressing Hermione against him with as much pressure as she had been exerting.

"I love you Harry," Hermione said. "God go with you."

"I love you, God go with you too."

The two broke apart to reveal to each other the tears which their respective faces now bore. Hermione stepped back a few feet as Reverend Ewls and Harry both mounted their brooms and flew into the night. After watching the two fly off to the north, a realization suddenly came to Hermione, her eyes widened…

"Back home," she said to herself.

Without another moment's hesitation, she took off at a quick run back for the atrium.


	34. Chapter 34, The Final Horcrux

I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 34, The Final Horcrux

The overcast night was pitch-black; the-dark mark had faded over the Hogwarts Castle, which had lay quiet for the past few weeks. Hogsmeade Village had become deserted and the entire countryside for miles had been completely silent. Tonight however, the lights had been re-illuminated throughout the castle.

The stench of the decaying bodies was absolutely overpowering to Harry and Reverend Ewls who searched the castle together with swords and wands drawn, moving slowly down a corridor which led to the great hall. Harry hadsomehow known that he would one day return to Hogwarts which had been his home for so long; as he searched hallways which were traversed with decaying bodies and hundreds of buzzing flies circling above their morbid feast, he wished that this would not have been the context of his reunion. The bodies were unrecognizable but the robes they wore still bore their house colors, still looked as though they could be worn by young, excited students busily hurrying through their day.

The expressions on the faces of both Harry and Reverend Ewls were sad and solemn astears fell from their eyes freely. The smells and sights physically affected them as well as both of them had vomited a number of times since they had arrived.

"It smells awful," came Harry's voice barely above a whisper, trying to be as respectful as possible.

"They have been here for weeks," said Ewls as they now came upon the entrance leading to the great hall, which was opened, revealingmore decaying bodies strewn about the floor and tables. "I knew it would be painful returning here."

"I'm sorry."

"If you're right, we had to come," Ewls reassured. "Have your weapons ready as we enter the great hall, it could be a trap.

The two of them stood in front of the opened door; moving slowly, they inched their way into the Great hall. Ewls was the first to enter, upon seeing the coast clear, he motioned for Harry to enter the room, who did so at a much faster pace.

"I can see you Thomas," came Robert Bates' voice. "Can you see me?"

Expressions of both fear and anger came upon the faces of both Harry and Reverend Ewls, who now stopped in their tracks and waited for the ex-Father Bates to reveal himself. From behind a door leading to the great hall aside the faculty seating area—the same door through which Harry traveled during his fourth year to join his fellow tri-wizard champions after having seen and heard his name emanate from the Goblet of Fire—came Robert Bates whose expression was much more relaxed, much less painful than had been while he was inside the temple.

"Hello Thomas."

"Robert Bates, I should have known, with as little time as you were spending at the temple," Ewls's expression of fear could not give way to one of power, no matter how hard he fought to make it so. "The pain you must have felt in that building…"

"The headaches were becoming unbearable Thomas."

"So this is how the ministry was tipped off about Hermione's pregnancy," came Harry's voice, much more angrily, much more powerfully than his mentor. "You knew all along about Voldemort's plan."

"In fact I suggested it," said Bates with a smug, arrogance in his voice. "Yes, I tipped off the ministry that she was pregnant. Do you honestly think they would have viewed her as a greater threat than the Dark Lord unless a Nasserite advised them so?And Rufus Scrimgeour, who was an expert at Occlumency and would have been perfectly capable of resisting the legilimency of the Dark Lord,never expected a mental attack fromthe very Nasserite he had been taking advice from; he was an easy target, it was not difficult to get him to agree to the alliance withVoldemort.I alsoprovided Voldemort with a means to escape the BWLA, I tried to keep the Nasserites out of the fight, without which the BWLA wouldn't exist anymore, I even trained Voldemort in the Nephesite arts; knowledge which he passed to several of his deatheaters."

"Traitor!" shouted Harry.

"Don't turn this into Vengeance Harry," said Ewls who was trying to appear calm; his face however,twitched with anger and fear.

"Your point of view Harry," said Bates. "From mine, God put forth a plan that caused most of his children to burn in agony for eternity…"

"That's not true Robert and you know it!" Ewls exclaimed.

"It iswhat the scriptures say," Bates retorted. "It all makes so much sense; Satan, the righteous rebel against an unjust God."

"If that was true, then why do you take your power from hate?" asked Ewls.

"You assume that hatred is evil, the scriptures tell us to hate that which is Evil; Jesus himself says that the evil ones love those who love them. My old apprentice, your faith is so shallow, you see good and evil as the difference between love and hate, but both sides possess both love and hate; righteousness lies not in the emotion that you feel but the justice of your cause."

"How can Voldemort's cause at all be just?" came Harry with an expression of rage now appearing in his face and his voice.

"Oh Voldemort's cause was not just until I gave his life, his fight, his quest to conquer death new meaning. Now, through me he stands for the freedom of the human race from the sting of death; something which your God, your Christ, denies the vast majority of his children."

"But Voldemort conquers death through the murder of the very humans you allege to be saving, Robert," said Ewls.

"You refer to the unfortunate use of horcruxes which have made the Dark Lord invincible; such means were unfortunate but he had already used them when I first approached him with this plot. Today they keep him invincible; when I obtain horcruxes of my own, it shall be through the deaths of those unworthy to have eternal life, I was thinking I'd start with my old apprentice and Harry."

"There's still a horcrux isn't there?" said Harry. "You said that Voldemort today _is_ made invincible with the use of horcruxes, but the last horcrux was destroyed by…

"Severus Snape is a fool," said Bates. "The recovery of the artifact which was supposed to represent the final horcrux should have been recognized--even by him--as being too easy to recover. Though I must admit it is indeed to his credit as a powerful wizard that he was able to hoodwink the spell which was supposed to kill whomever tried to destroy the artifact. The last horcrux remains safe in my confidence."

"Where is the horcrux Robert?" demanded Ewls, trying to appear as powerful as he could, still twitching rather nervously.

"You honestly think that I would tell you? Not even the Dark Lord himself knows, a fact which keeps me alive," said Bates who was smiling at the obvious attempts of his former apprentice to hide his nervousness. "Funny isn't it, no one suspected me, the old loyal leader of the Nasserites, a member ofthe holy order's inner-circle. Even when I spent so much time outside of the temple, even when being inside the temple made me cringe in pain, no one even bothered to notice. How is it possible that the ever-faithful Robert Athanasius Bates could betray his God?"

At that moment something dawned in Harry's mind, the revelation of a new truth which he thought should have been plainly obvious from the beginning. His more powerful stare and expression of understanding looked directly into Bates's eyes.

"Robert Athenasius Bates," said Harry. "R.A.B."

"Very Good young apprentice," said Bates. "Truly you are the finest Nasserite of your generation, perhaps the best apprentice in the history of the order."

"The message of R.A.B. said that by the time the note was recovered he would be dead," said Ewls in a voice of inquiry.

"Come now Thomas," said Bates in a smug voice of superiority. "I thought I taught you better than that, surely_you_ should recognize code-talk. I _am_ dead Thomas, dead to my old ways; and as the hope of the note expresses,the Dark Lord is once again—in an manner of speaking—mortal."

"Then he _does_ know where the last horcrux is," came back Harry. "Or better still, _who_ the last horcrux is."

"Very Good, boy," Bates scoffed.

"If Voldemort didn't know," Harry continued. "He would have just killed you, that way the last person in the world who had any knowledge whatsoever of where the final horcrux is would be dead, and the horcrux would be safewithout trace, but the fact that he does know keeps you alive."

"Ingenious Robert," said Reverend Ewls with a look of realization upon his face. "Lord Voldemort's immortality depends upon the life of a single person, you. In that regard he not only must keep you alive but yield to your every command, thus you have an invincible servant with no choice but to do your bidding."

"There is still one flaw Bates," said Harry. "_You_ are mortal."

"An unfortunate fact which will be rectified immediately," said Bates as he drew his sword.

"You'd face both of us while you're mortal, Bates?" asked Ewls. "That takes courage, Lord Voldemort must have protested forif you die, he once again becomes mortal."

"Come now Thomas," retorted Bates. "When was the last time _you_ ever defeated me in a dual, this fight will be short."

"You have betrayed your faith Robert," said Ewls. "But you can still repent, come back to us, turn back to Christ it's not too late."

"I will never worship that bastard!"

"Please Robert, I don't want to kill you."

"Well Thomas guess what! You don't have to, I'll kill you."

"How sad to see what you have become," came back Ewls as he and Harry assumed defensive posture with their swords in front of their torsos. "We will do what we must."

"You will die trying," said Bates, after which he leapt into the air with a loud shout, jumping clear across the great hall. After landing directly in front of Reverend Ewls, he made stabbing motion with his sword which was deflected quickly by Ewls. Harry then made a lunge for Bates's torso which was blocked; with a lightning-like substance from his hands,Bates sent Harry flying back several feet, landing upon the Slytherin table, while Ewls continued to duel withBates intensely. Ewls swung for Bates lower torso, in response to which Bates leapt into the air, performing a front-flip over Ewls' head. Ewls turned around at the right moment to where Bates landed directly in front of him. Bates then swung for Ewls right leg, Ewls's successful deflection landed a small cut in Bates's side.

After Harry had recovered, he returned to the fight which, lead by Bates, now moved from the Great Hall into the entrance hall, and from the entrance hall into the room with moving staircases. Bates made sure to maintain the high ground at all times during the course of this battle; whenever Harry—who was proving to be quicker than his mentor—attempted to leap over Bates's head in order to both secure a higher position and a surround him, he merely leapt to another moving staircase, or leapt above Harry's position denying him the attempt. Age, with Robert Bates, had not depleted his agility.

After Batesjumped away from Ewls and Harry onto another moving staircase, both Ewls and Harry countered with a jump of their own, landing directly in front of him; this time the only direction for Bates to go was down, they had finally secured the high-ground. Harry however, had hesitateda split secondbefore beginning his attack, which allowed Bates precious time. Bates kicked Harry in the chest which sent him falling from the staircase, eventually hitting hardanother moving staircase a few stories down, leaving Ewls againto duel Bates alone.

Whether or not Harry had sustained any injuries in the fall which was easily two-stories, he did not know. With the amount of adrenaline he was experiencing, he could have dislocated his shoulders and not felt anything. Harry quickly got to his feet and took note of his mentor who was dueling Bates alone. He then took notice of the staircase upon which he stood and noticed that it's movement had now created a perfect, indirect alignment with the one on which Bates and Ewls were dueling, he quickly shot up the stairway toward the two ex-friends.

Reverend Ewls, making a slash for Bates's right side finally managed to secure a decent cut in his torso. Bates, as if to clutch his right-side wound, knelt to the floor of the stairs and brought both his free hand and his sword hand to his right side. When Ewls noticed this, he lifted his sword for the fatal blow; as he brought his sword down toward Bates in an uppercut motion, Bates's sword suddenly lifted from its position near its holder's woundand directly into Reverend Ewls's rib-cage.

"NO!" cried Harry as he finally made it to the stair-case upon which the two had been dueling

Reverend Ewls's sword fell out of his hands. Bates took his own sword out of Ewls's ribcage and took a defensive position at Harry, whose expression was one of rage. Ewls fell to the railing of the staircase, of which his arms took hold in order to prevent him from falling down the staircase any further; he was still alive, his eyes caught a hold of Harry's. Harry did not notice this, his rage was fixed upon Robert Bates as he gave a shout of fury and charged up the stairs toward the man who had critically wounded his mentor.

Discarding Reverend Ewls, Bates charged down the stairs, meeting the enraged Harry directly in between the two landings of the staircase. Harry's anger had suddenly made him extraordinarily powerful, a match even for Robert Bates who was struggling even to keep up with the quick-paced apprentice.

"Harry!" came a struggling voice just above the two fighters' position.

Harry ignored this voice as he continued his fight with Robert Bates.

"Impressive boy," said Bates, taunting Harry. "I can feel your anger, use it!"

As if almost in affirmation, Harry grit his teeth and leapt high into the air above Bates's head. Bates clearly did not, for some reason, anticipate this as he did not make a leap of his own as he had previously done whenever Harry attempted to gain a higher position. Bates did however, manage to turn and face his opponent, but not in time to deflect the stabbing sword aimed directly at his heart.

The last thing Robert Bates felt was the cold steel of the Sword of Godric Gryffindor entering his heart before it stopped. Harry quickly removed his sword from Bates's chest and with a shove sent the dead ex-priest falling the long distance to the bottom of the room with moving staircases.

"NO!" came a high-pitched voice which resided at the top-floor of the room, near the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. This voice was immediately recognizable to Harry, who turned to face it with a look of rage even more powerful than the one with which he had previously employed in his duel with Bates.

For the first time since having met him, Harry noticed on the face of Lord Voldemort a look of concern, even fear.

"Your horcruxes can't save you now Voldemort!"

"Clearly one of us will die tonight Potter," said Voldemort. "I assure you it will be you."

"Harry!" again came the struggling voice of Reverend Ewls who was resting on the staircase just above Harry's position. As Harry turned his head to look at his mentor—whose expression was instructional yet grave, clearly struggling to breathe—Lord Voldemort suddenly landed directly in front of him, having leapt some six stories to his current position. Voldemort lunged at Harry with his sword. Harry was slightly unprepared but responded with a quick deflection

Voldemort was at least twice as powerful as Harry's previous opponent as he forced Harry down the staircase, justas the landing which connected the staircase below the one upon which he currently dueled, moved away from himas he arrivedat the second-to-the-last step. Harry tried to hold his ground for a few seconds, but realized quite soon that this was impossible in the face of a much more powerful Lord Voldemort. Harry quickly leapt high, performing a back-flip in order to land on a stair-case just a story above his previous position which moved to catch him at the right second.

Voldemort leapt up toward the staircase which had caught him, landing perfectly upon it, continuing their duel.

"Release your hatred boy, it and it alone can destroy me," shouted Voldemort (A/N if you haven't noticed by now that this story is partially inspired by Star Wars… well… it's pretty obvious).

As if in affirmation, Harry lunged at Voldemort with a stabbing motion. Although able to deflect Harry's attack, Voldemort was forced to walk backwards up the staircase upon which the two currently dueled.

"Very impressive," came Voldemort's taunting voice.

With a slicing lunge of his sword at Harry's right arm, Voldemort sent Harry to the ground crying out in immense pain. In the same motion, with his hand not grasping his sword, Voldemort reached into his robe pocket anddrew his wand, bringing it to aim for Harry who was still wreathing upon the floor of the staircase.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

At the last split-instant when the green light began to appear from Voldemort's wand, Harry brought his sword to his chest which deflected the killing curse at the final instance before fatally reaching Harry's body. After deflecting Voldemort's curse, Harry managed to control his pain in order to leap to his feet and make a stabbing motion for Voldemort's chest. With the hand clutching his sword, Voldemort managed to deflect Harry's attack. Voldemort again pocketed his wand and resumed the full intensity of his sword duel with Harry.

It seemed for a moment that the two were nearly evenly matched as neither was giving any ground amidst the intensity of the duel, when Voldemort suddenly leapt in the air and with a back-flip in mid-air descended--feet-first--several stories. With a renewed expression of Rage, Harry quickly charged after his opponent. After reaching the staircase a story below the one upon which he and Voldemort had been previously dueling, he felt a hand grab his ankle causing him to fall forward into the railing of the staircase. He dropped his sword to the stairs and caught himself with his hands grasping the railing as is sword slid to the landing below the staircase.

"Let go of me!"

"Harry listen for God's sake!" came the struggling voice of Reverend Ewls, refusing to relinquish Harry's ankle. At the Phrase, 'for God's Sake,' Harry managed to calm down enough to turn and face his mentor in the eyes.

Reverend Ewls' expression was grave and penitent, an odd combination of fear and resignation as the hand which did not have a hold on Harry's ankle clutched the wound in his rib cage. He struggled to speak but his eyes fixed directly into Harry's, penetrating his very soul.

"Harry, Don't give into hate," Ewls struggled to say, but his message rang loud an clear in Harry's heart, a look of penance came into Harry's eyes. A counter-look of forgiveness grazed Ewls's expression. "You must have the love and spirit of God which will not dwell in you if you give into negative emotion Harry, if you use your hate you will lose this battle, do you understand?"

Harry gave a penitent nod, and a look of near shame.

"Yes Reverend."

Upon Harry's eyes also came a look of worry as he realized for the first time since he had lunged for Robert Bates with the anger of vengeance, that his mentor might very-well be dying. Ewls's expression became aspowerful as Harry remembered it from the very first time he had ever had him in class, it served to remind him without words of his duty. Harry's expression then became resolved, Voldemort would be defeated one way or another; his desires were no longer motivated by vengeance but by defense, everything was at stake and could still be lost. With this resolve, he recovered and ran down to retrieve his sword. From there he began a quick-paced run for exactly where he knew from his dreams and meditations Voldemort would be.

--------------------

The night was still pitch-black, covered by an overcast sky. With his wand, Voldemort had lit various torches to illuminate the Astronomy tower for the duel which he awaited. He gazed, staring into the night sky, leaning on the ramparts upon which Dumbledore had leaned the night he was killed. This occurred just as the door leading to the inside of the tower burst open and through it came Harry who was now breathing heavily as he beheld the Dark Lord who was looking away from him, barely noticing him.

"I assumed you would have known where to find me," said Voldemort. "The power of the one you call God must have lead you here. How fitting, as this is where Dumbledore made his final plunge, so shall you."

"So you _do_ believe?" said Harry Calmly.

"Since Robert Bates's training, I have believed the truth about the one you call Yahweh, that he is an evil, sadistic creator being opposed by a good and righteous, yet misunderstood rebel," Voldemort professed. "This belief gives purpose to my once unrighteous, idealistically void quest for immortality. Now I seek to oppose death for the entirety of the human race," Voldemort paused for a second before continuing. "Well for those who are _truly_ human anyways."

"Pureblood wizards," said Harry, understanding to whom Voldemort was assigning the quality of worth. "I'm actually glad that you have found a since of ideology, though I do not share it."

At this Voldemort turned to face the one he had marked as his equal, his expression was one of curiosity and even… fear. Voldemort was somehow afraid; for the first time since he had met Harry, he now faced him completely without the protection offered to him by his horcruxes.

"Why is that?"

In Harry's eyes came a gleam of hope which confused the Dark Lord. "Because it means that you are not completely lost."

At this Voldemort gave a chuckle.

"When I ponder into the mysteries of God," continued Harry. "I feel a divine sense of peace, hope, and joy. I feel your presence here tonight, and all I sense is hatred, violence, revenge, and confusion... how sad. There is peace in Christ Jesus it's not too late."

Voldemort walked several steps from the rampart and drew his sword, holding it in a defensive posture in front of him.

"How naïve you are Potter," sneered Voldemort. "Just like all Christians, so narrow-minded, so unwilling to see the truth, you can never understand."

"I understand what I see, what I sense, what I feel," retorted Harry. "There is some good in you, it is only in confusion, give in to the confusion, let it bring about God's love in your heart; you _can_ be forgiven."

Without batting an eye at the message Harry was trying to deliver, Voldemort gave a chuckle.

"Nice try Potter," the Dark Lord said, taunting his opponent. "As Dumbledore met his end here, so shall you."

As he stood at the other side of the tower, just as in his dreams and meditations, Harrygave a sigh of resignation, drawing his sword.

"I'm very sorry to hear you say that."

Without another instant of hesitation, Voldemort began the charge, Harry responded in kind. The two met each other for the fateful instant at the center of the Astronomy tower floor.


	35. Chapter 35, The Lastfull Measure

As always I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, this fanfic is for fun, no harm is meant.

Chapter 35, The Last-full Measure

After a fierce charge, the two met each other in the center of the tower. Harry made he had hoped would be his fateful swing for Voldemort's lower torso, only to have it deflected by Voldemort's sword. The two faced each other, squaring off in defensive posture. Voldemort lunged in a stabbing motion for Harry's stomach, his attack was deflected. For several minutes it was quick, one could not tell where Harry's sword ended and Voldemort's began, every attack made by one was quickly deflected by the other.

--------------------

The Castle was just now coming into view as Hermione and Ronald Weasly flew in under the clouds via broom. Hermione had never hated flying more than she did now, but seeing Harry and Voldemort continuing their duel atop the astronomy tower gave her a sense of relief, Harry was still alive. Her husband however, had not yet seen the two fighters atop the tower as he shouted a question at his wife.

"How do you know they came here?"

"Harry said he was going home, and he was heading to the North," she replied. "I put two and two together." Hermione began pointing at the astronomy tower. "Besides, there they are. We'll land in the court-yard and work our way up there, it will be more of a surprise Voldemort that way."

Neither Harry nor Voldemort noticed the two incoming broomsmen as they continued their duel. The intensity had not died as neither gave any ground before the other. In a moment of weakness for Harry, Voldemort leaned his shoulder into Harry's chest causing him to fall to the floor of the tower. Just before Voldemort could raise his sword for the fatal, stabbing blow to Harry's chest, Harry managed to kick high enough in order to send Voldemort's sword flying from his hands. Voldemort then pulled his wand from his pocket, took aim, and…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

With his sword, Harry again blocked the killing curse of Voldemort's wand. The curse did not stop emanating from Voldemort's wand and with each passing second, Harry's grip on his sword was becoming more and more difficult to keep. Voldemort's ability to maintain the curse was also becoming more and more difficult, requiring more and more concentration, until finally with one hand he reached toward his sword which rested upon the floor of the tower. Without a moment's hesitation, the sword was summoned to its master's hand and flew as if attracted by a magnet to Voldemort's hand.

After obtaining a grip on his sword, Voldemort ceased the maintenance of his curse. He brought his sword above his head for a fatal, uppercut blow. Upon bringing the blow down, Harry managed to block it as it reached his chest. Voldemort's whole concentration was employed in his attempt to bring the sword down toward Harry's body. Finally, as if receiving strength beyond his own, Harry lunged his sword forward, causing Voldemort's to be thrown out of his hands. Harry quickly jump-kicked to his feet.

Voldemort extended his hand, summoning his sword as he leapt with a front-flip off of the Astronomy tower to land atop a steep-sloping roof, grabbing a hold of a small chimney sticking out of the roof to prevent him from falling. Harry located a similar chimney not far from Voldemort's position and leapt as hard as he could, still employing the feeling of the Love of God surrounding him, coming to land at the exact spot at which he wanted, taking hold of the chimney just in time to save his life. He pulled his wand from out of his robe pocket.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"/"STUPEFY!" came the respective fighters at the same time.

As had happened three years before, the priori-incantatem effect prevented the efficacy of either of their spells as they caught and canceled each-other out. As if almost reading each other's minds, after only a few seconds of maintaining their spells, the two let go at almost precisely the same moment and leapt back to the tower. After landing back upon the tower, Harry somehow lost control of his footing for only a split second, allowing Voldemort to swing hard at Harry's sword, causing it to fly out of his hands. It landed on the floor of the tower a few feet away.

"It is the end for you Harry Potter," said Voldemort harshly.

With his wand, which was still in his hand, Harry took aim quickly at Voldemort…

"INCENDIO!"

A ball of fire jolted out of Harry's wand directly at Voldemort. As the door to the top of the Astronomy tower burst open, not only did Voldemort manage to deflect Harry's spell, but sent it hurling back toward him, hitting him square in the chest; this not only set his robes on fire but also sent him flying several feet in the air, finally beginning his downward plunge after barely clearing the tower's ramparts.

"Harry No!" shouted Ron as he watched his friend fall from the tower. Ron and Hermione cleared the door and took aim at Voldemort with their wands.

"RICTUSEMPRA!"/"STUPEFY!" shouted both members of the couple at the same time.

With a single movement of his sword, both curses were sent back to their respective conjurers. Ron was sent flying back a few feet before coming to an unconscious rest on the floor of the tower, while Hermione found herself on her knees, laughing uncontrollably. The force of hitting the tower sent Ron's wand flying from his hand, landing just before the doorway which lead back to the tower's spiral staircase. Voldemort sheathed his sword and extended his now empty right hand toward Ron's derelict wand. As if attracted to it like a magnet, Ron's wand flew straight toward Voldemort's right hand, while with his left hand, Voldemort took hold of his own wand.

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione was no longer laughing and Ron was no longer asleep. Voldemort held Ron under the torture curse with his wand, while he held Hermione with Ron's wnad. Both members of the couple screamed in pain as their bodies jolted and twisted as if being electrocuted. Every nerve center in their bodies erupted in pain, an electrical fire shot through every inch of their bodies. In midst of her convulsions, Hermione dropped her wand. When Voldemort finally released them from the torture, they were both very much awake, neither of them were laughing.

"_Imperio!_"

The two were both held at the same time, as Voldemort used two wands; they were immediately made to stand erect, with the exception of the slight uncontrollable shivering of fear, neither of them moved a muscle. Only Hermione remembered the Dark Lord's appearance in her dreams, both of them had spent the last seven years in absolute terror of him. Being held by him in The Imperius curse was an absolute nightmare come true.

"Ronald Weasley," said Voldemort in a relaxed, taunting voice. "The last of the blood-traitor Weasley family so good of you to join us." His gaze then fell upon Hermione, tears fell from her face as she silently shrieked in fear at the sight of the Dark Lord. "Ah and look he's brought his little mud-blood whore to accompany him, how delightfully disgusting."

Neither Hermione nor Ron could control the utter fear in their expressions, both of them were silently pleading for the other's and their own lives.

"Hermione Granger, you may not remember me, but I remember you," said Voldemort to her in a calm, even gentle voice. "We had such a wonderful time together."

--------------------

On an outside windowsill only ten feet below the rampart of the tower, Harry hung by his fingertips. He looked down at the fall which was several hundred feet, there was no chance for survival. His grip started to fade.

"Please," Harry whispered aloud. "Please Lord… I'm sorry… Please… Give me the strength, to finish what I have started."

--------------------

"I remember everything about you," Voldemort snarled at the uncontrollably frightened, twitching Hermione. "How you looked that night, how you felt," Voldemort's face was now inches from her own as he slowly took her hand into his own; feeling it, rubbing it softly, gently. "Every pore on your skin," Hermione lost control of herself as her tears now fell from her eyes freely. Voldemort continued, his voice was now much more harsh as he threw Hermione's hand back to its side but brought his face directly in front of hers, merely inches away, "every unbearable smell emanating from your repulsive mud-blood cunt!"

"Get away from her your bastard!" shouted Ron as courageously as he could make his voice sound; in his eyes however, there still lurked and expression of utter terror like to that of his wife's.

"How is my Son Ms. Granger?" Voldemort's voice was once again calm. "Is he ready to be taken back by his true father? Though he is the son of a mud-blood I suppose in this case I can overlook that and raise him properly."

"You won't get near him!" shouted Ron through his own tears of fright.

Voldemort quickly brought himself to within an inch of Ron, his face was directly in front of him, staring down the frightened red-headed boy intensely.

"You are not in a position to dictate to me boy!" shouted Voldemort at Ron, who shrieked in response. "Besides, whose going to stop me? The only person who stood any chance at all is now dead."

--------------------

Harry's grip was slipping fast, he only had seconds left.

"Please!" he pleaded aloud.

--------------------

"His destiny has been fulfilled," Voldemort Continued. "As for your destiny… I believe the ministry of magic sentenced you both to death."

Voldemort aimed the two wands at a metal ring attached to the tower's floor.

"Incarcerous!"

Two ropes shot out of the two wands. One of the sides of each rope rapped in a tight not around the ring attached to the tower floor. The other side of one of the ropes rapped itself in a tight noose around Ron's neck, while the other side of the other rope did the same to Hermione's neck.

"As Minister of Magic, I suppose I could accommodate them," Voldemort said. "Now walk forward!"

There was enough slack in the ropes to allow them several feet of movement. Unable to resist the imperius curse, the two walked forwards slowly, stopping only when reaching the tower's rampart.

"Step up!" ordered Voldemort.

The Rampart of the tower was barely thick enough for them to stand on. The two climbed to the rampart and stood at the edge, knowing that they were only seconds from death. Hermione looked below her and her expression went from being one of fear and hopelessness to one of blankness and unemotion. Ron however simply looked ahead into the starless, moonless night.

"I could just kill you with the killing curse you know," Voldemort taunted. "But why kill a victim quickly when you can watch them struggle. If you have never witnessed a hanging, they can be quite fun for those who enjoy the torture of others like myself; on the other hand for those who are participating in the execution, I'm told the pain must be unbearable. Any last words?"

Ron looked straight ahead, his expression was one of fear but he was trying put on a brave face. He had resigned himself to death; he only hoped that he would be able to withstand the pain of strangulation.

"I'll see you in Paradise Hermione," he said with a shaky voice.

Hermione however, was somehow preoccupied with what she saw as she looked below her.

"No you won't," she said softly.

"Wha?" came back Ron, confused.

Hermione and Harry's eyes connected as they looked directly at each other. As Harry noticed the rope around Hermione's neck and realized what was about to happen, he prayed as fervently as he had ever done so in his life. A new strength suddenly came to him from a source outside his own, a warm feeling entered his heart.

"Thank you Lord," he said.

Without exerting hardly any effort at all, Harry merely made a upward thrust with his shoulders. The force of this sent his entire body shooting up the ten feet back to the floor of the tower. When he reached the top of the tower, he continued his rapid ascent and executed a front flip while extending his hand toward Voldemort's sheathed sword which shot directly toward him as if attracted by a magnet, ending up right in Harry's hand.

Voldemort was stunned, while Harry was only an instant away from landing behind him, Voldemort turned to face the anticipated landing of he whom he thought to be dead. Harry Landed only inches in front of the Dark Lord; with a quick, stabbing thrust of Voldemort's own sword, Harry sent cold steel into Voldemort's stomach.

Immediately as Voldemort was stabbed, Ron and Hermione's bodies gave a minor jolt as they were released from the imperius curse; without a moment's hesitation they both stepped down from the ramparts and removed the ropes from their necks.

Voldemort, still held by Harry who was grasping the Dark Lord's own sword which was piercing his stomach, fell to his knees; his breathing was becoming much more eradic, he was dying.

"Repent Voldemort," said Harry who was breathing deeply and harshly, as if his recent movements took quite a bit out of him. "I'm not going to finish you, but you are dying and it's too late for your life, you'll probably bleed to death, but its not too late for your soul, we can find water quickly to baptize you with; do you believe that Jesus is the Christ, the Son of the Living God and do you acknowledge him as your lord and Savior, and are you sorry for your sins?"

Voldemort's expression slowly became angry, hateful, powerful as his eyes caught an object several feet away from he and Harry. He extended his hand…

"Burn in hell Potter!"

Harry anticipated exactly what Voldemort was doing. With his left hand still grasping the sword that was now piercing Voldemort's stomach, Harry turned and extended his right hand just in time to catch his sword which was flying toward Voldemort's extended hand. With a single stabbing motion of his right arm, Harry turned back to Voldemort and thrust his sword through the Dark Lord's left eye. Voldemort was killed instantly.

"You first"

For a few seconds, none of the three left alive on the tower could move. Voldemort was finally gone forever. There was no way he could possibly come back, he was not merely half alive, he was dead, fully dead. In the absence of any horcruxes, nothing protected him from a simple stab in the forehead. Never had Harry, Ron, and Hermione been more thankful that no spell could reawaken the dead than they were now.

Hermione and Ron both let out powerful sighs of relief. Harry suddenly let go of the two swords, allowing Voldemort's lifeless body to fall to the floor. Harry dropped back several steps, holding his hands in front of his face, he fell to his knees. A tear suddenly came to his eyes.

"Oh my God, what have I done?"

Hermione and Ron quickly walked to Harry and knelt beside him, Hermione placed her arm around his shoulder.

"You did what you had to do," Hermione said. "You fulfilled your destiny Harry, and you have saved countless lives in so doing."

"I tried," Harry continued lamenting. "I tried to offer him a chance to repent."

"I guess some people just can't be saved Harry," said Ron whose voice, although joining his friend in lamentation, was quite relieved. "By their own choices they're too far gone."

"He believed," Harry continued, now sobbing. "But he mistook God for being evil and Satan for good, that's what he told me. There was a time when all I wanted to do was kill him, I hated him for killing my parents, I thought that killing him would make everything right, bring everything to peace, but now all I feel for him is sorrow. He could not see the love of God, how sad."

The arm of Hermione which rested upon Harry's shoulder gave Harry a friendly pat on his back.

"Come on Harry let's go,"

The three then rose to their feet and began to walk toward the door which lead to the tower's descending spiral staircase. A sudden expression of remembrance came to Harry's face.

"Reverend Ewls," Harry said. "This way!"

Harry, followed by Ron and Hermione suddenly set off down the spiral staircase which descended the tower.

They found Reverend Ewls right where Harry had left him; he was alive but barely, his breathing was very erratic, he still clutched his wound while resting upon the stairs. His expression was one of resignation, he knew he did not have long. In addition to clutching his flesh near the sight of his wound, his right hand also clutched a rosary and he was silently mouthing the words of the various prayers which the beads represented as he struggled to breath.

"Reverend!" shouted Harry as he, Ron and Hermione knelt down around him, all three of their faces bore tears. Hermione and Ron clutched each other's hands, desperately seeking each other's comfort, knowing what was only seconds away.

"Did you do it Harry?" Ewls struggled to ask. "Did you fulfill your destiny?"

"Oh yes Reverend (sniff), I did it."

"Voldemort?"

"He's dead."

Reverend Ewls nodded before continuing. "I don't want my body moved yet. My family is here, I want to be with them. I want to be moved when they are moved."

Harry nodded in midst of his tears, "Yes Reverend."

Reverend Ewls' gaze fixed suddenly on Ron and Hermione as he continued to struggle.

"Hermione, Ron, what are you two doing here?"

"Harry told me (sniff) before you left that he was (sob) going home," said Hermione through her crying. "This is the only home he's ever known (sniff), and you two headed (sniff) north, I put two-and-two together."

"Smart girl,"

Ewls breathing was suddenly becoming even more labored, even more erratic, there was now nothing they could do.

"Had they not been here, I wouldn't have been able to do it," said Harry.

"I guess the will of God kept you three together once more," Ewls said as his breathing was now a downright fight. "I pray that he continues to do so. Thank you all (gasp), for granting me the pleasure of knowing you, I will see you all again, hopefully not for a long time though."

Reverend Ewls suddenly looked up at the ceiling of the room, his eyeballs wandered as if able to see something circling around them. A smile suddenly grazed his lips as he stopped struggling and with his last breath…

"Happy Easter,"

Reverend Ewls suddenly stopped moving, his head and eyes fell, staring now at the bottom of the staircase.

Hermione's crying became louder, Ron took her into his embrace as she buried her face into his shoulder. In midst of his free-flowing tears, Harry's hand slowly, respectfully closed Ewls's eyes.

"Go with God Reverend," Harry said through his own sobs.


	36. Epilogue: Five Years Later

As Usual, I don't own the Harry Potter Characters, this fanfic was for fun.

Epilogue: Five Years Later

Though the war would continue for one more year and Harry, Ron, and Hermione would see battle together again several more times. Voldemort's death was a blow from which the pure-blood supremacy movement was never able to recover. Immediately following his death, England was secured and all remaining Death Eaters fled to the mainland. Four would remain at large after the war. The last of the pure-blood supremacist armies surrendered in Germany one year to the day after Voldemort's death.

All over the world, the war revealed the wizarding world to the Muggles. There was no longer any secret about the existence of magic. Emissaries on both sides began negotiations aimed at keeping the previous status of non-interference on the part of both societies.

Three months after Voldemort's death, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry reopened with Severus Snape as Headmaster. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron were declared graduates in spite of technically not actually finishing their seventh year. Hermione was appointed the youngest charms professor in the history of the school. Hagrid returned to the school with his old job as the Care-of-Magical-Creatures Professor and Games-keeper. As only twenty non-first years returned, the vast majority of the school was of a single grade. Year-after-year however, the school population increased until after five years, the school's was again close to its original size.

While Neville Longbottom joined the Auror Service, Ron Weasley although he had originally planned to, did not. Instead he used the Muggle contacts of the new Hogwarts Chaplain, Father Andrew Ewls, to enroll in Muggle University in the United States with the aim of going to seminary and becoming a pastor. After his traumatic experience with Fenrir Greyback, he never wanted to see or have anything to do with war or the dark arts again. Ron had previously always wanted a life of glory and was ashamed that he had to bask in the popularity of his best friend Harry; now all he wanted was a life of peace and quiet, which thus far he was granted. Ron and Hermione rebuilt and settled down at the burrow; both however had to use floo powder in order to get to their places of occupation which were both more than a couple-hundred miles away; as Ron went to school in the United States, in his case it was a couple-thousand miles away.

Harry was granted the full-status of Nasserite and spent most of his time at the temple, being rarely seen by his friends; he visited occasionally, usually unexpected as his assignments with the Order of the Cross were often sporadic and random. Harry's name had become more of a legend than ever before; as word of his exploits spread to both the Muggle and wizardry world the time he spent at the Temple of the Holy Cross proved to be quiet and peaceful next to his visits to the outside world. He did however, always enjoy visiting his best fan, Harry Ronald Weasley.

At five-years-old, Harry Ronald had memorized the stories of his Godfather as they had been recounted to him by his parents; he could always hardly wait for his next visit from "Uncle Harry" so that he could hear the stories told from their source. Harry Potter, on the other hand, preferred other topics of discussion, such as teaching his godson how to ride a broom and play catch with a quittich quaffle. In fact, getting his godfather to tell him anything about what he did during his time at Hogwarts and the Voldemort-Wars was nigh impossible.

Five Years since Voldemort's death, Hermione was glad to be done with another school-year as she lay St. Mungo's Hospital expecting the imminent coming of her second child. Ron had just finished the last final of his first year at Union Theological Seminary in New York when he learned that his wife was rushed to St. Mungo's. After a quick stop-over at the Burrow to retrieve a maternity supply bag, he hurried as fast as he could via floo to St. Mungo's.

To his elation, waiting for him at St. Mungos was Harry Potter, Hermione's Parents and his son Harry Ronald—who spent most days with his grandparents. Harry Potter immediately took over the care of Harry Ronald Weasley who incessantly asked when his new brother would come; as Ron ran to the room in which his wife was giving birth. Joining them in the waiting room were Hermione's Parents, along with Father Ewls and Hagarid who appeared almost as excited and nervous as Ron had when he arrived.

It was three hours before they saw Ron again, running through the halls of St. Mungos occasionally leaping and shouting for joy, confusing random passers-by. When he arrived in the waiting room where His Parents-in-law, His best friend, his son, Hagrid, and Father Ewls stayed he said with an expression of extreme elation…

"We have twins!"

And so they did, a boy and a girl whom they named Ginerva Rachel and Fredrick George Weasley. The six in the waiting room were brought into the room in which Hermione had given birth and was joyfully holding the baby girl of the pair in her arms while she lay in a hospital bed. When Ron entered, he quickly took Thomas Dean into his arms and after giving him a kiss on the forehead passed him first to Harry. Both Hagrid and Father Ewls gathered on each side of Harry looking down at the baby, while Harry Ronald stood on his tip toes, trying to get a look at him.

"Ahh, look at the li'l tyke," said Hagrid whose eyes bore tears.

Hermione's parents went immediately to their daughter's side, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Hermione handed her daughter to her father who held her with an expression of utter elation. The seven adults in the room each took turns passing the twins around the room to a different pair of loving arms before each of them eventually came back to their parents. While Ginny Rachel was being held by Ronald, and Fred George by Hermione, a nurse entered the room and instructed that the infants had to be taken to the nursery, and that Hermione needed her rest. Reluctantly, the parents and visitors of the newborns complied.

Ron was allowed to stay with his wife, while Harry and Harry Ronald lead the other four back to the waiting room, where Hagrid and Father Ewls departed.

"Uncle Harry," said the high-pitched voice of Harry Ronald Weasley. "When I grow up I want to be just like you."

Harry Potter laughed, looking his Godson in the eye he responded…

"No Harry, you don't," He said. "Let God make you into the man he wants you to be. Do that and you will be happy."

The End.


End file.
